Of Thistle & Black
by RubberDuckiez
Summary: For too long, Aurora has played the part of the perfect pureblood wife and witch, all for the sake of survival. She's lived as a shell of her former self. However, Fate is a tricky thing. Will she find the strength to walk away again?
1. Prologue

_This story came to me in a couple of scenes one day when I was taking a nap and I decided to write them down and see what happened. Slowly the rest of the story came through. I've always wanted to write something from one of the Marauders' perspectives, though a story never came to me. Until now. Still have a bit more writing to do, though I've plotted out everything to the end. But things could change, so not going to update every day._

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Prologue**

_June 1994_

Remus Lupin made his way towards the front door of his cottage, rubbing his face in the hopes of getting rid of the vestiges of sleep. While it wasn't incredibly late, it was still late enough that he wasn't sure just who would be pounding on his door at that time. He was hoping that it wasn't Sirius - he made it very clear that the best way to stay safe was for the two of them to be in contact as little as possible after Sirius' grand escape from Hogwarts. Once things died down, then they could contact each other more regularly. In fact, he was supposed to be out of the country at this very minute.

Though he wouldn't put it past his old friend to show up on his doorstep in the middle of the night, the damn hippogriff in tow.

Pulling his wand out, he reached out for the doorknob and turned, pulling it open just a crack and peering out into the night. Rather than Sirius standing on his doorstep, it was a woman in a dark cloak, the hood pulled up so that her face was masked in darkness. Even in the dark, he could tell she was dressed expensively.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"For god's sake, let me in, Remus," the woman said, her irritation clear. Remus frowned at the sound of her voice. He hadn't spoken to her in years - roughly 13 - though he had a fairly good idea why she was there. He was actually surprised they hadn't spoken before now, though part of him knew why. Once he had seen her wedding notice in The Prophet, he knew he had lost his old friend.

Silently, he stepped back, opening the door and allowing her entrance. She quickly walked in, pulling the hood down to reveal dark, wavy hair pulled up in what had been a smooth french twist, though some of it had fallen out. He quickly shut the door and waved his wand, the small cottage now filled with light.

She stepped into the living room and turned, facing him. Despite the years, she still looked much as she did back then - the same deep blue eyes and clear, pale skin. But rather than the ever present smile on her face, her brow was furrowed in such a way that it appeared she had been frowning more than she smiled over the past years. She was already wringing her hands, the large ring on her left hand glinting in the candlelight.

"Where is he?" she asked, getting right into it.

"I don't know," Remus replied. She took a step towards him.

"Don't lie to me, Remus. He's out there and if anyone knows where he is, it's you," she said. "For Merlin's sake, he was at Hogwarts at the same time you were!" Remus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm telling the truth, Aurora. I don't know where he is now," he said. "It's that way by design. The best way to keep him safe."

"Then you must know how to contact him," she then said. "Please, Remus… I must speak to him." Remus frowned as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Why is that?" he asked. "You haven't tried to contact him before." A wince of pain came over her face as she looked away, the tears teeming in her eyes.

"I did try," she said. "I've been searching for him this whole time." She looked back at him. "You of all people should know that I never once believed that he did what they said he did."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Remus replied. Aurora just blinked.

"I did what I had to do," she said, twisting the ring around on her finger. "And I did it for my own reasons."

"Forgive me if I don't completely understand why," he said dryly. Aurora swallowed and walked over to him.

"Please, Remus. Help me with this," she whispered. "I need to speak with him. I need to… I have to tell him why."

"I'm not sure that it'll make all that much of a difference. You abandoned him, Aurora," he said.

"I didn't want to!" she shouted, the desperation clear in her voice. "It's not like I had much choice!"

"You had a choice!" Remus said, raising his own voice.

"Like you chose any better!" she shot back, the old fire appearing in her eyes. "It's not like you stood up and said anything! Not then and certainly not now!"

For a moment, Remus was transported all those years ago. Back then she had been fearless. They all had. But they were young and foolish in a lot of ways as well. He had assumed that was what she thought and why she had taken the path that she did. The path that her family expected her to take.

He almost wouldn't have recognized the woman standing before him, dressed in a smart, expensive dress and high heels underneath her cloak. The Aurora he knew hated anything designer, opting for more comfortable attire back then.

"You didn't just turn your back on him. You turned your back on all of us," he said. Aurora swallowed hard again.

"I didn't want to," she said softly, the fight starting to leave her. "But I couldn't see any other way…" Her hands stopped playing with the ring and went to a delicate gold chain around her neck that she gripped tightly, whatever was on it hidden beneath the bodice of her dress. "Ever since that day… I've regretted that I… that I had to walk away from… but… I had to think about more than just myself. You have to believe that I wanted to stay…"

"How long did you wait? A couple months?" Remus asked, his voice cutting. Aurora just stared at him. "How long did you wait before you sank your claws into the next eligible bachelor? And what was all that talk about how blood purity didn't matter? How long before you ran back to your mother, begging to be let back into their twisted circle?!"

Aurora took a step back from him, the tears now silently pouring down her cheeks. Part of him regretted his words - it was true that he didn't know why she had done what she did. But he couldn't stop the word as they continued to pour out of his mouth. Sirius wasn't the only one she had abandoned.

"I don't even know you anymore. Back then, you stood for something. And now…" his voice trailed off. Aurora sniffed slightly, then quietly wiped her fingers across her cheeks.

"I see I've made a mistake coming here," she said, straightening her back and becoming the epitome of a high society witch. "You won't help me… so I'll just continue to look for him on my own." She started towards the door, though Remus reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Tell me why. Why do you want to speak to him so badly?" he asked. She looked up at him, defiance entering her eyes.

"I never once stopping loving him, Remus," she said, her voice calm and clear. "Never. I need him to know that." She then yanked her arm out of his grip and continued walking, leaving Remus alone in the quiet cottage.

Sighing, he shook his head and then walked over to his desk, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. He wasn't completely sure what to say just yet, but he knew that Sirius should know that his long-lost love was seeking him out.

Though he paused before he started writing, his thoughts turning to his short stint as a professor at Hogwarts. He swore he had seen her once in Hogsmeade, but before he could reach her, she was gone as though she hadn't been there at all.

He then looked towards the door and immediately ran towards it, the realization of why she had married dawning on him. He was suddenly ashamed that he hadn't put it together until now.

But it was too late. She had already disappeared into the night.


	2. All Things Crashing Back

**All Things Crashing Back**

_June 1993_

It was just another morning. Over the years they were all the same, so much so that they had all become a blur to Aurora Selwyn. She sat in the formal dining room, silently sipping her tea over breakfast as her husband looked over The Daily Prophet at her side. Her wavy hair was pulled up into the latest style, her dress perfectly pressed. Her makeup done flawlessly.

She was the image of a perfect pureblood witch, living in her perfect manor with her perfect pureblood husband. Though she knew things were far from perfect. They never had been, if she were being truly honest. It was all a cleverly crafted facade. She, the prodigal daughter returned home, and accepted by her society mother and quickly married off to first eligible suitor who would take her. She had professed to see the light after years of hobnobbing with the wrong sort, finally coming to her senses and taking her rightful place in the wizarding world.

"Do you wish to have the roast beef or pheasant for dinner?" she asked, her dark blue eyes flinting over to her husband Evan. He lifted his gaze from the paper, coolly regarding his wife for a moment before looking back down, every dark blonde hair on his head in place.

"Either is fine," he replied. "Besides, I'll be late." Aurora frowned slightly, though it didn't really matter to her whether he was on time or not. Evan Selwyn hardly ever came home on time. She suspected he was having another affair; of course, she knew about all of them, but didn't care. As long as he was discreet. Her mother had told her years ago when she discovered the first one that a good witch never spoke out against her husband's indiscretions, rather put up with them with grace and humility.

Not that it mattered to Aurora. She had never cared for her husband enough to put up a fight over them. So long as they remained married. She had done what was expected and never returned to her job at the Ministry. And then spent the last 12 years tending to their manor and hosting the occasional tea, dinner party or event when it was expected of her. The only smear on her perfect reputation the last 12 years was that she hadn't given him a son and heir, though he didn't seem to complain.

That was more his mother's area of complaint.

"What time should I expect you in?" she asked, lifting her teacup to her lips.

"Late," Evan said, his tone clear that he didn't wish to discuss it further.

"Very well," Aurora said, putting her cup down and rising gracefully from her chair. She started towards the entry to the room, planning to spend some time in the greenhouse before hosting a few other pureblood wives for tea later in the afternoon. At least she had her plants and flowers to look after.

"Have you heard?" Evan called out. Aurora stopped, turning to look at him. "It would seem there's been a breakout at Azkaban… Sirius Black." She kept her face calm, though at the mention of the name, in an instant, every single cell in her body was on fire. He had gotten out? How?

"I had not," she replied calmly. Evan smirked as he sat back in his chair, placing the paper down on the table.

"You ran around with his lot, did you not?" he asked, an eyebrow raised in her direction. While his tone was light, Aurora could sense the underlying menace. And he knew the answer to that question as he had been at school with all of them. He was taunting her with her past. A past that had been happy.

"It was a long time ago," she replied softly. "I've since put those times behind me. You know this."

"You would do well to remember that he's a dangerous criminal," Evan said.

"Of course," Aurora replied. "If you'll excuse me… I'll be in the greenhouse." She then turned and strode out of the dining room, her heels clicking against the marble floor as she fought to keep from running.

She kept her head held up as she walked, waiting until she was alone in the sanctity of the greenhouse to nearly collapse against a table holding several pots of new plants that needed to be put in flower beds, unable to keep it together any longer.

Her breathing came in quick bouts as she started shaking, barely keeping it together.

He was out there, somewhere. On the run. No doubt an army of aurors seeking him. She couldn't even imagine how he had done it, nor what he would be like. Twelve years in Azkaban would have broken anyone else, but she wasn't surprised that if anyone would have kept their wits about them enough to break out, it would be Sirius.

"Is Mistress alright?" squeaked her personal house elf, Mitsy. Aurora closed her eyes, still gripping the table.

"I'm fine, Mitsy. Though if you could fetch me something to drink, that would be lovely," she said, trying to keep her voice even. "Perhaps a calming draught as well."

"Yes. Right away, Mistress," the elf said before disappearing. Aurora took a deep breath before straightening up and walking over to a chair and sitting. She leaned over, bringing her hands to her temples as a flood of memories overcame her.

Sirius was never far from her thoughts. He was the love of her life, after all. Those were not quickly - if ever - forgotten. Swallowing, she closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall down that rabbit hole for just a moment.

* * *

"_What's this, Greenthistle?" a light voice asked, as the owner of the voice pulled at her long ponytail. Aurora sat up and frowned over at the unruly boy as he grinned down at her, his brown hair going in about a million different directions while his grey eyes were lit up in mirth._

"_Homework, if you must ask. Shouldn't you be getting on with yours?" she said haughtily, an elegant eyebrow raised in his direction. _

"_What makes you think I haven't already finished it?" he asked, plopping down in the chair next to her and propping his legs up on the table. Aurora rolled her eyes and returned to her book and parchment. _

"_I highly doubt that," she said. _

"_Please, you don't have to put on any airs here. You're in bloody Gryffindor. Why the hell are you acting like a Slytherin?" he replied. Aurora rolled her eyes again. As if she needed reminding. Her mother still threw a bloody fit over it every time she went home, even though she was in sixth year now. _

_All good pureblood witches were sorted into Slytherin, she had said. Her entire family had been. How was Aurora supposed to have good prospects if she were a Gryffindor? Especially when she had resorted to palling around with the likes of Sirius Black and his lot, not to mention a muggleborn - her best friend Lily Evans. Even though Aurora had reminded her mother time and again that James and Sirius were also purebloods, she still regarded them as the worst sort to get involved with._

_Aurora thought them loads better than the stuck-up pricks in Slytherin that her mother was always throwing her at. _

"_I don't put on airs," she said, scowling at him. Sirius just grinned at her. "At least not that much…" _

"_It's alright. I forgive you," he said lightly. "You going home for the holidays?"_

"_Yes, don't remind me," Aurora said, not eager to be at Greenthistle Manor for the break. Her mother was insufferable as it was, but as soon as Aurora had turned 16, she had taken it up an extra degree, making her nearly impossible to be around. Marlena Greenthistle was determined that her only daughter would marry well and firmly within the circle of families that she deemed respectable. The break would include a litany of balls and events where she would show Aurora off in the hopes she would catch someone's eye. Despite the fact that she was in Gryffindor, she was a Greenthistle and that still held some amount of respect among purebloods - especially as their kind were dwindling, it seemed. Her father had been highly respected before his untimely death when she was 10. _

"_You should run off and spend the holidays with us," Sirius said, dropping his feet to the ground. "Sure Evans' family would put you up. They like you and all." Aurora glanced at him._

"_Not all of us have the luxury of running away from home," she said, though her voice held a hint of jealousy. Ever since he had run off from his family over the summer, Aurora couldn't deny that the thought had crossed her mind more than once. But it wasn't as easy. She was the only child – her mother would fight harder to keep her home - and she wasn't completely sure that she could survive on her own. Though a Gryffindor, Aurora was always a bit jealous of how much easier it was for the others in her group to be brave._

"_It's not that hard," Sirius said, appearing serious for a rare moment. "I could help you, you know." Aurora sighed as she sat back in her chair and glanced around the common room. "We all would." _

"_And then what would I do?" she asked, looking over at him. "Sure, while I'm at school it's all well and fine, but what happens when we graduate?" _

"_You carry out that secret plan of yours that I know you've been talking to Lils about," he said, starting to smile. Aurora narrowed her eyes at him._

"_Bloody Lily and her bloody big mouth," she muttered. Sirius chuckled._

"_Come on, Rora. You know there are no secrets among us. She tells James about everything and he tells me about everything - at least what you don't tell me yourself," he said. "I think it's rather good. Get a job at the Ministry and such. You're a brilliant witch. There's no way they wouldn't accept you." Aurora was silent, thinking over what he said. She was rather bright. She would be cut off from her family, but she didn't much like her mother anyway. And she would be with her friends. _

"_James and I have already been talking about it… thinking about getting a flat together or something. Maybe you and Lily could do the same… and then we could hang out all the time," Sirius said, leaning towards her. "Remus and Peter, too." Her eyes widened slightly at his nearness as her breath caught in her throat for a moment. While they hadn't been friends for all that long, they had always been around each other, being in the same year and house and all. She had found him and his lot rather annoying when she was younger, though came to enjoy their company over the last couple of years. But something had definitely changed this year. _

_Part of her knew what it was, but she still hesitated to say anything to him, worried that he wouldn't feel the same and she would ruin their easy friendship. No amount of prodding from Lily would get her to budge on it. But sitting here, with Sirius peering into her eyes, close enough that she could just lean a bit further and their lips would meet, it was hard to remember to keep her secret. _

_Aurora shifted in her chair, now farther from him as she looked back at the parchment in front of her. No, it wouldn't do to entertain such thoughts. They were just friends. There was no way Sirius would feel the same about her. He never cared that much about any girl before, which had only made him even more popular among the witches in school._

"_I'll think about," she said, picking up her quill. Sirius sighed from next to her. He reached out and placed his hand on top of hers. _

"_Don't just think about it, Rora. Do it," he said seriously. Aurora looked over at him, her eyes wide as she swallowed. "If not for yourself, then for me." _

"_Why would I do it for you?" she asked, hearing the hitch in her voice. Sirius smiled slightly._

"_We both know that as long as you're under your mother's roof, she'll never let us be together," he said. Aurora just blinked, all words leaving her for a moment. Sirius' smile broadened into a grin. "What's this? Aurora Greenthistle doesn't have a snarky reply for once?"_

"_If you're taking the mickey out of me, so help me, Sirius Black-"_

_Aurora was cut off by Sirius' lips upon hers. The kiss was sweet, but brief. He leaned back, still smiling as she faltered a bit, opening and closing her mouth as no words came out. _

"_Even speechless, you're beautiful," he said._

"_How long?" Aurora finally asked. "How long have you felt this way?"_

"_That's the first question you're going to ask?" he replied, chuckling. "Rora, I've always fancied you. How did you not notice?" Aurora just blinked before managing to recover somewhat._

"_Forgive me if I didn't realize your ceaseless teasing was your way of telling me that you fancied me," she said, smirking at him. Sirius glanced down at her homework and then back up at her._

"_Think you could take a break from your schoolwork?" he asked._

"_I? No," she said immediately, but he was already pulling her up from her chair. "Where are you taking me?"_

"_It's a surprise," he said, winking at her. _

"_Sirius…"_

* * *

Aurora wasn't sure when she had started crying. As she sat up, she brushed her cheeks, feeling the wetness there and then staring at her fingers a moment. It wasn't the first time she had cried over Sirius Black. And likely wouldn't be the last, but it had been some time since she had allowed herself to do so. Especially outside the privacy of her room.

There had been many tears in the past. Especially shortly after he had been captured and taken to Azkaban. She was so sure that he hadn't killed those muggles or turned on James and Lily, though she had no way to prove it. The Sirius she knew would never do such a thing. He was loyal to his friends and openly vocal about his opposition to You Know Who and other pureblood thoughts. They all were back then. She had even wanted to go speak on his behalf to the Ministry, do something to convince them that they had the wrong person or there had been some sort of horrible misunderstanding. But her mother had stopped her, convincing her that the best thing to do was to walk away and leave Sirius Black behind in her past.

Reaching down, she pulled out the chain she always wore from under her dress and looked down, taking in the locket and ring. The only time she and Evan had shared a bed was their wedding night, though once they settled in one of his family's manors, they had quickly taken up separate wings. She never worried about him seeing it.

She lightly brushed the small ring with long, slender fingers. It, along with the locket, were the only things of his that she still had left. He had given it to her not long before that night that changed everything. The night the war had ended and she had lost every friend that she ever had.

"Mitsy has Mistress' tea," the elf chirped as she quickly walked into the greenhouse. Aurora dropped the chain, quickly tucking the ring and locket back under her dress as she sat up in her chair.

"Thank you, Mitsy. You can put it there," she said, motioning elegantly towards the wrought iron table next to her. The elf walked over and placed the tray down, then looked at her, a worried look on her face.

"Should Mitsy cancel Mistress' appointment this afternoon?" she asked.

"Of course not. Why would I do that?" Aurora asked, reaching over to pick up the small vial of calming draught.

"Very well, Mistress. Please call Mitsy if Mistress needs anything," the elf said.

"I will," Aurora said smoothly, dismissing her. The elf disappeared with a pop and Aurora was once again alone with her thoughts. She poured a couple drops into the tea, before replacing the vial on the tray and then stirring it in.

She then picked up the cup and saucer, bringing the cup to her lips as she stared at the greenhouse floor. After a few minutes, she felt the potion start to take effect as she took slow, deep breaths and felt her heartbeat begin to slow.

Calmly, Aurora thought over the news in a methodical fashion. Sirius had escaped Azkaban and was now on the run. While part of her hoped that he would seek her out, she knew that once he found out about her marriage, he might not. But that didn't change the fact that she needed to find him. If anything, to explain.

She glanced around the many flowers that filled the greenhouse. She had tenderly taken care of them for years, finding the activity a good distraction from all the darkness and pain in her life. But even she had to admit that she had only been going through the motions for the most part. A part of her had died that day, though she pushed onward and hadn't allowed herself to completely shut down.

There were more important things, she had learned. More than just herself to live for. In a lot of ways, it had been a struggle, but in some it had been rather easy to find the strength.

A new resolve filled her as for the first time in a very long time, Aurora felt something that had long laid dormant inside her coming alive. She had a new purpose now.

She would find him. She would tell him everything. She could still try and make this right.

* * *

**I've managed to get a fair amount done on this one – enough that I could post the next chapter, though still working out some kinks in upcoming chapters, so probably won't post again too soon. Plus, really need to finish up Father of the Bride 2…**

**The story progresses rather quickly through time – it will eventually cover Book 3, 4 and 5 – and the chapters are shorter than what I usually write. But I find that it works, and I wanted to try something a bit different. I follow this format for the first half to 2/3 and then things change a bit. But it will go back and forth between Aurora's thoughts/memories and Sirius'. It was the best way, I found as I wrote, to tell both sides of the story and understand their mindsets.**

**Anywho, hope you guys enjoy!**

**cjconner326 – Haha, yea… I feel like the phrase "And now for something completely different…" fits well.**

**Aamarylis – Haha! Your wish is my command! Though just stick with it… more will come…**


	3. Ghosts

**Ghosts**

_July 1993_

Sirius moved quietly through the countryside. While it was risky for him to be out so openly, he was sure that no one would recognize him in his animagus form. Should someone see him, they would only see a large, black dog. Maybe think it a stray. Not an escaped convict on the run. Besides, most of the people who knew his secret were now dead anyway.

He wanted to find her. See her again. It was the thought of returning to Aurora Greenthistle that had kept him alive. Kept his sanity.

But he didn't know where she was. He had gone to the small home they had shared, but found a new family living there. He had even gone to the manor where she grew up, on the off chance she had returned to her mother, but the home was shuttered and looked as though no one had been there in years, the furniture within all covered in sheets.

Of course, she wouldn't be there - she had told him that she would never return to that life.

But now he didn't know where to look. He had been rambling around the countryside for a few days as it was, hoping he'd come across her somewhere. Perhaps she would be somewhere in Diagon Alley or elsewhere in London. Or maybe she wasn't even in the country.

Being connected to him, that could not have been easy for her after he had been taken to Azkaban without so much as a trial. There was a chance that she had left in order to have a somewhat normal life away from the smear his name likely brought. Others would hold it against her - guilty by association. But he wouldn't stop looking. Not until he finally found her and knew whether or not she was okay.

He continued on, noticing that he was coming up on yet another manor. It seemed the countryside was littered with them. While he had normally avoided getting any closer, he stopped, his ears twitching as he looked towards the home.

He could hear squealing from the backyard. A small child, perhaps.

He knew that he should move on. It was dangerous to stay in one place for too long or to be around too many people. There was no doubt that the aurors would be scouring the country for him. But there was something familiar in the childish laughter that bade him to look closer.

He trotted across the massive driveway and around the side of the manor towards a large yard and garden, making sure to keep hidden among the bushes and shrubbery. Attached to the back of the house was a large, impressive greenhouse glinting in the sunlight.

Coming to a stop, Sirius found the source of the laughter. It was a little girl; she couldn't have been more than 10 or 11. Her long, dark curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail as she flew around a large open yard on a broomstick.

"Are you watching, Mummy?" the girl called out, whipping her head over to look at someone. Sirius followed her gaze over to an elegantly dressed woman. She was sitting at a table under a large umbrella, her long fingers wrapped around a glass and her face hidden under the wide brim of a sophisticated hat.

"Yes! You're doing wonderfully," the woman called back. Sirius felt his heart stop. He knew that voice. Had heard it in his head every day of his long 12 years in Azkaban. Though there was something different about it. A lingering sadness.

He crept closer to the scene, watching as she slowly stood and walked towards the little girl, her face now visible. He barely recognized her. She was in a smart, black dress and high heels, her wavy hair pulled up in a chic bun. She never wore her hair pulled up in all the years he knew her, save for a long ponytail. Her lips were painted in plum lipstick as her eyes followed the child's movement. His heart clenched in extreme pain as he felt his world falling apart around him.

She had moved on. Had a child. She hadn't waited for him. Rather she had gone back to the life she swore she would never return to. The life she had walked away from, in part because of his encouragement.

"Mummy! You think I'm good enough for the team?" the little girl asked as she landed and scampered over to her. Aurora bent down so that she was eye level with her.

"I'm not sure, darling," she said. "Perhaps. Do you intend to try out?"

"Yea," the girl said. "Harry Potter made it on his first year. If he did, surely I can too!"

A wince of pain came across her face as she reached for a chain around her neck. But she quickly covered it with a smile as she let go and placed her hands on her knees. At least it seemed she had informed the child of Harry, though he wondered how much she had told her of her past.

"So you've told me," she said. "Many times."

"He's the best, mum! Really!" the girl shouted excitedly as she bounced on her toes. "I really hope I get Gryffindor - like you and Harry Potter. I don't want to end up in stinky ol' Slytherin." Aurora reached out and touched her cheek, the lingering sadness appearing in her eyes as she straightened up.

"Don't let your father hear that," she said. "Come on then. It's about lunch time and he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Sirius turned his dog eyes towards the house. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason, he had to know. He had to know who she had married. He took a tentative step towards them.

"Daddy's always so picky," the little girl complained.

"Ellie Selwyn!" Aurora exclaimed.

"But it's the truth!" the little girl said, stomping her foot. Aurora chuckled as she continued guiding the girl towards the back of the house. For a moment, she stopped and looked around, almost as though she sensed his presence. Sirius moved back into the bushes, trying to stay out of sight - Aurora would recognize him immediately in this form.

What's more, he couldn't bear to be in their presence any longer knowing what he now did.

He started trotting away from them, overhearing the little girl ask if she could have an owl for Hogwarts. Once he was on the edges of the property, he took off in a run. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he had to get away.

All too quickly, the memories were pouring in. Memories of a happier time when she had been his.

* * *

_He couldn't help but smile as he watched her move down the corridor, laughing at something Lily was saying. He was too far away to make it out, but it was obviously entertaining as the ginger girl motioned wildly and Aurora tossed her head back in laughter, her wavy hair falling away from her face._

_He had known that he was falling for Aurora Greenthistle for nearly as long as he had known her. She was always around - they were in the same house, after all. And with James' undying love for her best friend Lily Evans, their circles were constantly overlapping. James had finally bucked up and asked out Evans, which had sparked him to finally make his own confession._

_And now he, Sirius Black, was finally dating the girl of his dreams. Easily the most beautiful girl in school, in his opinion. Though James would often argue that that title was held by Lily. Moony had already made known his annoyance at his two friends and roommates after the third time they had gotten into a good-natured argument over it._

_He pushed off from the wall where he had been leaning and moved towards her, intending to join the two for lunch as they usually did. He wasn't sure where Padfoot was, but probably not far behind Lily with Moony and Wormtail. However, before he could reach her, a familiar tall, blonde form stepped up to her. Immediately, Sirius frowned. Evan Selwyn, though a year older, was always underfoot where Aurora was involved. Likely her mother's doing - she had long made it clear that she would only accept her daughter with a pureblood of exceptional background. While the Black family certainly fit that, Sirius himself did not, having run away over the summer and moved in with the Potters. Selwyn, on the other hand, did and made no secret about his plan to eventually win over Aurora. _

_Granted, Sirius knew she couldn't stand him and the idea that she would someday marry him was laughable._

"_Greenthistle, there you are," Evan said, a smooth smile on his face. Aurora stopped, the easy smile falling from her own._

"_What is it Selwyn?" she asked, rolling her eyes slightly._

"_Heard that I was to be escorting you to the winter gala over break," he said. Aurora's frown deepened._

"_I don't recall agreeing to that," she said. _

"_Your mother's already made all the arrangements," he continued._

"_Sorry, mate. If you haven't heard, Rora's with me now," Sirius said, quickly making his way to her side. He grinned at the Slytherin as he slid and arm around her shoulders. Evan scowled at him._

"_There's no way her mother would allow it," he said. Sirius glanced over at Aurora, who was already shaking her head. _

"_All I care about is Rora's opinion," Sirius said._

"_I'm not going with you, Evan," she said. "Regardless of whatever my mother has done or said."_

"_So… you're taking Black? They'll never let him in," Evan shot back._

"_Perhaps I don't intend to go to the gala," Aurora shot back, a slender eyebrow raised. Evan glanced between the two before spinning on his toes and walking off, his annoyance clear._

"_Showed him," Sirius said with a snort._

"_I don't need you fighting my battles, Sirius," Aurora said as they started walking again. _

"_Wasn't fighting your battle for you," he replied. Lily just chuckled from her other side. "I wasn't!"_

"_No, just staking your claim," Aurora replied, glancing over at him. _

"_Can you blame me? You're the most amazing girl in school. Have to make sure no one gets any ideas and tries to steal you away," Sirius said. Aurora chuckled as she stopped and turned to face him._

"_No one is going to steal me away," she said before pecking him on the lips. "Ever." Sirius grinned as he slid his arm around her waist and they started walking towards the great hall._

"_You serious about skipping the gala?" he asked._

"_Not sure that I can," Aurora said with a groan. "But at least, I think I can get out of Evan escorting me."_

"_I can always do it, if you want," Sirius said, causing her to snort in laughter._

"_My mother would kill you before that happened," she said, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes. _

"_I could win her over," Sirius replied, causing her to laugh again._

"_When hell freezes over," Aurora said. _

"_Prepare to be amazed," he vowed. Aurora just chuckled as they continued walking. She wasn't sure just what he had planned, but knowing Sirius, it could be just about anything. And despite his current persona non grata status among the pureblood circle, she wouldn't put it past him to somehow weasel his way into the gala as her date. _

_At least he would never cease to surprise her._

* * *

Sirius looked out the window in the abandoned house he came across, stopping for the night. He had been running for hours when he came to it and decided that he needed to get some rest. The years locked up had taken a hit on his stamina, but he had no choice but to keep moving most of the time. Moving and planning.

The pain of hearing Aurora call the little girl Selwyn was still there, strong as ever. He wondered how long she had waited before marrying Evan. Had it been a year or two? Judging by the age of the little girl, it couldn't have been that long. Seemed she was about to start Hogwarts.

More than that, what had driven Aurora to do it? She swore she had left that life behind, that she would never return to the pureblood circle. And how could she after everything they had seen and fought against during the war? While a fair number including her own mother had remained officially neutral, he knew they felt above everyone else with their pureblood status. It was a train of thought that Aurora had disdained. Her best friend had been muggleborn, for Merlin's sake.

So why had she run to Evan Selwyn?

The pain quickly gave way to anger and betrayal. She had turned her back on not only him, but all their friends. On Lily and James. Harry. Moony. All them. And all that they believed in. What had happened to the young woman he once knew and loved? Where had her passion for what was right gone?

Did she even know or care that he had escaped? Perhaps she believed that he had done what they said he did. Normally, the idea would seem preposterous to him, but he realized that he didn't know this woman. She had obviously changed. Aurora was no longer the woman he had once loved.

He pushed his thoughts of her aside. If he was dead to her, then she would be dead to him. Besides, there were more important things for him to focus on now. Clearing his name. Finding Harry.

Then perhaps he would allow himself to mourn the loss of Aurora. But not now. He needed to focus right now.

* * *

**Got a few more chapters done, so decided it was time to post the next one! Finally we get to see Sirius' side of things and learn a bit more about what Aurora's been up to the last 12 years.**

** .2019 – Thanks! All in due time…**

**Aamarylis – Thanks! There's a lot to get through before we get to that point, but I do have that chapter written. Granted, it will probably be edited a bit once I get up to that point – currently have 2-3 chapters before that left to write. **

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	4. Searching

**Searching**

_August 1993_

Aurora sat in her private study, pouring over the latest edition of The Prophet. She had yet to venture out of the manor in search of Sirius, but had religiously followed the reports of his movement, hoping to try and predict his path. She had taken to marking the locations of sightings on a map that she kept hidden in her desk, though there wasn't much to go off of and she wasn't exactly sure which were true sightings and which were false.

Even with as long as they had been together, she still was unsure of where he would be going. She assumed his first mission would be to clear his name, though at the moment, she was unsure of how he would do that and the reports on his sightings were random and held no pattern. The only person who would have known the truth of what happened that day had tragically died as well, though truthfully, Aurora hadn't shed as many tears for Peter Pettigrew. Even though he was one of Sirius' closest friends, she felt she barely knew him.

Sighing, she leaned back in her chair, bringing her hands up to massage her temples. It had been nearly a month and she had gotten nowhere. She would never find him at this rate.

"Mummy?"

Aurora sat up in her chair and smiled at the young girl standing in the doorway.

"Yes, my love?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked, walking into the study and making her way over to Aurora behind the desk. While Ellie wasn't allowed in her father's study, she often spent her days in her mother's study or in the greenhouse, the two of them finding them both safe havens of happiness in the otherwise sterile and cold manor. Aurora had even had her do her lessons with her private tutor there.

"Just reading the paper," she replied, glancing over at the open paper. The girl looked over, seeing the photo of Sirius Black.

"Mummy, we're safe, right?" the little girl asked. Aurora smiled at her, pulling her into her arms.

"You have nothing to worry about Ellie. We are perfectly fine," she said, looking down at the photograph. "Sirius Black would never hurt us."

"Is it because we're pureblood and he only hates muggles?" Ellie asked. Aurora frowned as she looked down at her daughter. There was so much she wanted to tell her, but as a condition to their marriage, Aurora promised not to tell her the truth of her parentage. However, the older she got, the more obvious it was that she was not Evan's daughter, with her curly hair and stormy grey eyes.

She knew that someday she would have to tell Ellie who her true father was, but now was not that time. Not while the wizarding world was terrified of him.

"I don't think that he truly hates muggles," Aurora said carefully. "Just that… he's misunderstood."

"But didn't he kill loads of them?" Ellie asked, looking up at her mother. Aurora sighed as she looked at the photograph. She wanted to reach out and touch his face but stopped herself. Ellie would likely have more questions if she were to caress the photograph of a convicted killer in front of her.

"The truth is not always what it seems," she said, finding it the best thing to say. Ellie scrunched up her face in a frown that reminded her all too much of her father. How many times had Aurora seen that same look come across his face when he didn't get his way?

"But they sent him to Azkaban," Ellie said. "Surely he must have done something horrible." Aurora swallowed, feeling the tears prick at her eyes. Rather than answering she stood and walked over to a small table near the window, going through the post. She had received several invitations for tea with nearby neighbors - other wives in the pureblood club. But she struggled to find the desire to go, wanting to devote all her time to searching for Sirius.

"Oh, there you are," Evan said smoothly as he walked into the study. Ellie immediately ran over to him, a smile filling her face.

"Hello, Daddy," she said brightly. He glanced down at her and smiled slightly before turning his attention to Aurora by the window.

"Don't you have some homework to finish up, Elliana?" he asked coolly. "You may do it in your room. I need to speak with your mother alone." She glanced over at her mother and then back at her father.

"Yes…" she said before running out of the room. Aurora frowned as she stepped over to him.

"Must you be so cold to her?" she asked. Evan raised an eyebrow towards her.

"I allowed her to take my name. Is that not enough?" he asked. He glanced down at the post in her hands. "Will you be going out for tea this afternoon?"

"Yes. And I was just about to respond to some of these invitations," Aurora said smoothly. "Though I hadn't decided on which to accept." Evan stepped over and looked at the envelopes.

"I would recommend the Malfoys," he replied. "They have a son two years older than Elliana. Perhaps he could look out for her once she starts at Hogwarts." Aurora hid her frown as she turned back towards her desk. She didn't much care for the Malfoys. While Narcissa wasn't so bad, she couldn't stand to be in the same room as her husband for longer than a few minutes. Like many, he knew of her relationship with Sirius in school as well as her involvement with the other side of the war and often held it over her. Not to mention, she didn't want their whiny son anywhere near Ellie - it annoyed her to no end that Evan kept insisting Ellie would be Slytherin like himself.

Aurora had turned her back on their ways, even if for a short time, and Lucius Malfoy didn't much care for that. He often commented on Ellie and how she didn't seem to resemble Evan much, which was usually followed by a smirk or scowl in her direction. Narcissa would remain silent, her family long having turned their back on Sirius, though they were cousins. The only one of that lot who had held any warmth for him was Andromeda, though Aurora had long lost contact with her after she married a muggleborn man. And even she had seemed to somewhat believe the newspaper reports that he intentionally killed those muggles.

"I'll think about it," she said placing the envelopes on her desk and looking up at him. "Can I expect you home for dinner or will you be out late again?"

"We will have guests - four of them," he said, his tone clearly saying that she wasn't to question him further on it. "I expect the servants to take care of Elliana in her room tonight. I do not want her underfoot while our guests are here." Aurora swallowed and nodded.

"Very well," she said. Evan's eyes flicked down to the paper on her desk and then back up at her.

"You're looking for him, aren't you?" he asked. Aurora stared at him a moment before shaking her head.

"No," she said simply. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"You would do well to remember that he is a convicted murderer," Evan said evenly.

"I know," Aurora replied. "You seem to enjoy reminding me of that."

"It's no surprise he would turn out like that. Surprised he didn't get picked up and sent to Azkaban before," Evan continued. Aurora frowned at him. "Don't give me that look."

"I just-"

"I told you the day I agreed to marry you - forget all about Sirius Black. Leave the past in the past," Evan said coldly.

"I have," she said, keeping her voice even. He stared at her a moment before nodding, then turning and walking out of her study. Sighing, Aurora sat and looked at the open newspaper, taking in the relative privacy she now had to gently brush his photograph with her fingers.

Who was she kidding? She had spent a month following the articles and was no closer to discovering where he was. Then there was the matter of if he would even speak to her. Surely by now he would have discovered her marriage. And about Ellie. Though the only people who now knew the truth about Ellie where herself and Evan.

But then the old resolve flooded through her. She couldn't give up. Aurora had to find him, had to explain.

She had to believe that there was a way out of this life she had been forced into. Isn't that what he had always told her?

* * *

"_I don't know if I can do this," Aurora said. She looked over at Sirius sitting next to her on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room. It was just weeks away from the end of their seventh year. All year, she had been preparing with help from Lily, Sirius, James, Remus and even Peter. But now that the time was coming, she was unsure if she had the strength to go through with it. And she knew her mother wouldn't let her go so easily._

"_You can, Rora," Sirius said, smiling over at her. "We've got the home sorted and you said yourself that the Ministry was receptive of your application. You've been stockpiling your allowance all year so that there is more than enough to last before you start working - if it takes that long. And you'll be with me." _

_He reached over and rubbed her arm. _

"_I suppose that I can't believe it's finally happening. We've only been talking about this for… forever," she said with a sigh. Sirius leaned over and kissed her cheek. _

"_It will work. And we'll be fine," he said. "As long as we're together." Aurora nodded and then looked over to the other side of the room where a group of students were gathered around the wireless. Her smile faded._

"_It's going to get worse," she said, looking over at him, the fear apparent in her dark blue eyes. Sirius sighed and reached over, pulling her into his arms. _

"_Yea, but as I said… if we stick together, we can get through this," he murmured into her hair. _

"_We're going to be labelled blood traitors, Sirius. Merlin, even your own mad cousin has joined them," she said, looking up at him. "You are already labelled a blood traitor."_

"_I'll do everything in my power to protect you," he vowed. "No one will get to you - not while I'm around." Aurora frowned._

"_I still don't think it's a good idea - you being involved with this group," she said. Sirius sighed and shook his head. They had been over it a thousand times already, though he and James had only recently discovered the group. _

"_You don't think it's good to stand up for what's right?" he asked. _

"_I don't think it's good to do something that could get you killed," Aurora replied. _

"_A war is coming, Rora. Whether or not you like it, you're going to have to pick a side," he said, turning serious. "Forgive us if we want to do something more proactive to help." _

_Aurora placed her head on his shoulder, frowning as she studied the flames. She knew he was right. Already there was news of disappearances. And being who she was, leaving her family would be the best way to keep her mother safe as well as herself. While they had a mostly antagonistic relationship, that still didn't mean she wanted any harm to come to her._

_She wouldn't be able to stay on the sidelines for long. The other side would find a way to force her hand. At least this way, she could be with her friends._

"_And the others are on board with this?" she asked, glancing at him._

"_You know that Lily and James are," he said. "Remus and Peter as well." Aurora nodded. "But let's not ruin tonight with talk about that… just think… in a few weeks we'll be in our own place. No parents to order us about or express their unending disappointment in our life choices." Aurora couldn't help but smile as she chuckled._

"_You are not allowed to put up those blasted motorbike posters," she said. Sirius frowned._

"_I rather like them," he said. _

"_It's not decorating," she replied. "You can put one up in the bedroom, but I do not want to see them in the living room." Sirius rolled his eyes._

"_Fine. But only because I love you," he said, kissing the side of her head. Aurora looked over at him again, now grinning._

"_We can do this," she said._

"_I've been telling you this all along," he said lightly. _

"_I know… just guess it's taken a while to set in," she said._

"_Don't worry… we'll be just fine…"_

* * *

Aurora smiled blandly, nodding slightly, though she wasn't really paying all that much attention to the conversation going on around her. The wives of other purebloods were often like this. Spending their afternoon teas discussing the latest trends or whatever upcoming event was going on. Or whatever gossip was going around. Aurora had never cared about it, but Evan insisted that she still attend. Appearances needed to be made and all. She hadn't even spoken to any of the women until after she and Evan married. They had all been in Slytherin and looked down their noses at her for being sorted into Gryffindor, despite being a Greenthistle.

"Aurora likely has a lot to say about that," a nasally voice said, drawing her from her thoughts.

"Pardon?" she asked, placing her teacup down as she looked over at the three women. They each had sly smiles on their perfect faces, their legs properly crossed.

"We were just discussing the news… they have yet to find Sirius Black," said Bedalia Wicken, who had been in the same year. Aurora knew they would bring it up - there had been more than a few comments when he first escaped, though politeness had kept them from asking her about it directly. She was surprised they had waited this long, though figured the rumor mill must be running thin if they were bringing up her relationship with Sirius. It was 12 years ago.

"I suspect they will find him sooner or later," Aurora said smoothly.

"But you two were an item once upon ago," Bedalia continued.

"It was ever so long ago," Aurora said boredly.

"Yes, and thank goodness she finally saw the light," another woman, Rachel Flint, said. Another Slytherin, though a few years younger than herself. Her husband had a younger brother currently at Hogwarts.

"Yes, of course," Aurora said.

"But… you must have some opinion on it. You don't think that he would try and find you, do you?" Bedalia pushed as she leaned closer towards her, eager to hear more.

"I don't see why he would," Aurora replied.

"But you were lovers… even lived together, from what I recall," Bedalia said, a polite smile plastered on her face, though her eyes shone with a wicked light. Aurora just stared coldly at her.

"Ancient history," she said again, reaching for her teacup and saucer. She seriously wished she didn't have to be here but knew that she had to stay a bit longer or else tongues would wag. And Evan did not like it when tongues wagged about his family. More or less about anything that would besmirch the Selwyn name.

"So… how is dear Alastair doing?" Aurora said, smoothly changing the topic to Bedalia's offspring. The poor lad was not gifted in the intelligence department, but that never stopped Bedalia from gloating about him. He was set to start his first year at Hogwarts as well.

"Oh, well… just the other day…"

Aurora tuned out as she looked down at her tea, her thoughts swirling around in her head. While she kept a calm mask on her face, she was an emotional mess. She had to find him. And soon. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stand this. Ever since she found out the news of the escape, it was as though a door she had shut and locked up had sprung open. And she found that she didn't want to shut it.

Not anymore.

* * *

**So, as you can guess I got more writing done. Inspiration at its best.**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	5. Return to Hogwarts

**Return to Hogwarts**

_October 1993_

Sirius hunkered down in the cave deep in the Forbidden Forest, hoping he was far enough away from anyone or anything that could be searching for him. He had taken a serious risk trying to break into Gryffindor Tower, but he knew that's where Pettigrew was. Ever since he saw that blasted photo in The Daily Prophet, he knew that he had been right. Pettigrew faked his death and had been living as a rat this whole damn time.

He was still in his dog form, curled up about halfway back in the cave so that he was out of sight, but could still watch and listen for anyone or anything as they approached. For the last hour or so, he had heard and smelled nothing other than the forest life, so knew for the time being he was safe. But there was no telling how long that would be.

It was his first time back since his seventh year and he should have known that entering the castle again would bring back too many memories. He had barely been able to push them aside as he made his way through the corridors and then had eventually lost it once he reached the portrait hole and couldn't get in. He hadn't meant to tear up the portrait keeping guard. But when she wouldn't open up, it was as though it were the final straw on his already overloaded back.

Now that he was far from the castle and alone with his thoughts, he was able to calm down and start going through his options. He had befriended the cat, though he didn't want to sit around and wait on the hopes the animal would bring the rat to him. He would need to find out a way to get access to the password. That was the best way to get in. And he didn't really wish to rip up another portrait.

Hogwarts had always held fond memories for him and he didn't much like to destroy the whole castle in his search.

Of all the places for Pettigrew to hide, it would have to be with the Weasleys. He hadn't known them all that much personally before, but it was impossible not to have heard of them. What's more, the youngest son seemed to be best friends with Harry. All these years and his enemy had been hiding out with Harry's best friend. The irony of it all. And people were lauding Peter as a hero, while he - James' true best friend who would never betray him - was being sought after by dementors and called a death eater and traitor.

Sirius' blood began to boil as he thought of all the ways he wanted to kill Peter. Then perhaps when he was done there, he'd run over to Selwyn Manor and do away with Evan as well. At the very least, wipe the smug grin off his face for marrying the girl he had loved.

He then shook his head. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear her begging him not to go out on some mission half-cocked and with little to no planning. She probably wouldn't want him to kill either Peter or Evan.

But what did Aurora's opinion on this matter mean to him? She was gone. He had no one but himself to rely on to clear his name. Huffing slightly, Sirius attempted to get comfortable, but found he couldn't as a dog, so quickly transformed back into human form and leaned against the rock wall of the cave. In the growing twilight, he could just make out the wrinkled edition of The Prophet that he had managed to snatch while in the castle.

It was open to the society page. He knew he shouldn't look, but despite his desire to not think of Aurora, he found that he couldn't stop himself from scouring through each issue he could find for news of her. In this issue, there was a photograph of her standing at Evan's side at some event at Malfoy Manor. Evan still had the same smug grin of his that Sirius hated. Aurora stood picturesque at his side, though there was no smile on her face as she gazed dully at the camera before smiling politely at someone next to her.

It wasn't the same Aurora that he knew, and for a moment, he wondered if she was unhappy with him. If she hadn't wanted to marry him.

Growling, Sirius picked up the paper and threw it across the cave, not wishing to see it anymore. What did it matter to him if she was happy or not. She had made her bed and now she could lie in it. Besides, she must have held some affection for Evan at some point. They had had a child together.

Leaning over, Sirius ran his fingers through his messy hair, squeezing his eyes shut. He could not keep doing this. He could not keep thinking of her. Not when there was too much work to be done.

So why was it more often than not, he found she was the only thing he could think of?

* * *

"_Sirius! You're going to get us in trouble!" Aurora hissed as she gripped his hand and followed him down the corridor._

"_Trust me, Rora. We won't get caught," he said, looking back at her and winking. Aurora just rolled her eyes and struggled to keep up. While she found it hard to trust him, considering how much detention he had gotten over the years, she couldn't help as a thrill ran through her. She was never out of the common room after curfew._

"_Where are we going?" she whispered. _

"_Seriously, Rora. You keep talking and we will get caught," he whispered back. She just rolled her eyes and shut her mouth, continuing to follow him. He turned, leading her up a set of stairs into a tower she had never been before. Up they continued until he finally stepped out on an open platform._

"_Wow," she murmured, taking in the grounds of the castle lit up by moonlight. She let go of his hand as she stepped towards the edge and looked out. "It's beautiful…"_

"_James and I found this place a few years back," he said. _

"_So this is where you lot disappear, is it?" Aurora asked, looking over her shoulder at him. "Don't think I didn't notice you sneaking off every month." Sirius cleared his throat and shook his head._

"_No, not where we go," he said. "But that's a story for another time." Aurora just raised her eyebrows at him. "I swear I'll tell you, but not tonight. Tonight is about us getting away from everyone else for a bit."_

_Aurora turned and looked back out at the view, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it back out as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She leaned back slightly, resting her head against him._

"_It is lovely," she said after some time. _

"_Thought you'd like it," he murmured, nuzzling her neck. Aurora chuckled and pulled out of his arms, spinning around to look at him._

"_Do not tell me that you brought me here for that," she said, her blue eyes lit up with mirth. Sirius laughed softly and pulled her back to him._

"_May have thought about it, but no, that was not the ulterior motive. Though…" he stopped speaking as he raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to laugh harder._

"_You really are trying to ruin me, aren't you?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Wouldn't that mean you're already ruined?" he replied cheekily. Aurora just rolled her eyes._

"_Why are we here?" she asked, smiling at him. He glanced down at the ground and then back up at her. Letting go of her side, he reached into his pocket and pulled out something, holding it up for her to look at. Aurora frowned as she reached up and took the object from him. It was a small, silver key. "What's this?" Her blue eyes flicked to his grey ones. _

"_It's a key," he said, his lips twitching into a smile._

"_I can clearly see that," Aurora said, tempted to roll her eyes. "A key to what? And if you say your heart, I will sock you."_

"_It's a key to a nice little home in a nice little village," he replied. Aurora looked at the key. "Our nice little home." Her eyes widened as she looked back up at him._

"_Our nice little home?" she whispered. Sirius nodded._

"_I was helping James look at places over the Easter break and well… saw this place. He didn't think Lils would much like it, but… I walked in and immediately felt like it was our home," he said. "I know I said we'd look together, but… wanted to surprise you. And I've got photographs, if you want to see it."_

_Aurora was speechless for a few moments, her mouth falling open as she stared at the key._

"_Our… home?" she asked, finally finding her voice. "How… how did you afford it?"_

"_You're not the only one that's been saving up," Sirius said. "Had enough for a down payment to secure it for us until end of term. But the monthly rent should be doable between the two of us. Especially if you get that Ministry job. And… we'll need to furnish it mostly, but at least it comes with a bed." Aurora rolled her eyes._

"_Of course, it would come with that," she said. She then started smiling at him as tears pricked at her eyes. _

"_What's wrong? Is something wrong? Why are you crying?" Sirius asked, suddenly worried he had done the wrong thing and upset her. "We can… if you don't like it, I'm sure we could find a way out of the contract. Just take a look at the photos first…" _

_Aurora chuckled as she shook her head._

"_I'm not upset. You got me a house," she said, smiling at him._

"_I got us a house," he amended. "Our first. It's not much, but it's enough for now. I'll get you a bigger one someday when this is all over with." Aurora just continued laughing as she wiped her cheeks._

"_I don't need a big house. All I need is you," she said before kissing him. Sirius pulled back slightly._

"_But we'll need a bigger one someday… when we have children," he continued. Aurora laughed again._

"_Sirius, just shut it and kiss me," she replied. He grinned._

"_Gladly."_

* * *

Sirius wiped his face as he continued to stare at the discarded paper. She had loved their little home, as small and rundown as it had been when they first moved in. They had done their best with it and she had turned it into a comfy space for the two of them - photographs on the walls and fresh flowers everywhere. All the furniture had been secondhand and they had to do more than a few refurnishing projects over the three years they lived there together. It seemed that it was something else every other week.

The pipes had frozen and burst their first winter there. Then there was the back door that was slightly off kilter and had to be shoved rather hard anytime they tried to shut it. No amount of magic seemed to fix it. The stove that took forever to light. But there had been a space in the back for a garden. It was small, but Aurora had managed to breathe life into it, quickly filling it with a number of brightly colored flowers as well as various plants to use in potions and concoctions. They had come in handy over the years with their various missions with the Order.

Closing his eyes, he could almost hear her laughter on the wind. Or her playfully scolding him. They had spent three blissful years together there, despite the dark times they had lived in. And at the time, he had thought they would have more time. Forever even. That there was nothing they couldn't do or achieve together.

Just as a small smile came across his face, it was gone as reality came crashing in. It was over. They hadn't gotten their happily ever after. He had hoped some day they could settle in a nice little cottage in the countryside with pace for an even bigger garden. Aurora had her large garden and greenhouse now, it seemed. And a child. Merlin, how he had wanted to have children with her.

His eyes flew open as a new bout of rage coursed through him. Aurora had her large house out in the countryside. A rich husband. And a beautiful little girl of her own. And here he was, hiding out in a cave from dementors and aurors. Running for his life while trying to clear his name and have his revenge on the man who had taken it all away from him.

But life had never been fair, had it? Not for all those who died in the first war. Not for Lily or James. Or Harry. Mooney had been left on his own as well. And certainly not for him. He started to think perhaps it had been for Aurora, though he couldn't help but remember the lingering sadness he had sense about her. Perhaps it hadn't been completely fair for her as well.

It didn't matter. All that mattered was finding Peter Pettigrew and getting his vengeance. That's all he had now.

* * *

**Managed to get a fair amount of work on this story over the weekend. Caught up to some later chapters I had written and did a ton of editing, so felt it was good enough to post the next chapter. As mentioned before, this story jumps through time a bit quickly, just so I could get through two books without it being 50 chapters and such.**

** .2019 – Yep! Ellie is Sirius' child. But more on that story to come.**

**Aamarylis – Haha, yea. She's not that cold-hearted. And got a fair amount of story to get through before their reunion, but I do have that chapter written. And already edited it a few times. And will probably edit it again before I post it, haha. I'm my own worst critic/editor…**

**Thanks for following, guys!**


	6. Happy Holidays

**Happy Holidays**

_December 1993_

Aurora stood in the large great hall of the manor, overseeing the Christmas decorations as the various house elves hurried to get them up. While they were in the middle of decorating a large, great Christmas tree there, they always spent Christmas Eve and morning in the parlor where a smaller tree was already set up with a bevy of presents underneath.

As per usual, Evan had already commented on the fact she was spoiling Ellie rotten with all the gifts and cozy traditions, but Aurora ignored him. She did sometimes wonder if she was, but with every year, her daughter maintained a sweet disposition when she wasn't attempting mischief so she knew she couldn't be spoiled. Besides, with the way Evan treated her, Aurora felt she needed to make up for it somehow. If it wasn't Christmas, it was elaborate birthday trips or just showering the girl with all the love that she possessed.

"Good… just there… a bit higher. Perfect," Aurora said, watching as an elf levitated a large sparkling star to the top of the tree. She smiled and nodded her approval before turning her attention to a couple of other elves busy hanging garland up around the room. They hardly used it, but Aurora knew they would be hosting a party for Evan's so-called friends and he would expect the manor to be in perfect condition and decorated in a tastefully resplendent way.

She knew that it was her mother and father's money that financed the lavish way he liked to live, but at the same time, Evan had seized control of it as soon as her mother died and she had no way to step in and assess just how he was spending it, though she did know that his mother received a fairly large allowance to keep up her large manor. She could only hope there would be some left for Ellie someday. She was not about to force her only daughter to marry to survive like she had.

"It seems that all is in order here. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen going over tonight's menu before I leave," she called out as she looked around the room and then left, her heels clicking against the marble floors. Ellie would be home from Hogwarts that night and she wanted to make sure that the cook prepared all her favorites.

She looked forward to this time of year. Having Ellie made the Christmas holidays feel brighter, as it usually did when one had a child. She threw herself into the preparations every year, hoping that it would be full of happy memories for her daughter. Before she had passed on, even her own mother had gotten into the spirit, doting on the tiny girl nearly as much as Aurora. It was the one time of year that they managed to put their differences aside, all because they wanted nothing more than to see Ellie's excited face as she opened her presents and played Santa for the adults.

She walked into the kitchen and the cook quickly came up to her, holding out a piece of parchment. She looked it over and nodded her approval before handing it back and walking into the foyer to check the time. It was nearly time for her to leave for King's Cross to fetch Ellie. She was eager to hear all about her first term at Hogwarts.

"If only you put this much effort into planning soirees," Evan said as he walked into the foyer from the parlour. He had likely been in his study, where he usually spent his time when he wasn't out attending to whatever business he had. Aurora had never taken an interest in it and Evan was never one to divulge his daily goings-on other than to say he would be out.

"I haven't heard any complaints so far," Aurora said coldly as she looked towards Mitsy, who was walking up with a winter cloak, hat and her handbag. Evan only rolled his eyes as he glanced towards the clock.

"Is it time?" he asked.

"For me to go fetch Ellie? Yes," Aurora said curtly as she pulled on her winter cloak and checked her handbag. "Do try to at least pretend that you aren't completely bored when she gets back. It is her first year." She shot a look towards him. Evan studied her coolly before moving closer.

"I'm not completely sure what's come over you lately," he said. "Here I thought I had a quiet, obedient wife."

"And here I thought it was my spirit that had you following my every footstep in school," Aurora snapped back. Evan's eyes widened slightly, not expecting her to talk back to him. She couldn't help but smile to herself, happy to find him speechless for once. He then narrowed his eyes at her.

"I think it wise to remember just who holds all the power here," he hissed. "You were nothing when I married you. You are where you are because of me. I could throw you and that bastard child of yours out on the street at any time if I so choose."

"Yes, but we both know you won't do that. And put your perfect reputation at risk?" Aurora retorted, already starting towards the large floo in the parlour. Evan's hand shot out and gripped her arm as she passed him.

"All it takes is letting the world know just who Ellie's father truly is… what do you think that would do to her?" he asked, his voice low and menacing. Aurora's eyes blazed at him as she yanked her arm out of his grip and then straightened her coat. It was one thing to threaten her, but to threaten her daughter was another thing entirely. "I don't need you. I already have all your money. Watch your tongue if you know what's good for you."

"Yes, of course," Aurora said, fixing her eyes on the floo as she quickly walked towards it, hoping to get out of the manor before the tears started. She grabbed a handful of floo power and shouted out Diagon Alley before stepping into the green flames and whirling away. She didn't want to be weak in front of him, but she knew he was right.

She was nothing without his name. Not that she cared for herself - she would have never married him if she had been on her own. But she would do anything for her daughter, even if it meant staying in a horrible marriage.

When Aurora stepped out of the fireplace in the teeming Leaky Caldron, she once again straightened her robes and held her chin up as she quickly apparated to an out of the way spot not far down from King's Cross. She blinked a few times, pushing the tears aside. She didn't want Ellie to see her like this.

But as she walked down the street towards the station, she couldn't help as her thoughts turned to happier Christmases. Ones where she thought she had a future with the man she loved.

* * *

_Aurora laughed as Sirius plucked off more popcorn from the strand they were threading and popped them into his mouth._

"_You're not supposed to eat them!" Aurora shouted as she swatted him on the arm. Loud Christmas music filled the small home. They had only the necessary furniture - most of it secondhand as well - but Aurora was determined to make their first Christmas together in their home as bright as possible. Even if they couldn't afford much in the way of decorations and had taken to making most of it themselves. _

"_Then you shouldn't have made edible decorations," he replied with a cheeky grin. Aurora rolled her eyes and waved her wand, watching as the rest of the popcorn threaded itself onto the twine and it then rose into the air before settling around the small, rather pathetic looking tree they had acquired. A strand of paper garland was hanging over the fireplace along with two stockings bearing their names. _

_It wasn't much. And it wasn't nearly as grand as the decorations her mother always put in up Greenthistle Manor, but it was theirs. And Aurora couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. _

_They had planned to do Christmas Eve and Christmas morning here before going over to the Potters for lunch and then likely staying up late into the night at James and Lily's house with Remus and Peter. It was their first Christmas all together and in Aurora's mind, it couldn't be more perfect. _

"_I think you're finally getting the hang of this decorating thing," Sirius said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. _

"_Forgive me for learning the hard way how to decorate on a budget," Aurora replied with a roll of her eyes. "Seeing as we're both effectively cut off now." _

"_Saw you got another owl from your mum," Sirius said._

"_Please… don't ruin the mood," Aurora said. "It was much of the same. Begging me to come home and that it hasn't been so long that living a life of sin would ruin me completely." _

"_You have to admit she's certainly holding out hope," Sirius said with a sigh. Aurora moved so that she was facing him._

"_Didn't even bother replying this time," she said with a sigh. She then smiled at him. "But I think this just might be the best Christmas I've ever had."_

"_And why's that?" he asked, smirking at her. Aurora rolled her eyes._

"_As if you had to ask," she retorted before kissing him and getting up off the sofa. _

"_No! Where are you going! I want more kisses," he whined, trying to pull her back down to him. Aurora laughed. _

"_I need to check on the casserole," she said, playfully pushing him away._

"_Think it might be best left to die in the stove," he said. _

"_Sirius Black! You take that back!" Aurora shouted, spinning around and planting her hands on her hips._

"_I love you, Aurora Greenthistle, but a chef you are not, despite the fact you are brilliant at potions. And you didn't seriously need to offer to bring a dish to James' parents' house," Sirius said, chuckling. "I'm sure Mrs. Potter would have been fine handling all the cooking."_

"_I've got to learn somehow. Otherwise how do you expect us to eat?" Aurora asked, frowning at him._

"_Not like we've been eating much more than takeout as it is," he said. _

"_Sirius!" _

_He just laughed as he stood and walked over to her, taking her into his arms. _

"_It'll come eventually. Not like you've had much time with all the work the Ministry's been giving you," he said, kissing her cheek._

"_You could always help out, you know," Aurora said, a smile playing across her lips. "Perhaps with the cooking? Or the cleaning?"_

"_I help clean," Sirius said. Aurora just gave him a look. "Ehm, well… suppose I could do a bit more."_

"_Better," she said, kissing his cheek and then extracting herself from his arms. She walked into the kitchen and checked on the casserole, which seemed to be cooking. That was a good sign - the last time she tried it had exploded before the timer went off. She then checked the stew cooking on the stove for dinner, deciding that this one would at least be edible. _

_She then walked back into the small living room, finding Sirius standing there, a small package in his hands. _

"_I thought we were waiting until tomorrow morning for presents?" she asked, walking towards him._

"_I couldn't wait," he replied, grinning._

_She shook her head and walked to his side, glancing down at it as he held it out to her. She took the package and sat on the sofa, starting to unwrap it as she glanced up at him. _

"_I hope you didn't get anything too expensive," she said. Sirius sat next to her and chuckled. _

"_You know me," he replied. "I only get expensive things." Aurora rolled her eyes and then pulled the box open. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the locket on a dainty gold chain. She pulled it out and held it up._

"_It's beautiful," she whispered. Sirius reached over and opened it, revealing a photograph of the two of them on one side, while the other was blank. _

"_Figure one day when we have kids, well… you can put their photo there," he said. Aurora looked over at him a moment before throwing her arms around his neck._

"_I love it," she said. _

"_And I love you," he replied before catching her lips in a kiss._

* * *

Aurora smiled as she looked over at Ellie during supper, the young girl barely eating as she was talking so much. She had been chatting constantly since Aurora fetched her from the station, enthused and enchanted by everything that was Hogwarts and thrilled that she had been sorted into her mother's house. Evan had been his usual cold self when they returned - he had been beyond disappointed when Ellie had written to inform her mother that she was now a Gryffindor, though Aurora herself was pleased. She would have accepted any house (though secretly prayed it wouldn't be Slytherin) but was rather proud of Ellie for continuing the tradition started by her mother and true father. Though part of her worried for her daughter; Evan's coldness for her would likely only grow as Ellie grew up and exhibited more behaviors like herself and Sirius.

The more she looked like him.

"Oh, Mummy! Did I tell you about the new defense against the dark arts teacher?" she asked, her face lighting up.

"I don't believe you've mentioned that professor yet," Aurora replied with a smile as she reached for her glass of wine.

"He's brilliant! Knows everything!" Ellie gushed.

"I highly doubt he knows everything," Evan replied dryly. Ellie frowned at him.

"He does!" Ellie insisted. "He even showed us a REAL boggart!"

"Seems rather advanced for first years," Aurora said, frowning slightly. She wasn't sure she cared for a professor that put students in unnecessary danger. Whoever this professor was, he must have been a Gryffindor.

"Oh, don't worry, Mum. Everything was fine. Professor Lupin made sure that we were perfectly safe," Ellie said sensibly. Aurora choked slightly on her wine.

"Professor… Lupin?" she asked. Ellie nodded enthusiastically. Aurora lifted her glass to her lips again, ignoring the look that Evan was sending her.

"I think he's the best professor ever," Ellie declared. "Everyone loves him."

"He's not that brilliant," Evan said, sitting up in his chair. "Certainly not at the level of Professor Snape."

"I'm sure he's fine," Aurora shot back, glaring slightly at him. Even though she hadn't seen or spoken to Remus in years, she still held a certain amount of loyalty towards him. Evan shrugged and returned his attention to his dinner.

"I trust that you're keeping your marks up," Evan said. "Selwyns have a long history of making good marks."

"Of course," Ellie said, frowning slightly as she looked down at her plate. Aurora sighed and put her glass down.

"How are your friends?" she asked. "The ones you wrote about."

"Meredith and Moira are good. But there are loads of fun people in Gryffindor. I've met this lovely girl - you'll love her, Mum - her name's Ginny Weasley and she's a year above me and has helped me out loads."

"That sounds wonderful, dear. I'm happy to hear you're getting on with everyone," Aurora said, ignoring the sniff that came from Evan. He had long made clear his opinion of the Weasleys. Even though they were also pureblood, they were beneath the Selwyns, in his opinion, being both poor and blood traitors.

"Good. Oh! And did you hear? Sirius Black broke into the castle!" Ellie exclaimed loudly, causing Aurora to drop her fork. Evan shot a glare at her, before turning his frown to Ellie.

"When did this happen?" he asked as Aurora stared at her plate, her hands shaking slightly.

"Hallowe'en," Ellie said, perplexed by her mother's reaction. Just over the summer she had insisted that they were perfectly safe from the convicted killer, but now she looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"And they didn't inform us? I do believe Dumbledore is finally losing it. We should have been informed immediately," Evan said, though he too was watching Aurora. "I intend to write a letter expressing my displeasure."

"Surely he's moved on from Hogwarts," Aurora said, fighting to keep her voice even. Bloody hell. She had been scouring the news for sightings of him, wracking her brain over where he would go. And he was nearby this whole time. At Hogwarts. She looked up at Ellie, fixing her daughter with a concerned look, though it was mostly to keep from looking at Evan.

"They aren't sure," Ellie said. "But they've got loads of dementors all around the castle, so they'll catch him soon."

"Why would Sirius Black be at Hogwarts," Evan mused. Aurora shot him a look.

"He tried to get into Gryffindor Tower," Ellie said, her grey eyes wide. Aurora whipped her head over to look at her. Why would he go there? Was it perhaps because of Harry? Or had he figured out the truth and was looking for Ellie? Her heart began racing. "Are you alright, Mum?"

"Yes, dear. I'm fine," Aurora said, reaching for her wine glass again and taking a large drink. "Anything else exciting happen this term?"

* * *

Aurora stood in front of the fireplace, watching the flames as she sipped from a glass of firewhiskey. After sending Ellie off to bed, she felt she needed something stronger to quiet her mind after she had put out all the presents from Santa.

"Thinking about running off to Hogsmeade, are we?" Evan asked as he walked into the living room from his study. Aurora didn't look at him.

"Why would I do that?" she asked dryly.

"Because it's the last known place that he was," Evan said, walking over to the liquor cabinet and pouring his own glass. He looked over at her. "I would advise you not to go." Aurora finally looked over at him.

"He could be looking for her," she said.

"Or he could be there for a variety of reasons unrelated to you or Ellie," he said. "Besides… don't you think the first place he would come would be here if he were looking for you?" Aurora didn't answer. "If he wanted you to find him, he would make it easier."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said. Evan laughed darkly.

"What did you think would happen? You'd find him and run off to live happily ever after? He's a convicted murderer. As soon as the dementors find him, they'll likely administer the kiss," he said. Aurora frowned at him. "Besides, he _hasn't_ come here. He likely doesn't want you anymore."

His words stung and he knew it, no matter how hard Aurora fought to control her emotions. It was her own fear. That Sirius would want nothing to do with her or their daughter. She wasn't even sure if he knew or how he would find out about Ellie in the first place. Granted, all it would take was one look of Ellie closely and he would know.

"There is no future with him, Aurora," Evan continued. "Don't even think of looking for him."

"I'm not sure why you think I would try," Aurora said, trying to keep her voice even.

"Please… I've known since the moment I told you he escaped that you'd likely try to track him down," he said. "You do and I'll make sure you never see Elliana again." Aurora narrowed her eyes at him.

"You wouldn't dare," she said, lowering her voice. Evan crossed the room towards her, looking down into her eyes.

"As I said… you have nothing without me, but I know you don't care about yourself, so I'll remind you that Elliana also has nothing without me," he replied. "Give it up, Aurora."

He then turned and walked to his study, disappearing inside and shutting the door behind him. Aurora stared at the floor a moment before shouting and throwing her glass into the fireplace.

She then fell to her knees, breathing heavily as her hands hit the floor. She sucked in a deep breath, trying to stop the tears. She knew Evan could hear her and she hated appearing weak around him. After a few moments, she took a deep breath and pushed up from the floor, making her way upstairs to her room. With shaking hands, she quickly undressed and pulled on her nightgown before sitting at her vanity and slowly and methodically removing her makeup.

She then got into her bed and pulled the comforter up to her chin. Swallowing, she closed her eyes, feeling the tears pour down her cheeks. Tomorrow, she would wake up and be the perfect mother for Ellie. But tonight, she would allow herself to cry.

* * *

** .2019 – Yep. Both are broken because of being separated.**

**mbob4980 – Honestly, I think that's what sort of drove me to write this story. To try and portray another side of him. Yea, he's rash and was downright cruel in school towards Snape, but I also thought there was so much more to his character.**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	7. New Plans

**Seeing Ghosts**

_February 1994_

Once again, Sirius was in the cave, pacing. He had finally gotten into Gryffindor Tower, but the damn rat was nowhere to be found. Once again, he was out of options and unsure of where to go next. Surely Peter hadn't run off, though he wouldn't put it past the weasel to try and escape. However, even if he had run off, he wouldn't be able to get that far. With the world at large thinking him dead, he wouldn't risk leaving his rat form. And he was rather pathetic, always relying on others around him to survive. He had done it in school - allying himself with James and Sirius for protection from other students who wouldn't have hesitated to make his life hell.

He then relied on the Weasleys all these years in hiding, though they were none the wiser.

Peter had to still be here somewhere. Sirius just needed to find him. What he would give to have his hands on the Marauders' Map. It would make the search so much easier. But last he knew, Filch had snagged it from them towards the end of their seventh year. He had already searched his offices, not finding it anywhere. Anyone could have it now.

Growling in frustration, he fell to the ground, staring into the coming darkness that was filling the cave as night fell. There was sure to be another search of the castle, so he couldn't risk going back for a few more days. That would give him some time to try and figure out a new plan.

He thought back to the few moments he had been in the dormitory. He had paused in his search to look through Harry's things, finding them sparse. He knew that he had been sent to live with Lily's muggle older sister and her muggle husband. He wondered if they had been more accepting of Lily's child than they had been of Lily and James. Back then, they were always fighting before Petunia had refused to have any contact with her younger sister whatsoever. Surely even if they couldn't find it in themselves to be kind to Lily, they would have at least a modicum of kindness for her orphaned son, considering how he came to them. He hadn't had the chance to look into them that much at the time, only finding Harry the night he had run off and caught the knight bus.

But he couldn't help as some of his happier memories surfaced while being in the room. Late nights staying up talking with James, Remus and Peter. The four of them sneaking off to run with Remus during his monthly bouts with his lycanthropy. Joking around in the common room with all them, Aurora and Lily included. Pulling off elaborate pranks, exploring the castle.

His thoughts then moved on to later, when they were all on their own. Lily and James' wedding. The arrival of little Harry. If any child had had all the love in the world, it had been that tiny baby. As soon as he arrived, they had all doted on him ceaselessly, constantly bringing him presents and such. He was the first child in the group, though Sirius hadn't intended on him being the last. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the cave wall, focusing on those happier times.

* * *

"_Sirius! Don't drop him!" Lily shouted as he leaned down to pick up the tiny bundle from the bassinet._

"_Trust me, Lils, I don't intend to drop him," he said with a toothy grin as he gently lifted Harry up and into his arms._

"_I know you don't intend to, but doesn't mean you won't," she replied as James chuckled from her side. _

"_I think he's a natural," James said, shooting a wink Aurora's way. Her cheeks flushed slightly, though she turned her attention to the baby now nestled in Sirius' arms._

"_Hello, Harry. I'm your godfather. We're going to have so much fun together when you get older. There is so much that I'm going to teach you," Sirius cooed._

"_Oh, no you're not," Lily warned, frowning at him._

"_Don't worry. I'll keep him in check," Aurora said, glancing over at her best friend._

"_And this is your godmother, Aurora. She's beautiful, isn't she? But trust me, it's gets ugly when when you're on her bad side, so try not to do that," Sirius continued. Aurora frowned at him, though couldn't help but chuckle. She then looked back down at the baby, gently touching his cheek._

"_He's beautiful," she said softly, looking over at Lily and James, who were now smiling. _

"_Want to hold him?" Sirius asked, looking over at her. Aurora's eyes widened._

"_I don't… I'm not… I've never held a baby before," Aurora said, stuttering through her words. Sirius chuckled softly and turned to her, quickly handing the baby over before she could say no. Aurora froze for a moment, obviously worried about dropping or breaking him. _

"_Just… keep his head supported. Yes, just like that," Sirius said, watching her. After a moment, Aurora relaxed slightly and began to gently rock Harry as the baby smiled up at her. "Seems you're a natural, too." _

_Sirius stepped back and watched as Aurora began talking gently to the baby, something stirring inside him. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and that someday they would have children together but seeing her now with a baby in her arms, it felt as though everything was right in the world. Nothing could be more perfect than the sight before him._

_He could almost see it - Aurora rocking a tiny, dark-haired child of their own, hopefully with her eyes. He didn't care what they had - no, that wasn't true. He wanted a daughter. A curly-haired daughter with Aurora's eyes. Yes, that would be perfect. _

"_And it would seem that the baby bug has officially bitten Sirius," James said, chuckling. Aurora's head flew up, her eyes wide, as she looked at Lily and James and then over at Sirius._

"_We're… what?" she said. "We… it's not time. We're not even engaged yet!"_

"_Seems that's something Sirius needs to take care of," James said, walking over to her and taking the baby from her arms._

"_I think it's my turn with Harry," Remus said as he walked into the living room from the kitchen, Peter not far behind him, though he lurked in the background as Remus made his way over to James' side._

_Aurora sat on the sofa, watching them as Sirius sat next to her._

"_It wouldn't be so bad, would it? Having one of our own?" he asked softly, worried that she might not want children. Aurora smiled at him._

"_It wouldn't… but just can't help but think this is a dangerous time to bring a child into the world," she said, her face tense. "I mean, we are constantly running off and doing this or that for the Order. All if it some level of dangerous." _

_Sirius nodded and put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him._

"_I know… but it won't always be like this. Someday it'll be over and then we'll get married and fill up an entire house with children," he said, kissing her head. Aurora chuckled as she glanced at him._

"_Just how many children are you planning?" she asked._

"_As many as we can have," Sirius said simply. "But I'd like at least one daughter." _

"_Not like we have much control over that, but I'll see what I can do," Aurora quipped. The two then settled into silence, happily watching the others take turns with the baby before he was safely back in Lily's arms. _

"_They look so happy," Aurora said. "Makes me incredibly happy for them."_

"_Someday it'll be us," Sirius said. Aurora sat up and looked over at him._

"_You already make me incredibly happy, Sirius," she said. "Always have. Always will. I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

* * *

Sirius sighed and rubbed his face. While he wished more than anything to stop thinking about her, he couldn't. There weren't many good memories of his that didn't involve Aurora - especially once they started dating sixth year. But now, even those memories were torture for him.

They were usually quickly followed by his most recent memories. Seeing her with the little girl at the manor. The photographs of her at Selwyn's side in the Prophet. He imagined the two of them together in their grand mansion. Dining. Having drinks. Selwyn's grimy hands all over her.

His stomach turned at the thought.

"Why," he whispered to the quiet night. "Why did it have to be him?"

He had agonized over that question far too many times as it was, but he still could not come up with a reasonable excuse for why Aurora would marry a man that she had disliked and actively avoided all throughout school. He tried to put himself in her shoes 12 years ago. Alone, likely scared. Unsure about what was going on. He intentionally hadn't told her what he planned to do - not that he had much of a plan to begin with - knowing that she would try to stop him. He hadn't even told her that Peter was the true secret-keeper, knowing she would have reamed him out for willingly playing the decoy. He kept her in the dark thinking it was safer that way.

Surely, she hadn't gone to Evan because she believed the reports. That he _had_ turned on James and Lily. That he _had_ actually killed those muggles. There was no way she could believe that of him, even if she didn't know the full truth. Or was there?

On the other hand, it was easier for him to think that she did believe the reports and that's why she went to Evan rather than the alternative. That she hadn't cared about any of them. Or that she was truly a coward.

Sighing, Sirius shifted until he was lying on the ground, staring up at the rock above him. It was hard to focus on coming up with a new plan when all he could do was obsess over his ex.

* * *

A couple days later, Sirius found himself along the edges of Hogsmeade in his dog form. He knew being there was risky, but he needed to get away from the cave and the constant reminders of Aurora that it held. It was as though the memory of her crept in the shadows, and there were many shadows there.

The village was bustling with life and no one paid any heed to the large, black dog that trotted down alleys and side streets, avoiding the main roads. There were wanted signs everywhere with his face on it, though he avoided looking at them too long.

He found a nice, quiet alley where he could sit and observe without anyone noticing him. He wasn't sure just what he was looking for - likely nothing, to be honest. He just wanted to be around people again after being shut up and isolated for so long. After a few minutes, he felt himself start to relax a bit, buoyed by the energy coursing through the small village. His mind started settling and his thoughts were clearer. He would try to get in again. Crookshanks would help him. The cat already spent a fair amount of time prowling around the castle as it was. Surely it would be able to lead him to Peter.

Sirius dropped his head onto his paws, still watching as people walked up and down the main street, going about their business. It didn't seem all that different from the small village where he and Aurora had settled. It was more magical - obviously - but a fair amount of witches and wizards had lived in their village alongside muggles as well.

He could almost see her walking down this street. Shopping bags in hand. Stopping here and there to window shop. They would often do the shopping together - Aurora attempting to stick to their budget, while he had a habit of seeing something and plopping it into their basket without much regard for cost. She'd then chide him for it, saying they didn't need tons of sweets and whatnot. But she never seemed that angry about it. More amused than anything as she replaced whatever it was on the self.

Sirius' ears perked up as he heard a familiar voice. Seemed his mind was playing tricks on him yet again. He could hear her.

Wait. No. That wasn't in his head.

Sirius hopped up, his doggie head looked back and forth down the street until his eyes fell upon her. She was standing just outside the quidditch shop, speaking to the older woman who worked there. Mrs. Cobb, he vaguely remembered as her name. Once again, Aurora was dressed in an expensive cloak, a smart hat on her head and heels on her feet.

While she was listening to the woman, her dark blue eyes were roaming the street as well, searching. For a moment, his heart leapt. She was looking for him. She had to be. What other reason would she come to Hogsmeade? But just as suddenly, it fell as he backed into the alley.

She was still married. Still had a child with Selwyn. Perhaps she was only here out of concern for the safety of her daughter. He had seen other parents popping up in the village since reports of his sighting for that reason.

Aurora frowned as she looked around, but then turned back to the woman and a polite smile graced her face. She then looked over her shoulder, a worried look passing across it before she said something to the woman and then hurried down the street. Sirius followed her with his eyes, wanting to trot behind her and see just why she was there. But he stopped himself, the pain and betrayal winning out over any hope that he had.

She couldn't possibly be there for him. This was… he wasn't sure what it was, but he couldn't allow himself to think that she could possibly be in Hogsmeade for him. Slowly, he turned and started down the alley, moving away from her. It hurt to see her like this. Dressed up just like every other pureblood witch. Like the society that she had chastised and hated.

Or so he thought.

He continued walking until he was out of the village and then took off running deep into the forest to the cave where he was hiding.

He couldn't allow himself to think about her any longer. Aurora Greenthistle had abandoned him and everyone he thought she loved. That's what he told himself, at least.

He had to move on just as she obviously had.

* * *

**Got a fair amount done and now that the magazine work is done for this month, I have a bit more free time to work on this. Yay!**

** .2019 – Sweet, yea?**

** – More on that coming up… ^_^**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	8. Mistakes & Broken Friendships

**Mistakes & Broken Friendships**

_February 1994_

Aurora stepped off the train and looked around the empty platform. It was strange taking the Express to Hogsmeade as an adult. The train had been rather empty, and she spent the entire trip sipping tea and gazing restlessly out the window, wondering just why she was making this trip to begin with.

Sighing, she began walking towards the village, glancing over at Hogwarts in the distance. She hadn't been back since she, herself, had been a student. But she wasn't ready to go down that path of memories just yet.

Evan had left early that morning, once again saying that he'd be back late. While she had been planning this outing for weeks, once the time came, Aurora thought herself mad. Even more so now that she was walking into the village. Just what did she think she'd accomplish by coming here? That she'd run into him on the street?

This was ridiculous. And exactly something Sirius would have done back in the day. It was reckless and risky – two things that Aurora had always tried to avoid.

But she was here. The least she could do was to ask around. See if there had been any new sightings of him around the castle or village. Any new break-ins. She didn't trust Ellie to completely fill her in; the young girl was too worried that either parent would immediately pull her from school in the name of safety. Aurora knew this much about her own daughter.

Aurora stopped in the middle of the street and glanced around, wondering just where she should start. She was certain that most of the residents would likely take her inquiries as those of a concerned parent looking after the safety of her child - that was her cover story, after all. But if word got back to Evan, he'd know exactly why she was there. She would need to be careful.

Sighing, she started towards The Three Broomsticks. Perhaps she would start out in the pub and listen into various conversations. See if the villagers would talk about Sirius. Surely that would work. Maybe she wouldn't have to ask any questions or speak to anyone at all.

As she walked through the busy village, she looked around. While on the surface, it looked very much the same as it always had, there was something different. She wasn't sure if the village had truly changed or if it was just that she was looking at it through the eyes of an adult. She had always loved coming here during school, though it didn't seem nearly as exciting now.

No matter; she had a task to do.

She continued walking, coming up to the quidditch supply shop. She meant to keep walking, but ended up stopping and looking in, seeing a display of brooms and gloves. She wondered if Ellie would like a new pair and started towards the door, temporarily distracted from her mission.

"Sakes alive, if it isn't Aurora Greenthistle. My, you look smart," an older woman said, stepping out of the shop. Aurora looked over at her, eyes wide in surprise. She hadn't expected the old woman who worked there to remember her - even if she had been in the shop a lot with Sirius and the others during her time at school. "Though, I suppose it's Selwyn now, is it?"

"Yes, hello, Mrs. Cobb. Good to see you," Aurora said, stepping over to her. She couldn't help as she continued scanning her surroundings, suddenly worried about getting caught.

"What brings you to Hogsmeade?" Mrs. Cobb asked. Aurora swallowed, suddenly unsure of her plan. What if it didn't work?

"I, ehm, just, well… my daughter had some interesting things to say while she was home over Christmas, so I thought that I would come and see for myself," Aurora replied, saying the line she had carefully rehearsed over and over in her head.

"Oh, I see, now. You've heard of our excitement, have you?" Mrs. Cobb said. "Yes, yes. They say that Sirius Black's been in the castle. Twice now." Aurora's eyes widened. "Second time was just last week, it was."

"Oh, dear," Aurora said, her heart starting to pound. He had tried to get in a second time. No wonder Evan had taken to limiting her access to The Prophet. "Did… was anyone hurt?"

"Oh, no," Mrs. Cobb continued. "All the children were out of the dormitory at the time. Just ripped up some poor boy's sheets and such. Gryffindor Tower."

Aurora's thoughts immediately turned to Harry. Was he going after him? But why? She could see him attempting to reach Harry to check on his safety, but it made no sense for Sirius to destroy the dormitory or try to harm him. Unless the time in Azkaban had actually driven him mad.

Or worse - what they had said about him was true.

She looked around the village, her brow furrowed as Mrs. Cobb continued speaking, not really registering what she was saying. Was he here now? Perhaps in his animagus form? Surely not. While he was rash and impulsive, even Sirius wouldn't be that irresponsible.

There was dark movement out of the corner of her eye and Aurora whipped her head over to peer into an alley. Her eyes much be playing tricks on her. She swore she had seen a shadow there just moments ago, but now it was empty.

"So don't you fear, at all, Aurora. I'm sure your little one is just fine and safe in the castle," Mrs. Cobb continued. Aurora looked back at her and nodded. "In fact, if you'd like, here comes the new defense against the dark arts professor. I'm sure he can reassure you."

Aurora's breath hitched in her throat as she whipped her head around and saw him walking down the street. Even after all this time, she could recognize him, though he had more scars across his face and seemed to have aged far faster than she had expected. He hadn't seen her yet and she wasn't quite sure that she was ready to speak to him again.

It had been so long.

* * *

"_Remus!" Aurora shouted out, making her way through the shop towards him. He stopped perusing a produce stand and turned, smiling wanly at her. He looked tired and more worn than she had seen him before. She then suddenly remembered there had been a full moon recently._

"_How are you, Aurora?" he asked, turning towards her. It had been a few weeks since he'd come over. While they were all still members of the Order, Sirius had gotten a bit more paranoid lately and stopped inviting him over. Aurora had tried to reason with him, but he wasn't seeing much sense at the moment. As he was prone to do from time to time. He had always been that way, really._

"_Doing as well as I can," she replied. "All things considering…"_

_Remus nodded and glanced nervously around the store. It probably wasn't safe for him to be out, but he needed to restock his kitchen and the village shops were the best he could do for the time being. It was likely the same for Aurora - the other side long knew she was with Sirius. Even if she hadn't been taking part in the more dangerous bits of the Order's work, they could still target her to get to him. _

"_We should… would you care to finish up here and then perhaps get some tea? I know a shop nearby - out of the way," Remus said quickly, still glancing around. Sensing his nervousness, she agreed and they quickly finished up what they came for before settling in a small tea shop around the corner and down a quiet alley._

_Aurora looked across the table a moment before reaching out and taking Remus' hand. _

"_I've missed having you around," she said, smiling brightly. He returned the gesture, patting her hand, though his smile held a certain amount of melancholy as he pulled his hands back across the table and reached for his teacup. He was a bit ragged, but she wasn't sure if it was the war or his condition. And despite the fact that James and Sirius had often gone out of their way in the past to assure him that he was a much loved member of their group, he had always been a bit more standoffish - not to the extent of Peter - but in his own, quiet way._

"_Suppose it's just the times," he replied, not meeting her eyes. _

"_But… it won't last forever," she said gently. His eyes flicked up to hers, holding their gaze for a moment before moving back down to the table._

"_No… it won't," he said. _

"_How are you? Really?" Aurora asked, leaning towards the table. "You've been eating and such? Taking care of yourself?" _

_Remus chuckled softly as he put his cup down._

"_Everything that's going on and you're worried that I'm not eating enough," he said. _

"_Well, you were over at ours more often than not. Or James and Lily's," she replied. _

"_Do you know where they are?" he asked. Aurora shook her head. It was the truth - even though she knew Sirius was their secret keeper, she had no clue to where the small family was currently hiding and it was for the best. She still went out into the world and public, more so than Sirius, and should someone attempt to take her, they wouldn't get the location of the Potters from her. _

"_But I know they're safe," she said softly, glancing around the shop. Though the only people there were muggles, she still worried about spies or anyone overhearing their conversation._

"_That is good to hear," he said with a sigh. He looked down, noticing Aurora's bare hand. "See Sirius still hasn't tried to make an honest woman of you yet." _

_She smiled and laughed softly, shaking her head._

"_You know how he is, takes everything in his own sweet time - whether it's rushed or not," she replied, bringing her cup to lips._

"_Fairly sure he's declared that he'd marry you one day since we were in fifth year," Remus replied. Aurora's eyebrows rose slightly. She knew he had fancied her for a rather long time before he finally told her sixth year, but she hadn't heard that before._

"_Why am I surprised he hasn't mentioned that to me yet," she said wryly. _

"_As you said - does everything in his own time," Remus said, though there was a slight strain in his smile. Aurora knew why it was there. And she wanted nothing more to comfort him, then go home and sock Sirius for being a horrible friend. _

"_Yes. Which is why I'm sure that he'll come around," Aurora said. "You know it's nothing… intentional, I suppose. It's just… he's been on edge lately. Hardly leaves the house unless it's for… you know…" Remus nodded._

"_Been much the same for me," he said. "Not leaving the house much, except for…"_

"_Then it's lucky that I ran into you today," Aurora said, smiling. "Perhaps we both needed a bit of cheering up." _

"_Did you leave the Ministry?" Remus asked. Aurora nodded._

"_Thought it for the best. Though I intend to go back once everything is settled," she said. "I rather miss it… going to work. Having a daily purpose and all. It wasn't much - mostly writing reports and attending long meetings, but it was my work." _

"_Sure your mother was pleased," Remus said, a bit of his old self sneaking into his teasing smile. Aurora rolled her eyes._

"_You were there when I got the howler just after accepting the position. For Merlin's sake, I don't even know how she found out about it," she said. "Must have spies everywhere…"_

_Remus flinched slightly at the word and Aurora immediately regretted bringing it up as he was now back to scanning the shop nervously. She didn't want him to leave just yet. _

"_But… we really must have you over for dinner soon," she said, soldiering on with the conversation. "I'll speak with Sirius and I-"_

"_It's fine, Aurora. I understand," Remus said. He then quickly drained his cup and stood. "In fact, I should probably go. You as well. We've been out long enough." _

_Aurora nodded silently and finished her own tea, swallowing it down along with the lump in her throat._

"_Goodness no, I've got it," she said quickly, pulling out her own wallet from her purse and putting the money down on the table before Remus could. He looked as though he wanted to argue with her, but instead just sighed heavily as he returned his own wallet to his pocket._

_They paused just outside the shop, Remus looking around the street and Aurora cautiously watching him._

"_Don't be a stranger," she said, stepping over to hug him. He returned it and then quickly stepped back._

"_I'll try not to," he said. Then with a small smile, he turned and strode off down the street. Aurora watched him a few moments before turning and walking in the opposite direction, her heart going out to Remus._

* * *

"You know, I really must be going," Aurora found herself saying as she looked back to Mrs. Cobb. "Have a good day." She then quickly walked away before the old woman could respond, glancing over her shoulder to make sure that Remus hadn't seen her.

For a moment, she saw him stop in the street, staring after her, but she ducked down an alley and quickly doubled back towards the station. This was a mistake. She shouldn't have come here. All she could do now was get back to the manor and pray that Evan didn't find out.

She spent the entire train ride going over various reasons for why she may have been spotted in Hogsmeade should Evan ask, but decided the best way was to deny. She would speak with Mitsy as soon as she got back and make the elf swear that she had been home all day.

Though it didn't stop her from being jittery as soon as she arrived back. She retreated to the greenhouse, but even pruning and tending to the various plants and flowers couldn't get her hands to stop shaking. While Evan wasn't prone to violence, she did worry about his threat to take Ellie from her.

"Stupid, stupid," she muttered to herself as she focused on her prized roses, nearly cutting off a particularly lovely bloom by accident. She put the shears down and leaned against the flower bed, taking a deep breath. She needed to get herself under control before Evan came home, or else he would know something was amiss.

"Mistress! Master Selwyn has returned," Mitsy squeaked as she popped into the greenhouse.

"Thank you, Mitsy," Aurora said, looking down at her watch. It was well past dinner - she had been so worked up that she hadn't noticed the late hour.

"He wishes to speak to you in the parlor," the elf continued. Aurora looked over at her and nodded.

"I'll be there shortly," she replied, pulling off her gloves. She then straightened her dress and held her head up, surprised that she could stride so calmly and confidently to the room.

Evan was in front of the fireplace, a drink already in hand. He glanced over at her as she walked in.

"Trust you had a good day at home," he said.

"Of course. Spent it in the greenhouse," Aurora replied.

"Just wanted to inform you that we'll have some dinner guests the day after tomorrow," he said. "We'll dine together and then I have some business to discuss." His code for, "look pretty and be a gracious host, then make yourself scarce."

"I'll see to the arrangements," Aurora said, starting to turn and walk out.

"Please do. They are… very important guests of mine," he said. Aurora stopped and looked over, meeting his cold blue eyes.

"I understand," she said. She then turned and left. Once out of sight, she hurriedly made her way to her room, her hands already shaking again. She had done it. He didn't know.

* * *

Back down in the parlor, Evan continued to stare at the flames, casually finishing his drink before walking into his study and shutting the door. He walked over to his desk and picked up the small parchment that had arrived by owl just as he returned home.

_She was in Hogsmeade, though only spoke to the old quidditch shop owner. Left shortly after._

He tossed it back down on his desk and looked towards the door to the study.

"So predictable," he muttered to no one. He knew she would go. Aurora had been drawn to the blasted Sirius Black since they were all at Hogwarts. Though it would seem she had left before discovering anything of importance. This was a shame. He would have loved nothing more than to be the one to bring Black in, even offer to stand witness as the dementors issued their fatal kiss.

He wouldn't do anything for now. While he doubted Aurora's sleuthing abilities to an extent, he also knew that she had once been a member of the Order. She was always a bright student and clever woman. Not to mention, she was still madly in love with the idiot traitor. All of that put together, and she did stand a fair chance of eventually finding him. Especially if he, too, was still drawn to her.

They'd find each other. And Evan Selwyn would be waiting for the right moment to pounce.

* * *

**Think I should be able to post fairly regularly – perhaps even once a day – now. Got a good chunk now finished and getting closer to the end of the story – maybe 9-10 chapters left to write and I'm a good 10 chapters ahead of this written. I've been writing this a lot faster than usual, and I think that's mostly because I'm not trying to fill out each chapter to at least 3,000 words – rather writing until I feel they're complete, regardless of how long or short they are. Other stories, for some reason I'm stuck on making chapters at least 3,000 words each…**

** .2019 – He will find out, though how soon, I cannot tell you at the moment. ^_^ But there is more story to come…**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	9. Small Happinesses

**Small Happinesses**

_April 1994_

Sirius couldn't help as a grin came over his face while he watched the students making their way back to the castle from the safety of the forest's edge. He was, of course, in his dog form. It had been a brilliant match, with Harry playing splendidly. And it seemed Gryffindor House was already well on their way to having a large party back in the common room.

He wished more than anything that he could go congratulate his godson. Slap him heartily on his back and tell him how proud of him his parents would be. James would be thrilled beyond belief to have seen that match. It seemed that the young Potter had taken after his parents in more ways than just looks.

Which was while he was so very happy for him, there was a bittersweet tinge to it. Every time Sirius saw Harry, he felt as though he were peering into the past. Seeing his best friend. For a moment, he would sometimes forget that this was James' son, not James himself. And then in the next, it would all come crashing back.

James was dead. Lily was dead. And Peter had betrayed them all.

It was a bitter pill to swallow.

He sat and continued to watch the progress to the castle, not leaving his spot until they had disappeared through the main gate, though their raucous cheering still echoed through the grounds. He stood and started trotting through the woods back to another hiding spot. He had taken to staying closer, waiting for his chance to get the rat. He felt it was coming soon and he didn't want to be too far away.

But he couldn't help that as he walked, his thoughts turned to happier times. When he and James had ruled Gryffindor Tower along with Remus and - though he reluctantly included him in these reminiscent sessions - Peter. He and James had been on the team together, James being a brilliant seeker and himself keeper.

They were the lords of the house and possibly the school besides the fact they likely annoyed people more often than not with their pranks and teasing. He supposed their combined charm is what kept most people liking them rather than detesting them. Though Slytherin never seemed to stop hating them. He couldn't blame them; it was a mutual feeling.

He thought to the many practices over the years. The matches. The wins. The parties that followed after said wins.

Sirius realized sadly that those days had been his prime, even though he hadn't thought so at the time. But that was, of course, because he had thought his best years would lie after he left the castle. After the war.

* * *

"_That was brilliant!" Peter shouted as James and Sirius walked into Gryffindor Tower with the rest of the team, all of them beaming in pride. They had just beat Slytherin for the House Cup. It was a perfect end to their last quidditch match of the year and their time at Hogwarts._

"_Thanks, Wormtail," James said, boisterously patting the smaller boy on the back and nearly knocking him over. "Come on, Padfoot. I knicked some butterbeer from the kitchens earlier with Mooney."_

_Sirius chuckled as he followed his best friend through the crowd, more than one girl batting her eyelashes at him and offering him congratulations. He appreciated the attention, but there was only one girl that mattered to him. And she was currently standing next to Lily and Remus, waiting for the group of boys to make its way across the common room._

"_Not bad," Aurora said as Sirius reached them. He just wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him exuberantly as he laid a massive kiss on her cheek._

"_Not bad? Are you mad, woman? Did you even watch the same match?" Peter asked, his eyes wide in shock._

"_I did. Just don't want this one's head to get any bigger. He won't make it through the portrait hole," Aurora quipped, ruffling Sirius' hair, an impish glint in her eyes. _

"_Sounds like someone else I know," Lily said, glancing over at James._

"_I resent that," James said, starting to pout as Lily and the others just laughed at him._

"_She has a point, mate," Sirius said._

"_Look who's talking," James said, glaring playfully at him. Sirius only laughed in response, pulling Aurora over to a table where a few kegs of butterbeer were set up. _

"_It was a brilliant match," Aurora said, grinning at him. "Don't let the others know I said so, though." _

"_Ah, yes. And ruin your reputation and all," Sirius said, still chuckling as he quickly got their drinks together. He handed her a mug as she rolled her eyes. "Have to admit, I do consider you my good luck charm."_

"_And why's that?" Aurora asked, thoroughly amused by this notion. _

"_Every match you've given me a kiss before, we've won," he stated. _

"_Sirius, I give you a kiss on the cheek all the time," she replied. "Highly doubt it has anything to do with it."_

"_All the more reason you should keep them coming," he said. "Maybe they'll work on end-of-year exams." Aurora just shook her head at him._

"_Come on, Padfoot. Prongs is about to give a speech," Peter said, rushing up to the couple and then over to where Remus and Lily were standing while James was hopping up on top of a table and motioning for everyone to quiet down._

"_One thing I am curious about… just where did your odd nicknames come from?" Aurora whispered as James launched into a congratulatory speech. Sirius glanced at her and then over to Remus. He hadn't told her about that particular secret yet - not even Lily knew and James told her just about everything. It had taken Peter, Sirius and Remus ganging up on him to keep him quiet._

_Though Sirius knew that they would have to tell Lily and Aurora eventually. Likely soon, considering that he planned to find a little house for him and Aurora before school ended in a few months - James planning the same with Lily. They had plans to look around a few places during the Easter break. He'd have to bring it up with the group after they had all retired to their dorm later that night. _

"_Just… some silly thing that happened in fifth year," he said. "I'll tell you the story later." Aurora nodded, her eyes still trained on James._

"_Anything to do with that ragged old map the four of you are constantly pulling out and then hiding away," she asked next. Sirius just stared at her a moment. When had she seen the Marauders' Map? He was sure they had been good at hiding it from others. But then again, Aurora was always particularly observant. He probably should have been surprised she hadn't figured out what it was by now._

"_Perhaps… but again… not the time," he replied, feeling a sense of pride in her, rather than being put out she had seen it. Aurora just smiled at him, her eyes clearly communicating that she expected to hear the full story sooner rather than later._

_Sirius just mentally added the map to the list of things for them to discuss that night. Thankfully it wasn't a long list of things that he had kept from her. She knew all about his family and the trouble he had with them. His worries about his younger brother Regulus. The tumultuous relationship with his parents - it had been over a year since he had spoken to them at this point. And he knew it was because out of all his friends and the people who knew him, Aurora could understand him the most. She had come from the same stock, currently ignoring her mother's owls as she prepared to walk away from the very same life as soon as school ended. _

_He and Lily, even James and Remus to an extent, had been helping her with preparations. She had been saving up part of her allowance over the last school year, looking into various jobs she could apply for, carefully avoiding anyone and everyone in Slytherin, as most of their families were in some way friends or acquaintances of her mother's. Thank Merlin, Selwyn had graduated last year and was no longer a constant shadow anytime she was outside Gryffindor Tower. Granted, most of the plotting happened safely within the common room or the dorm she shared with Lily. _

_As Sirius stood there, looking between his best friend and his girlfriend, he couldn't help but feel a deep sense of joy. Everything was going to be okay. He suddenly couldn't wait to get out of Hogwarts and see what great adventure came next. _

_As long as he had his mates and Aurora, it would most definitely be a great adventure._

* * *

Sirius sighed as he leaned against the trunk of a tree, now back to his normal form, and stared out at the many trees in between him and the castle as the forest darkened around him. No matter how hard he tried to focus on the happier memories, thoughts of Aurora always found their way into his mind.

There weren't a whole lot of good memories that didn't include her, he realized. Even before they got together, she was always there. Sometimes in the periphery, trying to hide her amusement at whatever prank or trick he and his three friends had pulled. Sometimes as the victim of said prank or joke. While she would often yell at them, she had admitted years later that she enjoyed most of them and only put up a show of being displeased because she was worried Sirius would discover that she fancied him.

There were even more good memories from their three years together after school. Again, these were the ones he had held on to while locked up, dreaming about the day they could be together again.

And now he was sitting in the Forbidden Forest in the dark and utterly alone. His best friends either dead or off somewhere, likely equally alone.

And then there was Aurora.

Sirius rubbed his face and finally gave up trying not to think about her. It was clearly impossible considering how intricately their lives had been intertwined up until the day he had been captured. But then, even though he had vowed to never keep anything from her, towards the end he had gone back on his word.

He hadn't told her that he suggested Peter be the Potters' secret-keeper. Not out of distrust, but to keep everyone safe. And it had eaten him up alive to keep such a secret from her, though he wondered if she had been suspicious about it. She always had figured out his secrets before he told her.

And then he had run off to find Peter, take out his vengeance, without a word to her. Just after Hagrid left with Harry, he hadn't even gone home. Instead setting out straight away, blinded by the pain of losing James and Lily as well as the desire to punish Peter for his betrayal. And the fact that she would try to talk him out of it - if anyone could talk him out of something, it would have been her.

And then everything went completely wrong and he had lost her forever. Or at least it felt that way.

He thought back to the day he had seen her in Hogsmeade, a small sliver of hope beginning to force its way into his heart yet again. Maybe she had been there looking for him. Or perhaps she had been there checking on the safety of the town because of her daughter.

He couldn't help but think of the small girl. At a distance, she had looked the spitting image of Aurora, and he was at least thankful for that. He wasn't sure he could have handled seeing her with a small, blonde-haired child that looked exactly like Evan, even if the likelihood of that was slim.

He wondered what house she had been sorted into - if it was Gryffindor like she had wanted or if she ended up in Slytherin like her father. She seemed too bright and bubbly to be a Slytherin. He then thought of her name - Ellie. Was it short for something? He couldn't see Evan Selwyn agreeing to such a name and deduced that it must be a nickname. Though he found it fitting, even if he had only gotten that short glimpse of her.

He found that he couldn't be upset with this little girl - he didn't know her and he couldn't hold it against her that her father was a bastard, nor that her mother had betrayed him.

And then he realized... part of him was still deeply in love with Aurora.

Perhaps, just perhaps, she had been looking for him. Once he cleared his name, was there a chance they could pick up where they left off? If so, he knew immediately that he would accept Ellie, no matter the fact she was Evan's.

Harsh laughter pierced the quiet night and it took a few moments for Sirius to realize that it was his own. It was ridiculous. Sitting here in the middle of the forest alone while dementors and aurors and Merlin knew who else was hunting him down, dreaming about someday being reunited with his first - his only - love and accepting her daughter as his own.

It would never happen. Even if Aurora had entertained thoughts of being with him again, if he knew Selwyn, he had likely arranged an iron-clad marriage contract that wouldn't let Aurora go unscathed. No. He needed to stop this.

It was pointless. And he knew that it would only make things more painful later on. Best to accept the brutal truth now.

He would never be with Aurora again.

* * *

**Definitely have enough written that I can start posting more. And honestly, I'm ready to get to happier chapters… even if they come with drama…**

**Aamarylis – Oh, there is so much to come. I have to admit that the main reason I have it jump through time so quickly in the beginning is because I'm impatient and I wanted to get to the good stuff, but it's still a bit slow. The first half is the years before they finally meet again, with the last half everything that goes down in Book 5… But all the better for the story. ^_^ And I can now start posting chapters every day, so hopefully readers won't have to wait that much longer for that reunion…**

** .2019 – Me neither… and I wrote it…**

**Thanks for reading and following! I know it's slow going now, but stick with it and you won't regret it, I promise!**


	10. Which Way Forward

**Which Way Forward**

_May 1994_

Aurora sat quietly at breakfast, counting down the minutes until Evan left as he droned on about something she thought too unimportant to properly follow. It was usually the same thing as always - going on about other pureblood families that she just couldn't bring herself to actively keep up with, though she offered up the occasional, "Yes, dear," or "Mhmm," when necessary. It's not like he cared whether or not she listened; Aurora long ago learned he preferred the sound of his own voice over her opinions or thoughts on things. Unless she was asking what he wanted for dinner.

"Oh, and Mother is coming by today for tea," he said, finally ending his monologue as he stared pointedly at his wife.

"Beg your pardon?" Aurora asked, her eyes wide after she nearly spit out her tea, catching that last bit on a whim. It wasn't often that Matilda Selwyn came over for tea. In fact, Aurora was fairly sure the last time she had seen the woman for a prolonged period of time was Ellie's fifth birthday and even then, she had only appeared for a brief 10 minutes before heading off to some other appointment.

Even at the annual balls and events that littered their social calendar, Matilda would only speak to Evan and often pretended that Aurora did not exist. The only reason she had agreed to their marriage was because she had been old friends with Aurora's mother and the Selwyns wanted (rather needed) the Greenthistle's money.

"What time should I expect her?" Aurora asked, attempting to cover her surprise as she dabbed at her mouth daintily with a napkin. A cold dread was already filling her, though Evan was now smirking, thoroughly enjoying just how uncomfortable she was at the prospect of spending time with his mother.

"Shortly after lunch," he replied.

"And just to what do we owe this pleasure?" Aurora asked, attempting to keep the dryness out of her voice. If his mother was coming for tea, that typically meant that Evan would stay at the manor that day. Which meant not only did she have to deal with his mother, she had to deal with Evan about all day. Even if he remained in his study, it made it a bit more difficult for her to continue on her search for Sirius.

"I'm not so sure. She'll tell you when she arrives. I have several meetings today," he said, returning his attention to his breakfast. Aurora glanced over at him, but then returned her eyes to her own plate. So, he was leaving her alone with the old bat. That sounded like a lovely afternoon right there.

Soon enough, he had finished and walked out, heading off to whatever business he had to attend to. Aurora quickly went to the greenhouse, hoping it would keep her calm until her mother-in-law arrived. The hours passed all too quickly and soon it was about an hour after lunch and she was seated in the parlour, waiting. She had changed into one of her nicer, though more modest outfits, knowing that Matilda would be looking for whatever reason she could to scold or chastised Aurora. Her hair was redone as was her makeup, and she sat with her legs properly crossed at the ankle, though she would be expected to stand and receive her.

The kitchen staff had been forewarned and were at the ready to send out tea as soon as the elder Selwyn wife arrived.

All too soon, the door was chiming and Mitsy was leading an elegant older woman into the room, her silver hair piled up on her head in a rigid bun and her dark dress perfectly pressed. Even though she was shorter than Aurora, it still felt as though Matilda was looking down her nose at her.

"So good of you to come visit, Matilda," Aurora said formally as she offered a smile and stepped towards her. Matilda only sniffed then moved to sit on the edge of a loveseat, her back ramrod straight.

"Seems the manor is in order," Matilda said, looking around the room, though her expression read that she saw it as anything but.

"Of course," Aurora said, glancing over as a group of house elves quickly brought in trays of finger food and their best, most expensive tea set.

"How is Elliana faring at school?" Matilda asked, reaching for a teacup and saucer.

"She is making excellent marks. Her professors have sent glowing remarks," Aurora replied. Matilda's cold, blue eyes - so much like her son's - bored into Aurora.

"Suppose that is satisfactory, even though she was put in Gryffindor," she sniffed. "Merlin knows, I can't seem to understand it. Every Selwyn in history has been Slytherin." The withering look she sent Aurora clearly said that she knew exactly whose fault it was that her granddaughter was in Gryffindor.

"Surely you won't hold it against her," Aurora said, looking down at her teacup. "She is rather bright and Gryffindor has its own strong qualities." She then looked up, meeting the older woman's eyes and daring her to say something more.

"I'm sure she is," Matilda said, though it sounded more like a grumble. "Actually, that is part of the reason I'm here today." Aurora remained quiet, too curious to know what it was she wanted to say. "Why haven't you given my son an heir?"

And there it was. Honestly, Aurora should have been expecting it. It was a wonder she made it this long without Matilda expressing her displeasure at having only a granddaughter.

"Some things aren't meant to be," Aurora said softly.

"Oh, don't give me that drivel," Matilda huffed. "If it weren't for your mother, Merlin rest her soul, I would have never let you marry my son. I shouldn't have, to be honest. Should have put my foot down."

Aurora was silent, steeling herself for the onslaught of insults that was sure to come.

"At first, I thought it was fortunate, seeing how quickly you got pregnant after the wedding. But then you had to go and have a daughter," Matilda continued, making it sound as though a daughter was the worst thing in the world. Aurora clenched her jaw, silently reminding herself that all she needed to do was survive the next 20 minutes or so and then Matilda would be gone.

"But now it's been 12 years and no other children," Matilda said. "Care to inform me why you've failed to fulfill the one duty expected of you?"

"My apologies, Matilda. I have yet to perfect a potion or spell that allows one to choose the sex of an unborn child," Aurora said, her eyes flashing in anger as she fixed a cold stare on the older woman while lifting the teacup to her lips.

"You know that it goes against tradition to leave everything to a daughter," Matilda pushed, her feathers a bit ruffled and obviously miffed at Aurora for speaking boldly to her.

"Not in my family," Aurora shot back.

"You are not a Greenthistle anymore," Matilda barked.

"And just what do you intend to do if I don't give Evan a son," Aurora asked, already beginning to lose her patience. "Merlin knows, he's likely to already have a few from one of his many affairs. Do you intend to make one of them his heir?"

"We just might," Matilda said, narrowing her eyes.

"Do not forget - you needed me," Aurora shot back, her own eyes narrowed. "Or rather my money."

"And don't forget who controls it now," Matilda snapped.

"Take it," Aurora said flippantly. "I've worked before. I don't need a large manor or lavish lifestyle."

"No, but you do need your daughter," Matilda said, effectively shutting Aurora up. "Ah. Thought that might get your attention." Aurora swallowed. Should have seen it coming - like mother, like son. "You will give him a son, or measures will be taken."

The older woman stood, placing her teacup and saucer down.

"I've wasted enough of my afternoon. Good day, Aurora," she said before turning and striding out of the house. Aurora sat still, waiting until she heard Matilda leave before standing and making her way to the greenhouse. She walked deep into its depths, coming to a hidden table and chair near a window that looked out across the grounds.

Once there, she sighed and stared out, letting the tears flow.

* * *

_Aurora stood in her room, still wearing her dressing gown, as she stared down into the bassinet, memorizing every part of the baby lying there asleep. She already had a dark head of hair that curled and chubby cheeks. A smile graced Aurora's face as tears filled her eyes. She knew it was too soon to tell who the child would favor, though she couldn't help but think she favored Sirius. Granted, she had never seen any of his baby photos to know for sure. And she had had curly hair at that age before it softened into waves._

"_There you are," Evan said, striding in and appearing personally insulted that he had to cross the threshold of the room to find his wife. He looked around before walking over to the bassinet._

"_Quiet. You'll wake her," Aurora whispered as she straightened up. He had barely seen the child, only coming into her room at St. Mungo's long enough to ensure that both of them were alive and that it was a girl, before disappearing on business. Though he had left word that she was to be left alone. Not that it mattered - there were no friends to come visit Aurora anyway, though she wouldn't have minded having her mother there. The past several months as Aurora Selwyn had been lonely and isolating, so much so that she longed to see even her combatant mother._

_Evan walked over and peered down into the cradle as Aurora held her breath. She had hoped that perhaps once they were home, he might spend time with the baby. Warm up to her. While she would never know her true father, part of Aurora had hoped that perhaps Evan could be a decent substitute. During their school years, there had been times when he was warm to Aurora. _

"_Shame, really," he said. "I would have preferred a boy. Though I suppose as this is Sirius Black's child, we should consider ourselves lucky. Perhaps she won't be as troublesome as her father." _

_Aurora frowned as she watched him straighten up and turn to leave already._

"_But… we should… we haven't settled on a name yet," Aurora said. "I thought we could discuss that-"_

"_Her name is Elliana Grace Selwyn. I've already taken care of the paperwork," Evan said, cutting her off. "After my grandmothers."_

"_But... don't I get a say in the name of my own daughter," Aurora asked, raising her voice slightly. The baby fussed and immediately she was at the bassinet's side, gently rocking it. _

"_No, you don't. It's tradition," Evan said blandly before continuing out of the room. Aurora began breathing heavily as hot tears poured down her cheeks. She was starting to regret her decision to marry him, even if he could provide a good life for her and her child. One that would protect them from the scorn of the wizarding world at being connected to Sirius Black. Looking down at the baby, who opened her eyes to peer up at her, Aurora immediately bent down and scooped her up into her arms. _

_As though sensing her mother's strife, she began to cry._

"_Oh, my darling, please don't cry. These tears of Mummy's aren't your fault," she said softly beginning to bounce her slightly as she moved around the room. "Mummy loves you so very much… and your daddy… he would have loved you so very much as well…"_

_No matter how hard she tried, Aurora couldn't make the tears stop and soon the baby was wailing as she sobbed. She couldn't even take care of her own child. She was failing at motherhood and it had only been a few days._

"_Good gracious, what's causing all this?" a voice said. Aurora stopped pacing and looked over at her mother, who now stood in the doorway to her room._

"_I'm, I'm so sorry. I'm trying, but… she won't… I can't," Aurora stuttered. Her mother's face softened as she walked over and took the baby from Aurora, then walked over to a rocking chair in front of a large window and sat._

"_There, there, little one. Everything is going to be just fine… GrandMama is here," she said softly as she began to rock the baby and hum. Soon enough, the tears stopped as the baby looked up at her._

"_How did you do that?" Aurora asked, walking over to her._

"_It's what I did to calm you down when you were this age," Marlena said, still smiling down at the child. Aurora just blinked and then wiped her cheeks, surprised to hear that her mother had taken care of her at all. She had always assumed she was raised by governesses as she rarely saw her mother as a child._

"_I'm sorry, I should… I'm a mess," Aurora said, straightening her back as her mother always taught her to do. "Evan was just here." Marlena looked over at her daughter and then back down at the baby._

"_What does he think of his daughter?" she asked. _

"_He wouldn't let me name her," Aurora said. "And he… I don't think he cares for her." Marlena frowned as she looked up at Aurora. _

"_But… I thought…"_

"_He knows, Mother, not that it matters. He made it clear he would have preferred a son," Aurora said. She frowned and looked back down at the baby. "Said her name is Elliana Grace." _

"_That won't do, not at all. You do not look like an Elliana to me," Marlena said, shocking Aurora. She had never seen her mother be so warm and kind. Or say anything remotely unkind about the Selwyns. "We'll just have to come up with a nickname, won't we." She looked back over at Aurora. "And I'm sure with time that he'll come around. Likely just the shock of being a new father."_

_Aurora didn't respond. Something inside her told her that Evan and his family would never warm up to her daughter, even if his parents didn't know her true parentage. She was a girl in a family that had always passed everything down to their sons. _

_She walked over to her mother and looked down at the baby. As if sensing her there, the child looked over and smiled up at her._

"_There, I think she's ready for Mummy," the older woman said as she stood and handed the baby over. "Sit, dear. I'll go see about getting you some tea and something to eat." _

_Aurora walked over and sat down in the rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth as she stared down at the baby._

"_You really don't seem like an Elliana," she said softly. "What would your father call you, I wonder…" She thought for a while, knowing Sirius' penchant for nicknames. After some time, she smiled softly. "What about Ellie?" The baby smiled and cooed at her. "Yes, I think that's quite fitting… Ellie…" The baby started to drift off to sleep. As Aurora stared down at her, she couldn't help the surge of love that poured out for this small being. The tiny human that she and Sirius had created. _

"_If only you could have known him," she whispered as tears pricked at her eyes again. "But you're all I have now, Ellie… and no matter what the man you'll call father says or does, you are loved. I'll spend all of my life making sure that you know that. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy."_

_She continued staring down at the baby and began softly humming an old song that she and Sirius would listen to often on the wireless at their house. A soft smile came over her face._

_She didn't notice her mother watching her from the doorway, tears in her own eyes._

* * *

Aurora sighed as she wiped her cheeks. The tears had stopped as her thoughts turned to the little girl currently finishing up her first year at Hogwarts, miles and miles away. Ellie would be home in a little less than a month and then she would have an entire summer to fill with looking out for her and entertaining her. Perhaps they could travel some. Get out of the manor and it's suffocating atmosphere.

"You're still all I have left," Aurora said softly, her hand going to the locket under her dress. She also felt the ring there and looked down, pulling it out. A tear fell from her cheek and landed on the locket.

It was then that the thought entered her mind that she had more than just Ellie. Sirius was out there somewhere. And even if he was currently on the run, perhaps there was a chance to prove that he hadn't killed those muggles. She frowned as she looked up to the window again, her thoughts going back all those years.

He had been the Potters' secret-keeper, or so he had said. But then again, she knew there was no way he would have ever turned on them. At first when he hadn't returned home after she received the news of their deaths, she thought perhaps he had been captured and killed as well - it was the only explanation she could come up with for how the Dark Lord had found them.

But then she heard that he had been captured and sent to Azkaban after killing a sidewalk full of muggles along with Peter Pettigrew.

Her eyes widened as she dropped the locket.

Sirius killed Peter Pettigrew, the small weaselly boy that she and Lily had only tolerated just because the four had been friends for so long. But she hadn't trusted him at all. Not really. And there was only one reason why Sirius would go after a man he considered his friend.

"Peter turned on them," she whispered. "Sirius didn't do it. Peter…"

She sat back in her chair, thinking it over as she struggled to breathe at the weight of the realization. She had no proof, but she didn't need it. In her heart, she knew this had to be the truth. Shooting up from her chair, she quickly made her way to her study, locking the door behind her as she sat at the desk and reached for a piece of parchment and quill.

She then froze as she stared at the paper. Who exactly did she think she was going to write? No one at the Ministry would believe her. Not without hard evidence. Perhaps Remus? Though he was likely to burn her letter as soon as he received it without reading it. She had turned her back on him as well.

Sitting back in the chair, the deep sadness returned as Aurora once again felt useless. There was no way she could find Sirius, much more, prove his innocence. She should just give up and try to make the best of the life she had.

Her thoughts returned to Matilda's threat earlier and then finally to Ellie. She had promised her daughter that she would do everything in her power to keep her safe and happy. There was no way either of them would ever be completely happy in this family.

Aurora looked around the study, resolve filling her again. She wasn't sure how she would do it, but she was going to find him and find a way to prove his innocence. And then she, Sirius, and Ellie would finally be the family they were always meant to be.

And they would all finally find happiness.

* * *

**As I'm currently finishing up writing Chapter 25, thought a double post was in order…**


	11. On the Run Again

**On the Run Again**

_June 1994_

Remus watched as Sirius sat in an armchair in his small living room, enjoying his tea, while Buckbeak poked his head through a window at the side of the house, randomly snapping his beak as he looked around for something to eat. He had just had a load of ferrets, so he wasn't sure just why the creature would still be hungry.

He hadn't expected his old friend to show up, thinking he had already left the country, but apparently, he wanted one last good-bye before the two fugitives took off. Sirius wasn't sure when he would be back, though it could be awhile. Neither were completely sure just how to clear his name now that Pettigrew was once again in the wind.

More than that, it was the second unexpected visit Remus had had in a week. Just a few nights ago, Aurora had stood in roughly the same spot, demanding he help her find Sirius. While he hadn't lied completely - he honestly hadn't known where Sirius was at the time - he also hadn't been forthcoming on the fact that he was in contact with him. At the very least, he knew how to contact him.

In the passing days, he wished that he hadn't been so harsh on her, especially once his suspicions were raised about her reasons for marrying Evan Selwyn. Or rather reason - namely a young girl in his first year class from Gryffindor named Ellie Selwyn who looked remarkably like Aurora, though had certain expressions and mannerisms that were distinctively Sirius. With Sirius now here, he debated whether or not he should mention her.

"Have you decided where to go?" Remus asked, still watching Sirius.

"Believe so, though probably best not to mention specifics. Just in case," Sirius said. He seemed rather at ease at the moment, a stark contrast from the night Remus had discovered him in the Shrieking Shack with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Peter. Granted, he was fairly mad with anger himself, finally putting the pieces together and realizing that it was actually Peter who had betrayed James and Lily - not Sirius - and who had also killed those muggles.

It was a miracle that Sirius was even sane at this point. All that time in Azkaban for a crime he hadn't committed. Labelled a traitor, death eater and murderer.

Remus nodded and looked down at his own tea, his brow furrowed as his thoughts once again turned to Aurora and Ellie. He glanced up at Sirius and found him watching him closely.

"What is it, Remus?" Sirius asked. He sighed, still unsure about what to say, though he figured at the very least, he should tell him that Aurora was looking for him.

"Aurora was here," he said, waiting for Sirius' reaction. At first, the man froze, his eyes staring blankly ahead. He then met Remus' gaze as several emotions flew across his face at once.

"What did she want?" he asked softly.

"You," Remus replied simply. "She wants to talk to you. Explain." Sirius snorted slightly, looking away from Remus, though not before the former professor saw the immense depth of pain in his eyes.

"Explain why she married Selwyn? Had a child with him. I'd love to hear that one," he said dryly, as he tightly gripped the mug.

"Did she know? About Peter and everything?" Remus asked. Sirius shook his head, still not looking at him.

"I never told her… thought it was safer that way," he said. "Suppose she believed all the drivel in the papers and that's why she went to him…"

"She said that she never believed any of it," Remus said, thinking back to everything that Aurora had told him. Sirius looked over at him, sitting up in his chair slightly. "And that she never stopped loving you."

Silence hung over the living room as Sirius took in the news. Part of him was elated - she still loved him. Was looking for him even. But it still didn't change the fact that she was a married woman and a mother. And he was still on the run.

"What will you do?" Remus asked. Sirius remained silent a bit longer.

What would he do?

He could go to the manor. Try to talk to her. Maybe convince her to run away with him. But at the same time, he knew he couldn't do that. He would be taking her away from her daughter - Ellie. From what he had seen in that short glimpse of the two of them together, he knew Aurora would never leave her behind.

And even if she could come with him, a life on the run wasn't much of a life, he had to admit. Constantly looking over your shoulder. Never knowing where you might be sleeping that night or eating again. It was no place for Aurora. The best thing for her was to forget about him and continue on with her life, even if it broke his heart and hers.

There was also a fair amount of betrayal there. She had married Evan Selwyn and for the life of him, Sirius couldn't fathom why.

"Stick to the plan," Sirius finally said, looking up at his old friend. "Leave the country. Figure out a way to clear my name. Do what I can for Harry, even if it is from afar." Remus nodded slowly. "You'll look after him, won't you?"

"As best I can," Remus replied. "Though he'll need to stay with Lily's family for now. It's the only thing protecting him."

"Do you think there is a chance he really could return?" Sirius asked. Remus was silent for a few moments, unsure. He wanted to say that Voldemort was too weak. There was no chance whatsoever. But he still had followers out there. And there was always a chance for the darkness to return. "Just… keep a closer eye on Harry… just in case... I'll… I'll do what I can from a far…"

Sirius pushed up from the chair and started for the door.

"Already leaving?" Remus asked, standing as well.

"Best we get moving. I don't want to get you into any trouble," Sirius said without turning to look at him. He stopped in front of the door, finally turning to look at him. Remus reached out and gripped his shoulder tightly before Sirius pulled him into a hug.

"Take care of yourself, Sirius," he said solemnly. Sirius offered him a sad smile and nodded.

"You as well," he replied. He then turned and walked out into the night, with Remus quietly shutting the door behind him. He sighed and leaned against it, the knowledge that he hadn't shared gnawing at his conscience.

Should he have told Sirius that he might have a child?

But at the same time, Remus knew that if he had - even if he had stressed that it was only a suspicion and he hadn't any proof - Sirius wouldn't leave. What's more, he'd go straight to Selwyn Manor to find out for sure. And there was a chance that he'd be caught. The other inhabitant was Evan, who they all suspected of being on the wrong side in the last war. Not to mention, he hated Sirius. He'd be positively giddy to have him fall right into his lap so that he could turn him over to the dementors.

No, it was for the best that he hadn't told Sirius. Not until he himself had proof and things had died down a bit.

* * *

Sirius couldn't help the feeling that there was something else that Remus hadn't shared with him as he and Buckbeak flew away. Something more about Aurora. Had she told him the real reason she married Evan? Surely if she had, he would have said something. Unless Remus was worried that it would devastate him.

Sirius couldn't help but think there wasn't much more that could devastate him at this point.

But he couldn't help as his thoughts drifted towards what was… and what could have been.

* * *

_Sirius walked into the small house, feeling at once jittery and calm. It was an odd sensation, that was sure. _

"_Sirius? Is that you?" he heard Aurora call from the kitchen. He made his way there, pausing in the entryway to lean against the frame and watch her. Her back was to him as she worked at something on the stove, the wireless on the counter belting out music. She often had it on, whether she was cooking, cleaning or doing something for the Order. Had said that it was hard to work in silence and she needed the noise. _

"_Sir-oh!"_ _She jumped slightly as she turned and saw him there, then smiled._ _"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked, walking to him._

"_I enjoy watching you cook," he said, taking her into his arms and kissing her. _

"_Certainly seem to enjoy eating what I cook now," she replied, an eyebrow raised._

"_You put those cookbooks to good use," he replied. Aurora rolled her eyes and walked back to the stove._

"_You're back early. Everything alright?" she asked, glancing back at him. "Nothing wrong with James, Lily or Harry?"_

"_They're fine," Sirius replied as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Immediately he made a fist around the small box in his right pocket, his thumb rubbing against the velvet. Aurora looked back at him, turning slightly._

"_Certainly in a chatty mood tonight," she quipped. Sirius smiled, though didn't say anything. He wasn't sure just why he was nervous. They had spoken about marriage and children before - enough that he knew she would say yes. But he had wanted to do something grand. Special. Something that Aurora deserved. It didn't seem right to propose to her in the middle of their small kitchen and a war._

_But at the same time, he had been reminded yet again that they didn't know just how much time they had. He had gotten news of more deaths – a young muggle couple that had left behind a young child not much older than Harry. He didn't know what he would do if something should happen to himself or Aurora before he had the chance to propose or marry her. _

"_You're starting to scare me, Sirius," Aurora said, bringing him out of his thoughts. He offered her a smile as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. _

"_There's nothing to worry about," he said softly before kissing her again._

"_Well then… go wash up. Supper's nearly ready," she said. _

_They had a relatively normal meal, with Aurora filling him in on her day and all that she had done around the house while he was out. He had run some errands for the Order, then spent an hour or so with James, pleading with his best friend to tell him how to propose. James had only laughed and told him that he'd need to figure that one out on his own - no two women were the same. As Sirius had left, James assured him that no matter how he did it, Aurora would say yes._

_But still - he couldn't help but think he should be doing something more. He should have planned something. _

_They moved to the small living room to continue listening to the wireless. As the news grew darker, Sirius got up and switched it off, leading her to their room while saying they could keep out the darkness for just one night. _

_While lying in their bed, his arms wrapped around her as she fell asleep, he studied her. Her face was calm, as though they weren't in the middle of fighting a war against darkness with the threat of being discovered or taken at every second. He reached out and tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear._

"_You're watching me again," she said softly, not opening her eyes._

"_I can't help it. You are rather beautiful, Rora," he replied. She smiled and opened her eyes, looking up at him._

"_Always so charming," she said._

"_Because I love you," he replied._

"_I know…" she quipped. Sirius chuckled as he continued gazing down at her. He did love her - more than anything in the world. More than his own life. And he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her – however long that may be._

"_Then marry me," he said._

"_I already told you I would," she said. Sirius just smiled and sat up, leaning towards the nightstand where he had hidden the ring earlier. He opened the top drawer and pulled out the box, then turned back to her. It wasn't the way he had hoped to do this, but it felt right._

"_Then we should make it official," he said. Aurora's eyes widened as she sat up and looked down at the box in his hand. He opened it, revealing a simple ring - small gold band with a small diamond. "It's not much-"_

"_No, it's perfect," Aurora said, cutting him off as she grinned, her blue eyes filling with tears. Sirius felt his heart soar as he took the ring and slowly slid it onto her finger. "Took you long enough." _

"_I wanted it to be perfect… been carrying that around for weeks," he said. Aurora chuckled as she leaned over and kissed him._

"_This is perfect," she said. "You're perfect… messes, pranks and all." Sirius reached up and caressed her cheek._

"_I'll create a perfect life for us… once this war is over, we'll move to the countryside. Get a house with room for a large garden. Fill it with loads of children," he vowed. _

"_All I need is you," Aurora said before kissing him deeply._

_For one night in the middle of everything, Sirius stopped thinking about the war and danger. All he needed was the woman in his arms._

* * *

Sirius wasn't paying much attention to the scenery below him, the wind whipping his hair away from his face. All he could think about was the future he had planned with Aurora. If things had gone differently, where would they be now? Would they be in that house in the country with a large garden?

An image began filling his mind. Aurora working in a garden out back, making glorious flowers and plants grow. Little Ellie flying around on her broomstick, then coming over to help her. Himself coming home from work and joining them. Ellie jumping up and calling him "Daddy" as she ran to hug him.

He and Aurora sitting out back with glasses of wine, talking into the night as Ellie slept. It was curious that he was seeing this small girl - Evan Selwyn's daughter - as his own. Something pulled at his heart for her. She looked just like he had always pictured their children would.

He couldn't help as they flew through the night sky to continue dreaming about what could have been - the life he could have had with Aurora. The life that he should have had. For the first time, he found himself starting to regret his actions that day. He regretted that he hadn't told Aurora the full truth. That he had run off after Peter without a full plan and walked into a trap.

That he didn't get to tell her that he loved her one last time.

* * *

**Can't believe it… I'm down to five chapters left to write on this one… Still a lot more story to go before the end, but at least the writing is almost done.**

** .2019 – Glad to hear that you're enjoying the story!**

**Aamarylis – I know – Matilda is a horrible person. Like mother, like son, I suppose. More to come!**

**rabradley09 – As you can see, he's already getting some ideas, but still… got a bit of a ways to go before he learns the truth. **

**Thanks everyone for reading and following!**


	12. The Day it All Ended

**The Day it All Ended**

_June 1994_

"Surprised to see you up so early. Figured you'd have a bit of a lie in after getting in so late yesterday," Evan said, without looking up as Aurora walked into the dining room that morning for breakfast. She paused for a moment, wondering if he knew that she had gone out to find her old friend. She then continued towards the table, keeping her face expressionless.

"It wasn't that late," Aurora replied as she sat and reached for the tea as and elf carried in more food. It seemed Ellie as still sleeping in, as she tended to do often during the summer. Though Aurora would need to fetch her soon before Evan complained.

Evan glanced up at her and then back down at the paper.

"Seems they still haven't found Black after his great escape from Hogwarts," he said, turning the page.

"I read as much," Aurora said, her voice even though her thoughts were back at Remus' cottage.

The only reason she had gone there was because she was desperate for any help she could get and figured after Sirius had been caught and then escaped again from Hogwarts that surely Remus had been the one to help him. Especially after Ellie lamented that Professor Lupin had been sacked upon picking her up from the Hogwarts Express. So, Aurora made up some excuse about seeing after some things at her mother's manor. It had taken a bit longer than expected to find his cottage - hence her late return.

Evan put the paper down and looked over at her.

"You're not the least bit curious as to how he escaped again or what he was after at Hogwarts?" he asked, watching her closely. Aurora frowned as she met his gaze.

"I said I read the news. What more is there to know?" she asked, feeling a bit testy after getting little sleep. "If they haven't found him, it's not my problem." Evan started eating his breakfast.

"I was curious as to what kept you so late yesterday," he said, changing the subject, though Aurora was immediately on edge. She wasn't sure how he would know where she truly went - she thought she had been cautious about covering her tracks - but something inside her screamed to be careful with how she replied.

"I was detained," she said. "Found a problem with the plumbing and it took a rather long time for the repairman to come."

"You couldn't have gone back another time?" Evan asked. "Not sure why it matters - we never use it."

"You leave a leak for too long and it becomes a rather expensive problem," Aurora huffed. "Forgive me if I want something to be left for Ellie."

"You mean my heir," Evan corrected her lightly. Aurora stared at him a moment, the conversation with his mother coming to mind.

"I had assumed if I were not to have a son, we could at least leave it to her," she replied evenly.

"She'll have no use for it. She'll take over management of her husband's manor," he said.

"Regardless, I wouldn't like to see it fall into ruin," Aurora said curtly.

"No, can't have that, can we?" Evan said, his attention back to the paper, though there was a tone of warning there. Aurora took a deep breath, willing herself to stay calm.

The meal continued on as it usually did. Evan saying he'd be out on business late and not to expect him home for dinner. He then asked about her plans for the day, which she gave him. He then left shortly after, heading out to whatever mysterious business he had.

Aurora waited until he left before making her way to the greenhouse, telling Mitsy to let her know when Ellie woke up. Until then, she wanted to be left alone to think over her fruitless trip.

She should have known that Remus wouldn't help her, but she had hoped that perhaps there was some semblance of their old friendship there. She didn't completely believe that he didn't know where Sirius was and wasn't surprised that the two had somehow reconciled at least enough that Remus would protect him.

But still, she was disappointed that yet another lead was shot down. She had talked a big talk with him last night. She had no idea where to look for Sirius and he could be anywhere in the world right now. For a moment, she considered writing to Remus. Apologizing for last night and telling him everything. Perhaps then he would help her. But she was worried that Evan would intercept it and then have his proof that she was indeed searching for Sirius.

It would be all that he needed to toss her out and keep Ellie from her. The last thing she wanted to do was anything that would hurt or jeopardize her daughter's life. Now that she was home, Aurora was looking forward to the summer in the hopes that it would distract her from her quickly growing desperation that she'd never find Sirius.

Stopping in her pruning, Aurora reached for the chain, pulling the locket out and opening it. A tear slid down her cheek as she gazed down at the photos. A sharp pain filled her chest as she thought back to that day all those years ago.

The day that changed everything.

* * *

_Aurora sat numbly on the sofa, the letter falling from her hand to the floor as she stared numbly ahead at the fireplace. Tears streamed down her cheeks but she made no move to wipe them away._

_They were all gone._

_Lily and James were dead. She didn't know where Harry was taken or where Remus had gone. The war was over, but not without its losses. _

_And now this._

_Her hand went to her stomach without thinking. She had waited up all night for Sirius to return so they could grieve together. And then she could give him the news in the hopes of tempering the pain they were both feeling. She needed him now more than any time before. But he hadn't come home._

_And now according to the letter she had gotten from Emmeline Vance - she'd likely never see him again. _

"_You bloody bastard, why didn't you tell me what you were doing?" she said softly to the empty house._

_She then stood abruptly, her mind starting to whirl. There was no way he had killed those muggles or Peter. He just couldn't have. He wasn't a death eater. He would never turn on James and Lily. There must have been some sort of mistake or misunderstanding. Wiping her cheeks, she looked towards the door. She had to get to the Ministry. Explain. Surely, they would listen to her. There would be a trial, wouldn't there? She could be a character witness. Show them that the man she loved was incapable of carrying out something so atrocious. She could find the evidence they'd need to exonerate him._

_And then he could come home and they could get married. Live the life they had planned. Welcome their coming child into a house filled with love. _

_She started towards the door. This had to work. It had to. She had no other plan. Surely Remus would help her as well if she could find him. He couldn't possibly believe what they were saying as well._

_Before she could walk out, the door opened and her eyes widened as her mother walked into the house. _

"_Mother," she said. Marlena Greenthistle looked around the small home, her displeasure clear on her face, before settling her eyes on her daughter._

"_Please, Aurora. Clean up your face. You couldn't possibly have been planning to go out in public looking like that," she said. Aurora blinked before glaring at her._

"_Forgive me if I look rough, Mother. I have just lost my best friends and the man I love," she retorted. "But I don't have time for this. I need to get to the Ministry." _

_She started towards the door again, but her mother blocked her._

"_You're going to defend him?" she asked._

"_Of course. You don't know him like I do. He'd never do something like this," she said quickly._

"_Aurora, you're not in your right mind," Marlena started._

"_I don't need you telling me how to feel or what to do!" Aurora shouted. She then went silent as her stomach turned. She turned and quickly dashed to the small bathroom downstairs, retching. It wasn't much - she hadn't eaten since yesterday - but it appeared morning sickness didn't care. _

_She washed out her mouth and then splashed water on her face before returning to the living room. Her mother was still standing there, though her expression had softened somewhat._

"_How far along are you?" Marlena asked._

"_What?" Aurora asked. _

"_How far along?" Marlena repeated. Aurora just stared at her. "I can tell, you know. A mother always can…"_

"_I just found out yesterday," Aurora said finally. "I don't know how long." _

_There was silence as Marlena looked to the floor. Aurora could tell she was already coming up with a plan. Her mother always had a plan._

"_Did you marry him?" she asked, looking up at Aurora. _

"_No… we… didn't have the chance. He only proposed a few weeks ago," Aurora responded._

"_Well, there's at least that small miracle. A divorce or annulment would have complicated things a bit more," Marlena said. _

"_I would never divorce him, Mother. I love him," Aurora retorted._

"_Stop thinking about love, Aurora. That's not going to save you or your baby now," Marlena said harshly._

"_I can tell them that he'd never-"_

"_Have you proof that he didn't do it?" Marlena asked. _

"_No, but-"_

"_They won't listen, Aurora. Not without solid proof. And you don't have any. You have to stop thinking about that dreadful man and start thinking about yourself and the baby," Marlena said. Aurora was silent. "He is gone. They will lock him up and they won't let him out."_

_The tears started coursing down Aurora's cheeks again. It was the possibility that she hadn't allowed herself to consider. If she did, where did that leave her? She was pregnant and alone and the wizarding world would know that she had been the lover of Sirius Black, who was now likely being labelled a death eater and murderer._

"_What's more, no one will speak to you knowing your connection to him. Your child will never have a future as long as the shadow of that man hangs over you. I told you that he'd ruin you," Marlena continued._

"_I don't care what your damn pureblood society thinks of me," Aurora said._

"_Yes, you've made that abundantly clear. But I'm not talking about that," Marlena continued. "I'm talking about the wizarding world at large. Who will trust you, knowing that you lived with that man? How do you think they will treat your child? Even if you gave them the name Greenthistle, they would know."_

_Aurora knew she was right, but there had to be something she could do. Perhaps if she left the country. But she needed money for that and there wasn't much. If she could just find Remus._

"_Come home, Aurora. Let me fix this," Marlena said, her expression softening. Aurora was shocked by the worry in her mother's eyes. She had never thought that she actually cared for her, just saw her as yet another thing in Greenthistle Manor to be managed. _

"_I don't think there's any way to fix this, Mother," Aurora said softly, everything that had happened starting to catch up to her. She stumbled slightly on her feet. Her mother quickly crossed the room and led her to the sofa, pushing her to sit down._

_Aurora finally gave in and started sobbing as she laid her head in her mother's lap, the older woman softly running her fingers through her hair._

"_I know that this can't be easy… Let me take care of this. Coming home is the best chance you have for the baby," Marlena said softly._

"_I can't live without him," Aurora sobbed._

"_But you must. You have more to think about now. And that child is going to need you," Marlena said. Aurora continued to cry, though as the tears finally started to abate, she knew her mother was right._

_She needed to pull herself together for the baby. She still didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew that much. She finally sat up and wiped her cheeks, looking over at her mother. _

_Could she do it? Go with her? Back to the life she had left behind? But on the other hand, did she have any other choice?_

"_I can help you," Marlena said. "Please, come home with me."_

_After thinking it over, Aurora finally nodded. _

"_Okay…"_

* * *

Aurora sighed as she slipped the locket and ring back inside her dress before wiping the tears from her cheeks. It had been so long ago, but the pain was still fresh in her heart. At the time, she had thought going with her mother was the right thing to do. The only thing to do to. And days later when her mother came in and announced that she had arranged a marriage with Evan Selwyn - a man that Aurora hadn't spoken to since he left Hogwarts and had actively avoided - she had agreed in a haze of grief and desperation.

They hadn't told the Selwyns that she was pregnant, but Evan was clever and figured it out. That night Aurora thought he would call everything off, and truthfully, part of her was slightly relieved at the idea. She had been thinking that perhaps if she left the country, she could find work and raise the child on her own. But he had agreed to go through with the wedding, surprising her by promising to raise the child as his own. At the time, she wasn't sure why he'd do such a thing, thinking perhaps he did have a heart. It wasn't until after they married that she learned it was because of the money - her inheritance from her father only became accessible after she married. Even her own mother hadn't told her that.

Aurora swallowed as she looked down at a pristine rose bloom, reaching out and touching it lightly. She wished that she had been stronger back then. Strong enough not to return to this life. She was a goddamn Gryffindor, after all. Had fought in the first war. Where had that strength gone the day her mother returned and offered to take her back in?

"Mummy!" Ellie shouted as she bounded into the greenhouse, still in her pyjamas. Aurora quickly put a smile on her face and turned. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in her daughter's grey eyes and her curly hair going every which way.

"My goodness, Ellie. We must do something about that hair," she said lightly, though she couldn't help but think it looked so much like Sirius'. "But after breakfast."

She walked over and took her daughter's hand, leading her into the kitchen where the cook was already at work whipping something up for the young girl.

"So… what shall we do today?" Aurora asked as they sat at the table and Mitsy brought her some tea. Ellie scrunched up her face in concentration before smiling.

"Could you help me with my flying?" she asked. "I wasn't good enough to make the team, but I think if I work at it, I can try again next year."

"I'm not sure how much help I'll be," Aurora said, bringing the cup to her lips.

"But you know _all_ about quidditch. That's _got _to count for something," Ellie said. "Even if we can't tell Daddy that we listen to matches." Aurora chuckled softly.

"Suppose we can see what I can do. And I do need to look at the back gardens," she said. Ellie grinned as the cook set a full plate in front of her. "But first, eat up. You need a good breakfast before you play quidditch." Ellie nodded excitedly and started eating. Aurora watched her, thankful that at least she had this happiness in her life.

* * *

Evan could hear Aurora's voice floating from upstairs as she tried to cajole Ellie into bed. Rolling his eyes slightly, he kept walking to his study, wondering just why she insisted on spoiling the child so much. She was 12 years old - about time that she learned how to go to bed herself.

He blamed it on Sirius Black. While Aurora had been pliable about most other things, when it came to the girl, she had developed a backbone, the old spirit he saw at school coming through. She would be in charge of raising her. For a time, he had been all too happy to comply, not wanting to be around the constant reminder of his old rival. But the more she grew, the more he saw the bloody git coming through in Elliana.

He couldn't even take solace in the fact that he had won. He got the girl and the riches that came with her.

Evan shut the door behind him and walked over to his desk, sitting down and then swiveling around to face the fireplace.

"What did you find out?" a disembodied voice said from the flames.

"She's lying, obviously. But I don't know where she went or who she spoke to," Evan said tiredly. "She was in the Order. She knows how to cover her tracks."

"So… she could have found him?" the voice asked.

"I don't think she has, Nott," Evan replied. "She's getting more desperate by the day."

"Keep an eye on her. As soon as she finds him, let me know," Nott said.

"Of course," Evan replied. He glanced towards the door and then looked back at the flames. "For the next meeting-"

"Yes, yes. It's all been arranged. Now get to work and uphold your end of the bargain," Nott growled.

"I will," Evan vowed. He then turned back around and looked over at the various parchments on his desk. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He knew Aurora was looking for Sirius, and knowing her, she would find him. Then he would turn him over and finally have his revenge.

Sirius would be dead and Aurora - namely Aurora's money - would forever belong to him.

He then thought over his recent conversation with his mother as he glanced towards the door to the study. Perhaps he had been too loose with Aurora. While he had been lenient with her about separate rooms, perhaps it was time he kept a keener eye on her.

* * *

**Ended up adding two more chapters in before the big reunion, but it helps flesh out the story more, so hopefully folks won't be too angry with me.**

**x3sunnydaay – Thank you! I hope you enjoy the rest! There's a lot more story to come!**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	13. Dark Tidings

**Dark Tidings  
**

_August 1994_

Sirius sighed as he sat back in his chair, his eyes fixed on the newspaper in front of him. The front page of the Prophet was covered in photos of the disaster at the World Cup and by now it was likely everyone in the wizarding world at large had heard about it. The articles on it went on for the first several pages. Eyewitness accounts, quotes from the Ministry. An interview with the head auror on the case.

It had completely taken over from all the news about him, though he found a small article buried in the middle of the paper about how they were still searching and looking into to new leads, though he figured it was just posturing. It was unlikely they had found anything now that they were fully focusing on the World Cup attack.

It had taken the last round of post from Remus a bit longer to get to him, the two relying on several methods to hide their tracks should anyone attempt to intercept it. While it was imperative for both of their safety, it also meant he was often getting the news at least a week late or more, depending on if he was on the move and where he was. He had taken to staying in mostly muggle areas, finding it easier to hide and blend in than wizarding districts that were surely on some sort of alert to be on the lookout for him.

For the time being, he was staying in a small, nondescript flat in a vast city far from the UK in warmer climes. It had taken a lot of sweet-talking and a small amount of magic to get things squared away with the landlady, but at least he was sleeping on a proper bed and finally eating proper food, while walking around in proper clothes. Even if it was small and dingy, it was a hell of a lot better than the cave he had been hiding in near Hogwarts.

Buckbeak squawked from the corner where he was curled up, his head tilted to the side while watching Sirius. The creature's irritation was clear despite its inability to speak.

"I told you… not until night," he said wearily, knowing Buckbeak hated to be cooped up inside. He didn't blame him - after all those years in Azkaban, he hated it as well. But it would take a lot of magic to allow Buckbeak out during the day. And the whole point of them being on the run was not to be found.

He returned his gaze to the table where he picked up Remus' latest letter, filling him in on everything he had heard that wasn't in the papers. Harry had been at the World Cup, but he was safe and unharmed. Currently, he was with the Weasleys until it was time for him to return to Hogwarts for his fourth year. Since resigning from Hogwarts, Remus had taken up a job in a local bookshop in the village where he lived. It wasn't nearly as exciting, but it was work and Remus was grateful for it.

Sirius continued scanning through the letter, finding no mention of Aurora. He wasn't sure why Remus would mention her, but ever since the day he had left, Sirius couldn't help but hope that his friend would fess up whatever it was he had been keeping from him. Or that perhaps Aurora would get in contact with Remus again and perhaps pass on a letter to him.

Even as far away as he was, Sirius still found himself thinking of her. Wondering what she was doing. How she was? More and more, he couldn't help as worry began to sneak in. It was clear that whether or not Voldemort had actually returned, his followers were suddenly getting together for… something. The World Cup had been a bold display, and they would only get bolder as time went on. Especially if the Ministry didn't find out who was behind the attack soon and bring them to justice.

Sirius pushed up from the table and made his way to a window that looked out at the smog-covered city. He had always had his suspicions about Evan Selwyn. He knew that he was no one to be trusted and that had only grown after they had all left Hogwarts

While he had no proof that Selwyn had been a death eater, he felt strongly that he had been and was smart enough to get away with it. Hell, most his friends had been. His best friend Rosier had even been killed dueling Alistar Moody and managed to do some damage to the auror before he had finally been taken out – no small feat. While officially the Selwyns had distanced themselves from anyone who had openly joined Voldemort after the war was over, he knew they at the very least had sympathized with them.

Which meant that if dark times were returning, Aurora and her daughter were on the frontline. She would be in danger.

She was a former member of the Order of the Phoenix and known blood traitor. Even if she was married to Evan Selwyn, there was only so much the name could do to protect her. Especially if Evan was in league with the Dark Lord's followers. He would personally force her to join them and if she didn't, he would likely kill her.

Sirius couldn't help as pain filled his chest. There was no way for him to keep tabs on her while he was gone and for whatever reason, it felt a bit foolish to ask Remus to do so. He didn't want to admit to his old friend that he was still in love with her, though it was likely he already knew as much.

Sirius couldn't help as his thoughts went back through the years.

* * *

_Aurora rubbed her temples as she sat at the small kitchen table in Lily and James' flat while Sirius and the others continued to shout at each other. She glanced over at her best friend, who was rolling her eyes and glaring at the three men, her mouth set in a thin line._

_While they had regular meetings with all the others in the Order, the group had taken to having their own more often than those, with Sirius and James often coming up with their own missions and then talking the rest into joining them. Aurora and Lily had told them time and time again that they were being reckless, but yet, they still went along, if anything to make sure that neither James nor Sirius did something stupid that got them all killed._

"_We have no proof!" Remus shouted. "You can't just go after someone without proof!"_

"_But this is Selwyn! We all know that if he isn't a death eater by now, he will be soon!" Sirius shot back._

"_I'm with Padfoot on this one," James said._

"_Of course, you are," Remus replied dryly. "And while you two have been wasting time chasing him around, I've found actual intelligence that IS useful."_

"_I'm not wasting time! I'm protecting Rora!" Sirius shouted._

"_Do NOT bring me into this," Aurora said, pushing up from her chair and walking over to the kettle to get more tea. This meeting had gotten disagreeable fairly quick and she had a feeling they would argue the whole night if they let them. Only Peter was quiet, sitting a bit off from the others as he stared at his hands._

_He had always been quiet, but Aurora couldn't help but think he had only gotten quieter lately. She made a point to ask him how he was doing before he left that night. While she was never as close to him as the others, he was part of their group. She hoped that he wasn't feeling left out in any way._

"_He's been spending time with Rosier and Travers," Sirius said._

"_He's always spent time with them," Aurora said, returning to the table. "Been friends since birth."_

"_But we know that Rosier IS a death eater," Sirius said, turning to look at her. "Is it really that far-fetched to think that Selwyn is one too?"_

"_No. I would be surprised if he hadn't been courted by now," Aurora said, seeing Sirius begin to grin. "But Remus is right, we have no proof. Even if we did, what do you intend to do with it? We both know that you're not likely to turn him into the Ministry."_

"_Perhaps I was planning to do just that," Sirius said. Aurora rolled her eyes._

"_You're just looking for an excuse to go after him," Aurora replied. "Though it's not like you needed much in the past. I recall you getting into fights with him several times-"_

"_They were all justifiable," Sirius said, cutting her off._

"_You have to admit, Sirius, you've always had a sore spot when it came to Selwyn," Lily pointed out._

"_I cannot believe you are all sitting here defending him," Sirius said, looking around the group._

"_We're not, just trying to keep you from going out on some half-assed mission and getting yourself killed," Remus said with a huff. Sirius glowered at him a bit before sighing._

"_What do you suggest we do?" he asked. "Stop watching him?"_

_Remus sighed and leaned on the table._

"_No… contrary to what I've said, I do think you might have a point there. But I don't think we should go after him… yet," Remus said cautiously. A smug smile came over Sirius' face._

_Aurora knew that look. He was likely already coming up with some sort of mad plan that she'd have to talk him out of later._

"_Is there anything else we should discuss?" Remus asked, looking around the table._

"_None that I can think of," Sirius said, now much cheerier._

"_Only watch him. If he is a death eater and you provoke him, that won't end well for anyone," Remus warned. "If you do find something useful, we take it to the Order and decide what to do there."_

"_I solemnly promise that I won't start anything with Selwyn. Though I make no promises if he starts something with me," Sirius replied. Aurora just rolled her eyes._

_Soon enough, they had finished up and Sirius and Aurora were making their way home._

"_Do you seriously think that he's joined them?" Aurora asked, glancing at Sirius._

"_Do you seriously think he hasn't?" Sirius shot back. She shrugged and sighed._

"_I mean, I wouldn't be surprised, but… I'm not sure I could picture his mother or father openly supporting You Know Who," she said. Sirius snorted._

"_The Selwyns are the worst, and you know it, Rora. We both do. We've grown up around them," he said, not looking at her._

"_I know, just… Mother is awfully close to them…"_

_Sirius stopped and looked over at her._

"_Are you worried that she might…"_

_Aurora quickly shook her head._

"_I don't see my mother getting involved in any of this, but… I know that we haven't been on the best of terms… Still doesn't mean I want anything to happen to her," Aurora admitted. Sirius pulled her into his arms._

"_She'll be fine. She may be an old bat, but she's a strong old bat," he said, rubbing her back. Aurora chuckled as she pushed away from him and looked up into his eyes._

"_Suppose you are right there," she said._

"_And I told you, I'll protect you if Selwyn comes after you," he said seriously._

"_Doubt he'd waste his time," Aurora said, starting to walk again._

"_We don't know what for sure… he was rather obsessed with you at school," he said, frowning._

"_And he's likely already been set up with some other pureblood witch," she replied. "Probably too busy planning a large, ostentatious wedding to join the Dark Lord."_

_Sirius remained quiet, thinking about Evan Selwyn. He didn't take the threat as lightly as Aurora was taking it. He had seen the way he looked at her – as though she were some sort of property to be owned and possessed. Sirius also knew just how much Selwyn hated him._

_If Selwyn had joined the death eaters, he knew that he would likely be at the top of his list of intended victims. Likely Aurora as well as she had rebuffed him many times over the years. Evan Selwyn was petty and vindictive, if anything._

_He needed to be watched._

* * *

Sirius moved away from the window and sat back down at the table, going through the paper again. He stopped on the society page, seeing photographs of yet another charity gala. It was a stark contrast to the doom and gloom on the front page.

In a small photograph near the bottom of the story, he saw her. She was once again standing at Evan's side, her eyes focused on the floor in front of her as Evan smiled at the camera, sliding his arm around her waist as though it was an afterthought. Sirius couldn't help but think that she looked sad, downtrodden. As though she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

She had always been smiling… back then. Even during the worst of it, she had kept her spirits high. This woman in the photograph, he wondered what life must had been like for her to look so forlorn and broken down.

His eyes then moved over to Evan. Sirius had no doubt that whatever was going on – if his followers were coming together on their own or if Voldemort was back – Evan had to be involved.

Which meant that once again, Aurora would be in danger. Only this time, she was living under the same roof as him and there was no way Sirius could protect her. Granted, it wasn't as though she needed much help in that regard. She had always been a strong witch that could hold her own.

Sighing, Sirius couldn't help but hope that she was doing just that. He reached out and gently touched her face before turning the page and forcing his thoughts elsewhere. He reached over and picked up the letter from Remus again.

Perhaps reading through it again would banish Aurora and his helplessness from his thoughts.

* * *

**Haven't been writing on this in a couple days. I'm trying to finish up my other story that I'm currently posting - "The Reckoning of Emmie MacKenzie" - which is much more lighthearted and fun (Oliver Wood/OC fic set during Chamber of Secrets). Since this story is darker and more adult, I find that I can't really go back and forth between them easily as they require completely different mind frames when I'm writing. But no worries – I'm up to chapter 28 finished on this one, so I can still post regularly and often. There are only 5 chapters left to be written (story is a total of 34 chapters) and 2 chapters left (2 half chapters and 1 full one) on "The Reckoning…". Dare say I might take a break coming up as I haven't really been working on any other fanfics that are near ready to be posted (well… there is another Oliver Wood fic that is completely finished, but not sure if I'll post it…). However, I will say that I've taken on a request - I don't normally do that, but the premise I was given is really stickin' interesting, so I'm going to give it a try.**

**Should probably start focusing on my original fiction, now that I think about it… I do have a Fictionpress account under the same name (Rubberduckiez), if anyone is interested.**

** .2019 – Thanks!**

**haleygur7 – Dude, me too. He's a bastard. And it's going to get worse…**

**Guest – Thanks! I'm happy to hear that you like it!**

**Thanks for reading and following! **


	14. Desperation

**Desperation  
**

_September 1994_

Aurora could scarcely believe that it was already time to be taking Ellie to the Hogwarts Express again. The summer had flown by in large part to Ellie's presence. The young girl had seemingly endless energy and Aurora was all too happy to pour herself into keeping her entertained. It was a refreshing change from the tense silence that had settled on the manor while she was away at school and distracted Aurora from darker thoughts. Namely, she had no idea where Sirius was and was beginning to think that she'd never find him on her own.

"Mummy! You're not listening!" Ellie shouted, getting Aurora's attention. She looked down at the young girl, not quite believing that she was off to her second year at school. It seemed just yesterday she was a baby and now she was 12 years old.

"Sorry, my love," she said, smiling down at her as they pushed the trolley down the platform with Ellie's luggage, a brand-new elf owl perched in a cage on top. Evan had thought Ellie too young for one, but Aurora insisted that the young girl finally have her own so that she didn't need to use the school owls. She had also hoped that it would incite her to write more.

The trip to choose the owl had been an eventful day. Ellie had insisted on a snowy owl - like Harry Potter - but eventually settled on the small owl that she had named Pixie when they couldn't find one that looked exactly like Harry's.

"As I was saying," Ellie started. "Moira's gone and got herself a boyfriend."

"Isn't she a bit young for a boyfriend?" Aurora asked, thinking 12 entirely too young to be dating or interested in boys.

"That's what I said," Ellie said, rolling her eyes slightly. "And Meredith thinks this is the year she's going to get Harry Potter's attention, but I mean, he's in fourth year. Why on earth would a fourth year be interested in a second year?" Aurora chuckled, though she couldn't help the sharp pain that pierced her heart whenever Harry was mentioned. "I don't understand why they have to be so boy crazy."

"Someday you just might like a boy, you know," Aurora said. She hoped for her own sake, it would be a very, very long time from now.

"I would never," Ellie said dramatically. "All the boys I know my age are gits." Aurora chuckled.

"At your age, that's highly accurate," she said, thinking back to when she was 12. Sirius and James had already established themselves as the resident pranksters in Gryffindor by that time.

"Were boys always annoying when you were young?" she asked. Aurora sighed, trying to push aside the pain her own memories brought.

"Some of them," she said, honestly. She looked down at Ellie. "But some of them grow out of it. Eventually." Ellie smiled and looked back around the platform. Her eyes suddenly widened as she stopped, her face lighting up.

"Mum! Look! It's him! Harry!" she said brightly. Aurora looked over and felt her heart stop for a moment as Ellie waved excitedly at him. She had seen the newspaper articles and photographs. But this was the first time she had seen him in person with her own eyes. She stopped walking, taking in his messy hair and glasses. Eyes that were at the same time all too familiar and yet so different.

He very much was the spitting image of James and Lily. Tears started filling her eyes without her even really noticing.

"Mum?" Ellie said. Aurora looked down at her, smiling as she quickly wiped her face. "Why are you crying?"

"Sorry, dear. Just… something in my eye," she said. She then bent down and kissed her cheek. "You'll miss the train. Hurry!" Ellie smiled and hurried forward, shouting out to some ginger girl who was in a pack of other gingers near Harry. This must be Ginny Weasley. Her eyes then came back to Harry.

She had wanted to reach out to him over the years, but she couldn't figure out a way to do so without giving up her history to Ellie. And she was sure that Evan would have kept her from doing so anyway.

For a moment, he turned and met her eyes. Aurora held her breath, wondering if he would remember her. He had only been a year old the last time she saw him, so it was unlikely. But she couldn't help but wish that he could. Instead, he just gave her an odd look before continuing onto the train.

What was he like? She learned a bit here and there from Ellie's letters and the paper, but she didn't completely trust either - Ellie already had a penchant for elaborate story-telling much like Sirius had. Did his muggle family love him? Did they tell him about his parents? Had they mentioned anything about the tight band of friends who had loved him as their own?

Aurora took a deep breath, wanting at the same time to turn and run away but then run after him and hug him fiercely, but she had promised Ellie she'd stay put so that she could wave off. So, she pasted a bright smile on her face and waved when the small girl leaned out of a window. Once the train had left, Aurora quickly turned and walked away, once again wiping her cheeks and ignoring whatever looks she might be getting. She could almost hear her mother chiding her.

"A good pureblood witch does not cry or make a scene in public, Aurora."

So, she straightened her back and continued walking, though she couldn't help as her thoughts once again turned to Harry.

He had been left all alone, save for Lily's muggle sister that she later learned had taken him in. From what Aurora remembered of her, Petunia was not open to magical life. She couldn't help as her heart went out to the young boy, worried about the life he had with them. Had they mistreated him much like Petunia had done with Lily?

What's more, was there something that she could have done? Aurora didn't for once think that she could have been capable of taking Harry in herself, not when she was alone and pregnant. But a sense of guilt laid heavy on her. She had left that poor child to fend for himself when there could have been something, even small, that she could have done.

She had abandoned him as well… though looking back, she had done the best she could. At the time, all that mattered was Ellie.

* * *

_Aurora sat in the greenhouse, staring despondently out the window, her hand resting on her large belly._

"_Dear Merlin, what are you doing? I hope you're not just lying around all day. Even though you're pregnant, there are appearances, Aurora," Marlena Greenthistle said as she strode into the room. Aurora looked over at her, her eyes dull. She didn't even bother standing, granted in her late stage of pregnancy, getting up and down and around was a bit harder._

"_What are you doing here, Mother?" she asked, turning to look back out the window. Marlena walked over and sat in a chair across from her, looking around._

"_Where are the servants?" she asked._

"_Mitsy," Aurora said, leaning back in her chair to get more comfortable. The elf appeared before the two and looked expectantly at Aurora._

"_Some tea, please," Marlena said._

"_Yes, ma'am," the elf squeaked before disappearing again. Marlena turned to her daughter and studied her before sighing._

"_It's been months, Aurora. About time for you get over things. The baby'll be here any day now," Marlena said._

"_I have another month," Aurora said, without looking at her as she started rubbing her stomach._

"_Seriously, Aurora," Marlena scolded. "It is time to move on."_

"_I cannot just move on," Aurora said dryly, still looking out the window. Mitsy arrived with a tea service and quickly set it out for them while Marlena continued to study her daughter. After Mitsy left, she set about to getting her tea though Aurora didn't move._

"_What has gotten into you?" Marlena asked. "I arranged all of this for you. I thought you'd be happy."_

"_Forgive me, Mother. Just a few months ago I lost my best friends and the man that I love, who happens to be the father of my unborn child," Aurora said. "Apologies for not being thrilled that you married me off to the one man I could barely stand." Marlena frowned. She had thought it was fortunate that the Selwyns were still open to a marriage between Evan and Aurora. He was an upstanding pureblood wizard, as far as she was aware. And they were willing to overlook her transgressions – namely taking up with the convicted killer, Sirius Black. Why wouldn't Aurora be thrilled? It was better than her other option._

_Ostracized and alone. Rejected from the wizarding world because of that horrid man that she thought she loved._

"_I honestly don't understand what it is you saw in him," Marlena said, lifting her cup to her lips. Aurora's eyes flicked over to her mother. "He besmirched the Black name and-"_

"_Oh, shut it, Mother," Aurora spat, sitting up in her chair. Her eyes turned cold as she looked her mother up and down. "But, of course, you wouldn't understand what I'm going through."_

"_Do you honestly think that you love him?" Marlena asked. Aurora jumped to her feet, nearly knocking over the tea service._

"_Do I honestly think that I love him?! Of course, I do!" she shouted, the months of stress and loneliness catching up to her. "And he loved me! We had plans! We were going to be happy!" Her mother's eyes widened in shock as Aurora began breathing heavily. "But I forget… there's no way that you would ever understand what I felt for him! What I'm feeling now! I know you only married Father for his name and money."_

_Silence came over the room as Aurora stared down at her, the tears falling down her cheeks. She reached down and wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach._

"_He won't let me tell her," Aurora said finally, moving to sit down. "I can't tell her who… who her real father is… She'll never know… He would have loved her..."_

_Aurora dropped her face into her hands, sobbing softly. Marlena watched on a few moments before putting her teacup aside._

"_His name was Roger. Roger Lowell," she said, her voice soft. Aurora looked up at her, unsure of where her mother was going with this. "We met in fifth year in the library. He was a Ravenclaw… and muggleborn." Aurora just blinked. "At first it was just doing homework together, but then, I found myself looking for him when I didn't have homework."_

"_Why are you telling me this?" Aurora asked softly._

"_I was in sixth year when I thought I had fallen in love with him. I knew that my parents would never approve, but that didn't matter. At the time, I thought that we could run off together… that I didn't need my parents' money," she said. "And then… they caught me trying to sneak out one night to go meet him… just after sixth year."_

_Marlena looked off out the window. On the outside, she was the epitome of a high society woman. Her dark hair was pulled up into a bun, her makeup done tastefully. While she had a few wrinkles, she still appeared much younger than she was. But for a moment, Aurora had a glimpse of the young woman her mother had been. Her blue eyes held a pain she had never seen before. But then just as quickly, it was gone as Marlena looked to her lap and straightened her skirt._

"_I finally saw reason. It would never had worked between us. And contrary to what you may think, I was fond of your father… it came eventually," she continued calmly before looking up at Aurora. "I wanted to save you the same experience - of choosing foolishness over responsibility and getting hurt in the process."_

"_It would have worked," Aurora said softly. "If… it would have worked between me and Sirius. And it will never work with Evan. He's a horribly cold man. Nothing like Father." Marlena frowned, but she then leaned over and took Aurora's hand._

"_But it didn't work out that way, did it?" she said firmly. "And it's time to make the best of it. Not just for you… but for your little girl. You owe it to her."_

_Aurora swallowed and nodded as she looked down._

"_Of course," she said softly, rubbing her belly. Even with everything else going wrong, she felt as though this baby was the one thing she had going right. And she decided that she would do everything in her power to make sure she had a happy life. _

_There was nothing Aurora could do for any of them now - not Sirius, Remus or even baby Harry. But she could keep this child safe and loved._

_It was all she had._

* * *

Aurora stood in her study, staring out the window at the grounds surrounding the manor. Now that Ellie was gone, everything came crashing back down around her in the silence of the large home. She had no leads on Sirius – hadn't even really looked that summer – and she wasn't sure where to start again.

Part of her was beginning to wonder if she was being foolish. Perhaps she should give up. Even if she did find Sirius, there was no way of knowing how he would react to the news that she had married Evan. He might refuse to even speak with her and give her the chance to explain.

But at the same time, she knew that now that a long dormant part of her had been reawakened, there was no way she could stay here with Evan. She needed to find a way out for her and Ellie. Otherwise she might suffocate.

A pecking on the window grabbed her attention. Aurora looked down, seeing an unfamiliar owl perched on the windowsill. She quickly opened it and accepted the letter in its mouth. The owl didn't wait around, instead quickly flying off.

As she walked back towards her desk, Aurora felt her heart falter a moment as she took in the familiar handwriting. She hadn't seen it in years, but she knew it immediately. She quickly ripped open the envelope and pulled out the parchment.

_Aurora,  
I apologize for how things went that night. You came here seeking help and I let old grudges get in the way. I hope that you can forgive me… _

"Aurora!"

She whipped her head up towards the slightly open door of her study, hearing Evan's footsteps coming down the hall. She frantically looked around the room, for a moment at a loss as to what to do with the letter. She couldn't let Evan see it - he would know immediately what Aurora was up to.

Her eyes fell on the fire in the fireplace and without thinking, she walked over to it and tossed the letter and envelope into the flames, watching as they both quickly dissolved into ash.

"What are you doing?"

She looked over at Evan, who was now standing just inside the doorway.

"Just going over household affairs," she said calmly, her mask firmly in place. He studied her coolly for a moment.

"I trust Elliana got off to school well?" he asked.

"Yes," Aurora replied.

"Good. I would like for you to plan a little soiree for this weekend," he said.

"How many can we expect?" Aurora asked.

"Around 20," Evan replied. He then turned and walked out without providing further instructions. Aurora walked over and sat at her desk, suddenly regretting the decision to burn the letter before finishing it. But at the same time, it was likely the only way to cover her tracks.

She wasn't sure just what Evan would do if he found out that she had gone to her old school friend. For there was only one reason that Aurora would seek out Remus after all these years, and it wasn't to catch up on old times.

Glancing towards the fireplace, she then opened a drawer and pulled out parchment and a quill, intending to reply to Remus. However, before she could start writing, she paused, thinking it over as she looked towards the door. It had been rather risky going to his home and writing him would be risky as well. Even though she felt that he could connect her to Sirius, it was a chance she wasn't sure she should take. Not yet.

Sighing, Aurora sat back in her chair, rubbing her temple.

Perhaps she should just give up...

* * *

**And more back and forth for Aurora. Part of me wanted her to just go back to Remus and ask for his help but can't make things too easy. Plus, she has a feeling that Evan is watching her that's only going to grow. And really, huge thanks to all of you reviewing! I was a bit taken aback by how much love this story is getting. Really appreciate it!**

** .2019 – Thanks!**

**haleygur7 – Oh, it's going to get bigger. As we'll learn in upcoming chapters. He's never liked him, in large part for how he views/treats Aurora. I hadn't planned a confrontation between the two – trying to stick to canon as much as I can – though I'm starting to wonder if I should… There is a big confrontation between Evan and Aurora eventually that's bad-ass, but I'm thinking of re-working it a bit to make it more climatic.**

**Purplestan – They haven't slept together, actually. It's mentioned in an upcoming chapter that he's tried to initiate a few times in the past, but Aurora's always found a way out of it and he didn't really push it. But yea, things are going to start changing really soon and Aurora's got to get more creative with getting out of it.**

**Again, thanks for reading and following! Really inspiring me to finish writing the story so I can get it all posted for you guys. I've got an idea for a sequel that is told mostly from Ellie's perspective that'll pick up right where this one ends, but only plotted the first chapter and haven't put a ton of work into yet, so we'll see. I'm trying to wean myself off fanfiction for a bit so I can focus on other writing.**


	15. May Your Days Be Merry

**May Your Days Be Merry**

_December 1994_

Laughter and carols from outside his window caught Sirius' attention. He walked over and slowly pulled back the curtain, looking out onto the snow-covered street where bundled up people were scurrying here and there, carrying brightly colored packages and bags. He was in yet another country - this one closer to Britain. With Harry in the Triwizard tournament, he wanted to be closer in case he needed to go back quickly.

He worried every day for the boy. It was obvious someone with nefarious intentions had entered him into the contest, though Sirius wasn't sure just who. He suspected Karkaroff, though he couldn't see why the former death eater would do something like this now. Was it simply just to get revenge for the Dark Lord? Or was there something more - something darker - afoot?

It had to be related to Voldemort in some way. Ever since the attack at the World Cup, Sirius grew more and more certain that something was coming. He just didn't know what and had no way of finding out. Not while he was still on the run.

He walked back to the table and glanced over at the fire, wondering if Harry had received his latest letter yet. With the Yule Ball coming up, he knew that he'd be staying at the castle for the holidays with the rest of the students. And that the next task wasn't set to take place until February. At least he would be safe. For now.

He hoped that he would have a good holiday. At least at Hogwarts Sirius knew he'd be surrounded by friends and those who cared about him, not off with the dreadful Dursleys. It had come as no surprise that they treated him with disdain. They had done much the same with Lily. At least her mother and father had loved and cherished her where her sister and her awful husband had not. Even approved of James just before they died.

The caroling got louder as he looked towards the windows again.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas… and a happy new year!_

Sighing, he reached for a cracked mug that contained quickly cooling tea and brought it to his lips. He sat there for some time, drinking and listening to the carolers continue through their repertoire of various Christmas songs.

_Come rest ye merry gentlemen…_

He perked up slightly at the song, looking once again towards the covered window. It had been years since he had heard it. It was her favorite. She had constantly hummed it under her breath during the holidays. While they were decorating. While she was cooking. During anything, even the laundry.

Closing his eyes, Sirius allowed himself to be transported back through time.

* * *

_Sirius watched the large hall from where he was hidden under James' invisibility cloak that he had borrowed. It was risky coming here. He knew if any of the pureblood families saw him there, he would be kicked out immediately. But he had to see her. Hold up his promise. He made it last year and intended to do the same this year._

_He looked around the room, frowning as he saw his own mother and father, dressed in their finest, his younger brother at their side, looking rather bored. His eyes kept moving until he came to Evan Selwyn standing next to his mother and father. They were deep in conversation with the Notts, though Evan was staring intently across the room. Sirius followed his gaze and felt the air leave him for a moment. _

_She was beautiful. _

_Her dark hair was pulled up in a large bundle of curls, while a red silk dress hugged her body down to her hips and then flared out around her and into a short train, leaving her shoulders bare. She fidgeted slightly, looking as though she wished she were anywhere but there. He couldn't help as he moved closer to her. She was busy watching the string quartet that was playing classical music in the corner while her mother was in conversation with the Rosiers. _

"_Yes, yes, Aurora here will finally be graduating this year," Marlena said. While she was smiling, Sirius could sense the steely under current in her voice, her eyes warning her daughter to behave. Aurora smiled blandly at the couple._

"_You've become such a beautiful and accomplished witch," Mr. Rosier said as he leaned towards her, his eyes quickly traveling down her body and then back up to her eyes. Sirius stopped moving for a moment, wishing he could hit the old man, but knew the last thing he should do was make a scene. Not here. _

"_We simply must get her to meet with our Evan, Marlena," his wife said, looking towards Aurora's mother. Marlena beamed in pride, though Aurora fought from rolling her eyes, causing Sirius to snort softly. Her eyes widened as she looked around, obviously hearing him, though unsure of where the noise had come from._

"_I'm sure Aurora would love to come for tea, wouldn't you?" Marlena said, glancing at her daughter. Aurora nodded slightly but didn't speak. "Just what is Evan doing now?"_

"_Taking up the Rosier business of course," the woman replied as she gazed adoringly at her husband. Aurora continued smiling politely, though began looking around the room again. It was likely that her mother had been making the rounds of all the families with sons around her age, hoping to suss out Aurora's prospects. As she was now of age and set to leave school soon, Marlena Greenthistle was likely to have doubled down on her efforts to marry off her only daughter. _

_Sirius couldn't help but smile to himself. If only Marlena knew what they had planned. He wished he could see the look on her face when Aurora didn't come home at the end of term and she realized there would be no grand, pureblood wedding for her to plan. _

_And that Aurora intended to be with him._

_Sirius looked towards the quartet as the music changed, grabbing Aurora's attention. He may have used a bit of magic to convince the leader to play the next song - a Christmas carol that was her favorite. She looked over at the quartet and started walking towards it slowly, still holding a champagne glass in her hands. _

_They were playing "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen." She had told him stories of how her father used to sing it loudly every Christmas, his rich baritone filling the entire house. While Aurora always had a contemptuous relationship with her mother, she only had fond memories of her father who had passed away when she was a child. He was constantly smiling and laughing broadly, she said. And he had loved the holidays._

_She stopped near a dark entryway that led somewhere off in the house, Sirius just behind her before he stepped into the entryway. The winter gala was being hosted at the Malfoys that year. Sirius and Aurora could barely stand them and she had voiced her happiness that Lucius had already married, lest her mother had thrown her at him as well. He was insufferable._

"_Come here often?" he said softly, stepping up to her side. Her eyes widened as she looked around, trying to find him. He chuckled as he stepped back into the dark room and pulled the cloak off his head. Aurora looked around frantically before stepping into the room as well as he pulled the rest of the cloak off. _

"_What are you doing here?" she whispered. "And I'd ask how you got in, though I believe that's clear." _

"_You look… amazing," Sirius replied, smiling down at her. "Hope you liked the song. Got the leader to play it just for you."_

"_I'm serious," she said urgently, knowing that if he were discovered, it would not end well. Sirius was most certainly not welcomed in all pureblood homes._

"_I believe that would be me," he said, his eyes sparkling. Aurora just rolled her eyes._

"_Aurora? Where are you?" her mother called out. Aurora looked over her shoulder towards the entryway, though Sirius took her hand and started pulling her towards another door. _

"_Come with me," he said._

"_But my mother-"_

"_Can stand missing you for a few more minutes," Sirius replied. Aurora looked up at him and just sighed, a small smile filling her face. She began following him down various hallways and such, both careful to avoid running into anyone._

_Sirius stopped and peered around a corner before pulling her with him and through a door. They were standing in a large greenhouse filled with exotic, colorful plants. While there was snow all around outside the windows, inside there was a heated mugginess to the room. Aurora walked over and gently touched the petals of a large, purple flower as she sat her glass down, Sirius watching her. In his opinion, she put even the beautiful blooms to shame._

"_I would have never expected something so beautiful here," she commented, glancing over at him. _

"_Fairly certain that you're the most beautiful thing here," he said, leaning against the wall. Aurora rolled her eyes slightly as she started moving around the room, taking in the various plants. Most of them she recognized, though others she was unfamiliar with. She would have to make a point to ask Narcissa just what she was growing. She hoped to add them to her own collection._

"_So… what brings you here?" Aurora asked._

"_Told you that I'd make sure Evan Selwyn wasn't escorting you… last year or this," Sirus said as he pushed off the wall and started towards her. Aurora chuckled softly._

"_And I told you that I'd find my own way out of it," she replied._

"_And just how did you manage that?" he asked, curious. He fully expected to see the git waiting on her hand and foot. The only reason he hadn't last year was because his family had gone away on a last-minute trip during the holidays._

"_Convinced Mother that it would be more advantageous for me if I went to the gala alone. Having a date would… hinder my prospects," she said, a smug smile on her face. Sirius grinned as he closed the distance between then, placing his hands on her waist._

"_What a clever witch you are, Aurora," he said, smiling down at her. _

"_Seems you're rather clever yourself if you found a way into here," she replied. Though they were far away, they could hear strains of music._

"_Care for a dance, Ms. Greenthistle?" Sirius asked. Aurora nodded as she grinned. _

_The two moved smoothly around the room, in time with the music, though faint as it was. Sirius always thought Aurora a brilliant dancer, far better than himself. But whether it was love or compatibility, he wasn't sure. When he danced with her, he felt as though he were floating on air. That they moved together in perfect harmony._

"_How is your holiday with the Potters?" she asked, looking up at him._

"_Good. Fun. Though I miss you," he said, staring down at her. _

"_You've written nearly every day," Aurora said with a chuckle._

"_Writing and seeing you aren't the same," he said before leaving a soft kiss on her lips. She glanced down at his robes again and then back up at his eyes. _

"_Take it you borrowed James' dress robes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Couldn't very well go home and get my own, could I?" he asked. "I thought I looked rather dashing." Aurora laughed again. She reached up and pulled at a strand of his hair._

"_Seems you forgot one bit," she said, raising an eyebrow at him._

"_I thought you liked my wild hair?" he asked. Aurora sighed._

"_It is one of your more dashing attributes," she conceded._

"_Thought that was my charming personality," he quipped. Aurora rolled her eyes. _

"_You mean your arrogance?" she asked._

"_I'm not arrogant," he said. "Just… self-assured…" Aurora laughed loudly as they continued dancing. Suddenly Sirius stopped, moving his hands to her waist._

"_What?" she asked. Sirius glanced up and then back down at her._

"_What's this?" he asked lightly. Aurora looked up, seeing a branch of mistletoe uncurling above them. She chuckled softly as she moved her hands to his neck, pulling him closer._

"_Should know by now… you don't need mistletoe to kiss me, Sirius Black…"_

* * *

Sirius sighed as he sat back in his chair and rubbed his face. The memory was bittersweet. While he wanted to think of her - and often did - it also brought pain. He wondered what she did for the holidays. If they were a happy and joyous time. Aurora had always enjoyed Christmas.

He closed his eyes, almost picturing them.

Aurora smiling as she watched the young girl open presents with glee. The room warm and full of joy with Christmas decorations filling it. A large tree in the corner, many brightly colored packages underneath. The girl - Ellie - squealing in delight as she saw whatever was in the box, surrounded by a sea of wrapping paper.

Then he saw himself walking into the room, stopping to kiss Aurora on the cheek before taking a seat next to her on the sofa, his own mug of tea in his hand. He then turned to watch Ellie as she hopped up and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

Sirius gasped as his eyes open, feeling a lone tear fall down his cheek. It wasn't the first time he imagined himself with them and it likely wouldn't be the last. It was easier than imagining them with Evan Selwyn. He couldn't imagine a home full of warmth and love where he was involved.

He wanted to see her again. See the little girl. But at the same time, he wasn't sure if he could handle it. More than that, if he saw her, what would he say to her? What did you say to someone who was your true love after 13 some years? Someone who had gone off and married another?

Would he start with apologizing for leaving her alone? Or yell at her for running off with Evan? The thought of that conversation was difficult to swallow. There was too much pain. Too much regret. And so much had changed. What if all semblances of the woman he knew back then had left?

He swallowed as he stood and began pacing around the room, his thoughts whirling from one thing to another. He thought of Aurora and her daughter. And Harry. The Triwizard Tournament. All the worry was starting to give him a headache.

And there wasn't a damn thing he could do. He was still on the run and forced to live in other countries so that he wouldn't be caught. He couldn't be there to watch Harry compete. To step in and protect him should he need it.

To speak with Aurora again.

Buckbeak pawed at the floor, Sirius' agitated state making the creature also agitated. He paused and looked over at the hippogriff, who was now standing in the corner. Sirius walked over and patted him on the head.

"Someday we won't need to hide out," he said softly, looking into the hippogriff's eyes. "Hopefully…"

* * *

**Wanted to include a happier memory in this one. **

**haleygur7 – I actually went through my chapter outlines and I think I have a place to put it in with what I already had planned, so perhaps there will be a confrontation. And there is more coming with Aurora's mother. ^_^**

**x3sunnydaay – Unfortunately, we'll never know as she burned it…**

**Purplestan – Thankfully, Aurora doesn't give up. And we'll find out Ellie's feelings a bit later on. I'm actually thinking of a sequel from her point of view to more explore that and what happens later on in this story. **

**Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	16. Worry

**Worry**

_February 1995_

Aurora frowned as she looked down at the paper in her study, going over the latest news on the Triwizard Tournament, wrinkling her nose slightly in disgust as she read through Rita Skeeter's latest column. She had never liked the drivel the woman had written, especially as she had taken aim at herself years ago just after Sirius had been arrested. Thankfully some other bit of gossip had sprung up and Skeeter moved on to other stories.

Ever since Aurora heard that the tournament was happening, she began to worry, knowing it was rather dangerous. And then when she heard that Harry had been entered, her worry only increased. For Merlin's sake, he was only a boy. How could Dumbledore have ever let this continue? Had he gone mad?

More than that - how had Harry even been entered? The age was set at 17. There was no way Harry's name should have come out of that goblet.

She then reached for Ellie's latest letter. It was a jumbled mess of handwriting, almost as though she were too excited to sit and properly write out her thoughts. She had gone into detail about the mood in Gryffindor Tower. Everyone, it seemed, was rooting for Harry after the first task - conveniently overlooking the danger of pitting teens up against full grown dragons, as to be expected. Ellie had spent paragraphs gushing over how brilliant he was and how she thought for sure that he'd come in first during the second task that was only days away.

It was very clear that Ellie was every bit her father, going on about how she wished she could have entered. She had that same reckless love for adventure, it seemed. That would spell out many sleepless nights in Aurora's future as Ellie grew older. Granted, it wasn't as though she slept much now as it was.

Despite her worry, Aurora couldn't help as a chuckle escaped her lips. It was no surprise that Ellie had taken a shining to the young boy and she was starting to suspect there was the beginnings of a crush there. She wondered what would have happened if everything had turned out differently. If Lily and James hadn't been killed. If Sirius hadn't been arrested. If they had all stayed together like they had planned.

For a bit, she got caught up in that fantasy. Christmases spent together as a family. Birthdays. Ellie and Harry likely playing together. Growing up together. Would they have been best friends? She liked to think they would have been - at the very least friends. And then she saw Sirius - teaching Ellie how to fly. Telling her stories of their time at Hogwarts together, likely passing on some of his mischief.

Aurora's heart began to ache as she thought of all the things that she wished to share with her daughter about the father that she knew would have loved her with everything in him - of the friends she had lost who would have loved her as well and would have been a constant part of her life. Theirs would have been a home full of warmth and laughter. Not this cold, sterile place where they currently dwelled with a father who spent most of his time out doing Merlin knew what with Merlin knew who and barely acknowledged the daughter he had promised to help raise.

But this was the life she had chosen.

Sitting back in her chair, Aurora closed her eyes as a lone tear snaked down her cheek for the things that could have been. She knew there was no use in dwelling on the past and what-ifs. But she couldn't help it.

She wished with the very fiber of her being that things had been different. That she had chosen differently.

She had walked away. Why didn't she have the strength to stay away?

Sure it would have been hard, but Aurora had been strong. She could have found a way for them. Why did she have to give into her mother?

Though she knew why. She had willingly traded her freedom in, hoping that she was giving her daughter a better life. And in a way, she had. Ellie didn't want for anything. But at the same time, Aurora had locked them both in a cage that she wasn't sure they could ever escape.

In that moment, she found herself longing for a true friend. Someone she could bare her soul to.

She missed Lily.

* * *

"_I swear, he gets bigger every time I come over," Aurora said, bouncing an infant Harry on her knees as she made silly faces at him. The tot giggled wildly, reaching out and grabbing handfuls of her dark hair and yanking._

"_I can scarcely believe he's nearly a year old," Lily said, sitting back on the sofa, watching the two with a soft smile on her face. Sirius, Remus and James were out with Peter doing some business with the Order, leaving the two women some alone time. It had been awhile since it was just the two of them - whenever the four men weren't out together, Aurora or Lily or both were out with them._

"_They do grow rather quickly at this age. At least that's what I've heard," Aurora replied, pulling Harry closer to her and cuddling with him._

"_Sure you're not ready for one of your own?" Lily asked, a smirk appearing on her face._

"_Merlin, not you too," Aurora said with a slight roll of her eyes. "Bad enough I have to remind Sirius nearly every day that we ARE in the middle of a war and he hasn't bloody asked me to marry him yet." _

"_Not sure why that has to stop you," Lily said. "You've both been disowned by your families. Doubt they'd even blink if you announced you were having a child and not yet married." _

"_Seriously, Lils," Aurora said with a chuckle. "I'm beginning to think he put you up to this."_

"_He hasn't. But we are all thinking it…" Lily said, laughing. "Would it be so bad? Having a baby with Sirius?"_

"_No. And I do want children, just… with things as they are… not sure now is the right time," Aurora said, her eyes trained on the baby. She then looked over at her best friend, smiling softly. "But I do want to marry him… start a family… someday…"_

"_And then we can spend the holidays together. Raise our children together. They'll be the best of friends," Lily replied. She then sat up, an excited look coming over her face. "Perhaps you'll have a little girl and she and Harry will someday fall in love and get married!" Aurora couldn't help but laugh loudly._

"_Think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself, Lils. I'm not even pregnant," she said. _

"_But it could happen!" Lily retorted. "Er, well… at the very least they'll grow up friends."_

"_That is true," Aurora said, looking back down at Harry. He was staring up at her, a smile on his face. There was a stirring inside her and she knew what it was. She was eager to marry Sirius and have children. There were no qualms about it. And even if they were in the middle of a war, she would still say yes without hesitation if he asked her. Have a small ceremony with just their friends present. It was all either of them needed._

_Each day brought the possibility that one or both of them wouldn't return home at the end of it. Part of her worried about what would happen if they waited too long. What if they never got the chance to have the life they often spoke about? Dreamed about._

"_Hey, what's this?" Lily asked softly, leaning towards her. Aurora looked up at her, not realizing that she had started crying._

"_Nothing… just… you know," she said, attempting to smile down at the baby. _

"_We'll get through this, Rora. All of us," Lily said firmly. "You have to believe that we will." Aurora nodded, but still looked down at the baby._

"_I know… just… some days are harder than others," she admitted. "Every day brings new disappearances. New deaths. New dangerous missions. It's a wonder we've stayed alive and safe as long as we have." _

"_No, it's not. You're strong, Aurora. So is Sirius. We all are. More than that, we have hope. Purpose. That's what's going to get us through this alive," Lily said. Aurora looked over at her best friend, seeing the earnestness in her eyes. She couldn't help but believe her as well. _

"_Suppose you have a point," she admitted._

"'_Course I do. I am bright. Wasn't made head girl for nothing," Lily said a bit smugly. Aurora scoffed slightly._

"_I was the second choice just behind you, you know," she replied with a grin. "McGonagall told me that much."_

"_Yes, but I was ultimately chosen," Lily said casually._

"_If I weren't holding a baby right now, I'd throw a cushion at you, Lily Potter," Aurora said. The two friends dissolved into laughter as Harry started giggling, granted he didn't understand what was going on. _

"_But seriously… we will get through this. You can't lose hope," Lily said once the laughter subsided a bit. Aurora nodded._

"_I won't," she vowed. "I can't… hope is all I have left." Lily chuckled._

"_Got a fair bit more than that. Me, for starters. And Sirius. And everyone. We'll help each other through," she said._

"_Yea… we will…"_

* * *

Aurora sighed as she opened her eyes and sat up, wiping her cheeks. Her thoughts went to her best friend more often than not nowadays. She wondered what Lily and James would have to say about Harry being in the tournament. They'd be worried, for sure. But she couldn't help but think that James would have taken some pride in it.

The tears started up anew as she thought about how James and Lily never got to know their son. She didn't even really know him - just what she read in the papers and Ellie's letters, though she knew her daughter didn't interact with him as much as she led her to believe.

Ellie was mostly a starstruck second year watching Harry from afar.

In that moment, Aurora felt truly and utterly alone. For so long she had kept her feelings and thoughts to herself, when before she had always been so open. But then she had Lily. And Sirius. And the others. For the last 13 years, she had no one, though she had opened up to her mother here and there. She had thought in the beginning perhaps she could have relied on Evan, though that had quickly turned sour.

How long could she survive this way?

There was a knock at the door. Aurora quickly wiped the tears away before calling out for whoever it was to enter. Evan strode it, surprising her. She wasn't expecting him to be home at this hour of the day. Nor for him to knock before entering her study. He usually just strode in without warning.

"What is it?" she asked. He paused, glancing down at the open paper.

"See you've been reading about the tournament," he said. She looked down at it and then back up at him.

"Of course. Dare say the whole wizarding world is," she replied, finally getting her emotions under control.

"And what is the latest?" he asked boredly.

"The second task is coming up," Aurora replied. She reached over towards Ellie's letter. "Ellie seems eager to watch it."

"She would be," he sniffed. Aurora frowned at him. "Suppose she's rooting for the Potter boy?"

"He is in her house," Aurora said sharply, her face hardening. "His parents are considered war heroes."

"I know," Evan said. "Though I'm of the mind that they were a rather foolish sort." Aurora made no move to speak, though she narrowed her eyes at him. He knew they had been her best friends. "Seems their son is following in their footsteps."

"He is just a boy. I highly doubt he entered himself," she retorted. Evan just studied her coolly.

"No matter," he replied. "We'll be having guests again tonight." Aurora stood, stepping around the desk.

"We're having an awful lot of guests lately. Any particular reason?" she asked.

"Do not ask about things you don't understand, Aurora," Evan said. "Just make sure that they are well taken care of. I'll not have you embarrass me."

"I won't," she vowed. She hated entertaining his so-called "guests" and felt that Evan was likely getting involved in something dark. The Order had suspected him of at the very least being sympathetic to death eaters in the last war. However, if he were spending more of his time with more nefarious sorts, Aurora couldn't help but worry about what it meant.

Was something coming? Another war, perhaps? Voldemort was gone, of that she knew, but perhaps his followers were attempting to start something. Whatever it was, Aurora knew that she wanted no part in it.

If she were to survive this with Ellie, she would need to find a way out for the both of them and soon.

"What time are you expecting them?" she asked.

"They shall arrive at 7. I expect cocktails before dinner," Evan said before turning towards the door. "You'll not be expected to attend."

"Very well." At least there was that.

"And… I've been thinking… I should like for you to stay in my room tonight," he said, pausing at the door. Aurora frowned.

"Why?" she asked. Evan chuckled.

"You know why, Aurora," he said, as her blood ran cold. "Best to get it over with, don't you think? Mother won't stop until she has a grandson." Aurora swallowed, pushing her fear aside as she already began thinking of ways to get out of the tryst.

"Of course," she said. Evan gave her one more smug smile before turning and leaving. After a deep, slow breath, Aurora waited a few more minutes before making her way to her greenhouse.

Seemed she was going to be in need of a potion.

* * *

**Sorry! Had a busy weekend and didn't get much writing done but managed to knock out another chapter today. Hopefully more tomorrow since it's my work-from-home-writing day. **

**Mariana Lestrange – Aw, thanks! We're getting closer to the reunion. Super eager to share it with you guys since I know everyone is waiting on it. But got a bit more story to go before we get there. **

**haleygur7 – Haha! Happy to hear that you're excited!**

**x3sunnydaay – Yea, it's a heartbreaking story. But happier times are coming.**

**Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	17. Enemies

**Enemies**

_March 1995_

Sirius glanced towards the cave opening, always keeping an ear open to the sounds outside it. It was always the wildlife, but one could never be too careful. With the Triwizard Tournament still underway, there was no telling who might venture to these parts, whether it was unknowing students or others.

Satisfied that the only sounds were once again the wildlife, he settled back down to go through the pack of food that Harry had sent him. The boy ventured to the kitchens to get spare food for him when he could. Sirius had told him that he could fend for himself - Harry needed to be focused on the tournament and final task - but the teen still sent packages when he could. And truly, Sirius was grateful for it. It meant he spent less time out in the open scrounging for food.

He glanced down at the open Prophet, going through more articles about the event. While Harry was currently tied with the Diggory boy after the second task, Sirius couldn't help the dread that settled into his bones whenever he thought about the tournament. The third task would take place in a few months and it was sure to be the most dangerous yet. And Sirius still could not figure out just who it was that had it out for Harry. There was no doubt in his mind that this was some elaborate ploy to hurt or kill him - but with Voldemort's followers now mostly in hiding, or at the very least, hiding their allegiances, it was difficult to determine who was behind it all. He still had his bet on Karkaroff being somehow involved, but Sirius was at a loss of how to investigate it. He was still on the run and considered a dangerous man so it wasn't like he could go out and start asking questions.

And there's not a lot he could do as a dog, unfortunately. There were too many people at the castle with Durmstrang and Beauxbatons there. It made it much more difficult for him to get onto the grounds. Someone would likely notice a large, black dog and ask questions.

So instead he was relegated to his cave, though he would leave from time to time to seek out Remus, who had more freedom to look into things than he did. And he always made himself available to Harry, should he need his advice.

It seemed that the taunts and hatred from the other students had finally died off, with his entire house now fully supporting him and things long mended with his best friend Ron. Even the other houses were coming around to the fact that he very well could be the champion. They were still supporting the Diggory boy, of course, but most saw it as a boon to have two in the running.

Save Slytherin, of course. But this came as no surprise to Sirius. The animosity between Slytherin and Gryffindor was a long-standing one that stretched back even before he had attended Hogwarts. Apparently the worst for Harry was the Malfoy boy, who Sirius assumed was just as horrible as his father. Lucius had been ahead of him in school, but a thorn in his side all the same as his family had considered the Malfoys close friends. Though not so much as Snivelus and Selwyn. While Lucius had at one time been considered a viable option to Marlena Greenthistle as a husband for Aurora, it had been known for years that he'd eventually marry Narcissa, hence why Sirius had always thought of him more of an annoyance.

Selwyn and Snape were other cases entirely and Sirius couldn't help but admit that at the time, he rather enjoyed torturing them when he could. Snape on behalf of James and Selwyn for his own reasons.

Even now, Sirius felt his blood pressure begin to rise as he thought of Evan Selwyn. Now lord of his own manor with his prize - Aurora - at his side. He had no doubt that should he ever run into him, Selwyn would most definitely dangle that in front of him. That he had won in the end.

Sirius stopped eating, suddenly losing his appetite. He should be focused on helping Harry and here he was, a grown man, furious over the fact that his old school rival had finally beat him at something and stolen the girl he loved.

Leaning back against the cave wall, Sirius closed his eyes.

* * *

_Sirius walked down the corridor whistling as he took his own time to get to class. While he would most definitely get detention, he didn't mind, long learning to enjoy it as he and James were in it more often than not. Aurora would frequently scold him for it, threatening to jinx him if he lost Gryffindor too many points, but even she never went through with her threats. He was starting to think that he was growing on her._

_He couldn't help but smile a bit as he thought of her. He had fancied her for years, though for whatever reason couldn't bring himself to tell her. Fifth year was coming to an end very quickly and he knew that if he were going to finally ask her out, he needed to get on with it. She was beautiful and popular. And a pureblood. Which meant that over the summer there was a good chance her mother would start up the time-honored, pureblood tradition of introducing her around to the other well-respected pureblood families in the hopes of acquiring a good betrothal. _

_Granted, he had overheard Aurora lamenting over that multiple times with Lily, who as a muggleborn was unfamiliar with such practices. She had expressed shock over the fact that they were 15-nearly-16 and yet Aurora's mother was already preparing for her only daughter's marriage. But Sirius was all too familiar with it. He knew that while the Greenthistles had money and were respected, Marlena would want a good match to uphold said respect and continue on the family line even if Aurora would take her husband's name. Not to mention, while the Greenthistles were old blood in the country, Marlena's family had come from Italy, so she was always looking for ways to cement her place in Britain's pureblood society._

"_You're mad, Selwyn. She can't stand you," a voice said from up ahead. Sirius stopped whistling and slowed down, not wanting whoever it was to hear his approach._

"_I'm not. Her mother has already been speaking to mine about it," Evan Selwyn said, a haughty tone that Sirius despised in his voice._

"_Yea, but… she's a Gryffindor," another boy said._

"_So? She's fit and her family is loaded. Not to mention pureblood," Evan replied lightly. "Trust me - by this time next year, we'll be signing the betrothal agreement." _

"_Her mother has also been speaking to my family as well," the first voice said._

_Sirius crept up to a corner and peered around it, seeing Selwyn standing with Rosier and Travers._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Selwyn said, his voice low with warning._

"_Just that you're not the only one on the list, so don't get so cocky," Rosier replied, a smug look on his face. _

"_Not to mention, she spends a lot of time with Potter and Black," Travers said. Selwyn chuckled. "She could just as easily end up with one of them." _

"_You honestly think her mother would allow a marriage with either? Potter, maybe, but he's half in love with that mudblood, so I doubt he'd agree. And Black, well… he's likely to get disowned as it is," Selwyn replied. "Which knocks him out of the running."_

_Sirius clenched his fists as he continued watching, wanting nothing more than to walk up and punch the smug grin off Selwyn's face. It didn't matter so much that Aurora hadn't expressed any sort of liking towards him. More so the way Selwyn was referring to her, as though she were property to be owned. _

_Aurora was already a very confident and independent witch. No one owned her and no one ever would. Sirius knew she intended to fight against her mother every step of the way over this whole marriage bullocks. She had already been fighting her since she was a child, as it was. And it was this quality about her that attracted Sirius to her all the more. He liked a witch who could hold her own._

"_I still don't understand just why you're so obsessed with her," Travers said. "Plenty of fit, eligible witches in Slytherin. Why you have to go for a muggle-loving traitor?"_

"_It's obvious, isn't it? The Greenthistle riches will be mine. And she's of good stock," Selwyn said lightly. "Helps that she's nice to look at. The rest well… surely I can beat the Gryffindor out of her." _

_The boys started laughing as Sirius saw red. Before he knew it, he had bounded around the corner and was charging for Selwyn. Like hell he'd let anyone lay a hand on Aurora. _

"_Take it back!" he shouted as he tackled Selwyn to the ground and landed the first punch across his face. _

"_Get off!" Selwyn shouted back, attempting to hit Sirius, though he dodged it. The Slytherin then attempted to reach in his pocket for his wand, but Sirius just yanked it from his grasp and tossed it down the hallway before returning to hitting him._

_Rosier and Travers were too shocked by Sirius' entrance to do much of anything at first. Though once they recovered, they had taken out their wands and pointed them at the Gryffindor._

"_Stop it or we'll hex you!" Travers shouted, though Sirius didn't listen, continuing to punch Selwyn, who was still unable to fight back. _

"_Not so brave without your wand, are you!" Sirius shouted. "You'll never touch Aurora! Not if I have anything to do with it!" Evan managed to choke out a laugh._

"_We both know you'll never touch her as well," he managed to say, which only made Sirius punch him even harder._

"_What is this ruckus!" _

_Sirius stopped as he looked over his shoulder, seeing Professor Slughorn making his way down the hallway, his wand out. Sirius got to his feet, though he continued to glare at Selwyn as he pushed himself off the ground, blood streaming from his broken nose._

"_This is not the way we present ourselves, Mr. Black," Slughorn said, frowning at him. "What do you have to say for yourself?"_

_Sirius didn't reply, just continued to glare at Selwyn._

"_It was unprovoked. Black is mental," Rosier said quickly._

"_Yea… we were minding our own business when he barreled up and started attacking him," Travers added. _

"_Is this true, Mr. Black?" Slughorn asked, leveling his gaze a Sirius. He didn't respond, knowing that it was three against one and whatever excuse he gave - even the truth - wouldn't get him out of trouble. So he decided the best thing to do was to take it in silence. "Well, if you aren't going to say anything, I have no choice but to deduct 10 points from Gryffindor and give you two weeks of detention. Now… off to class. Mr. Rosier, please help Mr. Selwyn to the hospital wing._

"_Yes, professor."_

_With one more glare towards the three, Sirius started off towards his class. He was able to quietly slide in and take a seat next to James towards the back, though he knew the professor had seen him and would likely add on to his detention at the end of class._

"_What the hell happened to you?" James whispered, taking in Sirius' bloody knuckles._

"_Ran into Selwyn," he muttered back._

"_Literally?" James replied. _

_From in front of them, Aurora turned slightly in her seat and shushed them, before turning back around, though Sirius saw her glance at his hands before rolling her eyes. _

"_He was talking about how he was going to marry Aurora and beat the Gryffindor out of her," Sirius whispered, clenching his hands into fists again. James' eyes widened as he looked just ahead of them, seeing Aurora seated next to Lily, her head down slightly as she quickly took notes._

"_Can't let him get away with that, can we?" James whispered. Sirius looked over at his best friend, noting the sly grin appearing on his face. Of course, he would have his back._

"_Course not…"_

* * *

Sirius sighed as he opened his eyes, once again wishing he could punch Selwyn. He had never told Aurora the real reason behind that fight, instead silently taking in her tirade as she reamed him out for losing more points. And then again a few days later when he and James had pranked the three and got more points deducted from Gryffindor on top of their detention.

It had been worth it, in his mind. Defending her honor. Though if Aurora had been there to hear it, he would have gladly stepped back and enjoyed watching her jinx the ever-loving life out of Selwyn.

Did she still have that fire? Did she ever have to use it against Selwyn? If he had been threatening to hurt her as a teen, Sirius had no doubt that he would follow through as a grown man.

His heart clenched at the thought - Selwyn threatening Aurora. Hurting her. If they had been married this long, there was a chance he had finally followed through on his words. That he had beaten the Gryffindor out of her.

Sirius pushed up from the ground and began pacing around the cave. He hadn't told Aurora the truth about that fight, but she knew what Selwyn was like. Or at least, surely, she knew what he was capable of. Why would she ever marry a man like that? Had her mother forced her into it? If so, how did Marlena Greenthistle manage that when Aurora had resisted for as long as she did?

A large, brown owl flew into the cave at that moment and dropped onto the ground, looking up at Sirius expectantly as it held an envelope in its beak. Sighing, Sirius walked over and reached down for it, then offered the creature a crumpled-up biscuit from his pack. The owl settled in to eat, likely waiting for Sirius to read and then reply to the letter on orders from the sender.

He looked down, noticing that Remus had written him, hopefully with useful news. Pushing thoughts of Aurora and Evan aside, Sirius settled on the ground to read.

He needed to focus on Harry right now and finding exactly who meant his godson harm. That he could do something about, at least.

* * *

**This is the first of two chapters that I added in later to better flesh out Evan's character and Sirius and Aurora's previous relationship with him. Thought the story needed that... and I had jumped through time rather quickly without it.**

**Got two chapters written today and getting much closer to finishing this one. And getting so much closer to posting their reunion (finally!). It was one of the first chapters that I wrote when I started this – and gone through a few edits/minor re-writes – so I'm really anxious to share that one. Just a couple more chapters away…**

** .2019 – Thanks!**

**x3sunnydaay – Aw, thanks! Not sure about the amazing bit, but I'm happy to hear that you are enjoying the story. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	18. Potions

**Potions**

_May 1995_

Aurora stood in a quiet corner of the greenhouse, hidden amongst tall plants, watching as the cauldron bubbled and boiled. Evan never came this far into the space, so she was fairly certain that her secret was safe from his prying eyes. Even if he did manage to find the corner where she often worked on brews, she was good at cleaning up after herself - he would only see the remnants of various concoctions that helped her plants grow.

The finished potions she kept hidden away in a secret shelf in her study.

She would have rather spend all her time in the greenhouse, but he had grown more insistent lately that she go out and see other pureblood wives - people were beginning to comment on her reclusiveness, he had said, though she wasn't sure why that mattered now. She had always spent more time with herself at the manor than she did out and about.

But at least for today, she had the afternoon to brew a new draught. A simple sleeping potion had worked the first time Evan demanded she spend the night in his room, but she knew she had to be careful, lest he figure out what she was doing and take an antidote or other measures to make sure it didn't work. The last time he had woken up the next morning to find them both still in their nightclothes with a fuzzy recollection of the evening before. Aurora told him that he had drank a bit too much with his associates and could barely walk when he came to bed.

Granted, he didn't know that it was because she had Mitsy slip the draught into his last glass of firewhiskey for the night and made sure that his glass was never empty all throughout the gathering.

But he had once again ordered that she spend the night with him at breakfast that morning and there was no party or gathering going on in order to blame in on the drink. So, she would need to take other measures. Namely a potion that she could slip into his food so that he would once again feel drowsy and tired and hopefully fall asleep before either could get undressed.

If he continued in his endeavors, Aurora feared she would need to take other measures - ones that would ensure that she didn't get pregnant, though she tried not to dwell on that for now. She had made it this far without sleeping with Evan and hoped to continue on the same path. While he had attempted to initiate it in the past, she had always managed a way out.

"Mistress!" Mitsy said, popping up next to Aurora and causing her to jump.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, willing her heart to stop racing.

"Here is the cook's list for dinner tonight," the elf said, holding out a piece of parchment. Aurora walked over and took it from the elf, glancing over it. Seemed Evan had spoken with the cook before he left that morning and had ordered up a large feast of every food that was rumored as an aphrodisiac. She rolled her eyes and handed it back to the elf.

"That's fine," she said tiredly, glad that she already had a counter potion for Amortentia, should he try to slip that into her food or drink. She could take it before dinner and it would still work. The elf then peered over at the potions set.

"What is Mistress making?" she asked.

"A slug repellent," Aurora lied easily, worried that Evan had resorted to having the house elf spy on her. So far, she didn't think so, but it was only a matter of time before it happened. While she had been rather discreet with her search for Sirius and other actions over the years, the elf was rather observant and constantly around her when at home.

"Does Mistress need anything?" the elf asked.

"Not at the moment. Inform me when it's teatime," Aurora said, returning to the potion. The elf nodded and popped out of the room, once again leaving Aurora alone with her thoughts.

She had been following the tournament, but there had been no large news lately, other than Skeeter's rumor-mongering. The last task was coming up shortly and Aurora worried for Harry's safety, a sense of helplessness coming over her. There was nothing she could do about it, she knew. But once again, she wished there was something.

She had mentioned possibly going to Hogwarts to watch it herself, but Evan had quickly squashed the idea. Aurora wasn't surprised by this; she long felt that he was at least suspicious that she had continued on in her efforts to find Sirius. Hence why he constantly suggested she go for brunch or luncheon or tea at the neighboring manors. At least there she would be under someone's watchful eye.

While to everyone else, Evan may have appeared calm, collected and in control of his manor, Aurora knew better. She could sense just under his cool mask, there was a simmering desire to exert his control over her, likely brought on by her recent assertiveness. She would have to tread lightly. While he had never done anything to physically hurt her before, she had always had an inkling of what he was capable of. She knew she was pushing it and it would only last so long before he snapped.

She had seen it before, after all.

* * *

_Aurora walked into the formal parlour, aching to pull at the uncomfortable dress that her mother insisted she wear that night, but refraining. Her mother was bad enough even when she was mostly behaving. To embarrass her in front of the night's guests would only make the rest of the holiday break unbearable. _

_So instead, she plastered a polite smile on her face as she gracefully walked in and the others there turned to look at her. _

"_Ah, here she is," Marlena said warmly, though her eyes clearly said that Aurora had been pushing it with her somewhat late arrival._

"_My apologies," Aurora said, turning her eyes to their guests - the Selwyns._

"_No problem at all," Mr. Selwyn said, smiling at her as he took in her appearance and seemed to approve. His wife, on the other hand, had a more appraising eye and was likely taking stock of every hair that was out of place, even though Aurora had used a fair amount of hair potion to make sure that it hung in perfect waves down her back, though she had the sides pulled away from her face as her mother had instructed. _

_She had also applied a tasteful amount of makeup that would enhance her looks without coming across as harpy - yet another request by her mother. Aurora only went along with it this once because she knew that she wouldn't be coming home for Easter break or at the end of the year. She would soon forever be free from her controlling, scheming mother and living out her new life with Sirius._

"_You look lovely, Aurora," Evan said, stepping over to her. Aurora kept the smile on her face though she wanted to wrinkle her nose as he took her hand and left a kiss on the back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother give the elder Selwyns a knowing look. _

"_Thank you," Aurora replied demurely._

"_Shall we? I believe dinner is ready," Marlena said, motioning for everyone to follow her to the formal dining room._

_Once settled there, Aurora focused on staying awake and not nodding off during the boring conversation that her mother kept up with the Selwyns, often nodding or smiling appropriately whenever remarks were sent her way._

_She wanted to squirm slightly, feeling Evan watching her nearly the entire dinner, though avoided it. Though she couldn't help as a look of surprise came over her face when the servant poured her a glass of her mother's best elf wine. Marlena Greenthistle did not approve of Aurora drinking, though she had long ago partaken of it in secret. She was in Gryffindor, after all. And wasn't above sneaking down to the liquor and wine cellar to snatch a few bottles before going off to visit Lily._

_As a muggleborn, it was safe to say that Lily Evans was never invited to Greenthistle Manor, though Aurora had long ago gotten rather good at providing adequate stories to get out and go to her. Namely that she was staying the night with another pureblood witch. _

"_Oh, dear, don't give me that look. You're of age," Marlena said happily. Aurora chalked it up to the more than a few glasses of wine that her mother had partaken of throughout dinner._

_Aurora cautiously sipped her wine through dessert, counting down the minutes until she could escape. Much to her chagrin, Marlena suggested that Aurora show Evan the greenhouse while she and the elder Selwyns retired to the parlour for one last (though likely two or three) drinks for the night._

"_Follow me," Aurora said, somehow managing to keep the annoyance out of her voice as she led him through the manor towards the back, where her mother kept up a large collection of rare magical roses. Aurora had wanted to expand to plants and flowers beyond that, though yet had to win that argument. She supposed it didn't matter now._

"_So this is the famed Greenthistle rose collection?" Evan said as he wandered up to a bed of violet roses, then glanced back at her. _

"_Yes," Aurora huffed, no longer feeling the need to keep up appearances now that they were alone. He knew that she couldn't stand him._

"_I suppose I can arrange to have one built at the manor," he said, turning to look at the roses._

"_You intend to pick up herbology?" Aurora scoffed as she kept a decent distance between the two._

"_No. For you," he replied, not looking at her. Aurora frowned._

"_Whatever do you mean?" she asked. Evan laughed harshly, turning to look at her._

"_Dear Aurora, have you been listening to anything going on tonight?" he asked, taking a few steps towards her. "Our parents have been discussing the agreement all night."_

"_What agreement?" Aurora asked. While she had zoned out here and there, she would have picked up on some sort of agreement being discussed._

"_For our betrothal and marriage. I'm sure they are finalizing the terms right now," he said, still walking towards her._

"_I'm not marrying you," Aurora said, suddenly rather angry with her mother. She had thought Marlena was still considering all options and she had until at least Easter before she started pushing an engagement upon her._

"_I had thought you were rather smart. Perhaps I was wrong," Evan said, coming to a stop just a few inches from her. "You know what's going on."_

"_I've heard," Aurora said, straightening her back. "But that's only half-bloods and muggleborns."_

"_Yes, but the sooner we marry, the sooner the Greenthistles can show where their allegiance lies," Evan said smoothly. Aurora's frown deepened. While her mother had not hidden her thoughts on pureblood superiority, surely she would not openly declare her support with those who were actively going out and attacking them. Even her father had been rather tolerant when he was alive._

_Evan then leaned closer to her, causing her to back away slightly._

"_And... the sooner we can have an heir," he added as he looked her body up and down suggestively. His smile and voice made Aurora's blood run cold and for the first time, she felt a spike of fear. She knew he was mentally undressing her, and they were alone in a relatively secluded part of the manor. In that moment, she worried about just what Evan was willing to do to get his way._

_Even her own mother would not believe that it was an attack, and though she would most definitely disapprove, she would have no choice but to force Aurora into a marriage with him. His parents would look the other way, just so long as they were legally wed and before a potential resulting pregnancy was detectable._

"_But we're not married yet," Aurora said, side stepping away from him and wishing she had slipped her wand into her dress pocket before she came down to dinner. It was a stupid decision on her part to leave it upstairs in her room._

_Evan reached out and grabbed her arm, yanking her towards him._

"_You honestly think that you can be with him?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "Sirius Black? Your mother would never allow it."_

"_I don't need her permission," Aurora spat back, attempting to yank her arm out of his grasp. Evan laughed cruelly as he roughly pulled her back towards him, grasping her other arm tightly. _

"_You can't walk away from this. Face it, Aurora. You'll be mine by summer," he said. He then pulled her against him, roughly kissing her. Aurora immediately began to struggle against him, managing to stomp on his foot until he let go of her. She then reached back and slapped him across the face as she backed away towards the door._

_Evan calmly reached up to his cheek and then looked over at her, grinning smugly._

"_You're mental if you think I'll ever marry you," Aurora said, breathing heavily as she fought off tears. _

"_Fight back all you want, Aurora. It'll never work."_

_She then spun around and raced down the hallways and to a set of back stairs, quickly making her way to her room. Once there she slammed her door shut and grabbed her wand, doing various charms to make sure she was undisturbed for the rest of the night._

_Only then did she collapse on her bed and allow the tears to fall. Swallowing, she stared at the floor as hot tears streamed down her face._

_Many emotions were flowing through her but of one thing she was sure. She would never, ever let Evan Selwyn treat her like that again._

* * *

Aurora sat at her vanity, brushing out her hair and dallying as much as she could dare before making her way to Evan's room. Ever since the day he came there to see Ellie shortly after her birth, he had never ventured to that side of the second floor again, which Aurora was grateful for.

If the worst were to happen, she wasn't sure she could stand to sleep in a bed every night where she had to have sex with him.

Sighing, she put the brush down and stood, pulling her dressing robe tighter around her form before stepping out and making her way to Evan's wing on the other side of the grand staircase that led to the upper floors of the manor.

With every step, she prayed that the potion had taken affect and she wouldn't have to go through with his demands. She had slipped her wand into her robe pocket, ready to do whatever was necessary, but at the same time worrying about the consequences.

Once she arrived at his door, she knocked and waited until she heard a muffled, "Enter."

She stepped into the room and looked over, seeing Evan step out of his dressing room, wearing only a pair of pyjama pants. He seemed fully in control of himself and for a moment, Aurora began to worry. She had used a fairly liberal amount on the food. He should at the very least feel drowsy by now.

He looked her up and down as she stood still.

"You could have at least put in some effort," he said before turning to the bed. Aurora glanced down at the long silk nightgown barely visible under her dressing robe before walking over, pulling the robe off in the process. She laid it on a bench at the end of the bed, wishing she could leave it somewhere closer should she need her wand.

"You did buy this for me," she replied, stopping at the edge of the bed.

"Yes, though as I remember there other, more enticing numbers that I bought for you as well," he said, looking up at her as he crawled into the bed. Aurora took a deep breath before doing the same, already going through her various options.

She was a clever woman, after all. She had all the way up to plan D should the potion not work - had even drank a contraceptive potion in her room as she was getting ready. But still, there was something about crawling into his bed dressed in barely a slip of a night dress that had her feeling extra vulnerable.

Once she was settled, she took a deep breath, calming herself.

"You know… you could actually enjoy this," Evan said, reaching over to her chin and forcing her to look at him. Aurora didn't respond, just kept breathing in and out. He then leaned over and kissed her, starting out much softer than she expected.

But soon enough, his hand was on her neck, the touch of it against her flesh causing her to cringe as he ventured lower.

"_Please work," _she thought as he gripped her arm and pulled her closer to him, quickly maneuvering so that he was practically on top of her. She could tell that he was barely able to restrain himself, the kiss becoming rougher as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. It was all she could to keep from fighting back, though everything inside her screamed to do so. Instead, she willed herself to be calm. The potion should kick in.

He roughly moved his hand down, starting to yank up her nightgown as her heart began to pound. She squeezed her eyes shut as she started to go through plan B.

But then just as suddenly as his advances had begun, his movements began to slow. Aurora nearly sighed in relief as he pulled away from her, shaking his head. Just as he looked up at her, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed on top of her. Aurora swallowed as she waited a moment, hearing him begin to snore. Only then did she push him aside and move to get out of the bed. She then stopped, another idea coming to mind as she looked back at him.

He had had a fair amount to drink at dinner. Not too much, but enough that it could work in her favor.

Quickly, she walked over and pulled the duvet back, then yanked off his pants, leaving them on the floor next to the bed before pulling the duvet back over him. She then grabbed her robe and quickly made her way back to her room. Once there, she leaned against the door and breathed a sigh of relief. When she saw him at breakfast, she would tell him that they had slept together in the hopes he would believe her.

Perhaps then she could buy herself some time.

* * *

**Got more done today, so continuing with regular posting. It gets a bit dark, but we're only about three chapters away from the big reunion, so there's that at least.**

** .2019 – Thanks!**

**haleygur7 – Evan totally deserves to be punched. A lot.**

**x3sunnydaay – Aw! You are too kind! Thank you! I do make a point to have at least 10 chapters to half the story finished (and most definitely an end point at least plotted) before I start posting a story, which helps with updating regularly and finishing whatever I start. I'm the same when it comes to finding stories that you love, but then discovering that they aren't finished and the author doesn't update for a while. Which is why I make a point to try and finish whatever I start. ^_^**

**Purplestan – Yea, they go back and forth. While they do what they need to do to focus on the now, they are still drawn to each other. Which is good, since that's what will ultimately bring them back together.**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	19. Fears

**Fears**

_June 1995_

Sirius stood in the cave that was once again his home in the Forbidden Forest, pacing as his mind whirled. Behind him, he could hear Buckbeak settling on the ground as he came to a stop towards the mouth of the cave and looked out at the trees around him. There was much to take in. Too much.

It was starting again. The wizarding world was no longer safe. Voldemort had returned and there would be another war.

The Dark Lord had already claimed his first victim. The young Diggory boy. And no one seemed to believe that Harry was telling the truth that You Know You had returned and was responsible for Diggory's death, save a handful that included himself.

This did not bode well.

Sirius knew that at this point, leaving the country again was no longer an option. He would need to find a better safe house. One nearby where he could safely live and help. He was already discussing things with Dumbledore and Remus. There was talk of restarting the Order. He couldn't help as his thoughts turned to the old home where he had grown up. It was currently empty and unused, though he had no doubt that Kreacher would still be there, skulking about.

It would need to be fixed up, but it could do. They could use it as headquarters for the Order. A secret place where they could all meet. A sense of purpose started to fill him. It was the same sense of purpose he had back then and for the first time since he escaped, he didn't feel so useless. He would have something to do. Be able to help. Do more than keep on the run, barely ahead of whoever was looking for him. While he wasn't sure if he would be able to actually go out and do much, he could at least be there to plan and strategize.

Yes, that would do.

He had fought in this war before, he could do it again. And he would fight to protect Harry and others who could not protect themselves. He owed it to Lily and James to do that much. To keep their son alive in the hopes that he would someday save their kind. It was prophecy, was it not?

He couldn't help as his thoughts then turned to Aurora. Did she suspect anything? Or did she also believe what the Ministry was claiming? That all was right in the world and there was nothing to fear. That Voldemort wasn't back. It was just the ravings of a disturbed teen boy who had witnessed the tragic death of his teammate in the Triwizard Tournament.

He wasn't sure just how isolated Evan kept her, or if she had even heard about Harry and what had happened. He figured she knew something about what was going on - she did have a daughter at Hogwarts after all. Surely the little girl would have filled her in on things that weren't in the paper. But it didn't stop him from worrying about her safety all the same.

She was likely in some sort of danger and Sirius was in no position to protect her as he had vowed all those years ago.

* * *

_Sirius sat at the kitchen table, waiting. He knew that Aurora had gone out to do the shopping and would return any minute now. However, he didn't relish what he was about to tell her. _

_It had gotten too dangerous for the Potters. For all of them. Even Dumbledore had suggested that he and Aurora go into hiding as well under the Fidelius Charm. It was something he continued to mull over. He would do anything to keep Aurora safe and he knew that with her background, her public spurning of pureblood society by running away from her mother and surely a marriage agreement with Evan Selwyn would only paint a larger target on her back. _

_Especially if what he suspected was true._

"_What's gotten you looking so grim?" Aurora asked as she walked into the room, bags of groceries in her hands. She looked over at him as she made her way to the counter and put them down before beginning to unload them. _

_Sirius watched her a moment before speaking._

"_James and Lily are going into hiding," he said softly. Aurora paused in her work before turning to face him. "They'll use the Fidelius Charm." _

"_Really?" she asked softly. "It's gotten that bad?" He nodded._

"_We've had word that he's going after them," he said. _

"_From who?" she asked. Sirius frowned. He wasn't completely sure why Dumbledore had accepted Snape as a double agent. He still didn't trust him, and he was sure that the feeling was mutual. But the elderly wizard had seemed to take Snape's word and he wasn't one to question Dumbledore._

"_Severus Snape," he said, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. _

"_Snape? But isn't he-"_

"_He wants to switch sides," Sirius said, cutting her off. "I don't particularly believe him, but Dumbledore does." _

"_He would do anything to protect Lily," Aurora said. Sirius met her eyes. "It's not like it's been a secret that he was fond of her in school." _

"_True, but still… he's a death eater," Sirius replied with a sigh._

"_What good would it do him as a death eater to tell us that You Know Who is after James, Lily and Harry?" she asked. She had a point. If Snape was working for the Dark Lord, it wouldn't make sense for him to give up plans such as this. To tell them to get the Potters into hiding. "When will they…"_

"_Soon," Sirius said. "Within a few days." Aurora nodded. "And there's more…"_

"_What?" Aurora asked, her concern growing. _

"_It's Evan… He's been seen with more death eaters," he said. _

"_We've known that he's been spending time with them. Most of his friends are attached to that sort in some way," Aurora said. "This is nothing new."_

"_He's been seen with the Lestrange brothers," Sirius said. That stopped her. Aurora was silent as she looked away, fear creeping into her eyes. They were ruthless, high level followers of the Dark Lord. It was not good if he had been sighted with them. But just as suddenly, a look of determination came over her._

"_So… you're certain that he's joined, is it?" she asked. _

"_If he hasn't, then he's certainly supporting them in secret at the very least. And we both know that you and I are likely the first people he will come after," Sirius said, unusually serious. He stood and walked over to her, taking her shoulders in his hands. "He's dangerous, Rora."_

"_Then we'll face him should he come after us," she said. _

"_I don't think you understand just how dangerous he is," Sirius said. _

"_I know full well how dangerous he is, Sirius. And I know that we can take him on should he come for us," she retorted. "I'm not hiding."_

"_It's not weakness to hide. James and Lily are-"_

"_I'm not trying to be strong, Sirius!" Aurora shouted, cutting him off. "I'm making a point! I will not hide from him! If he's a death eater, then let him bloody well show his hand! I hope it gets him locked up in Azkaban!"_

"_For once, you're the foolish one, Rora!" Sirius shouted back. Aurora just stared at him in shock. He rarely raised his voice against her. And rarer still accused her of being reckless. "I will not lose you, Rora."_

"_You won't," she said, her voice strong. _

"_But we don't know-"_

"_You won't lose me," she said, bringing her hands to his face and forcing him to look into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere just so long as you aren't."_

"_I would do everything in my power to keep you safe," he vowed. "Which is why I think we should at least consider it. Even Dumbledore thinks that we should."_

"_He does?" she asked softly. Sirius nodded. Aurora let go of him as she stepped away, starting to chew on her thumbnail. She knew that if Dumbledore had suggested they go into hiding, he wouldn't make such a suggestion lightly. _

"_They will come after us, Rora," Sirius said, his voice pleading. "It's only a matter of time."_

"_They would always come after us - we knew this," she retorted. "Regardless of whether Evan had joined them or not." Sirius watched as she began to pace, his fear starting to grow. He couldn't live without her. And if her safety was at risk because Evan Selwyn was after her or him or both of them, it was risk that he wasn't willing to take._

"_Do you really want to chance it, Rora?" he asked softly. She stopped pacing and looked over at him, her expression unreadable._

"_How does this put us in anymore danger than we're already in?" she said. "Every day you go out there - or I do - and we, we…" she stopped speaking, running her fingers through her long hair. "We're connected to the Potters – their best friends. They'll target us regardless. Likely already have."_

"_But we should-"_

"_Enough, Sirius," Aurora said, cutting him off._

"_No, listen to me, Rora! I will not put you at risk!" he shouted. "We need to go into hiding!"_

"_And how do I know that this isn't you being paranoid?" she shouted back._

"_I'm not paranoid!" _

"_Yes, you are! If you're not, then why haven't you been inviting Remus around anymore?" she retorted. Sirius was silent. "Don't think I haven't noticed. Even at meetings you barely speak to him. And why? What on earth would make you think that he would ever betray us? Betray Lily and James?!"_

"_I just… someone is leaking information to them. I can feel it," Sirius said, starting to come slightly unhinged. "God, Rora, even you have to admit that something is wrong." She just stared at him, a look of annoyance on her face. For a moment, he could see it from her perspective. He knew that he was being slightly unreasonable. But he couldn't help but feel there was something off. Someone who was feeding the death eaters information on them. More than one operation had gone wonky for it to be just luck, though thankfully everyone had gotten out of them safely. But he wasn't sure who it was. Who he could trust and who he couldn't. _

_Or perhaps being in the war was finally getting to him._

_But then suddenly, Aurora walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. Her expression had softened._

"_You can trust me," she said softly as he looked up at her. "And we'll only get through this together. I need to you to stay strong, Sirius." He nodded. "It's the only way we'll survive."_

"_Suppose you're right," he admitted, smiling weakly. _

"_I do have a penchant for being right, you know," she said, smiling slightly. Sirius chuckled as he pulled her closer._

"_That I most certainly know…"_

* * *

Sirius sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Voldemort had returned and his followers were gathering to him. And he was sure Evan Selwyn was involved in this. If he had managed to avoid being taken to Azkaban after the last war, that only meant he was much cleverer and more powerful than they had expected.

His heart clenched in fear anew.

Aurora was not safe, of that he was sure. The feeling had only grown over the past months. She hadn't been back then and most certainly would not be now. Christ, she was living under the same roof as the enemy. The question was: How much did she know about what was going on? She always was perceptive. Surely, she would pick up on what Evan was doing.

However, that thought only brought more fear.

If she were doing any sort of snooping or spying and they found out, it would spell out certain disaster for her. Even if they didn't, they would eventually force her to take a side. And when she stood up to Evan and refused to join the death eaters - Sirius was sure that she would - they would kill her.

Or worse - they would use the little girl to force her to join them. Aurora was a powerful witch, a good ally in any cause. And they had just the right leverage to force her hand in this.

A deep sense of helplessness came over Sirius yet again. It happened so often that he was starting to get used to it. Just as he had been unable to help Harry, he was unsure about how he could possibly help Aurora. He couldn't go to her; more than putting himself at risk of capture, it could put her at even more risk being associated with him again.

But perhaps he could get Remus to send word. To try and warn her. Aurora was smart, and once she knew the truth about Voldemort, surely, she could find a way out of Selwyn Manor. Somewhere safe for her and her daughter. And surely Remus would help her if she needed it. Step in where he could not.

Sirius refused to believe that she would willingly side with them. Not after what she had done before, who she had been. All that she had been through. Not to mention, she had been looking for him. Was still in love with him, according to Remus. Perhaps she hadn't changed as much as he thought. Surely the old Aurora was still in there somewhere.

Sighing, Sirius turned and walked back to Buckbeak in the cave, after judging it dark enough to safely travel.

"Suppose we should get going. The sun is down and it's safe to move," he said, as the creature rose to its feet. "Think I've got a place for us." The hippogriff just tilted its head to the side. "Not the best of places, but it'll have to do. Never thought I'd return…"

He then turned, guiding the hippogriff out into the dark forest before hopping on Buckbeak's back. With a giant leap, the two were up, soaring through the air and rising above the treetops. He guided Buckbeak towards London, mentally preparing himself for where he was going. He hadn't stepped foot in Grimmauld Place since he ran away when he was 16.

It held many memories, none of them too good. But it was the only place he could think to go. And deep inside him, he knew that it was the right place to go. For now.

* * *

**And we're moving ever closer. Things are finally starting to fall into place for them to find each other again.**

**haleygur7 – At this point, she's had about 13 years of experience in thwarting Evan, though he hadn't really tried as much in the past. And I'm fairly sure that he knows or at least has an idea of what's going on, but never really cared to push it in the past.**

**x3sunnydaay – Haha, it made me anxious and I wrote it. I knew that nothing was going to happen from the start, but I wasn't sure just how close I was going to get until I wrote it down and edited it.**

**Purplestan – Despite everything she's been through, she's definitely learned to adapt and survive over the last 13 years, so that's helped. But she's always been rather smart and such. I always kind of felt it was the Slytherin side of her family that tempered her Gryffindor side – she definitely has bravery and courage but understands that self-preservation (for both herself and Ellie) is important as well, which causes her to put more effort into planning.**

**Thanks for reading and following everyone!**


	20. Determination

**Determination**

_July 1995_

Aurora stared down at the paper, frowning as she read the latest news about the Triwizard Tournament. There had been many articles since Harry won. Troubling news.

When she read of the Diggory boy's death, her heart went out to his family. She had hoped something like this wouldn't happen, but she wasn't all too surprised. What were they thinking by bringing back this horrid tradition? People had died before, so it shouldn't have been a shock that someone could die again.

Of course, after Ellie had returned from Hogwarts, Aurora had been filled with nothing but dread. The poor girl had been a mess and then confessed to her alone what Dumbledore had told them - announcing that the boy had died at the hands of none other than Voldemort. He was back. It was preposterous - at least that's what the Prophet and Minister Fudge said. Though Aurora knew better. While she didn't want to believe it was true, part of her felt that there was some sort of truth to it. Dumbledore didn't make such statements lightly.

She looked towards her slightly open office door, her thoughts going to Evan. She knew that he was, at the least, a sympathizer back during the war, at worst a death eater that had somehow managed to go under the radar. And if this news were true, it did not bode well. Not for her. Not for Ellie.

She hadn't seen a mark on him, but she figured he had likely found some way to hide it from her. The only time she had seen him remotely naked was the night a few months ago when he had summoned her to his room, and she hadn't seen it then. Though she was grateful that he seemed to believe her telling of events that night and hadn't summoned her back since then.

But then, Aurora felt her blood run cold as all the meetings, dinners, and time away started to make sense. The sorts that were coming around the manor lately. How Evan had become even more closed off from her, if it were even possible, but at the same time, had begun insisting that she spend more and more time with the other pureblood wives.

Why suddenly, after years of marriage, he had been insistent that she give him a male heir. One who would carry on the Selwyn name and solidify his control over her family's money and titles.

At first, she thought it was all possibly because he suspected she was searching for Sirius and he wanted to keep her preoccupied elsewhere. But now it all made sense and even if she didn't have proof, she knew in her heart that he was on the other side. That they had been right all those years ago.

Then, another realization hit her just as suddenly.

She wasn't safe here. She needed to find a way out. She needed to get her and Ellie away from Evan and the others before they forced her to do something she did not want to do. If Voldemort's followers were gaining power, now seemingly above reproach as the Ministry was convinced that they were not, there was no way that she would get out of this unscathed if she stayed.

Standing, Aurora began pacing around the room, her mind fast at work going through various options. Leaving Selwyn Manor was not as easy as just walking out of the door with their things packed in suitcases. Sure they could get away, but for how long before Evan tracked them down? Not to mention, it wasn't as though she had anywhere to go if they did leave. While her family manor was empty and unused, it was in Evan's name. And likely the first place he would look for them. She wasn't sure that she could ward it enough to keep him out on her own. With help, yes it was possible. But who did she even go to? Evan had shut her off from all her old friends and family that might have been sympathetic. And she was certain that if she attempted to contact any of the old Order members, they would likely turn her away, spurned by the fact she had cut them off so suddenly all those years ago.

She stopped and looked over at the large bookcase along one of the walls. She wasn't sure why, but something on it called over to her. She walked down to the farthest bookshelf, glancing towards the door. Even though Evan was out at yet another meeting or whatever it was he planned to do that day, she didn't want to risk him finding her secret hiding spot. Pulling out her wand, she tapped out a pattern on the shelf and watched as a hidden compartment opened, revealing several thick leather-bound books. She pulled a couple out and walked back to her desk, spreading them out.

She hadn't dared look at them in years and gently ran her fingers over the first dust-covered book. There were other photo albums, of course. Ones that she showed Ellie and kept on her main shelf. But these… these she had to keep hidden away. Her mother had urged her to destroy them in order to appease Evan and his family - prove that she was truly over her old ways and Sirius Black - but couldn't bring herself to do so. She opened the first one, seeing photographs of her and Lily from school, waving at the camera in their Gryffindor uniforms. She turned the page, a soft smile coming over her face as she thought back to happier memories. She had loved being in Gryffindor. Loved Hogwarts. Loved her friends.

She stopped on a page that contained several photographs of her and Sirius, taken in the home they had shared. She lightly brushed them with her fingertips, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Where are you?" she whispered.

She closed her eyes as she went back through the years.

* * *

_Aurora sighed as she laid back on the bed, a smile coming across her face. She then looked over at Sirius, finding him watching her._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Nothing," he said softly, reaching out to brush a lock of hair from her face. _

"_You're obviously thinking something," she said._

"_I'm thinking about how incredibly happy I am," he replied. Aurora rolled onto her side, studying him. The war had been hard on him. Hard on the both of them. And it wasn't over yet. But she had to admit that in that moment, the war was the farthest thing from her mind. Instead, she was focused on the man lying next to her. A man that she would spend the rest of her days with. Who had helped her walk away from a life that would have suffocated and potentially killed her._

"_I'm happy too," she said. _

"_You don't regret anything?" he asked, an odd look coming over his face. Aurora shook her head, wondering just why he would ask a thing. _

"_Of course not," she said. "Why would I?" She leaned forward and kissed him. "I'll never regret choosing you." He smiled._

"_Nor I," he said softly. He settled back into the bed, pulling her into his arms. "With you here… I feel as though I can finally put the past behind me…" Aurora looked up at him, seeing a grimace come across his face._

"_You're worried about him, aren't you?" she asked softly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Sirius. He is your brother…"_

"_Yes, and he joined them," Sirius said, his face now becoming hard. "He chose his lot."_

_A heavy silence filled the room as Aurora watched him. She could understand his pain. Regulus had once been a kind boy. But he had quickly made clear his thoughts and leanings, turning his back on his own brother like the rest of their family. Even still, Aurora knew that Sirius worried about him._

"_Sirius…"_

"_Please… don't, Rora," he whispered. "I don't want to discuss it." _

"_I know that you-"_

"_Enough," he said, his voice a bit louder. "I walked away from them. And I'll never go back. Not to that family. Not to Regulus. And certainly not to Grimmauld Place." Aurora nodded as she rested her head on his chest, frowning slightly._

_She knew the stories. How they treated him after he was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. The beatings. The shouting. The arguments. She understood his suffering. While her mother had rarely gotten physical with her - the only time she could remember was when she had slapped her once after she talked back to her summer after sixth year - Marlena Greenthistle had been cold. Closed off. Perhaps that is what brought Sirius and Aurora together. Only they could understand each other. Understand the pain and longing for acceptance and family that they both craved, along with a place where they belonged and could be themselves._

"_You don't have to hold on to it, you know. The hurt," she said softly. "We have each other now. We can create our own life." She looked up at him, seeing him stare up at the ceiling. "We're already doing that."_

_He finally looked down at her, a soft smile on his face. _

"_I know," he said, caressing her cheek. _

"_Neither of us… we don't have to go back to that life. Ever. And we no longer need to dwell on it," she said. He leaned down and kissed her. _

"_How could I when I have you?"_

* * *

Aurora wiped at her cheeks, trying to push the tears and memories aside. It was so long ago. And while she hadn't made much progress in her search for Sirius being too preoccupied with her own survival and that of Ellie's, she knew that there was no way she would ever stop completely. But now it became clear that she needed to focus her efforts on getting away. Probably more so than finding him.

Sighing, she turned the page and frowned. Caught there was an unfamiliar photograph. One that she had seen before but wasn't sure why or how it got into the album as she hadn't put it there. She thought Sirius had thrown it out or destroyed it years ago. Reaching down, Aurora picked it up, gazing at the two young boys staring grimly at the camera. They were in some sort of grand parlor. Of course, she knew who it was, but she couldn't help but flip it over, seeing Sirius' handwriting on the back.

_Regulus & Sirius  
__1970  
__12 Grimmauld Place_

She flipped the photograph back over and put it down. She started to turn the page, but stopped, looking up as a thought crossed her mind.

Could it be that simple? No, it couldn't. Surely not.

She looked back down at the photo, leaning forward as she peered at Sirius' face. He looked angry and miserable in the photograph. And he had sworn that he'd never go back there. But as the only surviving Black, it would all belong to him now. It would make sense that he might go there to hide. Grimmauld Place was as good as any place and probably better than most other options.

She wasn't sure if she could get there or what sort of protective magic it would have, but she had to try. He had told her once where it was and she was certain that she could remember how to get there despite the time that had passed. Aurora would need a cover story, that was for sure. She couldn't go running off to London without some reason. Evan would immediately suspect she was up to something, if he didn't already.

Rising from the desk, she walked over to the window and looked out over the grounds. For the first time since all of this started - no, since Sirius had been captured - hope began to fill her. She wasn't sure exactly what she would do, but at least she had a next step.

One that would hopefully lead to something.

She couldn't help as her thoughts turned to what she would do if she found him there. Would he be happy to see her? Would he turn her away? Would he kick her out before she had the chance to talk to him? Explain?

Or would it be every bit as wonderful as she hoped? Finally seeing him. Feeling his arms around her once again. For a moment she closed her eyes, imagining it. She couldn't help as she hugged herself, pretending that they were Sirius' arms around her and not her own.

Her breath hitched as a tear slipped out. She opened her eyes and looked around her study.

It had to work. She was running out of options and needed to find a way for her and Ellie to survive. Perhaps if she found Sirius, he would know others that could help them to escape. Possibly be in contact with old Order members.

Hearing footsteps in the hallway, she quickly gathered up the books and replaced them in the hidden shelf. She was halfway back to her desk when Mitsy walked in.

"Is Mistress ready for her tea?" the elf squeaked.

"Yes, I should like to take it in the greenhouse, please," she said. The elf nodded and popped out of the room. Taking a deep breath, Aurora straightened her dress and started downstairs. Perhaps amongst her plants and flowers, she could come up with a plan to get out of the manor to go search.

She would find him. And she would get herself and Ellie out of the manor and somewhere safe.

* * *

**Can't believe that I'm nearly finished writing this story. I wrote another chapter today and all I have left in terms of writing are two chapters, and then re-writing parts of the last chapter since I ended up changing the plot a bit (and adding in another chapter to flesh some things out before that). Realized it was missing a BIG confrontation with Aurora, Evan and Sirius. So, added that to the outline.**

**And I'm starting to think that my next project will be a sequel to this one from Ellie's point of view that will pick up where this one ends. I've only gotten a couple chapters plotted and no idea where it will go, but I've got more to post on this one and another finished story lined up to start posting to buy myself some time (I typically don't start posting a story until I have at least 10 chapters/half the story written and an ending plotted). Still not sure what role I want Ellie to play in the events that take place beyond Book 5 – where this story ends – especially since she'll be at Hogwarts during that whole time. But I have some ideas and there's a lot of potential there, I think… We'll see what I come up with.**

**I've also taken on a request story that I'm currently trying to plot out, so there's that too.**

**Aamarylis – Aw, thanks! Take your time!**

** .2019 – Haha, me too. We're soooo close.**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	21. Reunions

**Reunions**

_July 1995_

Aurora stood in the shadows outside the building, a frown on her face as she looked up. Number 12 wasn't visible, though she shouldn't have been surprised. They would have likely warded it to kingdom come to keep out unwanted guests. But something inside her told her that Sirius was here. She could feel it in her bones.

She glanced around nervously, quickly going through all the spells and charms she could think of that would allow her through. Or at the very least would get the attention of whoever was inside so they could let her in. Though she figured if she were brave enough, she could just stand on the sidewalk outside the house in the hopes someone inside would see her. But that would leave her exposed, which was never a good idea.

There was movement from her left. She quickly jumped back, hiding out of sight in the shadows as she watched a figure walk quickly down the sidewalk, also looking around frantically. Her eyes widened as she recognized Remus' form. He stopped in front of the building and she ventured forward silently, intending to speak to him.

He pulled out his wand and she quickened her pace, not wanting him to disappear inside before she could speak to him.

"Remus," she said softly. For a moment, she worried that he wouldn't turn around, but slowly he did, finally meeting her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Aurora?" he asked, seeming surprised to see her standing there. He glanced around, likely checking to see if she had been followed.

"No one followed me. I made sure," she said. "And you know why I'm here… Is… He's here, isn't he?" Remus glanced over his shoulder and then back over at her.

"He's… I'm not sure if he'll see you," he started, still feeling guilty about his last encounter with Aurora. Sirius hadn't mentioned her at all since returning to his family home and spent most of his time locked up in his room on the third floor. But at the same time, she had also never responded to his letter. He had thought she didn't want to speak to him as well.

"I have to speak to him," she said, her voice rising slightly, though she fought to keep out the desperation. Even if this was her old friend, she had her pride.

"Ellie is his daughter, isn't she?" Remus asked, cutting her off. Aurora was silent, her eyes wide as he sighed, taking her silence as confirmation. "She looks just like him, Aurora… why didn't you tell me? Or… I could have helped you, you know… I would have done whatever I could. You didn't need to go to… _him_."

She swallowed as tears filled her eyes and she looked away, unable to take the pity in Remus' eyes. She had thought of seeking him out back then. And she wished she had if it would have saved her and Ellie from Evan and what was likely to come.

"My mother came over just after and… she convinced me that this was the best way… for Ellie. Myself," she said softly. "At the time… I didn't think I had any other choice… I-" She covered her mouth as sobs threatened to spill out from her mouth. Remus walked over and pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back.

"It's alright, Aurora," he said softly.

"Do you… you think he'll speak to me?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Only one way to find out," he said softly, unwilling to make her any promises. He turned and said the spell and the two watched as the house appeared. Remus then led her inside, watching quietly as she pulled off her cloak, her eyes going to the stairs. "He's upstairs… third floor." Aurora nodded as Remus took her cloak from her and watched as she started to slowly, quietly ascend. All too soon, she was standing in front of a door, hearing shuffling inside.

She paused as she raised her hand to knock, all the resolve she had suddenly disappearing. But she needed to do this. If not for herself, then for Ellie.

She then knocked and waited.

"Come in!" someone shouted. She froze as she gripped the doorknob, momentarily overtaken by the sound of his voice. But then she shook her head and pushed the door open and walked in.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. He was staring out a window, not yet seeing her. While the years at Azkaban still hung around him, he appeared better than she had expected. His hair full and curly, though some grey was visible, his clothes obviously new. Or at least not worn down. While he may have been gaunt, he had somehow filled out on the run, seeming healthier than one would expect for an escaped convict.

Though his face was etched in lines and wrinkles. Azkaban had aged him, but she could still see glimpses of the young man she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

When she said nothing, he finally turned, his eyes widening and entire body freezing as he saw her.

"Aurora," he said softly. The two stood there a few moments in silence. "Are you… is it really you?" She nodded, still unable to speak. He started towards her, a faint smile appearing. But he then suddenly stopped, a frown coming over his face as his eyes took in the large diamond ring on her finger.

"Why are you here?" he asked. In just a second, it seemed as though his entire demeanor had changed. While he had looked happy to see her at first, his expression had now turned cold.

"I needed to see you," she said. He looked her up and down, taking in her attire and perfectly styled hair.

"Suppose congratulations are in order," he said. "Evan Selwyn? Your mother must be so proud." Aurora swallowed before answering, the venom in his voice stinging. Though she noticed that he winced. Almost as though he hadn't meant to say the words.

"She was… at first, at least," she said. "She died about seven years ago."

"Ah, well… good riddance then," Sirius said, sounding much harsher than she had ever heard him be. Aurora took a step towards him.

"If you would let me explain-"

"There's nothing to explain. Though I can't help but wonder why," he said, turning from her. "Why _him_?" Aurora grimaced.

"I didn't want to marry Evan. I don't love him. I never have. You're the only man I've ever loved," she said, venturing another step towards him.

"You have a funny way of showing it," Sirius said, still not looking at her. He wasn't sure why he was being so cold. Wasn't this what he wanted? To see her again? To protect her? He knew that he still loved her, so why was he being cruel to her now? Lashing out?

"I didn't have a choice, Sirius, at least-"

"You always had a choice," he shouted, turning to look at her, his anger getting the better of him. "I should have known that you would go running back to your old life! Did you even really care? About the cause? About me? About Lily and James? Harry?"

"You know that I did!" Aurora shouted back, stunned by his accusation. "I still do! You weren't the only person who lost them that night! And then you had to go and get yourself in trouble, likely off on some half-assed scheme!"

"I was doing it for them!" he roared, charging towards her. "Unlike you, I _did_ something for my friends!"

"You got yourself framed for killing a load of muggles!" she shouted. Sirius appeared surprised at the statement, though he knew shouldn't have. Remus did tell him that she didn't believe he had done it.

"And how was I supposed to know it was a bloody trap?" he retorted.

"If you had talked to me about Peter I would have told you just that!" she shouted, the hurt evident in her voice, though her eyes were blazing in anger. "Stopped you from, from doing what you did! Or helping you so that you wouldn't have gotten into that mess. But you didn't tell me a goddamn thing, Sirius!" Sirius snorted.

"Perhaps I didn't tell you for my own reasons," he said. "Seeing as you went right back to your mother, I was obviously right." Aurora's nostrils flared as she sucked in a quick breath.

"Don't for _one_ second think that I would _ever_ side with them, Sirius Black!" she shouted as her eyes flashed in anger. While she had been expecting him to be upset about her marriage, she hadn't expected him to be so… hateful. Or even entertain the thought that she had sympathized with the other side. "I left my family and name behind! I agreed to marry you! Because I love you! I walked away from _everything_ \- for you - and I'd do it again, gladly!"

"Then why did you marry _him_ the first chance you got? Even had a child with him!" he shouted at her. "Of all the people… it had to be Evan Selwyn!" Despite his anger, Aurora could see the pain clear in his stormy grey eyes. She took a deep breath as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"It was the best choice I had at the time," she said. "At least that's what I thought…"

"Again with choices," Sirius said, turning away from her.

"I was pregnant!" she shouted, closing her eyes. Sirius stopped, slowly turning back to face her. She took another deep breath and opened her eyes. "I was pregnant…"

For a few minutes, there was silence as the information sunk in. Sirius walked over to a chair and sank down in it, rubbing his face as he looked at the floor. A few times he looked up at her and started to speak, but then didn't, returning to staring at the floor. The little girl… Ellie… How many times had he daydreamed that she was his?

"I… I found out just after I got word about Lily and James… Then you didn't come home and… I got word about… the muggles... At first, I thought maybe there was some way I could explain… that there was no way you would hurt anyone like that and they would let you go, but… my mother stopped me. She showed up at my flat just after..." Aurora said. When Sirius made no move to stop her, she continued.

"I… I didn't know what to do or who to turn to. I didn't know where Remus was and it wasn't like you two were on the best of terms at the time. Lily and James were dead. You were in Azkaban. I didn't even know where they took Harry... And when my mother showed up… she… convinced me that there was no way they would let you out… and the best thing I could do was to get married before the baby arrived… that it was the only way I could provide a good life for her because no one would accept or trust the child of Sirius Black, murderer. Or me, for that matter."

Sirius remained silent, still staring at the ground. He knew she was right. It was likely the best option she had at the time. Now it all made sense. Aurora took a few steps towards him.

"She… arranged everything with the Selwyns - I didn't even know that it was him until it was settled, though I should have, considering they had been planning a betrothal previously. His parents still don't know that he's not Ellie's father. I tried to hide it from him, but… Evan figured it out – why we were rushing things. He still agreed to marry me," she said. Sirius looked up at her.

"The girl… she's… she really is our daughter?" he asked softly. Aurora nodded and walked up to him, pulling the locket out from under her dress. His eyes were fixed on it and the ring that hung on the chain. She had kept both all these years. Aurora quickly unfastened the chain and opened the locket, holding it out for Sirius to see.

He took it and looked down at the photographs inside. One was of a grinning and waving Ellie in her Hogwarts robes, while the other was one of him and Aurora.

"What's she like…" he asked.

"Ellie? She's… very much like you… a touch of mischief. She has your eyes," Aurora said. He smiled softly as he gently touched the photo.

"Does she know?" he asked.

"No, but… I planned to tell her when she got older, even though he doesn't want me to," Aurora said. "She's about to start her third year at Hogwarts - turned 13 last month." Sirius looked up at her, his expression indecipherable. "I… I never wanted things to turn out this way."

"But they have," he said sadly, looking down at the photograph. "And it's my fault… I shouldn't have run off like that… left you alone…"

"It's not like you could have known that Peter would do what he did," Aurora said. Sirius smiled sadly as he looked up at her.

"Does it matter now? You're married. And she has his last name."

"But she is _your_ daughter," Aurora said, dropping to her knees and peering up at him.

"As I'm sure Evan is reminded every time he looks at her," he said, looking back down at the locket. "I'm sure that thrills him to no end." Aurora looked away.

"He… he's always been rather aloof with her," she admitted. Sirius looked over at her, frowning. "But at least he's not outright hateful with her. Saves that for me, which I suppose is better..."

Sirius reached up and gently took her chin in his hand, guiding her to look at him.

"What has he done?" he asked.

"Nothing like that," Aurora said quickly. "Just… well… it was a marriage of convenience rather than a love match. However, as I discovered, it was far more convenient for him than myself..."

Sirius was silent as he studied her face - a face he had only seen in his dreams for so long. It was the thought of reuniting with her as well as proving his innocence that had helped him keep his sanity all those years in Azkaban. But then to find out that she had married - Evan Selwyn at that - and had a child with him, or so he thought at the time. He had been nearly inconsolable.

He thought he had forever lost the bright young woman that he had fallen in love with all those years ago at Hogwarts. Who had the strength and courage to walk away from a comfortable life with a family that neither loved nor appreciated her. Like he had. They had made so many plans together. He mourned for the future he had lost as well as the life he had had with her.

"Please believe me," she whispered. "I never stopped loving you." He looked down at the ring and locket in his hand as his thumb began caressing her cheek. He then looked back at her face, seeing clearly that she was telling the truth.

He finally nodded.

"I know," he said softly. "I never stopped loving you either." Aurora smiled as she leaned up and caught his lips in a heated kiss. It was their first in nearly 14 years and yet, Aurora felt as though she were coming home. The locket and ring fell to the floor as Sirius pulled her up into his lap before tangling his fingers in her hair.

* * *

Later, the two were lying in his bed, gazing at each other as though they were rememorizing every crease, every plane of the other's face. It had been such a long time.

"Tell me more about Ellie," he asked, softly running his thumb against the smooth skin of her arm. Aurora smiled fondly as she thought of her daughter - no, _their_ daughter.

"She's very bright," she started. "Already near the top of her class. Sorted into Gryffindor, of course."

"Like mother, like daughter," Sirius said. Aurora chuckled

"She adores quidditch… like her father," she continued.

"As she should," he interrupted. "Does she play?"

"No, but she wants to. Honestly, I think part of the reason she got into it was because she became rather smitten with the quidditch captain of Gryffindor her first year - wrote about him a lot before he graduated. And Harry - she's always been a bit of his fan, to be truthful," Aurora said with a chuckle. "She came back her first Christmas break insisting that we buy her a proper broom. _It has to be a Nimbus 2000, Mummy. That's what Harry Potter flies._" She rolled her eyes slightly. "I thought she was much too small for such a broom, but Evan insisted we get it for her, mostly because he was getting a headache from hearing her go on about it."

Sirius grimaced slightly at the mention of her husband, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by Aurora.

"But she's really taken to it," she continued quickly. "Thinks she might be able to make the team this year."

"Does she know about Harry?" he asked. Aurora shook her head, frowning.

"She knows who he is, of course. And what happened to him. But I haven't told her about any of them - Lily, James, even Remus… I've wanted to so many times. Especially after she started school," she whispered. "But I wasn't sure how I could tell her without mentioning you…"

"And then you'd also have to mention the fact that Evan isn't her father," he added. Aurora nodded and propped herself up as she leaned towards him, caressing his cheek.

"I've wanted to tell her the truth since the beginning. When she was a baby, sometimes I would tell her stories about you… but always when Evan wasn't nearby," she said. "He was insistent that she never know, but I had already decided that I would tell her once she was old enough to understand."

Sirius stared up at her and swallowed, pondering a moment before he opened his mouth.

"There's something you should know, Rora," he said softly, his thoughts turning to her husband. She frowned.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Voldemort is back," he said. Aurora was silent, unsure of what to say now that her fears had been confirmed.

"Harry saw him with his own eyes. Fought him. The Diggory boy… he _was_ killed by Voldemort - not the maze," he said seriously. Aurora sucked in a breath and laid back down, staring up at the ceiling, thinking over what Ellie had told her.

"So it's happening again," she said dully. Sirius sat up and pulled her close to him.

"I can't help but think… you and Ellie aren't safe in Selwyn Manor. Not with him," he said.

"I've already been thinking the same thing," she said. "He's… the last couple years, he's been out more. Consorting with the worst sort of pureblood society. Or I suppose the best, depending on your perspective."

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"Lucius Malfoy. Nott. Others," she said. "I've already been thinking we need a plan…"

"The Order is back," Sirius said. "We can protect you."

"The Order is back?" she asked. He nodded.

"We could always use more," he said.

"You want me to join the Order again? Fight?" she asked incredulously. What on earth would she do in the Order of the Phoenix? It had been years since she did any sort of big magic that the Order would no doubt require.

"I know that things have… changed. But I still think... You've done it before. You can do it again," he said.

"But… that was before. I was younger, stronger. I'm a mum now, Sirius. We have a child that we have to think about," she countered.

"And it's because of you and Ellie that I want to fight even more," he said. "For her future. Our future."

"She's pureblood," Aurora said.

"I know… but even you have to admit that he won't stop at just muggleborn or half-bloods. He'll go for anyone labelled a blood traitor. And you held that label in the past. They'll either force you to join their side or kill you if you refuse," he said. "You know that they'll come after you." Aurora frowned. He was right.

Hadn't she been thinking the same? She hadn't been neutral before and even having Selwyn as a surname wouldn't protect her. Evan and his mother were already using Ellie to get their way with her and she had no doubt that the death eaters would do the same.

"If you join the Order again, we can protect you and Ellie," Sirius continued. "And once this is all over… we can start over. You, me, Ellie... and Harry." Aurora thought it over as she swallowed.

She knew it was the right thing to do. She had fought against Voldemort and his followers in the past. While she thought that part of her had long died, it suddenly came roaring back to life - the Gryffindor in her screaming to be set free. What's more, she had already latched on to the future he mentioned. One where she was free of pureblood society. Free of Evan and the Selwyns. She would gladly give it all up again. And it was the best chance she and Ellie had at surviving.

She looked back over at him and nodded.

"Okay," she said. Sirius grinned as he bent down and kissed her, things quickly becoming heated. But from somewhere in the house, they heard signs of life. Aurora pushed him away and sat up.

"Is there someone else here besides Remus?" she asked.

"Ah, well… I sort of offered this place up as the headquarters for the new Order. Suspect that's some of them here for a meeting," he said. Aurora's eyes widened as she held the duvet tight to her chest.

"Bloody hell, Sirius. You could have mentioned that sooner!" she shouted, looking around frantically for her clothes. He only chuckled as he sat up and kissed her cheek.

"Get dressed. Introductions need to be made…"

* * *

**Gifting you guys with a double post today! Because… da, da daa! I have finished writing this story! Even editing and rewriting the last chapter! So, expect updates to come every day from here out unless I'm too tired/hungover this weekend to post. I've got a music festival, livestream (on Twitch - Wining About Fanfic if you're interested in watching on Saturday, starting around 3:30-4 pm Seoul/Tokyo Time), birthday party AND magazine cover shoot to get done…**

**And well, I know this is the chapter that a lot of you were waiting for. I rewrote/edited it A LOT from the very first version I wrote. This and the prologue were the first two scenes that came to me and wrote down, so I had to change things as I filled in the gaps and added more story.**

**Hope you guys like it! I know Sirius is a bit harsh at first, but I mean, it's been a long time. He still wasn't sure why she married Evan Selwyn and thinks that Ellie is Evan's child. And they're both a bit emotional and overwhelmed. Sometimes when you are in a moment like that, lashing out is the first thing that comes to mind. But as you can see, he quickly comes around.**

**Thanks for reading and following! Now I'm off to a showcase music festival…**


	22. Moving Forward

**Moving Forward**

_July 1995_

Aurora sat on a loveseat in front of the fireplace in Sirius' room after the meeting, wrapped up in a robe of his as she calmly watched the flames, thinking over everything that had transpired in the last few hours. Most of the new Order were shocked to see her there, only knowing her as Aurora Selwyn, wife to Evan Selwyn. Only a handful had known her from before, when she was Aurora Greenthistle - member of the first Order of the Phoenix and Sirius' fiancée.

"The rest will come around," he said, holding out a glass of firewhiskey to her. She smiled slightly as she accepted it and took a sip. He settled next to her and pulled her closer.

"At least Remus vouched for me," she said with a sigh. "And Vance. Though could have done without the third degree from Moody." Sirius snorted.

"He's suspicious of everyone, you know this. And considering the past few years, it's expected," he commented. "Though Tonks seems to have taken a shining to you." Aurora hummed her agreement, thinking to the bright young auror. She had spunk, which Aurora liked. It some ways she reminded her of how she used to when she was younger. Albeit Aurora was far less clumsy.

Aurora sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder, frowning slightly.

"Have you given any thought to what they asked?" Sirius asked, looking down at her, worry painting his face. He wasn't much of a fan of the request, but she hadn't answered during the meeting and it was curious of her thoughts. Aurora took another sip of her firewhiskey before she answered.

"Do you think I should do it?" she asked, looking over at him. Sirius sighed heavily.

"We're fairly sure that Evan is a death eater… it could help," he said. "But at the same time… I don't want you to be in anymore danger than you already are. You and Ellie."

"He already suspects I've been looking for you," she said. "Though thankfully I've remembered everything from before… if anyone's been following me, they haven't been able to keep up. I've been careful." She then went silent, her frown deepening.

"What is it, Rora?" Sirius asked. She looked over at him.

"I want to get away from him," she said softly. "More than anything. Even if I could help… is it so selfish of me?" Sirius put his glass down and wrapped both of his arms around her, kissing her softly.

"No, Rora. Thinking of you and Ellie… having to live in that house with him… I want to kill him with my own two hands," he murmured. "After going through what you've been through… it's not selfish to want out. In fact, if it were up to me, I'd have you and Ellie here tomorrow."

"It's not so easy, unfortunately," Aurora said. "I can't really remember the details, but knowing his family, I'm sure the contract is fairly strict and difficult to get out of. And everything is in his name… everything."

"We don't need the money, Rora," Sirius said. "Or the manors or titles. All I need are you and Ellie."

"I know," Aurora said "Same here, but Evan… he and his mother have already threatened to keep her away from me if I don't go along with what they want..." Sirius was silent. "It's not going to be easy…"

"But we will find a way, Rora," Sirius said, sitting up and pulling her up with him. "You've walked away before. You can do it again." Tears started pricking at her eyes. "You have to believe that you can… and you're not alone. You have me. The Order. We'll help you two escape from him. Run away and disappear so that he can't find you or hurt you again." She could only blink, no words forming in her head.

"I've just found you and I'm not going to lose you again," Sirius said, his eyes conveying so much more than his words. "And I'll be damned if Evan Selwyn is going to keep you and Ellie away from me."

Aurora smiled as tears poured down her cheeks. He always knew what to say to her. It seems that hadn't changed.

"There, there, Rora. I hope those are happy tears," he said, gently wiping her cheeks. "Just think… we can finally have everything we ever hoped for… that home in the country. We can still fill it with children even. It's not too late. Give Ellie a few brothers and sisters."

"You make it sound so easy," she said, though she knew that she had already latched on to his hope. In her mind, she was already picturing them. Her own large garden in the back. Ellie running around with a little brother or sister. Sirius coming home to her every day. Never having to make appearances or put on a mask to get through the day.

It truly was the future they had always wanted. A future she had thought was dead and gone, now suddenly blossoming back to life before her very eyes. Could they truly pull this off?

"And… if it's alright with you… perhaps Harry could join us," Sirius continued. She nodded, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Of course. There's always room for Harry," she said softly. "We did promise Lily and James that we'd look out for him."

"Don't give up, Rora. We'll find a way," Sirius vowed. She nodded. She then thought back to the request the Order had made of her. It would take time to figure out how she could legally leave her marriage. And she would need to search Evan's office anyway to find the marriage contract and some sort of loophole or anything that could help her in her divorce that wouldn't leave her without Ellie.

Perhaps while she was still stuck at Selwyn Manor, she could be useful in more ways than one.

"I'll do it," she said softly, meeting his eyes. "I'll spy on Evan for the Order." Sirius smiled slowly faded.

"You don't have to do that. They'll understand-"

"It's the right thing to do," she said. "They're right. I am perfectly posed to help and if there is something I can do, then I should. It's not fair that the others are putting their lives on the line while I'm not."

Sirius swallowed, wanting more than anything to tell her no. To not put herself at any more risk - just being in the same home as Evan was already putting her life on the line. But the look in her eyes clearly said that she had already made up her mind. In just the span of a few hours, she had completely changed and it was as though he were staring at the old Aurora. The one who had joined the first Order and fought in the first war. Who was capable of so many great things.

So instead, he just nodded and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Just be careful," he said.

"I always am," she replied, a small smirk on her face. "As I recall, you were the one who needed warnings to be careful more often than not." He chuckled softly.

"This is true," he replied. Aurora kissed him softly.

"We'll figure this out," she said. Sirius sighed and leaned back on the loveseat, pulling Aurora with him.

"I just wish that you didn't have to go back," he said, frowning.

"Ellie is still home for the summer. I have to look out for her. Protect her. And not to mention, do a bit of research," she said.

"First thing I'm doing when you divorce him is marrying you and giving Ellie her true last name," Sirius said.

"Ellie Black…" Aurora murmured. "It suits her."

"Do you think… do you think she'll like me?" he asked softly, frowning again. Aurora looked up at him.

"She'll love you," she said. Sirius looked down at her, a sad smile coming across his face. "I have no doubt that she will."

"I certainly hope so…"

* * *

Aurora hummed to herself as she walked around Diagon Alley, making sure to stop and glance at the windows of various shops and stores. While she wanted to stroll around and take her time, she knew that she needed to get a day and a half of shopping done in just that morning in order to fill her cover story. She had longed to stay with Sirius, but reluctantly left Grimmauld Place early, going to the flat she and Evan kept in London to shower and change.

It wouldn't do to go around the Alley wearing the same dress she had on yesterday.

She stepped into one of the high-end stores, a bevy of shopworkers immediately running up to her. She casually said she was in need for some dresses before taking a seat on a plush loveseat, waiting for them to bring out the latest designs while she sipped on champagne.

A small smile came over her face as she thought back to the night before. Falling asleep in Sirius' arms. Waking up to him that morning. For a few blissful hours, it was as though they had never been apart. Even though they both had a few more wrinkles than before and definitely were not as young and spry as they used to be, they quickly found comfort with each other.

It was as though Aurora was fully alive for the first time in nearly 14 years. Colors were brighter. Smells sweeter. She reached out to feel the first dress brought out to her, marveling at the feel of the fabric, which felt much softer under her fingertips.

She ended up buying all of them, though she knew she barely had time to wear the many dresses and robes that she already owned. What did it matter? She wouldn't be able to take any of it with her anyway. Truth be told, she got a bit of a thrill by spending as much of Evan's money as she could before she left him. She even bought several things that she knew Ellie would like.

Once finished there, the parcels shrunk and packed neatly into one bag, she headed back out, trying to decide where to go next. She passed by one of the older jewelers and stopped, a collection of lockets catching her attention. She quickly walked in, moving towards the glass counter where more were on display.

"See something you like, my dear?" the elderly owner asked as he stepped up. She glanced up at him and then back down at them.

"Yes… could I see that one, please," she said, pointing down with a manicured nail.

"Beautiful choice," he said, pulling a box out, containing three different lockets. Aurora straightened as he picked up the middle one and held it out to her. It was a large oval shape and made of silver. The front had a delicate etching of a thistle on it. It was beautiful.

"I'll take it," she said, looking up at the man. He smiled and quickly set about to wrapping it up before telling her the price. Aurora handed over the money and accepted the package. She then walked out of the shop, sliding the box into her bag. It was perfect for Ellie and she couldn't wait to give it to her. She would put photos of her and Sirius in there.

Aurora stopped suddenly. That's right… she couldn't tell Ellie about Sirius. Not yet. While she wanted to tell her more than anything, she knew the young girl struggled to keep secrets. And this was too important.

Her smile fell slightly. But then she perked up. She wouldn't have to keep this secret for long. And soon enough, they would be together. As a family. The family she was meant to have all along. Aurora smiled and began humming to herself as she started walking again.

But before that, she needed to blow through more of Evan's money. A smirk came over Aurora's face as she swung her hips a bit more.

She normally hated shopping, but this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Sorry! Bit late posting. It's been a crazy busy weekend and I still have a ton of stuff left to do. Oi… nothing like starting out the week tired… But still pushing through with posting!**

**Guest – Thanks!**

** .2019 – Thanks! I've changed a few things over time as I wrote more of the story, but I'm happy with how it turned out.**

**haleygur7 – Haha! I was so happy to finally post that chapter. **

**x3sunnydaay – Aw, thanks! There's still a lot more story to go. We're only about halfway through so more chapters to post. **

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	23. Snooping

**Snooping**

_August 1995_

Aurora sighed as she sat back in the chair at Evan's desk, looking around the room. She was surprised to find it unwarded - as suspicious as he was about her own activities, he didn't seem to worry that she would come waltzing into his study to find out about his own. Granted, it wasn't as though he had left around files marked "Evil Plans" or "Marriage Contract" or "Death Eater Enrollment" on his desk.

And he had warded his desk drawers and the many cabinets, unfortunately. She had just spent the better part of a half hour trying out various counter-charms to open them to no avail.

She knew she was rusty, but this was frustrating.

Glancing at the clock, she knew that she had a few more hours before he returned, so she stood up and looked around the study, trying to decide just where she should try next. If she couldn't get into the desk, perhaps she would have better luck elsewhere, though she needed to hurry. It would take time to figure out the charms and then to cover her tracks if she were so lucky to undo them.

She walked over to a cabinet and quickly cast a spell on it, watching as it started glowing in a few different colors, signifying which spells had been used on it. Frowning, she quickly thought about which one she should try to undo first. It was important - undo the wrong one first and she could have a catastrophe on her hands that she wasn't sure she could explain away. Shopping trips were one thing – causing the cabinet in his study to explode was something entirely different.

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, deciding on one and starting to chant softly as she moved her wand, carefully working on the first charm. Her heart nearly stopped when there was a pop, but then the charm slid out of place. Breathing a sigh of relief she started on the next one, feeling her confidence grow as one after another, more of the charms slid out of place. She made sure to remember exactly what they were so she could replace them.

Swallowing, Aurora stared at the cabinet before beginning work on the second to last charm, her excitement building. Then there was a noise from the parlour. She jumped back, her eyes wide and heart pounding before she turned back to the cabinet and quickly redid the charms. It was a bit sloppy but would do the trick. Of course, Evan would choose today to come home early unannounced.

"Mummy! Where are you?"

Aurora stopped as a shaky breath left her lips. It was only Ellie. She straightened her dress and looked at the cabinet, cleaning up the charms before she turned towards the shut door and walked out, finding Ellie standing in the parlor, looking around the large room.

"I'm here, darling," she said, smiling at her. Ellie turned and frowned.

"What were you doing in Dad's study? He doesn't much care for anyone to go in there," she said, confusion on her face.

"I know… just needed to check something but… probably best if we keep this between us," Aurora said, walking over to her. Ellie started smiling, eager to keep another secret from her father. Aurora then put her arm around Ellie's shoulders and started leading her towards the greenhouse. "What shall we do this afternoon, my love?"

"Could you show me how to take care of the moly flowers?" Ellie asked, looking up at her. While she was still shorter than Aurora, she was in a bit of awe at how quickly she was shooting up. The 13-year-old girl was nearly the same height as herself.

"Aren't you going to learn that at school?" Aurora asked.

"Yea, but I like it when you teach me much better," Ellie said, grinning at her. "Plus, I end up getting extra points in Herbology because I already know all the answers."

"Very well," Aurora said as she chuckled and continued to lead her daughter to the greenhouse, happy that she still shared her love of plants.

Once there, they quickly put on gardening gloves and Aurora led her to the flower bed where she kept a supply of moly. With the impending war and her re-joining the Order, Aurora was suddenly glad that she had continued growing a variety of ingredients that she would likely need.

She began listing off the various uses of the flower, while showing Ellie how to prune them. Ellie paid close attention, her face lighting up every so often as she asked question after question. It was no wonder she was nearly the top of her class. Ellie had a natural curiosity for life around her.

While Ellie was busy extracting a few flowers, Aurora couldn't help but cast a glance towards the door. She hadn't been able to find anything today, but that was no matter. She would have more time tomorrow, likely.

She would keep at it.

* * *

Sirius stood in the front parlor, looking out the window at the various neighbors passing by on the street. It was a sunny day and it seemed many were taking advantage of it before the new school term started. He could hear noises from around the house, likely Molly Weasley putting her various children to work cleaning up.

He had wished he could go outside, walk in the fresh air. While there hadn't been a lot that went right while on the run, at least he could still be outside. Being here in Grimmauld Place was a bit suffocating. However, the one thing that buoyed him was the fact that he had found Aurora again. That someday soon, she would be here with him. With their daughter. A small smile came over his face.

"There you are," Remus said as he walked in. Sirius turned to face him and then followed his old friend over to sit on a sofa as Remus sat down a tray with tea and various snacks.

"Seems Molly is taking care of us," Sirius said, starting down at it. Remus chuckled.

"Been awhile, hasn't it? Since someone's taken care of you," Remus said, pouring the tea.

"Yea… though took Aurora a bit to come around to it. Suppose I can understand, growing up the way she did. House elves at her beck and call," Sirius replied. "It was my life as well once upon a time…" He couldn't help as his smile broadened, his heart filling with happiness at the thought of Aurora. Remus studied him closely, hesitating to speak.

He trusted Aurora. Knew that she wouldn't betray them or was secretly working for the other side. But he had done his own looking into Evan Selwyn and knew that he wouldn't willingly let her or Ellie go. His best friend was facing an uphill battle. But for the time being, he didn't want to bring him down. Not when he was the happiest he had seen him in a long time.

"I know what you're thinking, Remus. But it will work," Sirius said, picking up his tea mug. "We will find a way." Remus sighed.

"But… you have to be careful, Sirius. Selwyn, he's… he's not to be underestimated," Remus said. "I know you had your fun with him in school, but this is so very different."

"I know this. Aurora and I have spoken about it," Sirius replied. "She's agreed to spy on him while searching for anything that can help in the divorce." Remus frowned slightly. He wasn't as keen as the others were to have Aurora spy on her husband. Moody had been practically giddy after he had heard that she had agreed to the request, happy to have someone else on the inside – so to speak – besides Snape.

He and Sirius had already spoken of their reservations, but Sirius had told him that it was too late. Aurora had already set her mind to it and likely wouldn't change it. The only consolation that Remus took was that Aurora had always been more sensible and practical than Sirius – she wouldn't do anything that would put herself or Ellie into jeopardy.

"Did she mention what the conditions were in the marriage contract?" Remus asked, finding that a safer topic for now. Sirius frowned slightly as he shook his head.

"Doesn't really know what they are… Said that she was in a bit of a fog at the time. It happened so quickly… she's not really sure what she signed…" Sirius admitted. Remus frowned. This was not good news. Aurora could have signed anything. "But her mother oversaw it - surely it's not so bad." Remus snorted.

"You do remember Marlena Greenthistle, don't you?" he asked incredulously. "All she cared about was making a good match for Aurora. She would have signed over just about anything to make that happen."

"She did apparently sign over their fortune," Sirius said. "I'm hoping that's all. That the both of us can live without. I just want Aurora and Ellie. Here. With me." Remus studied him a moment before nodding as he looked down at his tea.

He thought to the bright young witch that had been in his class two years ago. She had only been a first year, but already showing a strong personality. At the time, he thought it Aurora's influence, though now that he knew the truth, it was likely from both of them. Part of him wanted to dote on the little girl - she had reminded him so much of Aurora when they were younger. Before everything.

But he hadn't. Instead he remained the aloof professor, not letting on that he had once been good friends with her mother. He had needed to focus his attention on Harry at the time anyway. That had been more important.

Looking around the room, he imagined Aurora and Ellie here. The bright laughter and smiles. He could almost see them in the room before him, Ellie running up Sirius and hugging him. Or at least he supposed - she was 13 now. No longer a little girl.

"It has to work, Remus," Sirius said. He looked over, catching the sober look on his face. "We have to find a way. I can't live without her and Ellie." Remus nodded and reached over, gripping his old friend's shoulder and squeezing.

"I know, Sirius. We'll find a way," he vowed. And he knew that some way… they would.

* * *

Evan strode through the manor. Though it was late, he knew where Aurora would be. He walked into the greenhouse and as expected, found her pruning some plants. Stopping just inside the door, he didn't announce himself, instead studying her while she was unaware. A soft smile was on her face as she hummed softly to herself. She had kicked off her high heels and let her hair down, the dark waves falling down her back and moving slightly as she swayed along with whatever tune she was humming.

He knew she was keeping secrets. Knew that she had likely found Black, judging from her demeanor. But for whatever reason, the men he had following her couldn't seem to keep their eyes on her. He had warned them that she was once a member of the Order. Would know how to evade anyone attempting to follow her – cover her tracks. And yet, they still lost her every time she left the manor despite these warnings.

He clenched his fists, glancing down to his left arm where a slight pain radiated. Pushing it aside, he looked back up. He would deal with that later.

"You seem in a happy mood," he said loudly. Aurora jumped, her eyes wide as she froze. She hadn't noticed him walk in.

"I… had a good day with Ellie, if you must know," she said, her mask quickly falling back in place as she straightened her back. The smile had disappeared and was instead replaced with a bland expression. Evan walked further into the greenhouse, his ice blue eyes fixed on her.

"I see," he replied. "Will you be staying in London when you drop her off for school?" There was a flicker of something in her eyes, but just as quickly as he saw it, it disappeared.

"Just for the day, though I'll be a bit late getting back. I have some shopping to attend to and an appointment," she said, turning her attention back to the flowers.

"An awful lot of shopping you've been doing lately," he said casually, walking up to inspect a bloom.

"I've decided to redo Ellie's room while she's away this year," Aurora said, her hands still moving and her eyes fixed on her work. "I need to meet with the decorator."

"Is that so," he replied, once again studying her. He had to admit, she had gotten rather good at covering her thoughts and emotions over the years. If she hadn't been a damn Gryffindor, she might have made a good Slytherin.

"Yes, she's 13 now, practically a teenager. She should have a room that reflects that," she said. "I've already spoken to her about it and gotten her thoughts on the matter that I'll pass on to the decorator."

Evan was silent. He knew it was a ruse, but he would allow her to continue on. For now. There would come a time when he would get impatient and rely on other means to get what he wanted. But he also knew how fiercely loyal Aurora was - she would rather die than give up Sirius Black.

Unless he threatened Ellie.

While Evan was ruthless and would do whatever necessary to achieve his goals, he still didn't like the idea of hurting the girl. Even if he couldn't stand to look at her. Every day it seemed she grew to look and act more and more like that fucking bastard that sired her.

"Very well," he said, turning and walking out of the greenhouse, no doubt leaving a stunned Aurora in his wake. He continued on, picking up speed as he felt the familiar ache in his arm again. He had managed to hide his mark from her all these years, though he was sure she suspected his involvement. And now that the Dark Lord was back, it was near impossible to conceal. No matter. The time was quickly coming when he would be able to officially reveal his allegiance to her. Perhaps the next time he order her to spend the night with him. It might be enough to scare her out of her silly little tricks to avoid sleeping with him.

Once inside his study, he warded the door and made his way to the fireplace, sitting down as it flared up and a face appeared.

"Anything?" Nott asked.

"Not yet," he replied. "But I'm sure she's found him. And likely whoever is working with him."

"Any reason in particular that you haven't located him exactly yet?" Nott asked, irritated.

"The men I've sent to follow her… they keep losing her," Evan spat, obviously frustrated. "Must they all be idiots? No matter, I'll send others. Or do it myself."

"I don't really care who does it so long as you find him and the Order," he said. "You're sure that she does not suspect you?"

"Oh, I'm sure she does," Evan said. "But she does not know exactly what we are planning. Nor does she have anything that she could use against me or us."

"Good. Make sure it stays that way," Nott said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course," Evan said, but Nott was already gone. He spun around in his chair and stood, making his way over to where he had a decanter of whiskey and glasses. He quickly poured a glass and drank most of it, then poured more as he stared out the dark window. He narrowed his eyes as his hand started to shake.

Though no one had said anything to him, he was sure the others were whispering behind his back about how his wife was running out on him – to Sirius Black, of all people. It was mortifying and some days Evan really did struggle with keeping himself in check. More than once he had wanted to smack Aurora across the face for daring to step out on him.

For years, Evan had thought he had won. Black would be locked up in Azkaban forever and he had gotten his girl. Black's daughter was even running around with his - Evan Selwyn's - last name. He knew that Aurora was miserable and he had thought that finally, he had gotten his revenge against the both of them..

But then Black had escaped. Aurora had obviously found him. And Evan was sure that she was already planning some sort of attempt to leave him for good so that she and Black could finally have their happily ever after.

A dark smile then filled his face. Let her try. Aurora would never be free of him. And through her he would find Black and finally have his ultimate revenge.

He was going to kill him. Of that, he was sure.

* * *

**Getting this posted now since I've got a meeting after work that could go late and I didn't want to skip a day. I've actually started on the sequel for this one. (Yay!) I've gotten about three chapters written, but way less than half of it plotted out and am still working out the ending. So it'll probably be a bit before I start posting it, though definitely getting a fair amount of work done on it. Trying to get at least 10 chapters or half the story written with an ending at least plotted before I start posting anything.**

**In total, I'm planning to do three books/stories in this series. The next story will take place during "Half Blood Prince" and be from Ellie's POV, with the last set during "Deathly Hallows" and going back and forth between Ellie and Aurora's POV, so we see what's going on a Hogwarts during that time as well as what the Order is up to, with everything culminating in the battle of Hogwarts. I honestly hadn't intended on going that far with this story, but figured that since I've started, I might as well...**

**But yea, exciting stuff happening!**

** .2019 – Thanks!**

**haleygur7 – Haha, yea! She's gotta keep up that cover story, after all. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	24. Terror

**Terror**

_September 1995_

Aurora smiled down at Ellie, who was bouncing behind her trolley, talking about 100 miles per minute about everything she was looking forward to at Hogwarts that year. Classes, friends, quidditch matches, even Professor McGonogall, which had Aurora chuckling. While the transfiguration professor was strict, she could understand her daughter's affection for her old head of house. She had spent many hours talking to McGonagall during her own time at school, quickly seeing her as the maternal figure she had always wanted.

"Oh, and Mum! Maybe this year I'll finally make the team!" Ellie said, beaming up at her.

"Is there an open spot?" Aurora asked.

"Ehm, I'm not sure? But they're holding trials, so we'll see," Ellie said with a shrug. "Even if I don't make it, I'm sure I'll still have fun watching matches. I'm just happy that we get it back this year." Aurora felt tears starting up as she watched her continue on talking. Ellie seemed to possess that easy confidence that Sirius had, though tended to be more cautious than he was. Perhaps that was more like Aurora. She really was a blend of the two of them.

They stopped just outside the train and Ellie turned to her. Aurora pulled her into her arms, squeezing her tightly.

"Mum? What's got into you? I'm just going back to school!" Ellie exclaimed. "I do this every year."

"I know, but I miss you when you leave," Aurora said, stepping back from her. Ellie stared at her a moment, a contemplative look coming over her face.

"Something's different about you, Mum," Ellie said. Aurora's eyes widened as she glanced around, wiping her cheeks. Her daughter really was too perceptive for her own good. "Don't think I haven't noticed you going out more this summer." Aurora couldn't help but notice that they were getting a few looks from some of the other purebloods who were stiffly sending off their own children. She then straightened her back and turned back to Ellie.

"I suppose there is," she said, smiling down at her. She reached out and touched her cheek. "Ellie… things are… well, a lot of things are going to change. Hopefully soon." Ellie looked a bit confused. "But there's absolutely nothing for you to worry about."

"Okay…" the young girl said, seemingly more confused. She then smiled and hugged her mother again. "I miss you while I'm gone too."

"Have a wonderful year, Ellie. I'll see you at Christmas," Aurora said, kissing her head.

"See you, Mum," Ellie said, before turning and getting onto the train. Aurora stood on the platform long enough to watch the train pull out, Ellie leaning out a window to wave at her from next to Ginny Weasley, who was waving at her own family. Aurora then took a deep breath and turned around, quickly leaving the platform.

As she walked out from the train station, she cautiously glanced around, making sure that no one was paying her any heed before she hailed down a cab and quickly got in. She had been nervous the first time she used one - it had been a rather long time - but she found herself beginning to relax once she was inside and they were speeding off through the city after she had silently cast a spell to change the license plate number once they had gotten into heavier traffic and could do so without drawing attention.

She got out a couple blocks away from Grimmauld Place after a long and complicated route, and paid the driver, then cast a disillusionment charm on the empty sidewalk, before quickly making her way to the old house. She continually glanced over her shoulder and around until she had gotten through the wards and was walking through the front door. Once inside, she felt that she could finally breathe easily.

She walked through the front hall, towards the kitchen, where she found Sirius and Remus sitting at the table with tea in front of them, while Mrs. Weasley was cleaning up.

"Seems everyone got off to Hogwarts this morning," Aurora said, sitting next to Sirius. He smiled at her, then leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Nearly thought we weren't going to there for a bit," Molly said with a chuckle as she looked over at her. "How is Ellie, dear?"

"Safely on the train, heading towards her third year," Aurora said with a sigh. "Nearly can't believe that she's already 13."

"They grow so quickly," Molly said. Aurora nodded as she looked over at Sirius and smiled. He stood, pulling her up and leading her towards the parlor where they would have more privacy to talk. Both knew they didn't have long - Evan would be expecting her back at the manor when he came in that night. But still, they intended to make the most of the few hours they did have.

Aurora pulled her purse into her lap when she sat on the sofa and pulled out some photographs that she had taken over the last week or so of Ellie. The two had been secretly exchanging letters all summer and she had been sending him as many photos as she could from Ellie growing up.

Sirius took them, eagerly drinking in every detail of his daughter, a warm smile on his face.

"I can't believe that she's nearly a teenager now," he said softly. Aurora leaned closer to him, looking over his shoulder. It was a photograph of Ellie on her broom, grinning as her ponytail whipped behind her. "She planning to try out this year?" Aurora nodded.

"Think she may have a good shot, but she said that she'd be happy regardless. She just loves watching matches and is glad that it's back after last year," Aurora said. Sirius nodded.

"I remember her mother getting into matches back in the day," he said, glancing at her. Aurora chuckled.

"I still enjoy a match here and there when I can," she said, raising an eyebrow at him. Sirius returned to looking at the photograph. "Though it's been a rather long time…"

"When can I meet her?" he asked. Aurora frowned. He asked often, and the answer was always the same. She wasn't sure. While she wanted to tell her daughter everything about him and leave Evan and her life with him behind until it became just a bad memory, there was the matter of logistics.

Evan would retain everything - the manor, her parents' manor, and the money. She didn't mind that so much. It was the threat of keeping Ellie from her that she could not bear.

"I don't know," she said. Sirius sighed and leaned back on the sofa. "We've been over this, Sirius. He could keep her from me. While she is your daughter, legally… she's his. And… he does have more sway over the courts than I do. Since Mother died, the Greenthistle name doesn't hold much stock anymore."

"I know, I just… I think there must be some way. Some loophole," he replied, rubbing his face. He looked over at her. "I don't want to lose you again. And I want to get to know my daughter."

"And I want you to get to know her as well. But we must be cautious. Evan is… his family is powerful," Aurora said.

"Have you found anything that could help?" he asked. Aurora shook her head.

"I haven't had much of a chance to look. He's been home more often than not and when he's home, he's nearly always locked up in his study," she said with a sigh. "Drawers and such are charmed and I'm not sure how to get into them. All I've gotten is the bit I've managed to overhear whenever he has his friends over to the manor, and even that was a bit tricky to come by."

Sirius nodded again, then was silent a few moments.

"What about the affairs? Is there any way you could use that against him?" he asked.

"No. From what I can remember, the marriage document only stipulates if I'm unfaithful," she said glumly. "Which, if he found proof about us, he could throw me out tomorrow. Which is why we must be careful. Regardless of that, he wouldn't hesitate to turn you into the Ministry or worse if he found you."

Sirius leaned towards her, a soft smile on his face as he kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry about me, Rora. I'm perfectly fine," he said. "And we will find a way to be together. All of us. You, me and Ellie." Aurora smiled over at him and nodded, feeding off his hope.

They could do this. They would find a way to have the happy ending that fate so cruelly stole from them all those years ago.

"Yes, of course… we will find a way."

* * *

"Mistress!" Mitsy squeaked, bowing as Aurora strode in through the front door of the manor, removing her gloves.

"I should like some tea in the greenhouse," Aurora said smoothly as she handed over her gloves and then took off her cloak and handed it to the house elf. "And I would like to remain undisturbed until my husband returns or supper. Whichever comes first."

The elf's eyes widened as her mouth fell open.

"No need. I'm already here," Evan said smoothly, walking out into the foyer from the living room, likely coming from his study. Aurora was shocked to find him home so early, though quickly hid her surprise.

"I thought you were out seeing to business today," she said, starting down the corridor towards the greenhouse.

"I was, though it was wrapped up rather quickly," Evan said, following her. "I take it you had a good meeting with the decorator?"

"Yes, it was productive," Aurora said, still walking and glad that he couldn't see her face. She walked into the greenhouse and immediately walked over to a table and began to pull on a pair of gardening gloves.

"Is that so?" Evan asked. Aurora kept her back to him as she reached for a pair of pruning shears and started work on the nearest plant to her.

"Yes," she replied.

There was silence for a time and then suddenly Evan began laughing so loudly that it caused Aurora to jump slightly. She turned, confused and wondering what had gotten into him. He just grinned cruelly at her as he took a few steps towards her.

"You think that you are so clever, don't you, _darling_," he said, nearly spitting out the pet name. "I know you've been sneaking around."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Aurora asked, managing to keep her voice even though everything inside her was screaming to run. The smile slid off his face.

"I know that you've been going somewhere in London. Somewhere not the flat. And somewhere not shopping or to this decorator," he replied. "You've found him, haven't you?"

"That's ridiculous," Aurora said. "How would I be able to find Sirius Black when the Ministry of Magic could not?"

In an instance, Evan was upon her, grabbing her wrists and holding them so tightly that she winced in pain as he yanked her towards him.

"Do not toy with me, Aurora," he hissed in her face, his blue eyes cold as he glared down at her.

"Evan, you're hurting me," Aurora said, blinking back tears.

"Good, perhaps it will finally get it through that thick, blood traitor head of yours," he said. "If you have found him, then it is only a matter of time until I will. And I will kill him." Aurora swallowed, unable to speak. "And then I will take everything away from you."

"You already have," Aurora replied, feeling a bit of strength returning to her.

"Not everything. I'll kick you out and make sure that you'll never see your daughter again," he said, a wicked smile filling his face.

"You can't keep me from her," Aurora said, strength flowing through her voice. "I'd like to see you try." Evan whirled her around so quickly, that she had no time to register what was happening. The next thing Aurora knew, he had her against his chest, her head pulled back painfully by the hair while her pruning shears were held to her neck.

"Do not underestimate me, Aurora," he said in her ear. "Trust me… you do not want to see what I am truly capable of." Aurora breathed raggedly as the tears filled her eyes. "You will not see him again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," she choked out.

"Good," he replied. "And I expect you to spend tonight with me. I know you're not pregnant and what you've been doing. We need to rectify that." Aurora could only manage a small whimper of pain.

He then released her and pushed her forward. Aurora fell into the plant bed, causing it to rattle as he tossed the pruning shears on the ground near her feet. "I have another appointment this afternoon. I expect to see you at dinner at 7 o'clock. Do not be late."

Aurora turned, watching him leave the greenhouse. She waited until he left, shutting the door behind him, before her legs gave out and she collapsed on the floor, heaving as her entire body began shaking.

While Evan could be cold and cruel, he had never physically hurt her, though he had certainly threatened to a few times. She believed every word that he had just said. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks and she knew that he would kill her if he got the chance, just to keep her away from Sirius. But not before he killed Sirius.

"Mistress! Is Mistress alright!" Mitsy said loudly as she appeared in the greenhouse and hurried over to her.

"Yes, I'm fine," Aurora stuttered. "I just… I fell. An accident. Could you fetch the tea?"

"Yes. Right away, Mistress," Mitsy said before disappearing again.

Aurora closed her eyes and began to sob, rocking back and forth on the stone floor of the greenhouse. There was no way out of this. She would have to stay with Evan forever to keep Sirius and Ellie safe.

But somewhere in the back of her mind, she could hear Sirius telling her that there was a way out. They would find it together. And she and Ellie would finally be free of Evan. She opened her eyes as her tears finally stopped. Calmly, she stood and straightened her hair as she began thinking it over.

She was part of the Order again. They were already watching Hogwarts to protect Harry. They could easily watch over Ellie as well - make sure that Evan couldn't get to her. As long as she was there, she would be safe. And they had kept Sirius safe and hidden. They could do the same for her.

Mitsy walked back into the greenhouse with a tea service and quickly set it on a table.

"Has Mr. Selwyn left already?" Aurora asked, walking over and picking up the teacup.

"Yes, Mistress," Mitsy said. Aurora took a deep sniff of the tea, catching the faintest hint of sleeping draught. She wasn't sure if the elf had put it in there out of good intentions or if Evan had done it to keep her from leaving. Either way, she only pretended to take a sip. She needed her wits about her if she was going to do this. And she didn't have much time.

"Please go to the kitchen and oversee dinner preparations," Aurora said. "I'll just be here."

"Yes, Mistress," the elf said before popping out again. As soon as she was gone, Aurora put the teacup down and pulled out her wand, apparating to her rooms. She ran to her closet and started yanking out clothes and various other items she might need. She didn't have time to go through her study but closed her eyes and muttered a spell. It wouldn't be as strong as if she did the charm from outside the door, but it was good enough to keep out any snooping eyes for a time. Besides, the most important items she had taken to keeping under her bed for safekeeping, including the many photo albums she had hidden from Evan. She then waved her wand, watching as a suitcase flew over and began packing itself.

Once it was done, she glanced around the room, doing a quick check to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. She then shut it and picked it up, hoping that Evan hadn't taken any other, magical measures to ensure that she didn't leave the manor. Gripping her wand, she closed her eyes and apparated, going to the only place where she knew that she would truly be safe and thanking Merlin that Evan thought his threat was strong enough to keep her there.

* * *

**Since I got some reviews, decided to go ahead and post again. Haven't gotten much more done on the sequel, though I have realized that I need to go back and do some serious tweaking. I made Ellie a lot more sullen that she's been depicted in this story (mostly in upcoming chapters). On the one hand, it could work if I do some editing to her bits in this story that haven't been posted yet AND, well, teens do sometimes turn a bit more angsty around 14-15, so there's that. But I think it's still going to need some editing. I like keeping her go-with-the-flow, though she's still going to reach a breaking point. We all do at some point, really… So yea…**

**Ugh... now I'm thinking I need to toss everything I've come up with so far and start over fresh...**

**x3sunnydaay – Haha, in short, yes. But I won't tell you when or where…**

**rabradley09 – I do already have a pairing in mind for Ellie starting in the next story (though there are already some references in her having a crush before the story takes place). No, it's not Harry, but figured that was a given… For some reason I have a hard time breaking from canon pairings. I realized in the first few chapters of the next story that I unintentionally set up what could be a pairing (if I go that direction) that would have a canon character with someone else, and… I just can't… But we'll see. I still have a lot of work to do on that one. What I have now is very much a rough draft. There will be some resolution with Evan in this one, but since I decided to do three parts, there will be another, more final one in the last one. Though I don't know what it is yet…**

**Dee (Guest) – Thanks so much! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	25. Hope

**Hope**

_September 1995_

Aurora frantically looked around, making sure the street was completely empty before she ran across it, gripping the handle of her suitcase tightly and pulling out the wand from her pocket. She couldn't help but bounce on her toes as she waited for Grimmauld Place to appear, still looking around out of fear that someone would leap from the shadows and grab her before she could get inside.

As soon as the front door appeared, she rushed up the stairs and pushed through the door, taking a moment to lean against the heavy door after it shut, breathing heavily. She willed her heart to stop pounding.

"Aurora?"

She opened her eyes and straightened up, seeing Molly Weasley step into the hallway from the kitchen, confused. Sirius quickly stepped out next, pushing passed the older woman and walked straight to her, taking her into her arms.

"What happened?" he asked, noticing that she was shaking.

"It's Evan… he," Aurora stopped speaking as the tears poured down her cheeks. She had been so calm, but now that she was safely within headquarters, the rush of adrenaline had worn off and she found herself beginning to collapse. Sirius held her up as the suitcase fell to the floor with a thunk.

"It's okay. You're safe," he murmured, supporting her. Aurora wrapped her arms around his neck and meeting Remus' eyes as he and some of the others stepped out of the kitchen.

"He knows. He knows that I've found you," she said. Sirius stepped back and looked down at her now that she had managed to support her own weight. "He threatened me. Held my pruning scissors to my neck. He said that he'd take Ellie from me if I saw you again… I knew I had to get out of there… this was the only place I could think to go… Ellie…"

"Will be fine at Hogwarts," Sirius said. He looked back to Remus and Shacklebolt, who both nodded and stepped back into the kitchen. He looked back to Aurora. Her hair had fallen out of her pins and her makeup was smudged. But she didn't appear to be physically harmed.

"Come now. Let's get you a nice cup of tea and you can fill us all in," Molly said soothingly. Aurora looked over at her and nodded, wiping at her cheeks.

"She could probably use something a bit stronger," Sirius said, as he took her hand and the two walked to the kitchen.

"Something stronger would be nice…"

Aurora calmly sipped the firewhiskey after she finished her tale, glancing around at those sitting at the table. The Weasleys were there, as was Tonks and Moody along with Shacklebolt. Sirius gripped her hand from her side.

She had left nothing out. Not even the bit about Evan wanting to get her pregnant, though her face had flushed a bright red during that bit.

"It's obvious that she can't go back there," Sirius said. "And we must look out for Ellie should he try and take her from Hogwarts."

"We'll do what we can, but he is legally her father. If he should decide to remove her from school, there isn't much we can do," Remus said.

"Surely if we told Minerva, Dumbledore, and Snape, they could, there's something they could do," Aurora said, her eyes pleading with him. Remus sighed and nodded.

"I will contact them now to let them know. They will do everything in their power to make sure that Ellie doesn't leave the castle grounds with him," Remus said, standing and leaving the room.

"I'm sorry I was unable to get much before…" Aurora said, looking down at her glass. Sirius frowned.

"All that matters now is that you're safe," Shacklebolt said. Aurora looked up at him, relief filling her that she had finally won over the rest of the new Order. Tonks smiled at her reassuringly. "You'll be safe as long as you are here."

"But it does make things a bit more difficult in terms of getting out of my marriage," Aurora said glumly. "I can't even look for the contract…"

"Are you absolutely sure that your mother left everything to Evan?" Sirius asked. Aurora looked over at him, frowning slightly.

"I… well… to be honest, I didn't have anything to do with the will. It was… a difficult time and Evan took care of it for me," she admitted.

"So, you don't know what is in the marriage contract, nor what was in your mother's will?" Tonks asked. Aurora looked over at her and shook her head no.

"He's kept both away from me, saying that it was business matters that I needn't bother myself with," she replied dryly. Sirius looked at their fingers intertwined.

It was suspicious, to be sure. And the more he learned and the more he thought about it, the more he began to think that Evan Selwyn had been lying to Aurora.

For her part, Aurora was beginning to come to the same conclusion. The last decade or so with Evan, she felt she had been walking around in a bit of a fog, the only thing clear in her thoughts and memories were those of Ellie. Everything else, she hadn't bothered paying attention to. But looking back with clear eyes, she was beginning to wonder if things weren't as they seemed.

* * *

_Aurora stood in the doorway of the darkened room, her eyes fixed on the frail figure lying in the middle of the large bed._

"_How long as she been this way?" she asked softly to her mother's personal house elf._

"_Missus has been in a bad way for at least a month," the elf replied softly. Aurora closed her eyes briefly. Her mother had been dying for at least a month and she had no idea. "Tart has sent Little Miss many letters… we was wondering why Little Miss didn't come…"_

_Aurora didn't reply as she walked into the room and made her way to a chair on one side of the bed. Her mother stirred, her eyes opening as she looked over and a smile filled her face. She had aged dramatically, her once dark hair now nearly snow white and her face filled with wrinkles. She struggled to sit up, but then stopped, a hacking cough overcoming her._

"_It's fine, Mother. You should be resting," Aurora said, a lump settling in her throat. While she and her mother had never gotten along, it pained her that she hadn't been here looking after her. In the last few years, something had happened between the two. The wall that had once been between them had slowly broken down as Marlena Greenthistle became softer, kinder. _

_It still didn't undo the years of cold sternness, but Aurora had begun to think it was a start. And now it seemed they had run out of time._

"_I'm so happy to see you, my dear," Marlena said, reaching out for her. Aurora held her hand towards her, nearly gasping at how frail it felt in her own. "I figured… Evan… was keeping my letters from you…"_

"_I wish I had known sooner," Aurora said softly, tears filling her eyes. Marlena smiled slightly, but then began coughing again._

"_You are here now," she said once she had quieted down a bit. "That's what matters most to me…"_

_Aurora struggled to keep her tears at bay, but seeing her mother like this - weak, frail and at death's door - stirred up a desperation in her. With her gone, there was no one left she could turn to. That knew the truth. While they had rarely spoken of it over the years, she had found some sort of consolation in her mother's presence. That at least part of her old self was still there._

"_I had thought perhaps he would not let you come… and I would lose my last chance," Marlena said. _

"_Last chance for what?" Aurora asked softly. Marlena looked over at her, her dark blue eyes now clouded._

"_To apologize… for how I treated you," she said, wheezing slightly. "I should have… been kinder…"_

"_You did the best you could," Aurora said._

"_No. I didn't. I forced you into a horrible arrangement, thinking it was for your good… but really it was to fulfill my own selfish desires… I should have accepted you as you were instead of forcing you into a role that I, myself, hated," Marlena said. Aurora frowned, not understanding._

"_Don't get me wrong… I came to love your father… but I was more in love with this life… pretty things… image… all things that I can't take with me," Marlena wheezed, a dry laugh leaving her lips. "And for what? To make my only child unhappy and hate me…"_

_Part of Aurora wanted to speak and tell her mother that she hadn't made a mess of things, but she couldn't. Because they both knew it was true. But at the same time, Aurora wasn't completely sure that any other way would have turned out better._

"_It was… the best choice at the time," Aurora said softly. _

"_I thought so as well… but I could have done more… been stronger… like you," Marlena said, patting Aurora's hand. "I could have kept you here. Helped you raise Ellie… we didn't need the Selwyns…" Aurora blinked rapidly, trying to stop the hot tears from pouring down her cheeks._

"_I tried so very hard to make up for my misdeeds but… I am out of time," Marlena said, smiling sadly. "But… I hope that in my death… I can somehow provide a way for you to find happiness…"_

"_How could you possibly think your death would bring me happiness? I'm not so cold-hearted," Aurora said, her emotions getting the best of her as her mask slid off and she was no longer a high society witch, but a young woman about to lose her mother. A mother that she had desperately hoped would someday show her love. _

_Who was now dying just as she had started doing just that._

"_That is not what I mean," Marlena said, still smiling sadly, her own tears forming in her eyes. She gripped Aurora's hand as tightly as she could. "Do not lose hope, Aurora. You need to be strong… for yourself and for Ellie." _

"_I don't want to lose you," Aurora whispered. "I've already lost everyone else…"_

"_You won't lose me completely… I'll always be watching," Marlena said. "And someday… you will be happy again…" _

_Aurora stared at her mother a moment before throwing herself across her frail body, crying as Marlena softly stroked her hair. She wasn't sure how long she had stayed that way, nor did she register when her mother stopped her movement, her breaths becoming shallower. _

_But eventually she sat up and wiped her cheeks, looking down at her. It was then that she realized she had stopped breathing. Her eyes were closed as a gentle smile graced her face._

_Aurora took a deep, shuddery breath before closing her eyes as more tears poured out. _

"_Tart," she called out, her voice thin and wobbly. The house elf appeared at her side. A small gasp told Aurora that she had noticed that her mother had passed away. Aurora opened her eyes and looked once again at her mother before dissolving into sobs, dropping her face into her hands._

* * *

Aurora stood at the window in Sirius' room, a lone tear snaking down her cheek as she took another sip from her glass of firewhiskey. She hadn't thought of her mother's death in years. But for some reason, that night it was all she could think about.

"What is it, Rora?" Sirius asked softly, stepping up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist as he settled his chin on her shoulder.

"I just… keep thinking about the day Mother died," she said. "What she said to me…"

"Your mother was a cold woman, Rora. You don't need to feel bad for her," Sirius said immediately, thinking the two had argued.

"It's not that… the years before she passed, she changed," Aurora said. "She loved Ellie so very much… and in a way, I believe that she loved me as well."

Sirius was silent as Aurora turned to face him.

"She said that through her death, she hoped that I could find happiness," she said. Sirius frowned as he thought it over. "Sirius… I think Evan has been lying to me about her will."

"But how can we prove it? Do you have a copy of it?" he asked. Aurora shook her head, knowing that any copy would be safely tucked away in Evan's study in the manor. A place that would be nearly impossible for them to get into now that she was on the run.

Aurora's eyes then widened as the thought came into her head. Her mother would have used her father's solicitor to arrange the will. She remembered his name, though assumed that if he were still alive, he would be retired by now.

"What is it?" Sirius asked. "You have that look on your face that tells me you've thought of something clever." Aurora met his eyes.

"My mother's solicitor. Surely, he would have a copy," she said. "There's no way we can get into Selwyn Manor, nor even be able to find a copy there, but perhaps… if I went to see the solicitor… he might have one."

Sirius face lit up as he kissed her, hope once again buoying up within him. Perhaps if they found the will, it would give them something to go off of in terms of getting Aurora and Ellie out of the Selwyns for good. Aurora's face then fell slightly.

"But even if I found out that Mother and Father left me everything… that doesn't help with fighting Evan for Ellie," she said. Sirius wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close.

"I told you… we will find a way, Rora," he said. "This isn't impossible. I refuse to believe that it is." Aurora nodded. "He won't win. Not this time."

"I hope not…"

* * *

**In the end, Aurora's mother came around. But there is still more to that story… which we'll find out later… Seriously, the twist surprised even me, and I wrote the damn thing. Had not planned it AT ALL until I was writing that chapter and it popped into my head… But that's the only thing I will say about it - so don't even ask for hints. Mum's the word. ^_^**

**And… I ended up tossing EVERYTHING that I had written and plotted for the sequel (changed the name too). But this is good, because starting fresh led me down a much better plotline. And inspiration. I haven't finished writing the first chapter yet, but I plotted out nearly the entire thing (save 3-4 chapters in the second half of the book, though it'll come to me as I write more). And I'm actually REALLY happy with it. Ellie stays true to her character as I've built it in this one. And yea, I think all the characters stay true to how I've started them out. For now, it's going to be about 26 chapters, but knowing me, I'll probably end up adding a few more as I write (as I usually do – this one was about 23 chapters when I originally plotted it). Once I get my magazine articles and an editing project out of the way this week, I think I'll probably get it written out pretty quickly. The goal is to have enough done by the time I finish posting this one that I can start posting that one right after or very shortly after.**

**Guest – Haha, just wait!**

**Purplestan – Ah! I missed one! Yea, I caught that too and tried to go back and change all of them (didn't have too many) but must have missed some in my editing. **

**haleygur7 – Haha! Glad it made you happy! I'll probably stick to one a day from here out since I'm A) really busy for the next few weeks, and B) I want to try and give myself time to get more of the sequel finished so there isn't a huge lag in between the two. **

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	26. To Find the Truth

**To Find the Truth**

_October 1995_

Aurora glanced around nervously as she quickly walked up the path to the country manor. Even though she had taken all the proper precautions should she have been followed and had even disguised herself, she was still nervous being outside of 12 Grimmauld Place.

She suddenly wished she had taken Remus' offer of him accompanying her, but she felt like this was a trip she needed to do on her own.

She stopped on the front step, staring at the door a moment. She had spent the last month trying to track down the old solicitor - he had retired as she suspected. And she had to go through various means to get in contact with him, knowing there was a chance Evan had spies everywhere searching for her.

For a moment, she worried about Ellie. Even though the others had assured her that she was safe at Hogwarts and there was no way they would let Evan try to take her, she still worried. He was a Slytherin – cunning ran through his veins.

Taking a deep calming breath, she undid the charms and then reached out to press the bell. An older woman opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hello… I'm Marlena Greenthistle's daughter. I believe Mr. Bellweather is expecting me," she said, smiling tensely. The woman smiled and stepped back, letting her in. Aurora followed her through the large house to a parlor where the solicitor was already seated, looking through the day's paper. When they entered, he put it down and smiled warmly as he stood.

"How are you, my dear?" he asked, taking her hands in his and squeezing them.

"Been better," she said as they sat. "I'm sorry it's been so long…"

"No need," he said. "I had tried to keep in touch, though that husband of yours made it rather difficult." Aurora frowned slightly, though she wasn't surprised. It seemed Evan had been doing a lot to keep her cut off over the years. "Your mother made me promise."

"She did?" Aurora asked as she sat, reaching for a cup of tea.

"Yes. She was… rather worried about you. There in the end," he replied, reaching for his own cup. Aurora swallowed as she looked down at the cup. "Regretted the match, I should think." Aurora nodded, unable to speak as she blinked back tears. "She did love you, so very much, Aurora. Felt horrible for how she treated you when you were younger. Hated herself for pushing you to marry him. But she wanted to do anything she could to help you and little Ellie."

Aurora looked up at him.

"How long did she know she was going to die?" she asked softly.

"Awhile," he admitted with a sad smile. "The healers… they told her about four months before she passed that she didn't have long. She immediately got me to work on the will."

"That long?" Aurora asked, her heart stopping. Her mother had been dying for four months and she had been none the wiser.

"She didn't want you to know. Figured you already had enough to worry about," he replied. "Though she tried to spend as much time as she could with you and Ellie. You two were the bright spots in her life in the end."

"I suspect you know why I'm here, then," Aurora said. The old man nodded.

"I was surprised you hadn't come sooner," he said, placing his teacup down. "As I said, I tried to reach out to you."

"But Evan intercepted," Aurora finished for him. He nodded.

"I suspect this is about her will?" he asked. Aurora nodded. "It's all very straightforward. She left it all to you and Ellie, with you named as executor over Ellie's until she is of age."

Aurora nearly dropped her teacup, shocked by the news. She had suspected as much, but hearing it was something completely different. Several emotions few around inside her.

"Didn't… didn't you read the letter? It explains everything," he said.

"What letter?" she asked softly. Mr. Bellweather studied her a moment and then shook his head.

"I should of known. I had hoped but… I'm not surprised," he said. "Especially not when my copy of her will went missing just shortly after she passed."

"I thought she… Evan said everything was in his name… that she left everything to him and his future heir," Aurora said. He sighed heavily.

"Knew he was a bloody bastard from the moment I set eyes on him. The whole family is corrupted rubbish. But rubbish with access to the right sorts to get their way," he said, visibly angry.

"How could they do something like this? I thought that… wills are magical contracts. How could they… how is it possible?" she asked, finding it hard to breathe. Mr. Bellweather stared at her.

"Do you need to ask?" he asked softly. "All the measures you went through to find me… to be here today… you know how." Aurora nodded as her blood ran cold.

"He's joined them, hasn't he?" she asked softly. "Been using dark magic."

"I had my suspicions. Again, I heard the rumors, same as you," he replied.

"Did my mother know?" Aurora asked.

"Not until after the wedding," he replied.

"Suppose that's why she went out of her way to try and make up for it those last few years," Aurora said. Mr. Bellweather sat up and reached out, patting her hand.

"As I said, she did love you. Wanted the best for you. And Ellie. She left everything to you two so that you two could someday find your own happiness," he said.

"So that I could leave him," Aurora added. He nodded, then sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair.

"But without the will… there's no way for you to claim it" he replied. "And I dare say that it would go a fair way in helping you get a divorce."

"Do you have a copy of our marriage contract?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I suspect Evan had my copy of that and the will stolen and then destroyed, then provided another will in order to access the money and her vaults."

"Could it be that easy?" she asked, unfamiliar with wizarding law.

"Not normally," he replied. "But as I've mentioned, if you know the right people… grease the right palms… you could likely get away with a fair amount," he said.

"So… what do I do?" Aurora asked. Any hope that she had had now seemed squashed. She would never be free of Evan. Unless he were dead. And as much as she preferred that option, it wouldn't be so easy to undertake. Not now. The solicitor sat in silence a few moments before looking up at her.

"The original. It can't be destroyed," he said. "We made sure there was powerful magic in it - that was Marlena's insistence." Aurora frowned.

"Where would it be? In her things?" she asked.

"She didn't tell me. Thought it safer that way. She knew Evan and his family would stop at nothing to get their hands on it and her money," he replied. Immediately, Aurora thought through all the possible places her mother would have hidden it. Places that she didn't want Evan to find. "Aurora… if you want to leave him… you must find that will. There's more in it than just the money." She stared at him, her heart clenching in fear. He looked around the room, almost as though he was worried that they were being listened to.

"What is it?" she whispered. He shook his head.

"I can't… it's imperative - for you and Ellie - that you find where she hid it," he said. "Once you find it, then I can help you. But I'm afraid that's all I can do for now."

"Do you… is there anything you can tell me that might help me locate it?" she asked.

"If I think of anything, I will send it to you. I trust that you've found somewhere safe to stay. Somewhere away from Evan and the Selwyns?" She nodded. "Good. You should get back there. You've already been here too long as it is. I've suspected for a while that he's been having me watched… hence why I've taken my own measures." Aurora swallowed and put the cup down, then stood, the solicitor following suit.

"Thank you. For everything," she said. He stepped over and hugged her.

"Don't give up hope yet. You always were clever. Your mother and father knew that about you. I've no doubt that you'll figure your way out of this," he said soothingly. "And I promise to do everything I can to help." Aurora nodded and turned, walking out of the parlor as the older woman from before led her to the front door.

She stepped out and did the necessarily charms to hide her appearance, then quickly made her way down the path. Once she felt the pull of the protective spells around the house just as she stepped through the gate, she closed her eyes and disappeared.

* * *

Aurora sat in the parlor at 12 Grimmauld Place, watching as Sirius paced in front of the fireplace. She glanced over at Remus, who was staring at the mug in his hands, processing everything that she had just told them.

"So… there's the original copy of the will somewhere out there," Remus said, looking over at her. Aurora nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. Despite the house being on the warm side, she was dressed in a warm pullover, finding a chill clinging to her bones ever since her meeting with the solicitor.

"Yes… and something more, apparently. More than just the money," she said with a sigh, her eyes going over to Sirius.

"What else could there be?" Remus asked. Aurora shook her head.

"He wouldn't say. Just that everything there… it would help us to escape Evan. Start a new life," she replied. Sirius stopped pacing and looked over at her.

"You know your mother better than we do. Where would she hide it?" he asked. Aurora shrugged.

"At first thought, I would think the manor. No one's been there since she died. We had it closed up," Aurora replied. "But if it's not there… there's a chance Evan's found it already."

"And possibly destroyed it," Sirius said with a groan.

"No… Mr. Bellweather said they used strong magic. It can't be destroyed. So, he would hide it away," she said.

"Where?" Remus asked.

"The only place he keeps everything worthwhile," she said. "His study. The place I have been trying for months to break into." Remus studied her a moment and then looked over at Sirius, immediately recognizing the look coming over his face.

"No. Absolutely not. It's likely swarming with death eaters," he said sternly.

"We've been in and out of worse places," Sirius replied, a small smile on his face as a manic glint filled his eyes. "And we have Aurora. She can give us the layout. Fill us in on the protective charms that she does know about." They both looked over at her, seeing the worried look on her face.

"I don't know," she said. "Remus is right to worry. He's had death eaters coming over even before I left. Likely changed the wards in case I do try to come back or sneak in."

"But it's the only place we know to look," Sirius said.

"There are other places," Remus said. "Safer places."

"Since when were you so keen on safety?" Sirius asked. Remus sighed and shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"I just think that… we need to seriously think this through," he said.

"I can't just… sit here all day twiddling my thumbs when there could be a way to help Aurora and Ellie escape that monster!" Sirius shouted. Remus looked over at Sirius and then at Aurora. She just sighed.

"We should try Greenthistle Manor first," she said. "And then if we don't find it there… I suppose I'll help find a way into Selwyn Manor."

Sirius grinned as he walked over and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Just like old times, isn't it?" he said gleefully, looking over at Remus. The former professor had a grim expression on his face.

"Promise me that you'll put more thought and planning into this," Remus said. Sirius laughed as he walked over to a liquor cabinet and started pouring three drinks.

"Stop worrying so much," Sirius said, his back to them. Remus looked over at Aurora, his eyes clearly asking her to stop him from doing something reckless. She nodded quickly. She then looked over and offered Sirius a smile as he held out glass to her and then to Remus before walking back over and grabbing his own. "To the group… back together."

"Hear, hear," Aurora said half-heartedly. She then took a drink, wincing slightly as the alcohol burned down her throat.

It was certainly to be an uphill battle, but she hoped with all hope that it would work out. They had to find that will. Not just for her happiness and future, but for that of her daughter.

* * *

**Things are kind of starting to pick up, though it's still a bit slow – can't have them finding everything right away, can we? And I've gotten half of the second chapter written on the sequel. Thankfully, I have another finished story lined up to post so at least I have something going up for you guys to read while I'm getting the sequel ready. **

**cjconner326 – Yea. I thought about having them apart a bit longer, but then realized that they would probably want to be together sooner since they've already spent such a long time apart. And I was struggling with coming up with ways for Aurora to spy and what information she would find, so decided to take the easier route and have her out of the manor now. Don't worry, there's still some sleuthing and such to come. And yea, I haven't come up with how they protect Ellie at school but figure I can get into that in the next book since its from her perspective (so I have time to figure it out). In terms of quidditch – I totally thought they didn't as well, but then upon going through OotP for this one, discovered they did actually have a quidditch season for at least the first half of the year. Regardless, Ellie didn't make the team since Alicia, Katie and Angelina are still there.**

**x3sunnydaay – Yep! We get some cute Sirius and Aurora moments coming up. ^_^**

**haleygur7 – Haha, yes, she was. Aurora is the first Gryffindor in her family which is another reason why there was tension between her and her mother. **

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	27. In Limbo

**In Limbo**

_November 1995_

Aurora sat back and rubbed her face before pulling her hair up into a ponytail. It was rather late in the night, but from the way Sirius was going on, she could feel like it could easily be a couple more hours before he would let any of them go to bed. She, Remus, and Sirius had taken to spending the evenings in the kitchen, going over their plan.

They had been out to Greenthistle Manor and spent a week searching it top to bottom, not finding anything that would point them in the direction of her mother's will. She had hoped they would find it there and get Sirius off his idea to break into Selwyn Manor. But they hadn't and it had only fueled his desire to go through with the plan.

She and Remus were doing everything they could to slow him down, but Sirius was determined. No. Obsessed was more like it. As the others were preoccupied with protecting the Hall of Prophecies or Harry, it was the only thing Sirius had to focus on.

She looked over at a haggard Remus, who was staring at the glass of firewhiskey on the table in front of him and then over at the diagram of Selwyn Manor that they had put together. Sirius was standing in front of it, staring at it as though the answer would magically appear in front of him.

But she knew magic didn't work like that.

"You've lived there for nearly 14 years, Rora. I refuse to believe that you don't know a way in," Sirius said, turning to look at her, a harsh edge to his voice.

"And I've told you, Evan oversaw all the wards. He wouldn't let me anywhere near them," she replied just as harshly. "Hell, most of them were there before I even moved in. Not to mention he's likely to have put up new ones since I left. It's not like I can just waltz in through the front door."

"But there must be-"

"I'm trying, Sirius," she said, frowning at him.

"Not hard enough," he shot back. Aurora's nostrils flared as she jumped to her feet, her hands slamming down onto the table.

"You think I don't want to find that will just as much as you do?! I think I have a bigger stake in this. He's already threatened to take Ellie from me!" she shouted.

"Ellie is my daughter too!" Sirius shouted back.

"I think… we should all take a breather," Remus said cautiously, looking back and forth between the couple. "We've spent hours on it today already, perhaps we should leave it for tonight and look at it with fresh eyes tomorrow."

There was tense silence as Aurora and Sirius stared each other down.

"Fine," Sirius finally said, reaching for his glass and then stalking out of the kitchen. Aurora sighed as she fell back down into her chair.

"He's getting worse," she said, looking over at Remus as she reached for her glass. "Being shut up here… it's not helping."

"And you know as well as I do that it's not safe for him to go out," Remus replied wearily. "He's still a convicted killer to everyone out there."

"Just… there must be something," she said before taking a drink. "Anything that he can do… he can go out in his animagus form."

"But at what risk?" Remus asked softly. "You know if they find him, they won't hesitate to perform the kiss." Aurora groaned in frustration, nearly slamming her glass back down on the table. "I know… it's not easy, being cooped up in here. For either of you." Aurora looked over at him and then back down at the glass.

"You'd think after all this time apart that we'd be thrilled," she said, dry laughter escaping her lips. "That I'd want nothing but to be cooped up with Sirius… make up for lost time and all." Remus sighed and reached across the table, patting her hands.

"It's the times we're in," he said sadly. Aurora swallowed, feeling the tears pricking at her eyes.

"And we swore that we wouldn't have to face such times again," she said softly, looking up at him.

"We didn't know that…" Remus trailed off.

"I know… we all thought it was over when he attacked Lily, James and Harry," she finished. "And then it wasn't… and Harry's in more danger than before, but the difference is, the world thinks he's making it up."

"Harry's a strong boy. He'll get through this," Remus said. Aurora pushed up from the table and walked over to the diagram, studying the place she had lived for over a decade, but never felt like home.

"Ellie's said that he's… he's started something," she said. "A secret club to help teach other students how to protect themselves… she's joined."

"I had heard as much," Remus said. Aurora laughed hollowly as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"He really is Lily and James' son," she said ruefully. "I tend to think James would be proud for flouting the rules… suppose Lily might have as well. For this, at least."

"And you?" Remus asked. Aurora looked back to the diagram.

"Anything that keeps her safe," she said. "If it's a secret club that's teaching her what she's not learning in class, then so be it."

"Sounding an awful lot like Sirius," Remus remarked. Aurora frowned as she looked at him again, noticing the soft smile on his face. She sighed, feeling the corners of her mouth starting to turn up.

"Honestly, I can't understand how a horrible woman like Umbridge even got hired at Hogwarts," she said, retrieving her glass.

"We both know how. Fudge suspects Dumbledore," Remus said with a sigh as he leaned forward on the table.

"And doesn't believe him that You Know Who is back," Aurora continued. "Instead, thinking that he's making a play for the Ministry… This whole thing is just… it's fucked up."

"I know, but we're doing all that we can," Remus replied.

"I know," she said. She heard something from upstairs - likely Sirius throwing something across their room. "I should go check on him… calm him down."

"Goodnight, Aurora," Remus said. She smiled at him and then left the room.

* * *

When she reached the room that she and Sirius were sharing, she stopped in the doorway, watching as he paced. Aurora couldn't help the worry filling her. He seemed to be deteriorating rapidly since she arrived, going mad from being trapped in the house, unable to come and go as he pleased. Watching as others went out to do their part for the Order while he was stuck inside. Doing nothing, as he put it, though Aurora thought they were doing a fair amount with searching for the will. Seemed even that wasn't enough anymore.

She had hoped that the trip to her old manor would help. And for a time, it had. But now he was back to getting restless, and that could only spell disaster. When he got restless, he was prone to reckless decisions. Aurora didn't want to think about what would happen if he got too reckless.

"You planning on wearing a hole in the carpet? Molly won't care for that," she said as lightly as she could. Sirius stopped and looked over at her, his face quickly softening. She walked into the room and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said, leaning his forehead against hers. "I know that you're invested in this… that you want to find it just as badly, if not more, than myself."

"And we will find it," Aurora said. "But we'd do a lot better if we weren't snapping at each other all the time." Sirius sighed and looked around the room.

"Suppose it's just… being here… unable to leave. Dredges up a lot of unfortunate memories," he replied.

"I can understand that. I probably wouldn't enjoy being cooped up in Greenthistle Manor," she replied, still looking up at him. "I need you to promise me something, Sirius."

"Anything," he said, looking down at her.

"Don't go running off and doing something without thinking it through," she said seriously. "I can't lose you again. And I don't want Ellie to grow up without knowing her father."

"I'm not about to run out there and get myself killed or captured," he scoffed. Aurora just stared at him. Sirius sighed and stepped out of her arms, walking over to the loveseat where he sat down and rubbed his face as he stared at the fire. "We can do this."

"I know," she said, crossing her arms. "But I also know that we need to have a good plan. A solid plan. Or Evan will capture us."

"I would never let him get his hands on you," Sirius vowed, looking over at her.

"And I'll never let him get his hands on you," she said, walking over and sitting next to him. "But we also have Ellie to think about… and she's going to need both her parents. Alive. Fighting. Otherwise, she'll be stuck with the Selwyns forever and that's something I can't let happen."

Sirius reached over and took her hand, squeezing it.

"I'll never let that happen," he said softly. "You're right… we need to… tread carefully."

"Glad to see you're finally making some sense," Aurora replied, a small smile on her face. Sirius chuckled softly.

"It's not long before the holidays… you making plans?" he asked. Aurora nodded, though didn't say anything. She had been talking with Remus for a few weeks now about what to do. The safest thing would be to keep Ellie at Hogwarts, where Evan couldn't get to her. But she also couldn't stand to go through the holidays without seeing her - she was already half mad with worry that Evan would figure a way around the obscure rule that Dumbledore and the others had invented to keep her there. Though she knew that Minerva had taken a few extra precautions to make sure Evan couldn't show up announced and waltz onto the castle grounds. Unfortunately, this also meant Ellie wasn't allowed to Hogsmeade, which she had grumbled about rather often in her letters. "Harry and the others… suspect they'll be here. Are you thinking of bringing her here as well?"

"That was one of the options," she said carefully. Sirius frowned.

"One?" he asked.

"Well… Remus has been looking for a safe house for us… to spend the holiday," she said, not looking at him. Sirius sighed heavily and pulled his hand from hers. "Before you get upset, it's just… it's a lot to take in. I've run away and… Evan is looking for me and will try to use her to get to me – which we still haven't told her about. Not fully, anyway. I can't… I don't want to frighten or concern her more than I need to and… I think meeting you… finding out that you're her father… it could be too much right now with everything else."

"But she has to find out eventually, Aurora," he said sternly. "And I am her father, don't I get a say in this?"

"Yes, but I've raised her," Aurora said sharply. "I know her better than you and I know that she's 13 and can only handle so much."

"Can I at least meet her? Or see her? We don't have to tell her that I'm her father, but I think I should at least be allowed to meet her," he said. Aurora thought it over and sighed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? The world still thinks you killed those muggles," Aurora said.

"But if she's been doing this club with Harry, surely he's told her the truth by now," Sirius countered. Aurora sighed.

"I suppose we can try to arrange something, though… I'm still not sure that it's a good idea… we'd be entrusting your secret with a 13-year-old witch," she conceded. "And I'm not doing this to hurt you - you know that. I'm doing it because… I have to put Ellie first in this."

"And what about the summer? You'll still be on the run as well. Do you intend to have her jumping around all over the country in various safe houses?" he asked, his voice a bit harsh.

"No," Aurora said. "I figured by then… I think we can tell her the truth. Have her stay here. With us. It's the safest place-"

"Then why not during the holidays?" Sirius asked.

"Christ, because it'll be teeming with people," Aurora said, standing from the loveseat. "I need time to, to ease her into all this. Can you imagine what it'll be like for her? Coming home for Christmas and finding out that her mother has not only left her father - or the man she assumes is her father - but taken up with some secret order to fight against Voldemort. And some man she's never met, who is _actually_ her father. A man that was convicted of killing muggles and is on the run from the Ministry, and, and dementors. And then we have to send her back to school and she's somehow got to focus on her studies while her mother and father are off doing God knows what trying to protect her hero, Harry Potter, _and_ the wizarding world."

Sirius was silent a few moments, letting her tirade sink in.

"I mean… I can't just unload all of that on her at once. It'll be difficult enough learning the truth about Evan," Aurora continued, running her fingers through her hair. "Regardless of everything, she thinks that _he's_ her father…"

"I suppose that could be overwhelming," he admitted after some time.

"And I know she's a strong girl, but this… Sirius, I'm just… there's no manual on how to handle a situation like this," she said. "I'm doing the best that I can and I still feel like I'm failing half the time. But there's… there was just no way to tell her anything while she's at Hogwarts… She shouldn't have to find out about any of this through letters..."

Sirius slowly stood and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms.

"I know," he said softly. "I think you're doing brilliant, by the way."

"Didn't think so a moment ago," she huffed. He kissed her forehead and looked down at her, meeting her dark blue eyes.

"None of this is easy… for any of us. But I understand why you are doing it this way," he said. "I can be patient a bit longer, if you think that it's best for Ellie…" Aurora smiled softly.

"Thank you," she whispered. Sirius pulled her back over to the loveseat, the two of them sitting down before he pulled her back into his arms.

"So… you're planning on bringing her here for the summer?" he asked, a happy note in his voice. Aurora nodded.

"Not like we have other options," she said. "It's better than hopping around safe houses, as you said."

"If we find the will and you're able to leave him for good… perhaps we could go to the manor. It's certainly got more space," he said. "Get some of the Order to make it safe."

"Suppose it's an option… though it's an obvious one… maybe too obvious for us," she said, glancing at him. "I take it you're hoping to have Harry stay with us."

"That is the plan," he said. He looked around the room. "Suppose this place will have to do for a bit longer. But once this is all over with, I am serious about getting that house out in the country." Aurora chuckled.

"As you mention all the time," she said with a slight roll of her eyes. "But we can surely fix this place up nicely in the time being. Molly's already done wonders in cleaning it out."

"That is true," he said with a sigh, looking back down at her. "Honestly… wherever you and Ellie are… that'll feel like home to me." Aurora smiled at him before kissing him on the lips.

"I feel very much the same," she said, starting to stand and pulling him up with her. "Come on, Mr. Black… it's late and I think it's time we went to bed."

"Of course… future Mrs. Black… lead the way..."

* * *

**Another chapter. Did a bit more editing today – seriously, plot holes – but I think it's all cleared up. And would have caught them eventually as I try to edit as thoroughly as I can before posting. **

**x3sunnydaay – Haha, well… just keep reading…**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	28. Auld Lang Syne

**Auld Lang Syne**

_December 1995_

Aurora stood in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, nervously watching the kettle as it came to boil much slower than she anticipated, though she suspected it was likely her nerves. They had been woken in the night by Remus and dragged down to the kitchen where she and Sirius sat in horror, listening to the details of Arthur Weasley's attack.

Remus assured them that he was at St. Mungo's and would be fine, all thanks to Harry. Though that left the couple even more worried. They were then told that Harry and the other Weasley children would be arriving within a few hours. She had quickly set about to readying rooms for them and Molly, knowing that they would likely be staying through the holidays as it was easier to get to the wizarding hospital from there than from the Burrow.

"Relax. It'll be fine, Rora," Sirius said, walking into the kitchen. She looked over at him, not realizing that she had begun to braid her long hair - a nervous habit of hers. She sighed and ran her fingers through her tresses as she turned back to the kettle, relieved as it started to whistle.

There was a commotion from the foyer that caused both of them to look towards the door.

"Suspect that's them," Sirius said, looking back at her.

"I'll just get the tea," she said, glad to have something to do. Sirius walked over and kissed her cheek.

"He's going to love you," he said softly in her ear before turning and walking out.

Aurora began to mentally prepare herself as she waved her wand and tea leaves moved to the kettle and began to seep. She then waved it again, watching as it and several tea mugs floated to the table. Just as it settled, a group of weary looking ginger teens filed into the room, followed by Harry and Molly.

Aurora froze for a moment, unsure of what to say or do as they sleepily registered her presence.

"Aurora, you didn't have to go through the trouble," Molly said, pulling her out of her funk. She smiled tensely at the older woman before walking over and hugging her.

"It was the least I could do," she said. "We've already prepared your rooms as well." Molly patted her cheek before looking to her children. Aurora ventured a look at the table. Ginny, the youngest, was watching her closely while Harry stared at his tea mug. He didn't register her there. Then Sirius walked in and slid his arm around her waist.

"Mrs. Selwyn?" Ginny asked.

The murmuring stopped as all the teens looked over at her. Aurora felt her cheeks begin to heat up as she struggled to think of what to say to explain why she was there. Of course, she knew the Weasleys - she had helped arranged for Ellie to go visit The Burrow with Mrs. Weasley during the summers behind Evan's back - but she hadn't really spoken to any of the children. She and Sirius had also discussed her meeting Harry, but she hadn't expected it this soon, nor under these circumstances.

"Ellie Selwyn's mum?" the youngest boy - Ron, she remembered - asked, studying her. Harry was silent, a confused look on his face as he took in Sirius' arm around her.

"Yes, that's right. She... lives here now," Molly said, infusing as much cheer into her voice as she could.

"If it's alright… Harry, would you come with us… there's a bit we should discuss… alone," Sirius said. Harry nodded wordlessly and stood, following the couple out of the kitchen and upstairs to the parlor on the second floor.

Aurora began to chew on her thumb nail as she pulled her robe around her tighter, nervously watching Harry.

"More secrets?" Harry said finally, causing Aurora to look towards Sirius, a concerned look on her face.

"We… it's not a secret," Sirius started. "Not one we meant to keep, anyway. She moved here after you had already left for Hogwarts."

"I'm Aurora, Harry," she said, cutting him off. "And your mother was my best friend." Harry just stared at her, his expression unreadable. "We… it's… a bit complicated…"

"We all went to Hogwarts together. Gryffindor. We were all close friends - James, Lily, Remus, Aurora and I," Sirius cut in. "And… Aurora and I were engaged at one time, but then… after your parents were killed, I went after Peter. Which you know." The teen nodded. "And then I was taken to Azkaban…"

"And, well… I found out I was pregnant about that time," Aurora said, stumbling through her words, unnerved slightly by his silence. "With Sirius gone, I wasn't sure what to do, so…"

"Took the best option that was available at the time," Sirius said. "But then… she found me. Here. Over the summer. She had been looking for me for a while, but… Things got too dangerous for her and Ellie, so she had to leave her home and she's been staying with me ever since… we're… well… we're hoping to marry once her… things have settled a bit."

Harry studied the two for a moment as they stood awkwardly, glancing at each other and then him.

"So… Ellie… she's _your_ daughter?" Harry finally said, settling his gaze on his godfather. Sirius nodded.

"I didn't know… not until Aurora found me," he said. Harry looked at her.

"And you were my mum's best friend?" he asked. Aurora nodded, feeling tears fill her eyes.

"Lily was… it killed me when… and then I wanted to find you, or… or…" she stopped and shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Harry." He swallowed.

"When were you planning on telling me this?" he asked softly. "That you intend to run off and start some sort of life together?" Aurora looked at Sirius, her heart breaking. Before he could say anything, she did what any mother would do. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Harry.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. It's not what we had hoped for. But don't think for one second that we mean to leave you behind," she said softly, not quite believing that she was once again holding her best friend's child. He had been but a baby the last time he was in her arms.

Slowly, Harry relaxed a bit, though he didn't move to hug her back.

"Someday… we won't have to stay in hiding," she said. "And we fully intend to take you with us… it's what your parents wanted, after all."

Harry stepped back and looked up at her.

"Really?" he asked. She smiled, her eyes already blurring from the tears, as she nodded.

"I just wish that I could have been able to take you in sooner," she whispered. "That I… that things had been different." Harry nodded and stepped out of her arms, which she didn't hold against him. It was rather a lot to take in, considering everything that was already going on. She was a stranger to him.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Sirius said. Harry nodded, but didn't speak. Sirius then turned and walked to the liquor cabinet, pulling out a bottle and starting to pour.

"Goodness sakes, he's only 15," Aurora chided as she planted her hands on her hips, easily sliding into her mother role.

"It's for us… and there's a lot more to discuss," Sirius said tiredly. Aurora looked over at Harry, wanting to smooth out his hair, but refrained. He wasn't her child, but in a way, she already felt like he sort of was. It was what Lily and James had wanted. He glanced at her and then back over at Sirius before sighing and walking over to the sofa and sitting down.

"I suppose… how did you meet?" he asked, looking at his godfather. Sirius walked over and held a glass out to Aurora, smiling slightly.

"Ah, well... that is a particularly fun story…"

* * *

A couple days later, Aurora stood on the platform, watching as the Hogwarts Express pulled in. Even though there were a few Order members nearby, she couldn't help as she jumped at every noise and constantly scanned the crowd around her.

Being in a disguise didn't help set her at ease. She was now suddenly wishing she had taken Remus' advice and let the others collect Ellie from the train without her. But at the same time, she knew that she would be an even bigger basket case waiting at the flat that Remus had arranged while someone else brought her daughter to her.

But she couldn't help feeling like a sitting duck. If Evan were searching for her, this would be the one place that he would surely look, expecting that Aurora would be there to fetch Ellie. It was all they could do to get Sirius to stay at Grimmauld Place, though having Harry there helped.

After their unexpected introduction, he had started warming up a bit to Aurora. She couldn't hold it against him - she beat herself up for how things had turned out, though there was nothing any of them could do about it now. Sirius assured her that he would come around eventually.

But for now, her thoughts were there on the platform as she started scanning the students while they poured out of the train. She relaxed slightly when she saw Ellie step out, a carryall in her hand, looking around with a perplexed expression on her face as she couldn't see her mother right away. Aurora quickly stepped up to her.

"Ellie," she said softly. The girl looked at her, not quite recognizing her. "It's me - Mum. Come quickly." Ellie hesitated a bit, but then looked into Aurora's eyes and seemed more at ease. She began to follow her as Aurora slid her arm around her shoulders and looked around the platform, walking rather quickly.

"What's going on?" Ellie asked softly.

"I'll explain once we get somewhere safe," Aurora whispered urgently, meeting Tonks' eyes and nodding. The auror quickly fell into step behind them as Emmeline Vance followed.

They made their way through the barrier, but Aurora didn't breathe easily until they stepped into a deserted alley near King's Cross.

"Everything should be good," Tonks said, smiling at Aurora.

"Thank you. See you at the same spot on the 12th?" Aurora asked. Tonks nodded then turned and walked to stand guard next to Emmeline as Aurora took Ellie's hand. "Hold tight."

She then apparated the two to the stairway just outside the flat Remus had procured for them. Tapping out a pattern with her wand, the door opened and Aurora quickly pulled Ellie in.

"Mum… what's going on?" Ellie asked as Aurora quickly undid all the spells changing her appearance. "You're scaring me…"

Aurora stared at Ellie a moment before walking over and pulling her into a suffocating hug.

"Mum!"

Aurora let her go and stared down at her daughter, trying to decide where to start. She didn't think she could tell her about Sirius just yet, but knew she had to be as truthful about everything as she could.

"Ellie… I… it's not safe to be at the manor," she said.

"If this is about Dad being a death eater, I figured as much," Ellie said. Aurora's eyes widened. "Come on, Mum… all those dinners and such… I knew what was going on… Why do you think I joined Dumbledore's Army?" Aurora still couldn't speak. "Have you divorced him?"

"It's… not that simple," Aurora said, a pained expression coming over her face.

"Mum… is he coming after us?" Ellie asked, her voice dropping. "He wrote me, you know…"

"He did?" she asked, slightly breathless. Ellie nodded.

"He sends letters every so often, but I never read them," she insisted. "I just… I knew that you couldn't ever go along with that…" Aurora smiled slightly and pulled Ellie back into her arms.

"Never," she vowed. "And I'm doing everything I can to make sure that we never have to see him again. I've… I'm safe. We're safe. And that's all you need to know." She stepped back and looked down at Ellie, who just nodded and began looking around the flat. It wasn't much, but there was a Christmas tree in the corner, a few presents underneath it.

"I know it's not like home," Aurora started. Ellie turned to look at her, grinning.

"Mum… it's fine," she said. She then looked back at the living room. "Where's my room?"

"Just this way…"

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Aurora stood at the window overlooking the street, a steaming mug of spiked hot cocoa in her hands. Ellie had been in bed a good hour or so, but she couldn't sleep, finding her thoughts going to Grimmauld Place and wondering how things were there.

She had been wrapped up in making sure Ellie had a good holiday and hadn't had the time to check in, though she had left a present for Harry and orders for Sirius to give it to him and wish him a Happy Christmas from her. She had just finished stuffing Ellie's stocking with sweets. Aurora wasn't sure just where it came from, but Sirius had provided money so that the two could get Harry and Ellie a few gifts - though they had to send out others to buy them. She couldn't risk going to Gringotts and pulling money from the vault that she shared with Evan or attempting to access her family's vault without setting off some alarms.

It wasn't as much as Ellie was used to, but the teen seemed happy just to be away from school and the manor. They had stayed up rather late putting up handmade decorations, much like Aurora and Sirius had done all those years ago.

A knock on the door interrupted her reminiscing. Immediately, Aurora was on edge, pulling her wand out of her robe pocket. She put the mug down and slowly walked towards the door. It couldn't be Evan or one of his henchmen - they had wards that would have sounded if it were them. But still… it was rather late and Aurora couldn't think of anyone else who would show up.

She walked up to the door and took a deep breath before looking through the peephole. Rather than Evan or someone else standing there, a nervous Sirius could be seen, looking around.

Aurora sighed heavily as she quickly undid the locks and wards, then opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered. Sirius smiled and walked into the flat, looking around as she shut the door and quickly redid the locks and such.

"I wanted to see our daughter," he said lightly.

"Sirius… it's too dangerous for you to be about," Aurora said, sliding her wand back into her pocket.

"It's Christmas, Rora," he said, turning towards her with a crooked smile. "You didn't think I wouldn't try…"

Aurora sighed and motioned for him to follow her.

"She's already asleep," she said. Soon, they were standing in front of a door that Aurora quietly opened. The light from the hall shown in, illuminating Ellie's sleeping form. She was on her side facing them, her dark curls splayed out across the pillow behind her as her leg was flung over the edge of the small bed.

Aurora couldn't help as a soft smile came over her face. She then looked over at Sirius. He stood stoically, though there was a faint smile on his face.

"That's her?" he asked softly. Aurora nodded and reached out, taking his hand as she looked back at Ellie.

"Yes… our daughter," she said softly. She then pulled the door shut, not wanting to wake her and guided Sirius back to the living room. She walked to the open kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses before settling on the sofa. Looking over, she noticed Sirius still standing, looking down the hall that led to the bedrooms.

"Sit, Sirius. She's not likely to wake until at least 10 am," Aurora said. Sirius finally walked over and sat next to her as she poured the wine, though he kept glancing down the hall.

"She looks… bigger than the photos," he said finally.

"Well… she is at that age. Growing like a weed," Aurora said, holding a glass out to him. He took it and swallowed a generous amount.

"What did you do today?" he asked, finally looking at her.

"Decorated… as you can see," Aurora said, motioning to the tinsel and paper rings that adorned the small living room. "Baked cookies."

"So… she's happy?" he asked. Aurora smiled and nodded.

"To be honest, she's taken everything quite well," she said. "Perhaps I was a bit too worried about that…"

"You think you could tell her then? I could meet her?" he asked. Aurora frowned. She wasn't so sure about that, but it still broke her heart to see his expression.

"I don't know…"

"You're right. Of course," Sirius said quickly before drinking more wine. "She's not ready…"

"I just… 13 is… I just remember how Harry reacted, and… I… I don't know," she said softly. Sirius reached out and took her hand, gripping it tightly.

"I'll follow your lead on this," he said before leaning over and kissing her lightly on the lips. "I should probably get going… the others don't know that I've left. They'll be worried if I'm not back by morning. And you should get some sleep." Aurora nodded. As much as she wanted him there, to stay the night, she knew that it would be too much for Ellie to wake up and find a strange man there. They stood and she walked him back to the door.

"It won't be long," she said softly as she stood in the doorway. Sirius smiled and leaned in for one more kiss.

"I know..."

Aurora chuckled softly as Ellie continued to open her presents, gushing over each one. If it was less than she was expecting, she hid it well, though Aurora knew her daughter well enough to know that she was genuinely happy with whatever she got.

The last was the locket that she had bought in Diagon Alley.

"Mum… it looks almost like yours," Ellie said, looking up at her, her eyes bright. Aurora reached for hers, which she now wore openly.

"Yes, it is," she murmured.

"Thank you! I'm going to put a photo of us in here," Ellie said, looking down at it.

"Sounds fitting," Aurora said before taking a sip of her tea. Ellie then looked up at her, a sly smile coming across her face. Merlin, she was looking more like Sirius every day.

"So… Are you going to tell me just who came to visit last night?" she asked. Aurora blanched slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said quickly. "No one was here." Ellie laughed loudly.

"Please, Mum. I heard voices… You've met someone, haven't you?" Ellie replied. Aurora swallowed hard and then buried her face into her tea mug. Merlin, how did she explain that. "It's alright, you know. If you're seeing someone… I'm okay with it."

Aurora just stared at her daughter.

"If he makes you happy, that's all that matters to me," Ellie continued. "And you do seem happier… at first, I thought it was because you left home, but… I heard you last night… He wants to meet me… whoever he is. Must be a good bloke if he wants to meet me."

Aurora smiled and leaned forward, touching Ellie's cheek.

"You will meet him… soon, but…"

"It's complicated," Ellie finished. Aurora nodded.

"But I can tell you that he is a good bloke," Aurora said, laughing slightly.

"All that matters to me is that you're happy, Mum," Ellie said, surprising her. "You haven't seemed this happy, well… ever." Aurora sighed as she stood and then sat next to Ellie on the floor, pulling her into her arms.

"All that matters to me is that _you're_ happy," she replied.

"I am happy, Mum. Just think it's about time that you were… for real," Ellie said.

"As long as I've got you, I'm happy," Aurora said, looking down at her.

"But there's room for more," Ellie said. "For this bloke, for example…" Aurora laughed loudly.

"Ellie Grace, if you're fishing for more information, you'll not get it… now… clean up this mess while I fix breakfast," she said, standing.

"You cook breakfast?" Ellie asked, slightly stunned. She had never seen her mother cook a day in her life, save when they made Christmas cookies each year. Even then, it was mostly just decorating.

"Oh, darling, I did have a life before you… a life where I had to take care of myself… and perhaps soon I'll tell you about it," Aurora said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Can I help? Make breakfast?" Ellie asked. Aurora stopped and looked over at her, seeing her hopeful expression.

"Come on then…"

* * *

**So Harry finally meets Aurora... And Sirius gets his first glimpse of Ellie… Don't worry, the next chapter is also about Christmas break, so there is more coming… And I've gotten the first two chapters of the sequel written but haven't had much time to work on it lately. Probably when I get closer to posting the last few chapters of this one, I'll start posting the other story (unrelated) that I have finished. It's only 11 chapters, but still want to give myself time to work on the sequel and not have too much of a break in between stories. Once I get passed this weekend, hopefully I'll have more time, but again… October is a super busy month for me. Especially since I'm pretty much officially in charge of a local bar's Halloween party, which'll mean I'll likely be busy making decorations and such… Along with my own costume. Which is going to have large, elaborate wings… Christ, I think I bite off too much to chew…**

** .2019 – Thanks!**

**cjconner326 – Haha, you and your mind-reading. Just wait for the next chapter tomorrow.**

**haleygur7 – Aw, thanks! That's what I hope comes across. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	29. Unexpected Meetings

**Unexpected Meetings**

_January 1996_

Aurora looked over from where she was sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper, seeing Ellie lounging on an armchair in front of the window, her hair in a high ponytail, falling over the arm of the chair as she read one of her new books. Music played softly in the background. She couldn't help as a small smile came over her face. Every so often, Ellie would chuckle to herself.

They had spent a quiet holiday together reading and cooking. Aurora had even figured out how to work the muggle telly and they were both enraptured with it, often staying up late eating ice cream and watching movies. There were just a few days left before Ellie went back and she found that she didn't want the holiday to end, even though she missed Sirius and the others.

She had sent off another letter to him last night along with a few photos and was expecting he'd likely send another owl in return sometime that day. He had been writing nearly every day.

A knock on the door interrupted the tranquility of the moment. Aurora frowned as she sat up and looked towards the door, her heart starting to beat rapidly. Ellie sat up in her chair.

"Mum… are you expecting someone?" Ellie asked, her own voice soft. Aurora looked over at her as she put the book down and reached for her wand, seeing the fear clear in Ellie's grey eyes. They had talked about Evan and the Selwyns more, though she had left out the Order and her involvement - Aurora didn't want to scare the young girl, but she needed to know as much of the truth as she could in order to stay safe.

"Everything is fine, just… stay here. If I tell you to run, then I need you to get to the hall closet. There's an emergency port key there that will take you somewhere safe," Aurora said quickly.

She then stood and made her way to the door, gripping her wand as she held it out. She took a deep breath and slowly looked through the peephole. On the other side, she saw Remus and breathed a sigh of relief as she quickly undid the locks and opened the door to let him in.

As soon as it was open, a large black dog bounded into the flat and over to Ellie.

"Hello there!" Ellie squealed as she dropped to her knees and trying to pet it while the dog jumped around her and licked her face. Aurora's eyes widened as she looked back to Remus, who was wearing a sheepish grin.

"He wouldn't take no for an answer. It was either this or he would come by himself," Remus said softly and he stepped over and hugged Aurora. She sighed as she looked over at Ellie and the dog while shutting the door. She was betting that he didn't know about Sirius' little visit last night.

"I'll get some tea on," she replied, walking to the kitchen. "Ellie… you remember Professor Lupin."

Ellie looked up, her eyes widening slightly before she started smiling.

"Hello, Professor," she said politely, still petting the dog. Aurora shot a look at Sirius as he offered a doggish grin and settled on the floor, leaning his head on Ellie's leg.

"I'm not a professor anymore, I'm afraid," he said with a smile as he sat. Ellie looked from Lupin to her mother, her grin growing.

"I didn't realize you knew Mum," she started.

"Remus is an old school friend of mine," Aurora said as she waved her wand and started up tea. "Though I wish you would have given us some warning. We could of cleaned up a bit."

"Apologies, Aurora," Remus said, shooting a look at the dog, before looking around the pristine living room.

"And who's this?" Ellie asked, looking down at the dog as she pet it again.

"Ehm… Snuffles," Remus said quickly. Ellie looked down at the dog, chuckling.

"That's a cute name," she said. "Can he do tricks?"

"Possibly… if he's in the mood," Remus said, studying Sirius. Aurora walked over with a tray of tea mugs and sat down on the sofa next to Remus.

"How are things?" Aurora asked as she held out a tea mug to him.

"Good. Bit hectic. But that's to be expected," he said, watching as Ellie tried to get Sirius to do a few tricks. Her face was scrunched in concentration as she held her hand out and slowly, repetitively said "Hand." Aurora couldn't help but chuckle as Sirius finally obliged and then rolled over. Ellie laughed as she rubbed his belly.

"Arthur?" she asked.

"He'll heal," Remus replied softly. "Doing much better." Aurora nodded.

"And… Harry?" she asked, dropping her voice so that Ellie wouldn't overhear. Remus looked over at her and offered a small smile, patting her on the leg.

"He's fine," he said. Aurora nodded and smiled, looking over at Ellie again.

"It seems you had a great holiday," he said, looking around the living room, which still had their decorations up.

"Smaller than what we're used to, but yes, we've had a good time," Aurora replied. Ellie looked up at the adults, grinning.

"Mum… now that you're leaving Dad, d'you think we could get a dog?" she asked. Aurora chuckled.

"Suppose I could consider it," she said, meeting Sirius' eyes for a moment. He shook his body and let out a cheerful bark. Seemed Sirius was on board with the idea.

"Can I show Snuffles around the flat?" Ellie asked.

"Sure, darling," Aurora said. Ellie hopped up.

"Come on, Snuffles! Come on, boy!" she said, leading him off.

"She's grown so much," Remus said, watching the two walk away. "I almost didn't recognize her."

"I know… hard to believe how much and how quickly they change at this age," Aurora said with a sigh. "And I'm not surprised that he pulled this off."

"He really just wants to get a chance to meet her," Remus said, looking back over at Aurora. "Spend time with her…"

"I wish I could have brought her over with the others, but… just with everything," Aurora said with a sigh. "I don't want to overwhelm her. And I'm not sure I'm ready for her to know about the Order."

"I understand," Remus said. "It is a rather full house at the moment."

"And… I just… I need time. It's going to be a rather large conversation," Aurora said with a sigh. "But she seemed to take everything else in stride."

"I think you'll find that children are rather resilient," Remus said with a smile. He glanced towards the hallway, hearing Ellie laughing and shout something. "She seems strong enough… She does take after you."

"And Sirius," Aurora said, a soft smile on her face. "You should have seen the kitchen after we made breakfast this morning. And her room is a mess already."

"Professor, er, Mr. Lupin-" Ellie said, rushing out with the dog still on her heels.

"Remus is fine," he replied, turning to look at her.

"Could I take Snuffles for a walk?" she asked, her eyes going over to her mother. Her expression was one of hope and begging.

"Darling, I'm not sure that's a good idea right now," Aurora said. Ellie nodded as she walked over and sat back down on the living room, once again turning her attention back to the dog.

"She does look more and more like him," Remus said only so Aurora could hear. She sighed and smiled.

"She does…"

* * *

"Ellie! We're going to be late!" Aurora shouted from where she stood in the living room, looking around. She had packed up her things last night and stayed up late cleaning up around the flat. Ellie had said she packed last night as well, but Aurora wasn't sure if she had. From the thumps she heard emanating out of the room, she quickly figured that Ellie had not.

"Ellie Grace!" Aurora shouted.

"Coming, Mum!" Ellie shouted in return, stomping out of her bedroom, her bag in hand. She was dressed with her hair pulled back in a braid. Aurora breathed a sigh of relief as she looked over at the clock. They still had some time before Tonks and Emmeline were to fetch them.

Aurora walked over to check her own suitcase, carefully shrinking in down and putting it in her purse.

"Is this your new style now?" Emmie asked. Aurora paused, looking over at her, an eyebrow raised, before looking down and taking in her denims and cream sweater. Her long hair was pulled half back.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Ellie smiled and shook her head.

"I like it… and your hair," she said. "I never knew it was that long." Aurora smiled and pulled her daughter close for a hug.

"I told you some things were going to change," she said with a smile.

"So… will we be seeing a lot more of Mr. Lupin now?" Ellie asked.

"Suppose we will. He comes around a lot to the place where I'm staying - where we'll be staying this summer," Aurora said, stepping away from her daughter and going to check the kitchen for anything else they may have left behind.

"Mum… is he… is that the person you're dating now?" Ellie asked cautiously. Aurora stopped and looked over at her daughter, wide-eyed. "Is that why he came to visit? I told you that it's okay…"

Aurora chuckled and shook her head, walking over to Ellie and hugging her again.

"He's not the man that I've been seeing," Aurora said.

"But he is a nice man… I don't mind that he's poor… suppose we are now too," Ellie said, causing Aurora to laugh.

"Ellie, it's not Remus. We are rather good friends, but I'm not dating him," she said again. "But you will get to meet the man I am dating, I promise."

"This summer?" Ellie asked, looking up at her. Aurora nodded.

"He is very much looking forward to getting to know you," she said softly as she swallowed, fighting off tears from entering her eyes. She then bent down and kissed Ellie's cheek. "Come on, then… it's time to go meet the others…"

* * *

Aurora watched as Ellie ran to get on the train, still glancing nervously around her. She couldn't help but jump every so often, thinking that Evan or one of his henchmen could be lurking in every shadow.

"Relax. No one is going to try anything," Emmeline said, stepping up to her side. Aurora nodded, her eyes still fixed on Ellie as she hopped on the train, then stopped, offering one more wave.

"He should, though," Aurora said softly, her eyes scanning the crowd there. "It doesn't make sense that he wouldn't-"

"It's too public," Vance replied. "The world still doesn't yet know that You Know Who is back. He wouldn't risk exposing his leanings just yet."

"I wonder what lie he's come up with for my disappearance," Aurora asked under her breath. "Likely something horrid." The train screamed and made ready to take off.

"Best not to worry about it," Vance said. Aurora looked over as the woman offered her a smile. She smiled softly and nodded before looking back at the train as it started to pull out of the station. "Let's get you back to headquarters…"

* * *

Aurora sighed as she walked back into Headquarters and made her way to her room. She didn't see Sirius anywhere, but quickly pulled out her suitcase and unshrinked it, starting to unpack.

"Take it Ellie was sent off to school without any issues?"

She turned and saw Sirius leaning in the doorway. She sighed and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes… I miss her already," she said softly. "It was rather foolish of you, you know… coming to the flat like that."

"I just wanted to see her," he replied. She smiled and nodded.

"I know… I'm not angry," she said. He smiled as he pulled her over to the loveseat and sat down, taking her into his arms.

"She's…" he stopped speaking, unsure of what to say. Part of him still couldn't believe that he had finally seen her - met his daughter. While she looked very much like Aurora had at that age, he couldn't help but find glimpses of himself in her as well.

"Wonderful, isn't she?" Aurora asked, smiling at him. He nodded, pulling her closer to him as he kissed the side of her head. "And this summer… we'll be together. As a family." Sirius swallowed as he stared at the fireplace.

"I wish… I wish I had been there… for everything," he said softly, his heart aching for the things he had missed. Her first steps. First words. First broomstick. Her first Christmas. First day at Hogwarts. While Sirius tried to live a life with few regrets, he wished that he hadn't run off so quickly. That he had gone back home that night to Aurora.

Everything would have been different if he had just gone back to Aurora that night.

"Stop it, Sirius. There's no need to dwell on the past," Aurora said softly. He looked down at her, seeing the soft look on her face. "We've found each other again. We can make this work. You, me, Ellie and Harry." He nodded.

"I wasted so much time," he said.

"You did what you thought was right," Aurora replied. "If I had known then, dare say I would have wanted to kill him as well."

"But you wouldn't have," he said, frowning. "You would have put Ellie first and I should have…"

"You didn't know," Aurora said.

"But I should have-"

Aurora put her fingers to his lips.

"What have you been saying? That we'll find a way," she said. "You have to believe it." He nodded, swallowing.

"Of course," he said. "We will." Aurora smiled and kissed him.

"It'll be fine."

* * *

**Sorry no post yesterday! It was a really busy day. But I told you there was more Christmas. Sirius has finally met Ellie, though she doesn't know it yet. And now we're going to double down into finding the will. Hoping to get some writing down this week on the sequel so that hopefully there isn't a huge lag… I think I've also figured out a storyline for the Emmie sequel, so I'm going to try and work on that a bit.**

** .2019 – Thanks!**

**cjconner326 – Haha, perhaps that's it? **

**x3sunnydaay – Aw! Hope you liked this one too!**

**haleygur7 – Oh yea. Though as you can see from this chapter, sometimes she jumps to the wrong conclusions. Haha!**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	30. Dangerous Plans

**Dangerous Plans**

_February 1996_

Aurora took a deep breath and slowly let it out, closing her eyes momentarily as she stood in the forest that bordered Selwyn Manor. She and Remus had been watching Evan's correspondence and the manor for the last few weeks and had decided that night was the best night to break in and search his study. He would be out hopefully most of the night at some sort of gathering, leaving the manor empty save the servants and house elves.

Sirius had wanted to join them - insisted that they would need his help - but Aurora had firmly told him no. It was bad enough that Evan was still searching for her. The last thing she wanted was to hand the both of them over on a platter should something go wrong.

The plan was that should something go array that Remus would leave her behind. She knew he wasn't happy with this, but she assured him that Evan wouldn't kill her. Not at first, anyway. And she could find a way out again. At least she hoped so. She was fairly sure that if Evan managed to get his hands on her again, it wouldn't be so easy to get away a second time. So she hoped that the worst case wouldn't happen.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked softly. She opened her eyes and looked over at him. While she had attempted to hide her fears, it was likely that he could see. But instead of acknowledging them, she turned to look back at the dark manor, a look of determination coming over her features.

"As ready as I can be," she replied softly. Before stepping out into the lands surrounding the manor, they quickly cast disillusionment spells. Once they had determined they were in place, the two softly stepped out from the trees, quietly and deftly making their way towards the manor through the garden.

Aurora knew about most of the protective spells around the manor, though she worried about what new ones might have been put in since she left. With both her and Ellie gone, it was likely that more and more nefarious types would be coming around. Once on the edge of the back garden, she stopped, holding her arm out to prevent Remus from moving forward. She could feel the familiar hum of the wards and the powerful magic coursing through them.

There was a reason Sirius and Remus had always wanted to bring her along on their missions. Aurora had a knack for determining curses and charms, then undoing them. At one point, Sirius had encouraged her to look into curse-breaking. While tempting, becoming pregnant had quickly put a nix on that plan. Not that Evan would have let her work anyway.

They had snuck out to the manor a few occasions before, allowing Aurora time to study the protective magic there and determine the best way to counter it. It had taken a few hours of planning, but she was confident that she could undo them enough that she and Remus could slide through unnoticed. Granted, that all was contingent on Evan not adding new layers around the house itself within the protective border.

Working quickly, she pulled apart the layers of spells and charms, finally creating a small hole in the protective cover around the yard and home just big enough for the two of them to slide through. Once that was finished, they crept quietly towards the dark house, watching for any signs of life within. Evan was out at some benefit, though the house elves and other servants were always working. She didn't want to chance that they would run into anyone.

"Where is his study again?" Remus asked, glancing at her as they slid into a small side door.

"Just off the front parlour," she whispered back, her wand held out as they moved quickly down the various corridors. "If we hurry, we should be fine. Most of the servants and elves should be finished for the night."

Remus nodded, his wand also held up as they walked through the giant house. There were no sounds other than their soft footfalls. Even the kitchens seemed quiet as they walked by, the staff likely already turned in for the night with Evan out and Aurora and Ellie no longer there.

She held her breath as they stepped into the parlour and she looked over, her blue eyes falling on the shut door that led to his study. She stopped just before it, quickly making sure that it was safe to open. There was a simple locking charm on it, which she assumed he did to keep the elves out when he wasn't there. She undid it quickly and then stepped in. Remus quickly walked over and drew closed the curtains on the window before muttering "lumos."

"Where should we start?" he asked, looking to Aurora.

"I'll… I'll start with the desk. You look at those cabinets. Remember, he's likely warded everything, so check for spellwork before you touch anything," she whispered, moving towards the large desk.

At first glance, there wasn't much of anything on it. Just a few letters in his outgoing basket that he was likely to send sometime tomorrow. Aurora glanced up at Remus and then back down at them. They were supposed to be searching for the will, but she couldn't help herself as she reached out for the parchments and started reading.

Her eyebrows rose as she read the correspondence, sucking in a quick breath. Part of her had known what he was involved in, but it was sometime entirely different to see the evidence of it before her very eyes.

"What is it, Aurora?" Remus asked, stopping in his task to look over at her.

"It's letters… with Nott, Malfoy. Others," she said, still reading through them. "They're planning something… something that will make the Dark Lord proud." She tossed the letters back down on the desk and ran her fingers through her hair. "You think it's to do with the breakout?"

Remus sighed and shook his head.

"It's likely. They wouldn't have broken out ten death eaters for no reason," he said, his brow furrowed. Aurora sighed and looked around the desk, knowing that she couldn't waste any more time on Evan's affairs. They all knew by now that he was a death eater. What did it matter if she found proof of it? "Does it say anything specific?"

Aurora glanced up at Remus and back down at the letters. There were several, but she didn't think they would have time to go through all of them right then, so she waved her wand and quickly made copies that she slid into a satchel she had over her shoulder. They could go over them later. Perhaps if they couldn't find the will, they could at least find something there to help the Order so the trip wouldn't be a total waste.

She then waved her wand over the drawers, double-checking for charms or other spells. There were a few simple ones that she quickly undid before opening the first drawer. He had gone a bit lax from the last time she tried searching, likely thinking without her there, there was no reason to guard his study so closely. There were a few files filled with parchments, mostly business dealings and bank statements. Breathing a sigh of relief, she noted that her family's fortune was still mostly intact.

The two quickly continued searching quietly and thoroughly for the next 45 minutes, all the while, keeping a close ear towards the door in case an elf or servant should come nearby or even Evan himself. Despite the fact they were making decent progress through the study, they still hadn't located anything that looked remotely like a secret, hidden will or even mentioned one. Aurora was starting to feel a bit frustrated. She had hoped that it would be there; it's not like they had many more ideas to go off of. If Evan hadn't stolen her mother's will, she wasn't too sure where it could even be.

"Aurora," Remus whispered, motioning her over. She stood and walked over to another cabinet where he was standing with a file. "Could this help?"

She looked down, her eyebrows rising slightly at the graphicness of the letter. Of course, Evan would save his contact with his mistresses. But unfortunately, she didn't think it would - the contract only stated her infidelity, after all.

"I wish," she whispered back. Remus looked back at the letters and made copies anyway.

"May not hurt to have evidence of them," he said. Aurora shrugged and walked back to a bookshelf that she was searching for anything - a secret compartment hopefully. "Like the letters with the death eaters."

"Those may prove more useful for us upon further study," Aurora said, staring at the shelf as she felt around, before pulling out her wand and preparing to do a spell looking for any enchantments on it.

From far off, there was the opening and shutting of door that caused Aurora to stop and turn towards the door, her eyes wide. Remus heard the same thing, also freezing. Aurora crept over, putting her ear to the door. She could hear Evan's voice along with giggling. Likely another of his mistresses. She didn't care to find out which one.

"It's Evan," she whispered as she looked over at Remus. "I can't tell, but I think they're in the parlour." She frantically looked around the room. They had taken care to redo the charms and such as soon as they finished looking in a certain place, attempting to keep everything just as they had found it.

Remus quickly did a duplication charm on the file he was holding then replacing it as Aurora shot over to give the desk a once over.

"Ah, I think the 30-year is in my study. One moment, my love," she heard Evan through the door. Aurora's heart began pounding as she and Remus hurriedly finished up.

"Through the window," Aurora whispered, waving her wand and causing it to fly open. She and Remus then jumped through, landing hard on the ground between the stone of the house and some bushes. She looked up, waving her wand and causing the window to shut just before a light turned on above them.

Remus quietly cast another disillusionment charm as the two lay silently in the bushes, holding their breaths.

"Ah, here it is," they heard Evan say, a slight shadow passing over the window above. They continued to wait, unable to hear much of what he was doing. Soon enough, the light went off and the two pushed themselves up from the ground.

"He must have come home early," Aurora whispered, brushing snow off herself. She couldn't help but glance over her shoulder, curious as to who Evan could have brought to the manor.

"Come on, Aurora. We should go," Remus said. She looked over at him and nodded, the two starting off through the grounds again to the small point where she had undone the spells. Once they were through, she paused, looking back at the manor. "Aurora…" Sighing, she shook her head and started towards the woods after him.

She couldn't help but feel like they had failed.

* * *

"So, this is all you found?" Sirius asked, looking up at Remus and Aurora from the table. "And nothing related to the will."

"I suppose we could go back," Aurora said. "We were interrupted and there were a few other places we didn't get to. Not to mention, he could be hiding it in his room."

"What do you mean interrupted?" Sirius asked, standing and walking towards her, worry etched into his face.

"Evan came home," Aurora said. "We got out just before he found us in his study." Sirius frowned.

"We're sure that we didn't leave behind any trace that we were there," Remus said. "But we were in a bit of a rush to get out." Sirius stared at the two a bit before returning to the stacks of documents laid out across the table.

"Suppose we should get started going through these. Perhaps there's a chance that something will mention the will or something that could help us," he said with a sigh as he sat down and pulled a stack towards him.

Aurora swallowed as she looked down at the piles. While she was eager to get started, she was also rather tired and upset with herself.

"If it's alright, I think I'll go shower and turn in for the night," she said. Remus and Sirius looked up at her and nodded. She then stepped out of the kitchen and made her way upstairs.

Once the hot water was going in the bathroom, she pulled her slightly wet clothes off and climbed in, closing her eyes as she let the hot water pour over her. Tears pricked at her eyes. In the back of her head, she knew that it wasn't a completely futile mission. There was likely something in the files that could help the Order, though she wasn't sure if there would be anything that would help in the search for her mother's will. She at least knew that it couldn't be destroyed.

But she wanted it now so that she could finally be free of Evan. So that she hopefully wouldn't have to remain in hiding or constantly worrying about Ellie and her safety. While the plan was to bring her to headquarters at the end of the school term, being in hiding was no place for a young girl.

Swallowing, she focused on washing her hair and scrubbing her skin, trying not to let desperation take over her. There was more to do tomorrow. Perhaps a good night's sleep would help clear her head.

Once she was done, she dried off and slipped into a robe hanging on the back of the door. When she stepped back into the room, Sirius was already seated on the loveseat. He turned to her, smiling slightly as he held out a glass.

"Figured you could use it," he said softly. She walked over and took it from him, then sat next to him on the loveseat with a heavy sigh.

"I wish we could have had more time," she said, her brow furrowed. "We didn't get to finish…"

"Truth be told, I feel better having you here," he said, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. "I was worried sick the entire time you were out."

"Should know by now that I can take care of myself," Aurora replied, a small smile on her face.

"I know… it's Selwyn I don't trust," he replied. "He'll do whatever he can to make sure that you won't get away if he should catch you." Aurora nodded, turning to look at the fireplace, watching the flames.

"I'm beginning to wonder if we'll ever find it," she said, her voice small. Sirius reached over and guided her chin to look at him.

"We will find it. And you will be free of him, Rora," he said softly. "You can't lose hope." Aurora blinked, feeling the tears starting up again.

"I can go back-"

"I'm not sure about that," Sirius said, cutting her off. "Not yet, anyway. There's no telling if he figured you were there." She nodded, knowing it was safe advice. Sirius pulled her closer and kissed the side of her head.

"We'll find it, Rora. I promise you that…"

* * *

Evan sighed as he stood in his study, staring out over the back gardens. He had to admit, Aurora was good. Much better than he had suspected she'd be - it had been a rather long time since she had done such work. It had gotten beyond frustrating over the last several months that he could not find her. What's more, she obviously had someone at Hogwarts helping her. He knew his letters weren't getting to Ellie. And despite the fact he wanted to stage some sort of ambush at the Express, he was turned down each time he brought it up with the others.

No one believed that the Dark Lord was back, and the others wished to keep it that way for as long as they could. Staging some sort of kidnapping of Ellie would only attract more attention than they needed at the moment. Even if it was the only way he could think of to get to Aurora.

The blasted woman had covered her tracks well. All the months since she had ran, they were unable to find her. It was beginning to anger him.

"There you are," a woman said from the door. Evan didn't turn around. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

"In a moment," he said, his eyes still trained outside the window.

"But I'm getting lonely-"

"I said, in a minute," he nearly shouted, his voice causing her to jump.

"Very well," she said, turning and leaving. Evan sighed and turned, glancing around the study. He almost couldn't tell that anyone had been there. In fact, if it weren't for the window being slightly ajar - something that he knew he hadn't done - then he wouldn't have thought to check and likely would have never noticed.

At first glance, it seemed as though nothing had been touched or moved, but a closer inspection showed that the charms in place had been altered slightly. She must have had help, he thought. More than that, he couldn't help but be slightly impressed that she would have the courage to come back.

He knew she was likely after anything that could help her in the divorce, but he wasn't too concerned. Anything of note, he kept in a hidden safe behind the bookshelf. A place that hadn't been disturbed. Whatever Aurora found wouldn't provide that much aid.

Sighing, he finished off his drink and turned towards the door, smirking slightly. If Aurora thought she could come back here and find anything, let her try.

Next time, he'd be waiting.

* * *

**And now the full search for the will begins. I kind of liked showing a bit of what Aurora was like before. She is rather capable of a lot of things. **

**Still only at two chapters on the sequel, so it might be awhile before it's ready to post but hoping I can get some work in over the next few days. I only have two work projects to work on and they shouldn't take that long. With Wednesday being a public holiday, I now have four days in a row where I'm mostly working from home and don't have a ton of appointments outside the house. So, lots of time to write. Also getting some work in on the sequel to "The Reckoning" now that I've got a decent idea of where I want to go with it. **

**x3sunnydaay – Haha, I hadn't realized that I did that most of the time, though I suppose it makes the story better. I've written all of this some time ago and read through it so many times that I think I miss a lot of the tension there. But good to hear that it's coming across!**

**Thanks for reading and following! I'll be back with another chapter tomorrow!**


	31. A Sliver of Hope

**A Sliver of Hope**

_March 1996_

"I don't see any way around it - we'll have to go back," Aurora said as she paced around the parlour at Grimmauld Place. Sirius stood next to the window, looking out at the street. It was where he usually was when they weren't in the kitchen planning.

Two weeks had passed since Aurora and Remus broke into Selwyn Manor. While they had found some useful information and had been able to complicate some plans of the death eaters, they hadn't found anything related to the will. Aurora had been wracking her brain for anywhere it might be if Evan didn't have it, but she was starting to lose steam. They had gone out and checked a few other places related to her mother and her mother's family but had had no luck.

It was as though the will had vanished into thin air. Or that Evan was hiding it somewhere out of Aurora's reach.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. He nearly caught you last time," Sirius said, looking over at her. "I'd feel better if Remus and I went."

"There's no way you'd get through the wards without me," Aurora replied, frowning. "Even if you went, you'd still need me there."

"We can figure them out. It's not like Remus and I didn't go on missions without you before," Sirius said, his voice rising slightly.

"Yes, but I lived there, Sirius," Aurora retorted, her voice matching his.

The two had been snapping at each other a bit more over the weeks. Sirius was getting restless stuck in headquarters all the time, while Aurora was becoming desperate about finding the will. This often led to shouting matches between the two, though they were always quick to make up. Aurora couldn't help but notice that the others in the Order had started to avoid the house unless there was a meeting, worried they'd get caught in the crossfire. Only Remus spent any amount of time with them, and usually it was to try and diffuse another argument while they were plotting.

"What makes you so sure it is at the manor?" Sirius asked, sounding too weary to get into another argument.

"It hasn't been anywhere else that we've looked," Aurora said. "It has to be there somewhere…"

"Think, Aurora. There must be some other place where your mother could have hidden it," Sirius replied.

"I _am_ thinking, Sirius! I've been bloody thinking this whole damn time!" Aurora shouted, her temper finally getting the best of her. "When I'm not trying to think of ways to keep our daughter safe!"

"She's at Hogwarts. She's fine," Sirius snapped.

"Have you been reading any of her letters?!" Aurora shouted. "Umbridge is bloody taking over the school! Christ, the other day she had to do detention for passing a note that left a scar! A SCAR, SIRIUS!"

He looked over at her, the shock apparent on his face. Normally he was good at reading her letters with Aurora, but hadn't lately, too preoccupied with everything else going on.

"I know that you are new to this whole parenting thing, but for once it would be nice to finally have someone else worried about her," Aurora said, running her fingers through her hair. "It's like I'm alone in this again…"

Immediately, he was across the room, his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly. "You're completely right. I shouldn't be leaving everything up to you… Is she okay?" Aurora pushed out of his arms.

"She says she is, but I worry for her constantly. With the Ministry gaining more control over the school, I…" she stopped speaking as she looked back at him. "What if he's able to get to her now? I know that Minerva and Severus are doing what they can, but even you have to admit they've been preoccupied… what if he finds a way…"

Sirius took Aurora back into his arms as she began to cry. He swallowed back his own tears, suddenly feeling rather ashamed that he had let the search for the will and his own frustrations with being sequestered away while others were out doing things get in the way. He hadn't realized just how terrified Aurora was for Ellie and, frankly, he should be too. She was his daughter. If Evan got his hands on her, he would do everything he could to keep the girl away from them. And he'd likely use her as bait to get Aurora back.

He could potentially lose both of them because of Selwyn. He always knew this, but had pushed the thought to the back of his mind most of the time.

"Everyone is… they're doing everything they can to keep her safe," he said softly, though it felt lacking. Empty words. He should be out there doing everything that he could to keep his own daughter safe, not relying on others. "The Weasleys… they're looking out for her. The twins told me as much. And she's in DA. The other students will do their best…"

"But what if it's not enough? They are only children," Aurora said, her voice muffled.

"He won't try anything at Hogwarts. Even that is too much for Evan," Sirius said. Aurora looked up at him, tears staining her cheeks. "If he's going to try to get her, he'll do it here. When she gets back from school. And we'll be well prepared for that."

"I hope that you're right," she said. "I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose Ellie."

"We're not going to lose her, Rora. At the end of term, she'll be here with us. Safe," Sirius said. Part of him was trying to convince himself along with Aurora, but he had to believe that it would work out. Hope was all he had at the moment with his inability to go out and actually do anything of note.

Aurora nodded and laid her head back on his shoulder as he continued to hold her, the two of them trying not to give into desperation.

"Aurora! Sirius!"

They looked over towards the open door, recognizing Remus' voice.

"Up here," Sirius shouted. There were footsteps and then Remus appeared in the room, a weary smile on his face. He had been at the Ministry all night and looked as though he should be in bed, not bounding up the stairs.

"I've just received something," he said, holding out an envelope. Aurora stepped out of Sirius' arms, seeing it addressed to her.

"What is it?" she asked, cautiously taking it and opening it.

"I believe it's from Mr. Bellweather. It came to me at the cottage," Remus said. Aurora froze for a moment, looking up at him. It had been months since they had heard from the solicitor and to be honest, she was beginning to think that they never would. Not until they found the will.

She then quickly opened it, tossing the envelope to the ground as she read it. Her heart began pounding as she held it out to Sirius.

"He wants to meet?" Sirius said, glancing over at her as he looked back down at the letter. "But not at the manor."

"Why?" Remus asked. "I thought he said that he couldn't help you. Not until you found the will."

"Seems that he's found something that can help. But he can only tell me in person. It's too dangerous through letter," Aurora said, looking back over at the letter.

"It could be a trap," Sirius said immediately. "Perhaps Evan has gotten to him and is using him to draw you out."

"Or, perhaps he has found something that can help us," Aurora said, a small bubble of hope beginning to grow in her chest. Sirius frowned as he looked down at her. He wanted to believe that this was the thing that they had been waiting for - the key to finally finding the will and gaining Aurora's freedom from the Selwyns. But he couldn't help as part of that hope was squashed by the fear that it could all be a set-up.

"I don't think I have a choice, Sirius. I have to meet him," Aurora said, her voice strong.

"But don't you think we should at least think about it a bit," Sirius replied.

"Think about what?" Aurora asked, slightly exasperated. "We've run out of leads, as it is. We don't even know where to look next, save going back to the manor."

He looked back down at the letter, reading it over again. He knew she was right. They didn't have much of a choice. Whatever it was the solicitor had to say, they needed to hear it.

"I'll feel better if Remus or someone goes with you," he said finally. "Just in case."

Aurora smiled brilliantly as she kissed him and then took the letter.

"We should make arrangements immediately. I don't want to wait too long," Aurora said, stepping over to Remus. She then looked back over to Sirius. "This could be it."

Sirius couldn't help as he was infected by her joy. Perhaps this would be it. The missing piece to finally moving forward in their life together. Perhaps it wasn't a trap and the old solicitor had figured out where the will was.

"Yes, it could be…"

* * *

Evan smiled politely as he brought the wine glass to his lips and glanced at the clock, wondering just how long he would have to continue with the pleasantries before they could get down to business. Even though the wizarding world at large did not know of Voldemort's return, they still had to continue using such facades. It wasn't as though a group of death eaters could gather in the open to discuss his bidding. While he had yet to meet the Dark Lord himself, he felt it was only a matter of time. So far, those higher than him had been pleased with his work and contributions.

"How is Aurora doing, Evan? It's been ages since we've seen her," Rachel Flint said. He sat up and looked over at her. While he was certain most of the wives knew she had run off, for publicity's sake, he was still keeping to his cover story. Only their husbands knew the full truth.

"Rather enjoying warmer climes, it would seem," he said easily as he placed his glass down. "She intends to stay until Elliana returns from school."

"We do miss having her around," Rachel continued, though her husband shot her a scowl for bringing it up at dinner.

"Yes, shouldn't be too long before she's returned from her holiday," Evan said, smiling slightly.

Thankfully, topics turned to other things and soon enough, the men were retiring to the cigar lounge while the ladies went off to wherever it was they went for after dinner cocktails and gossip.

"Are you any closer to locating her?" Nott asked as soon as the door had closed, rounding on Evan.

"Yes," Evan said. "I know she's in London. And that she's been communicating with her mother's solicitor. Shouldn't be too long before I can bring her back."

"And you're sure that she's taken up with him and the others?" another death eater, Goyle, asked.

"Where else would she go?" Evan asked. "I've been having Lupin followed as well. Surely soon enough he will lead me to her."

"And Black," Nott said. "To think everyone assumes he's behind the breakout."

"It provides us good cover, does it not?" Evan asked casually, though he couldn't help the rage that started up inside him whenever Sirius Black came up.

"Sure would help us if we could bring him in," Goyle said. Evan's cold blue eyes flicked over to him. "Unless you're intending to kill him yourself. I know I would."

"Perhaps," Evan said, still managing to keep himself in check. "Merlin knows he was infuriating enough before… now that he's out again, I can only assume he intends to do whatever he can to thwart our side. Again."

"Not to mention he's stolen your wife," Crabbe said with a chuckle. Evan scowled at him.

"He did not steal her," he said coldly. "And she's a fool if she thinks she can stay away from me forever. Mark my words, I will have her back."

"Seems you keep yourself busy enough with all the others," Goyle said. "'Sides, you already have all her money."

"I think you underestimate just how powerful she can be," Nott said, shooting a frown around the room, before settling his scowl on Evan. "You included."

"I assure you, I have everything under control," Evan said, openly frowning back. He did not particularly enjoy anyone accusing him of being unable to force his wife to yield to him. "I have a plan."

"For your sake, I hope you do," Nott replied gruffly. "Last thing we need is for all of them to be working together again. Don't think I've forgotten everything they did in the last war…"

Nott then turned the meeting to other things, namely the retrieval of the prophecy. Evan sighed and pretended to listen. Truth be told, he found it rather boring. What good could a prophecy do to help them? Just kill the Potter boy and be done with it, is what he thought. Besides, he had bigger things to consider at the moment - namely getting Aurora back.

He supposed he could just let her go; he did have her money. And it wasn't as though she could do anything to get it back. Her mother's will had been lost ages ago and if he couldn't find it, then she most certainly couldn't. Not after he destroyed the letter that Marlena had attempted to have smuggled to Aurora after her death. Even if the old solicitor had told her about it, she couldn't do a damn thing until she found it.

Regardless, according to wizarding law, he was Elliana's father and as such, had rights. He could easily take the girl from Aurora and force her to return to him.

Evan Selwyn enjoyed winning. And he wasn't about to let Aurora or Sirius Black take this victory from him.

Not to mention, he had to begrudgingly admit that Nott was right. Aurora was a powerful witch. He'd rather she be dead than on the other side of this fight. And if she refused to join him, then he wasn't above killing her and depositing the girl off with distant relatives so that he wouldn't need to deal with her. Then once she graduated, he could marry her off and she would be someone else's problem for the rest of her life.

Evan sighed as he glanced around the room, seeing all the men present listening to Nott in rapt attention. While he wouldn't have chosen all of them, they did have decent numbers. And while he might not be as invested in this little mission to the Ministry as the others, he was invested in the overall outcome of the incoming war.

He did enjoy power and there was certain to be a lot of power in it for him once they won. A small smirk came across his features as he thought to what he would do once he got his hands on Aurora again.

He hadn't gotten the chance to beat the Gryffindor out of her before, but he could still do it yet.

* * *

**Things are going to happen rather quickly from here out. There's only four more chapters to post in the story. But I've gotten more work done on the sequel. I've got all the chapters at least partially plotted out now and I've written up to chapter four – so far looking to be about 26, at the moment. If I can get a fair bit more written this week, there's a chance I can start posting sometime next week or so. But only if I can get nine more chapters written between now and then. I took on another work project starting up next week, so we'll see…**

**haleygur7 – Haha, one is coming. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	32. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

_March 1996_

Aurora looked around the busy street, her nerves in full swing as she tugged at her shorter hair underneath her cap. They had taken all the necessary precautions to make sure that she was virtually unrecognizable, but if any of their communications with Bellweather had been intercepted it wouldn't matter.

Evan would know it was her regardless.

But there was also a hint of excitement that swirled and mixed with her anxiety. This meeting could change everything. Or nothing. Or it could get her captured or killed. Perhaps she should have let someone else in the Order go as Sirius had suggested.

"Best to keep moving," Remus whispered to her from her side, also disguised. She nodded and picked up her pace, wanting to get to the meeting place and quickly get everything over. While she thought it mad to be out in public, Bellweather felt that Evan was having his home more closely watched, so they hadn't had much of a choice in it.

"Everything will be fine," Remus said. Aurora glanced up at him, noticing that his eyes were scanning the crowd just as much as hers were. She wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

They were meeting the solicitor in a small pub in muggle London, hoping that it would be safer. Truthfully, it was likely the absolute last place that Evan or his ilk would think to look for them. Evan barely tolerated muggleborns and anyone not pureblood; he wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near actual muggles.

Soon enough, they were walking down a quiet street, the sign of the pub just up ahead. Aurora found herself walking faster as they neared it, then pushing the door open as they arrived. She stopped for a moment, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dark and smoky interior while she looked for Bellweather.

She found the old man sitting towards the back, wrinkling his nose slightly as he sipped at a pint. It would seem that whatever it was, it did not appeal to him.

"There you are," he said brightly as Aurora and Remus approached him and sat down, still glancing around at the few other patrons present. No one seemed to be paying them any attention. "I'll admit, while this isn't my usual sort of place, there is a certain charm to it." Aurora stifled a chuckle as she glanced around again. She was certain that outside of their clandestine meeting, the solicitor would most definitely not frequent such a place.

"What is it that you wished to say?" Remus asked, getting right into it. He didn't want to be out for longer than necessary just as much as Aurora. The old man glanced around and then reached inside his coat and pulled out an envelope. He then placed it on the table and slid it towards Aurora.

She picked it up, feeling it was heavy as she frowned slightly and glanced at him.

"Go ahead. Open it," the man said, seeming rather pleased. Aurora did so, her confusion growing as she pulled out an old key with a number etched on it and held it up for further inspection.

"What does it go to?" she asked, looking back at him. Bellweather leaned closer to them.

"A vault at Gringotts," he whispered, his eyes twinkling. "One that I very nearly forgot existed."

"What?" Aurora replied. Seemed her mother had kept far more secrets than she had thought possible. "How did you come by this? We've searched everywhere and found no mention of a vault outside the Greenthistle family vault…"

"Because it's not under that name. It once belonged to your grandmother, Natalia Albertelli - a private vault for keepsakes and such," Bellweather said, waving his hand in the air. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before… granted I thought that it was emptied after your grandmother passed away. I hadn't realized that Marlena had kept on to it until I found that key among some things she had sent me for safekeeping just before she passed away. Makes perfect sense, really."

Aurora swallowed as she looked down at the object in her hand. While she had been hoping to find the key to her divorce from Evan, she hadn't thought that they would find a literal key. Could it really be so simple? But then, why hadn't her mother mentioned it before?

"As you are the last living blood relative of Natalia, only you can access it," Bellweather continued. "The Albertellis really were quite protective of their things."

Aurora knew that her mother's family had immigrated to the UK from Italy years before her mother was born, coming from a long line of pureblood witches and wizards there. But she had never met her extended family, nor did she know her grandparents all too well as they had died when she was rather young. All she did know was that her grandmother had been strict - much like her mother - and insisted on following the old ways.

"How did you come by this key?" Remus asked, still suspicious. Surely it couldn't be this easy.

"As I said, I was going through old files and such on the Greenthistles and Albertellis - both were my clients, as you know - hoping that I would find something that could help in the search, when I came across that in a box," he said. "There was a document with it, deed passing on the vault to Marlena and her offspring. That's when I realized that it was her mother's vault."

"And you think that this is where she could have hidden the will?" Aurora asked.

"Seems the safest option to me," Bellweather said. "As I said, you are the only person who can enter it. They were insistent on some rather strong blood magic, as I recall." Aurora frowned as she looked down at the key again.

"I do remember Mother telling me about my grandparents here and there, but not much," she replied. "Suppose it would make sense. If I am the only person who can enter, she would certainly hide it there. Though I can't understand why she wouldn't mention it to me…"

She looked up at him and then over at Remus. It was confusing, to be sure. She didn't understand a lot of what her mother did, though she was starting to realize that most of her secrecy was to protect her and Ellie.

"I assume that she thought that if it came to this, I would remember the vault," Bellweather said with a sigh. "That I would find that box. It was too dangerous to leave behind too much of a trail."

Aurora nodded. This was true. Evan had already taken measures to keep her unaware of the will's existence. If he had found out about the vault and that it could likely hold the original, he would have stopped at nothing to get into it, blood magic be damned.

"Then I suppose our next course of action is to go to Gringotts," Remus said with a sigh.

"We should go today. Now," Aurora said immediately, looking over at him.

"Shouldn't we come up with a plan first?" Remus asked, worry filling his face. "You're talking about not only going into Diagon Alley but walking into Gringotts. As yourself. They won't let you down to the vault in disguise. We could be sitting ducks."

"We should do it now while we have the element of surprise. Wait too much longer and Evan could find out what we're up to and attempt to thwart us," Aurora said. "He's likely already got some of the goblins in his pocket."

Remus thought this over a moment before sighing and nodding.

"I suppose that makes sense," he replied. "But we must move quickly. If he has paid off some of the goblins, there's a good chance that he could be waiting for us when we try to leave the bank."

Aurora nodded and looked back at the solicitor.

"Thank you, Mr. Bellweather. For everything," she said, smiling. He reached across the table and patted her hand.

"Be safe, Aurora," he said.

Aurora nodded again and then stood abruptly, Remus following her. They strode quickly out of the pub, turning and going down the street.

"Are you sure about this?" Remus asked, though he already knew the answer. It was clear in her eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

Aurora shoved her trepidation aside as she and Remus strode into Gringotts after dropping the disguises in an alley just outside the bank. Now that they were in the midst of it, she found herself suddenly rather calm and focused - especially since they had cobbled together a sort of escape plan on the way over. Unlike Remus, who continued to glance around at the goblins as they walked up to a desk and Aurora announced that she wished to be taken to the vault, holding the key out. The goblin in question looked down at it, its furry eyebrows rising in surprise and then up at her a few moments, before demanding that she hold her hand out.

He then pricked her finger and performed a small spell over the drop of blood that had formed. Apparently appeased by the result, he motioned for the two to follow him.

Soon enough, they were careening down the track to the vault. It was an old one, deep within the bowels of the caves beneath the bank. Aurora couldn't help as a shudder went though her as she looked about. Remus noticed and reached out, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

When the cart came to a stop, Aurora didn't get up right away, instead casting her eyes towards the large, heavy door. Their goblin guide huffed impatiently, already waiting next to it. Finally, Aurora rose and walked to the door, the key in her hand.

This was it. The moment of truth.

No one said a word as she reached up and slid the old key into the lock, then turned. She could hear the whine of various unseen mechanisms, then slowly the door swung inward, revealing nothing but darkness.

"Aurora?" Remus asked from behind her. She jumped slightly and then took a deep breath before stepping in. Her footsteps echoed against the solid rock as she looked around. It was empty save for a small table in the center, and Aurora couldn't help but wonder just what had happened to all the things that had previously filled this room. Stopping at the table, she looked down, seeing a large leather pouch lying there.

Without bothering to open it or check on the contents, she snatched it up, turning quickly on her heel and walking out of the vault. She didn't want to spend another second in the dank room and every minute they remained at the bank, the more nervous she became.

Would Evan be waiting for them?

Silently, they made their way back up to the surface. Aurora didn't even bother to thank the goblin as she and Remus quickly walked towards the exit. She slid the pouch into her bag as she pulled out her wand, already prepared for what could be on the other side of the doors.

"We should hurry," Remus said, glancing around as they made their way down the stairs.

"I know," Aurora replied, also looking around the street before they took a right.

"Well, well… what have we here?"

Aurora froze as she gripped Remus' arm. While she had expected as much, it still didn't stop her heart from speeding up as they turned. Evan smirked as he looked Aurora up and down.

"Certainly have let yourself go since you left," he replied dryly.

"Just let us go," Aurora said, though she knew there was no way they could negotiate their way out. "It's two against one and I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Evan chuckled as he started towards them, two others quickly falling into step just behind him - all of their wands out. Aurora's eyes widened as she recognized Flint and Avery.

"Now, if you are finished talking nonsense, we can go quietly or we can do this the hard way," Evan said. "I would prefer to not make a scene, dear."

Remus instinctively pushed Aurora slightly behind him, frowning at the group of men as he gripped his wand. The movement only caused Evan to shake his head and laugh.

"Still the infuriating Gryffindor, I see, Lupin," he said, his ice blue eyes turning to look at his old school mate. "Dare say you've seen better days."

"She's not going with you," Remus said firmly as Aurora glanced around, noticing the odd looks that people were starting to give them. They probably did make a strange sight, facing off in front of the wizarding bank in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"Really, Lupin. It's for the best if you just step aside. This is between me and _my wife_," Evan said coldly, his smirk sliding off his face. Aurora started shaking her head as she narrowed her eyes. Evan had another thing coming if he thought that she'd go with him quietly or willingly.

But just as soon as she raised her wand, a dark form shot over from the right, tackling Evan to the ground. His flailing legs then tripped up Flint and Avery, who both dropped shortly after. Aurora's eyes widened as she took in just what was currently wrestling with Evan.

"Sirius, no!" she shouted, starting towards him, intending to yank the dog off and away from Evan. Remus grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"We need to get away," he said urgently.

"We can't leave him!" Aurora shouted, already turning back towards Evan and Sirius. The dog was snarling and snapping as Evan shouted for help and strained to keep the sharp teeth from slicing through his face. Remus tugged on her arm again, but she ignored it as she shot a jinx at Avery, who managed to get to his feet. The man flew back several feet. She had just knocked Flint away when she heard a large squeal of pain.

The dog whimpered slightly as it hopped back up on its feet from where Evan had finally kicked it off, the man in question now standing and glaring at the creature. He flicked his wand savagely through the air, but before anything could hit Sirius, Aurora had run next to him and put up a shield charm.

Evan was breathing heavily as he stared at her, his blonde hair mussed up and dirt now adorning his normally perfectly pressed robes. He started towards them again, but Aurora shot a hex at him, causing him to dash out of the way. Remus then ran up to her side as she grabbed his arm in preparation to apparate the three of them out of the Alley.

"I will find you!" Evan screeched at her. "You can't run forever!"

"I'd like to see you try," Sirius said, now in his human form as he grabbed Aurora's other arm. Evan's eyes widened as he started for them again but before he could get to the group, they had disappeared.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Aurora bellowed as soon as they walked into headquarters.

"I was thinking that I needed to check on you and Remus after you were gone so long!" Sirius shouted, following her into the house.

"We were fine!" she shouted in returned. "You, on the other hand, just gave yourself away to an entire streetful of witches and wizards!"

"You were not fine!" Sirius retorted. "What if I hadn't been there?!"

"We would have gotten away!"

"He was going to take you!"

"I wasn't going to let that happen!"

"YOU BLOODY WALKED INTO GRINGOTTS AND MIGHT AS WELL HAVE SUMMONED HIM YOURSELF! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BY GOING THERE?!"

"ENOUGH!" Remus shouted, silencing both of them. Aurora and Sirius continued to glare at each other, both of them breathing heavily. "While I'm grateful for the help, you have… complicated things."

"And all for what? So you could have the final word against Evan?" Aurora snapped.

"Like hell-"

"Would you two stop?!" Remus shouted, cutting them off again before they launched into another argument. He looked back and forth between them before settling his gaze on Sirius. "Bellweather gave us a key to a vault. It belonged to her grandmother. He thought Marlena hid the will there."

Sirius looked over at Aurora, his brow furrowed.

"And you went straight to Gringotts without a plan?" he asked.

"That was the plan," Aurora said. "If we went straight away without any prior notice, we could get in and out unawares."

"He's got spies everywhere!" Sirius shouted. "You know this!" Aurora rolled her eyes.

"We were expecting that," she said. Sirius just shook his head.

"It was too risky," he replied, frowning at her.

"Well, it worked, didn't it? We got what was in the vault and no one got hurt, captured or killed," Aurora said.

"We don't even know if whatever it is was worth the trouble," Sirius scoffed. Aurora tried not to roll her eyes as she pulled the leather pouch out of her bag, turning and walking into the kitchen. Remus and Sirius followed close behind.

Glancing up at them. She then undid the clasp and reached in, pulling out a number of parchments, laying them out on the table. Her eyes widened as she reached for the topmost sheet, scanning through it.

She wasn't sure if it was everything catching up to her or relief, but she found herself plopping down on the bench as her breath left her.

"It's the will," she stated, looking up at the two men, tears already filling her eyes. Sirius started grinning as he reached down and picked up another sheet, starting to read through it. Remus did the same, his eyes widening.

"There's more," Remus said, he held a sheet out to her. Aurora took it, reading over it. "It's a birth certificate…"

"Saying that you're Ellie's father," Aurora finished, looking up at Sirius. He stepped around the table and took the sheet from her, reading over it.

"But… how is that even possible? I thought Evan was listed on her birth certificate…" Sirius murmured. "How could there be two?" Aurora looked down at the table and saw another envelope with her name on it. She reached for it, then ripped it open.

_My dearest Aurora,  
__There is so much that I should say to you, but I fear there is not enough time nor parchment. I am dying, though I will likely already be gone by the time you receive this letter. And it would seem that it is only at the end of my life that I have realized the irreparable harm that I have caused you._

_I am so sorry, my darling. Rather than scold and attempt to control you, I should have been warmer, kinder. I do love you, I hope you know. From the day the healer placed you in my arms, I loved you fiercely. Unfortunately, I did not learn how to properly express this from my own parents and continued on a vicious cycle. A cycle that I am proud to see you have broken with dear little Ellie. The two of you have become the lights of my life. Or at least in my final years on this earth._

_I know that there is not nearly enough that I can do to make up for the years of harsh treatment, but I hope that I can do at least a little._

_Within this satchel, you will find everything you need for you and dear Ellie to start a life of your own, free of Evan and those dreadful Selwyns. It has been done with the most powerful of magic so that it cannot be undone. _

_I have left you two everything. The money, the manor and vaults and everything in them, the titles. All of it now belongs to you and Ellie. No strings attached. And there is no way that Evan or his family can contest the will._

_I have also included Ellie's original birth certificate - the one that I had the hospital draw up in secret that will override the one that Evan had drawn up. I may have had my opinions about Sirius Black, but I eventually came to see just how much he meant to you and how much you loved each other. I know now that he would have made a much better father for Ellie than Evan. And I also now know that the Selwyns will stop at nothing to get you to bend to their will, including using Ellie. With this document, they will no longer have any hold over either of you._

_You can trust Mr. Bellweather. He has been working with our family for many years and is the best of his kind. I trust him completely – more than most people. Contact him and he will help you._

_Once again, I am so sorry, my dear girl. I wish that I had been different. That life had been different. That the life of happiness you deserve hadn't been stolen from you and that I had played a different role. That I helped you in your happiness, not sentenced you to a life of pain. I know that these small gifts are not nearly enough to make full amends, but I hope that through them you can have a chance at a better, happier future. You and Ellie both._

_All my Love,  
Your Mother_

Aurora wiped her cheeks as she read through the letter again, not nearly believing the full extent of the gift that her mother had left her. She looked back at the table, the papers spread out, and then up at Remus and Sirius.

"What does it say?" Sirius asked. Aurora gasped softly as the tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

"She's given me and Ellie our freedom."

* * *

**Just a few more chapters and this one is finished! Can't believe it… I'm already working hard on the sequel. I'll reveal the name and possibly an excerpt when I post the final chapter of this one. It's all completely plotted out, though I only have about five chapters written. Again, I won't start posting until I've got about half of it written – currently it's set for 25 chapters, though that could change as I get into writing (as I tend to add more chapters as I go to flesh out plot points). For some reason, I've been sticking to writing chronologically so far, which feels weird. I rarely ever do that… Also, as I'm also working on the sequel to "The Reckoning of Emmie MacKenzie" (finally got all of that one plotted out) it won't be super soon, but not that far off either. Maybe next week at the earliest if I get a lot done this weekend. **

**I'll probably start posting "The Spin" this weekend to buy myself more time and give you guys at least something to read in the meantime. It's only about 11 chapters, but regardless, as soon as I get enough written, I'll start posting the sequel.**

**But yea, we finally find the will. I realized I hadn't set up a lot of this and it seemed to come from nowhere, so as I was posting earlier chapters – and some after this - I ended up adding in more information about Aurora's family to hopefully build that up a bit. Plus, it's another plot line to consider for the third part when we get back into Aurora's perspective – searching for her family history.**

**cjconner326 – Haha, could be both? You have read a ton of my stories at this point, so you could have just gotten really good at predicting my moves. And yea, once Ellie is at school, we won't see much of the adults, but we'll see more development in the first several chapters before Ellie heads off. And there will definitely be a lot of familiar faces from the books – again, trying to stick to as few OCs as I can, so Ellie will be interacting a lot with DA members and such.**

**x3sunnydaay – Well, we got a small taste of that in this chapter. But there is more to come in the next few chapters. I tend to save all the big action for the last two to three chapters.**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	33. Developments

**Developments**

_April 1996_

Aurora smiled to herself as she sat in the parlour reading through Bellweather's latest letter. Since they found her mother's will nearly a month ago, things had been a near constant whirlwind. Nearly every other day it seemed she was sending or receiving coded messages with the solicitor as he drew up the terms of the divorce. While he was of the mind that it all would be fairly straightforward - in large part thanks to the will and birth certificate - these were odd times. And Aurora wouldn't put it past Evan to fight her on it. He had a knack for making things difficult.

He was about to lose his wife, his money, and his daughter in one swift blow. And everyone would finally know the truth - that Ellie wasn't his daughter.

But at the same time, she couldn't help as a cheerfulness settled on the house. Even Sirius seemed to be in better spirits, the two of them often planning their future together with Ellie and Harry. They would still have to remain in Grimmauld Place until Sirius could clear his name, but they had decided that the first thing that needed to be done when Ellie arrived back from school that summer was to sit her down and explain everything. While Aurora had been eager to write her daughter and tell her everything, Sirius warned her that her letters were likely to be read. So instead she kept her correspondence bland and nondescript so that Evan couldn't track her through them if he did manage to get his hands on them.

"Hope that smile means more good news," Sirius said, walking into the parlour. Aurora looked up at him and nodded.

"Mr. Bellweather seems to think that things should progress rather quickly and without too many hitches from here out. The Selwyns could try to fight it, but with everything we have, there's not much footing for them to stand on," she said, looking back down at the letter.

Sirius walked over and sat next to her, kissing her cheek before looking down at the letter over her shoulder.

"As soon as it's gone through, I want to marry you," he said. Aurora looked over at him. She knew this much - he had said it often and she had agreed - but there something different in his eyes this time. "I was thinking we could do it here. Just our friends and families. With Ellie and Harry and everyone. Sure Molly could help arrange something small."

Aurora smiled as her heart soared. They hadn't really spoken of specifics with all the focus on getting her away from Evan. But she found that suddenly she couldn't wait. This summer seemed too far away even though it was already April.

"How long does he think it will take?" Sirius then asked.

"I should think that by the time the children are back from Hogwarts, we could be able to do it," she said slightly breathlessly. Sirius smiled again as he leaned over and kissed her. He then reached over and held up the locket and ring. She had long ago stopped wearing her ring from Evan, hiding it in a jewelry box after she nearly threw it out a window one night in a fit of frustration.

"Suppose you should start wearing this," he said, holding up the ring. Aurora laughed softly as she undid the chain and pulled the ring off it. She started to put it on herself, but Sirius stopped her. He took the ring from her and then went down on one knee in front of her. Aurora couldn't help as a small bubble of laughter escaped her lips.

"Aurora Rosetta Greenthistle… would you make me the happiest man on earth by agreeing to marry me… again," he said, barely containing his smile. She felt the prick of tears in her eyes, but did nothing to stop them, knowing these were happy tears.

"Yes," she said softly. "A thousand times yes, Sirius Orion Black."

He gently slid the ring on her finger and then leaned forward, catching her lips in a tender kiss. He then reached up and tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear, just staring into her eyes, as though he couldn't really believe that this was all happening. Aurora didn't blame him. She couldn't either. For years she went through life shutting most of herself off from the world, even her daughter. She never thought that she would see Sirius again. That she and Ellie were forever trapped with Evan Selwyn and forced to follow rules that neither of them agreed with - that went against everything they were.

Then there were the nearly two years that she longed to find him while he was on the run. Where she went back and forth between hope and despair so often, she thought she might break into a million pieces. The only thing that had kept her together was the young girl currently off at Hogwarts finishing her third year. The girl that Aurora would do anything for, which had pushed her to find him.

And then she did.

It wasn't all roses right away. But now, it all seemed worth it. For this moment. Sitting the parlour of his old family home, pledging to marry him and spend the rest of her days at his side along with their daughter. To create a happy life - finally.

"There's no need to cry so much," Sirius whispered, brushing a few of the tears from her cheek gently with his thumb.

"I can't help it. You don't know how many times I dreamed of this… and how long I thought it was impossible," she whispered.

"I have a fair idea," he whispered back, a slight wince coming over his face.

Of course, he did. While she was locked up in Selwyn Manor, her gilded prison, he was locked up in a literal prison. One that drove everyone there mad, save him. Aurora leaned forward and kissed him, then leaned her forehead against his.

"We can go to Greenthistle Manor when this is all over. There you'll have all the space and fresh air you could ever want," she said. "I know you're not one for massive manors and all, but… would be a shame to let all of that go to waste." Sirius nodded and smiled.

"I feel we'll have an easier time of turning it into a happy place than this dump," he said, glancing around the room. Aurora just chuckled and kissed him again.

"Ahem," someone said from the door. The two looked over, seeing Remus standing in the entry. "Didn't mean to interrupt, but there's a letter here from Hogwarts." Sirius stood and walked over, taking it from his friend and studying it as he walked back over and sat next to Aurora, then held it out to her.

"It's from Ellie," she said, a small smile on her face. She opened it and as she started reading it, the smile quickly faded as did most of the color in her face. "They've rounded up the children in the DA. And… Dumbledore's gone…"

Remus frowned as he walked over towards them and Sirius looked down at the letter over her shoulder.

"She says that Umbridge's been named the headmistress," she said, looking up at them. "Why haven't we heard anything?"

"I'm not sure. When did this happen?" Remus asked. Aurora looked back down at the letter.

"Says last night," Sirius answered, his eyes still fixed on the letter. "Where would he go? And why wouldn't he send word?"

"Likely in a bit of a rush," Aurora said, placing the letter down on the table. "We should… we need to speak with the others. Shacklebolt would likely know more. If Dumbledore was disposed, they would have called in aurors…"

"I'll contact the others immediately," Remus said, striding out of the room. Aurora brought her hands up to her face as she hunched over and stared down at the letter. It was short, as though the young teen had been rushed to send it off, and she couldn't help as a coil of fear stirred in her stomach.

Dumbledore had been there to help protect Ellie. If he was gone and this horrid woman had taken up his post, what did that mean for her protection? She was certain that once Evan heard the news, he could likely walk in through the front door and demand Ellie be handed over to him and she would gleefully acquiesce, happy to have another so-called troublesome student out of her hair.

And there was likely nothing Minerva or the others could do to stop it from happening.

"It'll be alright, Rora," Sirius said softly, wrapping his arms around her. "He won't get to her."

"We don't know that," she said, still staring at the letter. "As soon as he hears… he could go right away. We did barely get away from him last time. That would have left him angry and determined."

"But he doesn't know that the noose is tightening," Sirius continued. "The papers are almost ready."

"Damn the papers!" Aurora shouted, shooting off the sofa and beginning to pace as she ran her fingers through her hair. "If he gets her - takes her away - it doesn't matter what the law says! He will keep her away and use her to get to me! To us!" She stopped pacing for a moment, looking over at him with wild eyes. "We need to bring her home now. She's no longer safe there."

Sirius stood and walked over, pulling Aurora into his arms and rubbing her back soothingly.

"We will find a way to protect her. Do whatever we can," he said. "But I think it best that we discuss this with the others first. We will keep her safe - whether it's finding a way to watch over her there or bringing her here." Aurora nodded, unable to speak. "We should probably inform Mr. Bellweather. There could be something he could do from his side of things - something that would stop Evan from taking her until it's all settled."

"We would lose the element of surprise with the divorce," Aurora said meekly. Sirius stepped back slightly and looked down at her.

"Thought that was ironclad?" he asked. "Even if he knows it's coming, he can't fight it. You don't have to be afraid of him anymore, Rora."

She nodded and sighed, pulling him closer to him as she leaned her head on her shoulder.

"I can't lose her…"

* * *

Evan sat back in his desk, the letter from Hogwarts falling back on the desk. The apple did not fall far from the tree, it seemed. She had been involved in some sort of illegal school group that called itself "Dumbledore's Army" and was now being punished for it. It sounded exactly like something Sirius Black would do.

Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths, fighting to maintain his cold, calm exterior besides the fact that he was alone in his study. He very nearly had Aurora. As soon as the goblin had sent word that she was there, he had left for Gringotts immediately. He thought that perhaps she would attempt to enter their vaults for money earlier and was surprised it took this long. Though then he was surprised to find that she wasn't there for that - she was going to an old vault. One that was last visited about years ago and bore the name Albertelli.

And then Black had shown up, but Aurora whisked them all away before he or anyone else could do anything. Seeing as there had been no news on it in the paper, either his friends had managed to keep it out or no one else had seen the man.

His eyes then flew open as he realized why Aurora had gone to Gringotts.

His hands clenched into fists as he began to seethe and then shoved everything on his desk to the floor in one swift movement, letting out a guttural shout.

He had known there was an original copy to her mother's will, though try as he might, he couldn't find it. The old bat had been smart, finding somewhere that he could not access to hide it. Up until now, he had put it out of his mind after his mother had assured him there was no way that Aurora could find out about it. They had kept the old solicitor away from her, destroyed the letter that her mother had tried to send. They had even been watching the old man, but either they hadn't been meeting at his home or they had found a way to meet that his people didn't catch.

Breathing heavily, he sat back down, his mind quickly going through various options. He then was suddenly calm as he smoothed his hair.

What did it matter if she found the will? She was still married to him. And even if she tried to divorce him, he was legally still Elliana's father. Aurora would always be tied to him through that. And because of that, he would always have a way to bend her to his will. She would do anything for the child. He would use the girl to force Aurora to stay in the marriage. To come back home under his watchful eye.

And then he could keep the money and eventually get her to tell him where Sirius Black was. All he needed was to get Elliana.

He grabbed a piece of parchment and began drafting a letter to send to the others - to get help. He then called for his house elf.

"Yes, sir?" the elf squeaked, cowering towards the door.

"I need you to send this letter immediately," Evan said, standing and holding it out. The elf crept over and took it. "Make sure that it gets to Mr. Nott." The elf's eyes widened as he looked towards the open door.

"Ah, master-"

"What's this?" Nott said as he swooped into the room, taking in the mess.

"Nothing," Evan said quickly. Nott raised an eyebrow and then looked down at the elf, nodding his head to the door and dismissing him. The elf disappeared. "I was just sending a letter to-"

"Dumbledore is in the wind," Nott said, cutting him off as he moved to sit down.

"I just received a letter from the current headmistress, Umbridge," Evan said, still standing. "Appears my daughter has gotten into a bit of trouble with something called Dumbledore's Army."

"Seems she is more her mother's daughter," Nott said with a sneer. "I still don't understand why you married a blood traitor, but no matter. The plan is set. We are to move soon. A couple months at the most." Evan frowned.

"I thought that I wasn't-"

"We need as many good followers on this as we can. Besides I thought you wanted the chance to prove your loyalty?" Nott said, cutting him off. "You'll need to put aside your search for Aurora and Sirius Black for the time being." Evan frowned.

"She is intending to divorce me. I need to bring Elliana home immediately. It will ensure that Aurora returns," Evan said.

"I don't care about your marital problems, Selwyn," Nott said, sounding bored.

"She is with them," Evan said, keeping his gaze even. Nott studied him. "I'm fairly sure she was involved with some group back then and likely is again now that she knows the truth about the Dark Lord." Nott took this information in.

"Yes, I do remember you saying something about that," he said thoughtfully.

"We could use her. She would be a fount of information," Evan continued. "Not to mention a strong ally."

"And what makes you think that she would willingly give this information up? Or join us?" Nott asked.

"I have my methods," Evan said, sitting down in his chair as a smirk came across his face. "She would do anything to protect Elliana." Nott studied him with a slight frown on his face.

"You would put your own daughter in harm's way? Just to break her mother?" he asked, seeming impressed.

"It's no matter to me - Elliana isn't truly mine. Just on paper. Her real father is Sirius Black," Evan said. Nott's eyebrows shot up. "I agreed to keep the secret - play along - just so I could obtain her family's wealth."

"I admit… that does make sense," Nott said. "She looks nothing like you."

"So, you see… it's a well laid plan. I just need to get to Hogwarts immediately to fetch Elliana before Aurora and her lot get there first. Now that Dumbledore is out of the way, I'm sure it would be much easier," Evan continued.

"Not yet," Nott said, standing. Evan frowned and jumped to his feet.

"But-"

"This takes precedence. We will find a way to get your wife and her daughter afterwards," Nott said, continuing to walk out of the study. "It is what the Dark Lord wishes."

Evan was silent, causing Nott to pause and look back at him.

"I understand," Evan finally said. Nott nodded.

"Good," he replied before walking out. Evan sat back down at his desk, looking around the room. It was just a couple months or so, he told himself. He could wait that long. And there was nothing stopping him from planning, setting a trap.

His smile returned. Yes, he would wait patiently and then once he got Aurora back, he would use her to kill Sirius Black and as many as he could on the other side of the incoming war.

* * *

**More gushy, happy Sirius and Aurora moments for you… **

**So… it turns out that I miscounted chapters – I thought I only had 34 for this story, but there's apparently 35. Which I suppose you guys will find good news, haha! And I also misnumbered chapters on the sequel – there are 27, not 25. Again, more good news, I suppose. I'm up to chapter 9 on writing. As I'm planning to start posting once I finish chapter 13, I'm nearly there. Just need to write four more chapters. I'm planning to try and get another one at least started tonight and have been averaging about two a day so far even with my busy work schedule. Which means, I may be able to start posting as soon as I finish posting this one – at the very least, I will definitely include an excerpt at the end of this one along with the title. Think it helps that I tend to keep the chapters shorter on this series for some reason…**

**For the time being, I'm focusing on this sequel rather than the one for "The Reckoning of Emmie MacKenzie" since I still feel like something is missing with that one and I want to get more writing done on it before I post – probably more than half. I want it to be good, so taking my time with it since it's not coming to me as quickly or easily as the sequel to this one – and still not happy with my outline. Think it's because it jumps in time about five years and I need to find ways to establish how and why people have changed in believable ways… And I've set a pretty big plot point in that one that, well, I'm going to have to read back through "The Reckoning" again to make sure that it fits and doesn't feel forced… Otherwise, I'll have to change it…**

**haleygur7 – Kid you not, I had her about face in mind from early on. And there is more coming… Again, there's one more twist in regards to her that even took me by surprise when it came pouring out on page…**

**cjconner326 – Yep, as you can see, he is not a happy camper. Even more so now that Nott is curbing his evil plans. (Also, I needed a reason for why he didn't immediately rush off to Hogwarts…) And it's coming. One more chapter of kinda slow (but some happy) stuff – that I kind of forgot about. And then action and plot revelations and more… Oh my…**

**x3sunnydaay – Yep! But it's not over yet. Still more to come!**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	34. Patience

**Patience**

_May 1996_

Aurora sipped at her tea, anxious to have something to do with her hands while they waited on the rest to arrive. She had already put her hair into a long plait over her shoulder and then redone it about twice now. After she put her mug down, Sirius reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it as he offered her a reassuring smile.

Most of the others were here, but they were waiting on Minerva, who was coming all the way from Hogwarts. It was her that Aurora was most anxious to speak to, wanting to make sure that Ellie was still safe within the walls of the castle. The last month had been torture - Aurora had wanted to either bring her home immediately or at least go there to watch out for her daughter herself, but the group had vetoed that as it would be difficult to hide her presence from Umbridge. Time and time again, McGonagall had assured her that she was keeping a close eye on the third year and that they had a plan in place should Evan show up. So far, he hadn't, which had only increased Aurora's anxiety.

If he hadn't done so yet, that meant he was most definitely planning something. And she had no idea what it was, though if it was taking this long, it was sure to be foolproof.

But instead of dwelling on the what-ifs, Aurora turned her attention to the two newest members of the Order, who were now entertaining Tonks with a re-telling of their grand escape from Hogwarts. Molly was scowling from the stove where she was preparing more tea, absolutely furious that her twin sons had dropped out and made a large scene out of it. Aurora couldn't help but feel a bit impressed. She could see Sirius and James attempting something just like that. She looked over at Sirius, seeing his eyes crinkled up in laughter. It was likely the tenth time they had heard the story, but he never seemed to grow tired of it.

"So sorry I'm late," McGonagall said as she bustled in. "Had to deal with a bit of something." She then sat down at the table as Aurora's eyes widened and she leaned towards her old teacher. "Oh, nothing like that, Aurora. Just a few students getting out of line." Aurora relaxed slightly, though her grip tightened on Sirius.

"How is she?" Sirius asked, sensing that was the one thing on Aurora's mind that night.

"Perfectly safe in the common room and under strict instructions not to leave," McGonagall replied. "She knows what to do should anything happen. Rather bright, Ellie. So much like her parents." The professor offered the two a warm smile.

"Reckon that's Aurora's doing," Sirius said, looking over at her as she let go of his hand, blushing slightly as she reached for her tea mug.

"Say, what's that?" Tonks asked, leaning down the table, her eyes fixed on Aurora's left hand. Aurora blinked and then looked down herself, seeing Sirius' ring. To be honest, with everything that had been going on, she had forgotten to even mention it to the others, though Remus already knew. The young auror grinned as she saw the looks on Sirius and Aurora's faces. "You two go and get engaged without anyone knowing?"

"Hadn't intended to keep secret about it. Just… suppose we forgot," Aurora said as various smiles went around the group.

"Please, Nymphadora. It's not a secret. They were engaged before," McGonagall said knowingly. The auror frowned slightly and opened her mouth to likely remind the professor how much she detested her given name, but Moody banged his cup on the table, effectively silencing all conversation.

"Now that gossip hour is over," he said gruffly, "time to get into it." He then turned his gaze to Shacklebolt.

"So far, it is still safe. We're still maintaining constant patrol," he said.

"And there's been no word on any sort of plan to break in?" Moody asked, glancing around the table.

"None that we've found," Emmeline Vance said. Moody turned his gaze towards McGonagall who sighed heavily.

"Severus still refuses to continue Occlumency lessons with Harry," she said. Sirius frowned and it was Aurora's turn to reach over and take his hand. She had been present for the conversation he had with Sirius and Remus via floo. It had been difficult - seemed Sirius still held his old grudge against the potions professor, though he didn't enjoy speaking about how he had treated him in school. Even Aurora had gotten onto him several times for how cruel he had been. Granted, for his part Severus didn't seem inclined to let it go either. Aurora almost couldn't blame him.

"So his mind is still unprotected?" Moody asked. "That's not good… not good at all."

"He is attempting to use what he's learned so far, but it's not much," McGonagall admitted.

"Then we need you and Severus - if you can convince him - to keep a closer eye on him while we continue watch on the Ministry," Moody said. He then turned his magical eye towards Aurora. "Is there any insight you could give us?"

Aurora sighed. He never failed to ask her, though she had long ago exhausted all that she had learned from living with Evan.

"Not more than what I've already told you," Aurora said. "He's patient. And methodical. If he's involved in any sort of planning, he will have it all sorted down to the last detail. Though I'm not sure where he stands in the ranks. It's not like he allowed me around whenever they were discussing business."

Moody nodded, not particularly happy with the lack of information but at least acknowledging that she had told them everything that she knew. The meeting continued on with a large portion of it divvying up guard duty between the Ministry and Hogsmeade. Aurora and Sirius remained quiet, neither of them being allowed out to help. She continued to glance at him throughout, noting the dark look coming over his face. While things with the divorce were progressing as expected, his frustration at being stuck in hiding while everyone else went out and about was starting to rear its head again. They didn't fight as much as they did before, but he was easily irritated.

Soon enough, the meeting was adjourned and the others were saying their good-byes and heading out. Remus stepped over to Sirius and Aurora as they stood.

"Figured we could use a drink," Remus said, a slight smile on his face as he took in Sirius' mood. Aurora smiled appreciatively at him. He had taken to sticking around a bit after meetings to help her distract and calm Sirius.

"Mind if I stick around a bit?" Tonks asked, walking up to them with a hopeful look on her face.

"Of course, follow me," Aurora said, smiling warmly at her. They didn't get to interact as much as she would like, but she still found the young woman good company. She also suspected that she might be developing a bit of an attraction towards Remus. It was something Aurora fully intended to encourage on both sides once she got out of him exactly how he felt. She could tell that he enjoyed Tonks' company, but hadn't really mentioned much about her outside Order business.

It seemed with Sirius and Aurora finally getting their happy ending, she wanted nothing more than to make sure that their close friend got his. And she was of the mind that someone like Tonks would be good for the normally quiet and reserved Remus Lupin.

They made their way to the parlour and Sirius walked over to the liquor cabinet to pour drinks while the others settled around the room.

"So how long have you two been engaged. Or rather, re-engaged?" Tonks asked, a bright smile on her face.

"About a month now," Aurora said, reaching out for the glass that Sirius held out to her. "He asked shortly before we found out about Dumbledore, so you can imagine how it slipped our minds to tell everyone."

"Did you know?" Tonks asked, looking towards Remus as she accepted a glass.

"I walked in just after the happy occasion," he said with a smile. "Wasn't surprised. And it's not the first time I've walked in on you two." Tonks eyes widened as Aurora chuckled.

"Oh, nothing like that," she said, her cheeks slightly pink. An amused smile was on Sirius' face as he sat next to her and put his arm around her. "Though Sirius didn't seem to understand the meaning of privacy. Swear he kissed me every chance he got in school, regardless of whether there was anyone around."

"Only because I was happy that I was finally with the girl of my dreams and wanted everyone to know about it," Sirius said, noticeably relaxed from earlier.

"So you got together in Hogwarts?" Tonks asked, eager to hear more.

"Sixth year," Aurora said.

"Wanted to ask her out sooner, but couldn't find the confidence," Sirius said. Aurora snorted.

"I would normally find that hard to believe. Seemed he had confidence in just about everything else," she said, looking over at him.

"Thought you called it arrogance?" Sirius replied.

"Well… that too. Far too much of that," she said, rolling her eyes slightly. "And far too much mischief. Dare say you lot could have given Fred and George a run for their money."

"Is that so?" Tonks asked, glancing over at Remus.

"I was an unwilling participant in most of them," he said. "But James and Sirius were the ringleaders… often doing far more on their own."

"You enjoyed a few of them from what I remember," Sirius said. Remus just remained quiet as he took a sip of his drink, but there was a faint smile on his face.

"But as we were saying, I finally found the courage to confess to Aurora in sixth year. Helped her run away from home after our seventh," Sirius said, looking back at her.

"And then took your sweet time asking me to marry you," she commented. "Though we did have a rather lot going on at the time…" Her voice trailed off as a frown appeared on Sirius' face. He had asked just a few weeks before James and Lily had been killed and then he had been taken to Azkaban.

"But now we're back together," Aurora said brightly, looking back at Tonks.

"How are things going with that?" she asked. Everyone in the Order had been fully aware of the fact that Aurora was in the middle of divorcing Evan by now.

"Everything seems to be falling in order. Mr. Bellweather thinks we should be able to file soon. And everything should hopefully be said and done by the time Ellie returns from Hogwarts. So much as Evan doesn't put up much of a fight," she said.

"Do you think he will?" Tonks asked. Aurora shrugged. It was the thought on all their minds, despite Bellweather assuring her over and over that he had no grounds to contest it. And no way to take Ellie from her with the birth certificate. She still didn't put it passed Evan to attempt something - even if he couldn't legally take Ellie from her, she knew that wouldn't stop him from using other means.

"We're doing everything that we can to make sure that Ellie gets here safely," Sirius said firmly. Tonks nodded. She knew some of this already - had been helping with planning and such and would be among the group going to fetch Ellie from the Express.

"Seems it'll be a full house this summer. With you lot and Ellie and Harry," Tonks said, hoping she was changing the subject to something happier.

"Certainly will be," Aurora said. "Though a happy one. Once we're able, we've been talking about moving out to my family's manor." Tonks and Remus' eyes widened.

"Really?" Remus asked.

"There's far more room there. And the greenhouse and gardens," Aurora said. "Figure we could fix it up nicely. Better than letting it sit there falling into ruin." Remus locked eyes with Sirius.

"With all of us working, we can put up necessary wards and such," Sirius said. "And I could finally go outside…"

"Fresh air is good for the children as well," Aurora added.

"The ones we have and the ones yet to come," Sirius said casually, causing Aurora's eyes to widen and her cheeks to turn red. Remus chuckled.

"Dare say you've got more than enough room out there for that," he remarked.

"You know you could always join us," Aurora said after smacking a laughing Sirius on the arm lightly. "Again, more than enough room. There's also a guest cottage that's rather nice if you'd like your own space."

"I'll… think about it," Remus said.

"Come on. It's much better than where you've been living," Sirius said. "And there's the forest nearby and no other homes within miles. Not to mention, you'll have a top-rate potion maker in-house."

"Again… I'll consider it," Remus said, though Aurora could already tell that he was slowly starting to come around to the idea.

"Just how big is this place?" Tonks asked.

"Bigger than this place. Bigger than your home as well," Sirius said. "The Greenthistles did well for themselves. And suppose part of that was also the Albertellis."

"The who?" Tonks asked.

"My mother's family. They immigrated from Italy. But they're from a long line of purebloods and old money there," Aurora said.

"Had no idea you were Italian," Tonks said.

"Just half," Aurora said. "My father's family has been around Britain since the dawn of time. I don't even really know my family in the Old Country or about them. My grandparents died when I was rather young and Mother never seemed keen to talk about them."

"Could be a good project," Sirius said thoughtfully. "Once we get to the manor. Surely your mother's left some books and such there."

"Possibly," Aurora mused. She hadn't really thought about looking into her mother's family, but now that the topic had been broached, she found herself growing curious. Just why hadn't her mother ever wanted to talk about them? Lately, Aurora thought it was because they had been rather cold and unfeeling towards Marlena, but who knew, really?

"So, when's the wedding?" Tonks asked, grinning.

"Hopefully this summer," Aurora said, looking to Sirius with a soft smile. "Just something small. Here. Not like we need anything big or ostentatious."

"And you'll all be invited, of course," Sirius said, looking to Tonks and Remus.

"Lovely," Tonks said.

"Yes, it will be…"

* * *

**Bit of a happy moment there... and now the action and drama...**


	35. Rashness

**Rashness**

_June 18, 1996_

"It's all in order," Mr. Bellweather said, beaming at Aurora from across the desk as she sat down.

"What?" she asked, slightly breathless as she froze, her eyes wide. She figured it had to be big news when he asked her to meet with him in person. They were at a cottage in a small village outside of London, as he didn't trust it was safe enough at his main home, nor anywhere else. This place had previously belonged to his parents, he said, who were muggle and would be difficult to trace back to him. Aurora trusted him enough not to question the claim at this point.

"Just need you to sign a few things and then I can send the notice to Evan and file with the Wizengamot," he said, still smiling as he pushed a few parchments towards her. Without speaking, she took them, glancing over them before silent signing everywhere he had marked. This was the moment she had been waiting for, but still, it nearly took her breath away to think it was finally happening.

She would finally be free of Evan and the life she had lived with him. Free to forge her own future with Sirius and Ellie. Harry as well.

"And what then?" she asked, finally looking back up at him as she handed the parchments back.

"Well, it's fairly straightforward. I don't foresee any issues with the Wizengamot approving it," Bellweather said. "They will offer Evan a chance to appear and contest it, of course."

"Will I need to be there?" she asked, fear suddenly filling her. She wasn't sure she wanted to face him again after their last run-in. Nor his parents, who were sure to be furious. Not only had she dared to run away from them and her so-called responsibilities, she had dared to divorce him. And take their riches away in the process.

"I should think not. We have your statement and all the proper evidence necessary to prove his infidelity and that you and Ellie are not safe with him, though we have no definitive proof of his… darker leanings. Not to mention, your mother's will, birth certificate, and the affidavit that your mother left before her death," he continued. "He may try to fight it, but I can almost guarantee that it will be a losing battle - even if he has paid off anyone within the Wizengamot."

Aurora nodded.

"I've already prepared and submitted all the paperwork to transfer your family's assets to you and Ellie. As soon as the divorce is finalized, it should automatically be available to you," he added.

"So soon?" Aurora asked. She was of the mind that there would be a long, rather bureaucratic process to regain control of everything. Bellweather chuckled.

"Evan is not the only one with friends in convenient places. It's been submitted, reviewed, and tentatively approved, but my colleague has agreed to hold off on reporting it until things are finalized. That way the Selwyns cannot attempt to hide or squander all of it before it is handed over," he said. "In fact, I can have all the financial records and deeds and such sent to you in a few days so you can start going through them."

"You have been busy," Aurora said, a smile appearing on her face.

"Your mother had been my only client for years," he said, waving his hand in the air. "Had a lot of time to make preparations for this day."

"I am grateful for everything that you've done, Mr. Bellweather," Aurora said. "Truly. It's been… well, I'm not sure what I would have done without your help." A sad smile came across the old man's face.

"It was the least I could do to help an old friend on her dying wish," he said softly. He looked towards a framed photo on his desk, though from where she sat, Aurora didn't know who it was of. But a soft, wistful look came over his face. A thought immediately entered her mind.

"Did you… were you in love with her?" Aurora asked softly. "With my mother?" Bellweather gazed at the photo a bit longer before picking it up and then handing it over to Aurora.

It was of two students in Hogwarts robes about the age of 16. The boy looked an awful lot like Mr. Bellweather while the girl she immediately recognized as her mother. He was in Ravenclaw robes. Aurora's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open and she looked at him.

"Bellweather was my mother's maiden name," he said. "While my parents were both muggle, my head of house suggested I take it on as I ventured out to work in the wizarding world as it sounded more magical than Lowell." Aurora just blinked. "Apparently, it worked. Marlena's parents didn't realize that I was the muggleborn who attempted to _corrupt_ their daughter, as they put it, when I took over their affairs after my apprenticeship from my mentor. Though by then it was too late… she had already married your father."

"It was you," Aurora said, the only thing she could think to say. The sad smile returned as he nodded.

"Your mother knew who I was. Helped me to take over the affairs for the Greenthistles as well," he said. Aurora frowned.

"But… it must have been painful for you," she said, looking back down at the photo. She had never seen her mother look so carefree and happy.

"It was, yes. But Marlena, well, she knew taking over their legal affairs would only help my career, so it was the best she could do in her mind. And she did grow rather fond of your father. If she was to be with someone else, I was grateful that it was a good man such as Martin Greenthistle," Bellweather said. "He was Slytherin as well, but never treated me horribly at school."

"Did he know? About you and Mother?" Aurora asked, looking back up at him. Bellweather shook his head.

"We kept our relationship secret, though my parents knew and hers found out. I don't believe she ever told your father. Not that it mattered. She and I could never be together," he replied sadly. "And over time I believe she came to love him in some way. I had broached the idea of us finally being together a few times after he died, but she felt a certain amount of loyalty to him still."

"Figured it was because of appearances," Aurora said ruefully as she held the photo back to him.

"Suppose there was that as well," he said with a sigh, taking the photo and placing it back on his desk. "But nothing to be done about it now. In the last years of her life, we did become a sort of comfort for each other. And that was good enough for me." Aurora took a deep breath, still slightly reeling from the news.

There was a lot her mother had not told her, and she was beginning to think that she had never really known the woman.

But before she could say anything more, Tonks burst into the room. Aurora looked over at her, immediately filled with worry at the frantic look on the young auror's face.

"It's Harry," she said. "He's gone to the Ministry. The others are heading there now."

Immediately, Aurora was on her feet and starting towards the door.

"Then we must go too," she said.

"I'm supposed to take you back to Headquarters," Tonks said. Aurora stopped, her nostrils flaring slightly. It was likely Sirius' orders. Or Sirius and Remus.

"Like hell," she retorted. "If this is really happening, then they are going to need all of us." There was a slight twitch of Tonks' lips and Aurora was grateful that it had been her to escort her there and not Remus. She would have likely had a much harder time convincing him to let her go.

"We should hurry," Tonks said. Aurora looked back over at Bellweather.

"Be safe, Aurora," he said. She nodded.

"I will."

* * *

When they arrived, it was utter chaos. Aurora nearly had time to duck out of the way of a curse as she frantically looked around the room, trying to distinguish friend from foe. Though the students were easy enough to pick out. She was relieved to find that Ellie wasn't among them - she wouldn't have put it passed the girl to somehow weasel her way into the group. She was already preparing a rather long-winded talk with Harry about how incredibly dangerous it was for him to come there even if she didn't know the circumstances.

"Aurora! You shouldn't be here!" Sirius shouted, as he ran up to her, using a shield charm to block the both of them from two incoming curses.

"Could say the same about you!" she shouted, though her attention was on working her way towards the students to better protect them. "Bloody hell, is that your mad cousin!?"

Bellatrix Lestrange seemed to be cackling in glee as she fired curses at random, taking aim at anyone not in death eater robes.

"Seems we're to have a family reunion," he replied wryly as he ducked and then shot a hex across the room. The two of them continued on, moving towards the students. It was then that Aurora noticed where they were - The Death Chamber. She then pushed her awe aside as she returned to focusing on the task at hand.

Getting everyone out of there alive.

She finally reached the students, quickly checking them over and realizing in shock that Ginny Weasley - Ellie's best friend - was among them. Molly would have a coronary when they got back. But she pushed the thought aside as she turned her focus to shielding them as much as she could while they escaped.

"Well, well… we meet again."

Aurora froze slightly as she turned her head, seeing a figure walking up and removing a death eater mask. Though both she and Sirius already knew who it was. There was no forgetting that voice.

Evan smiled wickedly at them as he tossed the mask to the ground.

"How fortunate for me to have you both conveniently here," he said, easily blocking a spell that had come from his side.

"And how convenient for us. I can just kill you now and make it so much easier for Aurora to be free of you," Sirius growled. Evan laughed harshly.

"Black… your stupidity never ceases to amaze me," he said. His cold eyes fell on Aurora. "She'll never be free of me." Aurora narrowed her eyes at him as years of resentment and anger came crashing through her like waves. All the hurt, all the fear. Everything.

"That's where you're wrong," she said calmly, not shying away from his gaze as she gripped her wand. "It's already started - and you can't fight it."

"What's this?" Evan asked, a flicker of concern in his eyes.

"I know Mother left me everything. I found the will. How long did you honestly think you could hide it from me?" she shouted, shooting off a spell at a nearby death eater as Sirius shielded them from another.

"So? Elliana is still considered mine! I will take her from you!" Evan shouted back, firing off a curse in another direction. "Face it! You'll always be tied to me!"

"Another gift from Mother," Aurora shouted as she took out the death eater and looked over at him, a smile starting to fill her face. "Ellie's real birth certificate… naming Sirius as her father."

The color drained from Evan's face as he paused for a moment, a look of total disbelief coming over his face.

"Aurora!" Sirius shouted as he pushed her aside, putting up another shield from a curse she hadn't seen coming. "Hello, dear cousin."

For a moment, she was distracted, looking over to see him engaging with Bellatrix. But then she heard a roar of anger from Evan and immediately turned back to look at him, seeing him charging towards her.

"You bitch!" he shouted, firing curse after curse that she blocked, though she was moving backwards, thankful that the students had gotten out of the way. "YOU'LL NEVER BE FREE OF ME!"

"There's nothing you can do about it!" she shouted in return, a new strength pouring through her as she went on the offensive, firing back her own spells. This was for all the times he belittled her. Threatened her. Taunted her. More than that, this was for Ellie. All the times he had put her down, been cold. A loud war cry came from her lips as she showered spell after spell at him. Evan's eyes widened in surprise as he attempted to scurry back from her but ended up tripping on his robes. Aurora took the opportunity, firing a stunning spell at him that he couldn't deflect.

A look of triumph came over her face as she watched him go still.

But this wasn't over yet.

She quickly looked around, finding Sirius dueling with Bellatrix. Her heart seized slightly as she saw how very near to the veil he was.

"Sirius," she whispered as she started towards him, shielding herself along the way.

"You can do better!" Sirius shouted, laughing at his cousin.

She tried to move faster, but the sand on the floor seemed hellbent against letting her get to him as time seemed to slow.

Then... it was over in a second.

She slid to a stop as the curse hit him in the chest, her heart stopping in shock. A gasp left her lips as a stunned look came over her face. Then slowly, he fell back, disappearing through the veil with a look of surprise forever frozen on his face.

"NOO!"

Aurora wasn't sure where the shout came from – if it was herself or someone else. It was as though everything were underwater. Voices and shouts were muffled around her. Bodies and action blurred as she stood rooted to the spot, staring at the veil.

This wasn't right. It couldn't be. It was a trick of the eye. Surely, he had just jumped around behind it. He hadn't fallen through it. He wasn't gone. He couldn't be. Not when they were this close to getting everything that they wanted.

Aurora felt her legs give out as she fell to her knees, still staring at the veil as her wand fell from her hand. Pain unlike anything she had ever felt before began to fill her chest as she stared. It was as though she couldn't breathe. Like a massive stone had been placed upon her chest.

Sirius couldn't be dead. There was no way.

"Aurora," she heard from somewhere. "Aurora!"

There were arms around her, pulling her up to her feet. Her body seemed to have shut down as she continued staring.

"We have to go!"

She looked up, registering Tonks helping her. Blinking, she looked around the room, noticing that the fighting had stopped. There were unconscious death eaters lying everywhere. Finally, her feet made purchase with the ground as she held her own weight.

She looked back at the veil and then over to Evan's unconscious body. Anger began to flow through her once again as she bent down to retrieve her wand and then ran towards him.

"You bastard! You fucking bastard!" she screamed as she dropped to her knees next to him and began pounding his chest with all her might. She wanted to yell it at Sirius. Hit him for dying on her. But since he wasn't there, she would take out her anger out on Evan instead.

"Aurora!"

She was heaving as hot tears poured down her cheeks as she stopped and stared at him.

"You never had me!" she shouted at him. "And now I hope you rot in Azkaban!" She started to lunge for him again, but Tonks stopped her, pulling her back.

"It's okay, Aurora," she said gently as Aurora looked up at her. She then gripped the younger woman as though her life depended on it. She began sobbing loudly, her cries echoing off the stone walls of the chamber.

"He's gone," she said over and over in between sobs. "He's gone."

"I know. I'm so sorry," Tonks said softly.

"He shouldn't have been here," Aurora said. "He shouldn't have…"

An anguished wail escaped her lips as she completely lost the ability to speak and buried her face in Tonks' shoulder.

"I know… I'm so sorry…"

* * *

**Because I'm ready to start posting the sequel (holy cow, I've been on a streak with that one), decided to do a double post today. And well, I felt like I had put off the suspense long enough with where this was going. And I hadn't realized that I set up that twist with Bellweather until I was writing it. But once it came out, I found it fitting for Marlena to give up her own happiness while ensuring that someday Aurora and Ellie could have their own. And to explain why Bellweather was so invested in helping, even putting himself at risk.**

**But as I said, I hadn't even realized I did that until I was writing this chapter. So surprised myself even.**

**I had gone back and forth on whether I wanted to diverge from canon on this part - seriously, I wanted them all to have a happy ending at the end of this. Even after I had finished writing it, I toyed with going back and writing a different ending where Sirius didn't die. But... I felt the story pulling me this way. And I had already started on the sequel, which I would have had to throw out and start over a second time if I changed. Besides, I felt this was a stronger story, and would make for a stronger sequel. As sad and heart-wrenching as it is. I hate killing people in stories, even if I am following canon. **

**But yea. I'll post the last chapter tomorrow with an excerpt from the first chapter of the sequel... and then on Tuesday I can start posting that one, I think. Though I won't be doing a chapter a day until I finish it. Still only half-way through in writing it.**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	36. Devastation

**Devastation**

She wasn't sure how much time had passed or even how she got there, but the next thing Aurora registered, she was seated on a sofa in the parlour of Grimmauld Place, a glass of firewhiskey in her hand.

After her outburst in the Death Chamber, she had gone into a state of shock. She hadn't even realized that Tonks had taken her home. But there she sat, staring at the flames as Remus calmly filled her in on everything that had happened afterwards.

Harry was safe, now back at Hogwarts with his friends that had followed him. Her heart went out to him - he hadn't had much longer with Sirius than she did. She wondered what would become of him. If her own mind hadn't been in such turmoil at the moment, she would have offered to take him in immediately. It was still on the edges of her mind.

Remus then told her that all the death eaters were taken into custody, save Bellatrix, who had gotten away with Voldemort after he had dueled with Dumbledore. She knew that once the numbness wore off, she would be left with an undying hatred for the woman. But that could come later, the anger. For now, she was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he was gone.

Remus then told her that in light of everything, the Ministry now believed that Voldemort had returned. And that Sirius' name would be cleared.

At least there was that. Though it had come far too late, in Aurora's mind.

"Should we… should we have a funeral?" she asked softly, not meeting his eyes.

"I suppose we could do something small, but… Rora… there's no body to bury. You saw yourself. He fell through the veil," Remus said. Aurora nodded, still not looking at him as she brought the glass to her lips again. "And you can stay here as long as you need to. There's no rush for you to leave… He… he hadn't changed his affairs yet, so it's left to Harry. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you and Ellie stayed..."

Aurora closed her eyes. She hadn't even begun to think that far ahead. What did she do now that Sirius was gone? They had made plans. Everything was ready. They were going to be together. All of them. Fix up her family manor and create a new life full of happy memories there. The four of them. As a family.

"Thank you, Remus," she said softly, opening her eyes. "Though… I should… I need to make other arrangements. I don't want to… intrude on Harry. He's likely already going through so much right now." She finally ventured a look at Remus. "What happens to him?" Remus sighed and shook his head.

"He'll go back to his muggle family. For the time being," Remus said. Aurora frowned. "I know it's not the best solution, but it's the only one we've got for now." Aurora nodded.

"I suppose… he could stay with me," she said. "That's what we planned… that Ellie and I would move in here. And that we could hopefully have Harry stay with us. Before we could move to the manor and all." Remus sighed.

"That would be a better option for Harry, but… you were never legally named his godmother. And you and Sirius were never married," Remus said. "I'm not sure that his family would allow it without some sort of legal claim. They are muggle, you know…" Aurora returned to looking at the fire.

"Suppose you're right," she admitted. "And I still… there's still so much to be done. Though I suppose it's easier now that Evan's been arrested." She looked down to her hand, staring at Sirius' ring.

Ellie was supposed to come home to happy news. Be introduced to a father that loved her completely and a new life. And now she would have to tell her that he was dead. The pain began to overtake her again.

Remus walked to the sofa and sat next to her as silent sobs wracked her body.

"Just because he's gone… it doesn't mean that everything has to change," he said, putting an arm around her and pulling her close. "You can still go through with everything. And you have Ellie to think of." Aurora nodded. This was true. Just because Sirius was dead, it didn't mean that her life was over. She still had her daughter. And Ellie would need her now more than ever.

Once again, the young girl was the only thing Aurora had left to live for.

She wasn't sure just exactly what she would do on her own without Sirius, but she had Ellie to think about. And she wanted a better life for her daughter. She could still make that happen.

"I'll, ehm, I'll send word to Bellweather in the morning," she said softly as she fought to regain control over her sobs and downed her drink. "Should make his work easier."

She then stood from the sofa and started towards the door. Remus didn't offer any more words of comfort or follow her, sensing that she wanted to be alone.

Aurora didn't stop until she stood in the doorway of the room that she shared with Sirius. Reminders of him were everywhere. His clothes. His things. The bed was still unmade from when they woke up that morning, Aurora happy and hopeful as she prepared to set out to meet with Bellweather. Sirius kissing her deeply before she left, eager to hear the news when she returned.

She knew that she needed a shower - she was still covered in grime from the battle - but instead her feet carried her across the room to the bed. She crawled into it, pulling his pillow over and hugging it close to her body. She closed her eyes as she breathed deeply, taking in his scent.

The tears started up again as the memories and pain overwhelmed her. It wasn't fair. They finally had a second chance at the life they should have had together. And it was ripped away suddenly and unexpectedly. Just as suddenly and unexpectedly as it had been all those years ago.

Aurora began wailing as she buried her face in the pillow.

It wasn't fair.

* * *

_Aurora leaned back on her hands, taking a deep breath of the fresh summer air as she looked out at the Black Lake. Sirius was laying on the ground, his arms under his head, next to her. Though he was staring at her. _

"_I can feel you looking at me, you know," she said, her eyes still fixed on the lake._

"_Does it bother you?" he asked, a hint of laughter in his voice._

"_No," she said, looking over at him. Her heart swelled as she saw the love pouring out through his eyes. She knew it was likely mirrored in her own. He sat up and leaned over, gently kissing her. _

"_Just a few more days," he said. Aurora smiled._

"_And then freedom," she said with a happy sigh as she looked back at the lake. "No more rules or stuffy mothers. Or being forced to marry Evan Selwyn." _

"_Just you and me," Sirius said, still watching her. Aurora looked over at him._

"_Yea… you and me," she echoed, excitement filling her. _

"_And, well, the others too," he added. _

"_But you're the one I care about the most," Aurora said, smiling softly._

"_Same," Sirius replied. "Though… there's still time if you want to change your mind. In a few days, you'll really be stuck with me, Greenthistle." Aurora chuckled softly._

"_That boat sailed a long time ago, Sirius," she said. "Are you sure you want to be stuck with me?"_

"_I can't imagine anyone else I'd want to be stuck with," he said, grinning. Aurora laughed again and looked out at the lake._

"_So… what comes next?" she asked._

"_Dunno… anything. Everything," Sirius said. "All I care about is that whatever adventure comes, I get to go on it with you." Aurora looked back over at him, sitting up._

"_Same."_

* * *

Aurora stood on the platform, this time as herself, watching as the Hogwarts Express pulled in. As soon as the students began pouring out, she eagerly scanned their faces, looking for Ellie.

The last few days had been hard. While she wanted nothing more than to stay locked up in her room, lying in the bed she had shared with Sirius, drinking in his smell and hoping to forget for just a few moments that he was truly gone, there was work to be done.

It had been a flurry of activity. But Bellweather had been right. And with Evan in Azkaban, the Wizengamot had granted her the divorce nearly immediately. All of the lands, titles and money had been transferred to her the same day.

But now she had to do what could possibly be the hardest thing. She had to take Ellie back to Grimmauld Place and tell her the truth.

Aurora saw Harry first, and they met each other's eyes. He started towards her, but stopped, looking around as though he were unsure of what to do or say to her. She then smiled encouragingly at him and he walked over. Without saying a word, she wrapped her arms around the young teen.

"It'll be okay," she whispered to him. He looked up at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She smiled bravely, though the tears were already pricking at her eyes.

"I have to believe that it will," she said. "And… I'm always here if you need me." He nodded and smiled briefly at her before walking over to the Weasleys. Molly offered her a sad smile before gathering her children and Harry, then turning to leave.

"Mum… did I just see you hugging Harry Potter?!"

Aurora looked over, seeing her daughter walking up to her quickly with a shocked expression on her face, lugging her trunk behind her.

"Why are you crying?" Ellie asked. Aurora smiled at her and then pulled Ellie into a tight hug. "You're hurting me!" the young teen shouted. Aurora chuckled as she let her go and wiped at her cheeks. "What happened? Is this something to do with Dad?"

Aurora took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Ellie looked so much like Sirius that it was a miracle everyone hadn't put it together before. Even now, she held the same worried expression that Aurora had seen so many times on Sirius' face.

"There's… a lot that's happened lately," she said, putting her arm around Ellie and leading her towards the entrance to the platform.

"Please tell me that you've finally left him for good," Ellie replied. Aurora stopped, staring down at her daughter in shock. "I know he's my father, but I don't think he's ever liked me. I'm glad if we never have to go back to him." Aurora just blinked. It seemed Ellie was far more observant than she had thought. She then took a deep breath, steeling herself for what she was about to tell her daughter.

"Ellie… there's… a lot you should know," she said as she started walking again, pulling Ellie with her.

"You have divorced him!" Ellie interjected with glee. Aurora just shook her head.

"Yes, it's finalized," she said, walking faster. She really didn't want to get into the details of this conversation in public. She knew if she went much farther, she'd likely have a breakdown and that was not something to be done in public regardless of the rules of propriety.

"Brilliant," Ellie said brightly. As Ellie continued chatting on, Aurora's thoughts turned towards Sirius and their plans. Great. Now she was on the verge of tears again.

"Oh Merlin… he's taken everything, hasn't he? Is that why you're crying?" Ellie asked, stopping to stare wide-eyed at her mother. "It'll be okay, Mum. We don't need much for just you and me. I'm okay with being poor." Aurora found herself sighing as she wiped her cheeks.

"There's so much to tell you, but first… we need to get to where we're staying."

* * *

Ellie sat on the sofa in Grimmauld Place, casting an appraising eye around the room before settling her gaze on her mother, who was now pacing as she wrung her hands, playing with Sirius' ring. Professor Lupin had greeted them when they walked in, taking care of Ellie's trunk while her mother had led her up the dark stairs to this room.

"Mum… you're starting to scare me… what's going on? Were there problems? Is it something to do with Dad being a death eater?"

Aurora stopped pacing, looking over at her daughter. The tears pricked at her eyes as she saw glimpses of Sirius in Ellie's face. Bloody hell, this was hard. Much harder than the day he had been sent to Azkaban. Then there was at least a faint hope she would see him again. This time he was gone for good.

"First of all… your father _has_ been arrested," she said, willing her voice to stay even. Aurora thought this as good a place to start as any.

"For being a death eater," Ellie stated rather than asked. Aurora nodded.

"I had already been searching for a way to divorce him - found it actually - but him getting arrested as a death eater certainly helped the proceedings to go much more smoothly," she said. "He had threatened to keep you from me, which complicated things…"

"That's why Professor McGonagall came up with all those rules for me, isn't it?" Ellie asked. Aurora nodded again. "Well… suppose him being arrested makes it better… How did it happen?"

"He was part of the attack at the Ministry," Aurora said, her voice cracking slightly as flashes of Sirius dueling in the Death Chamber flew through her mind. She struggled to push them aside. Now was not the time.

"Bloody hell," Ellie murmured, her eyes wide.

"Turns out he had been lying to us about many things. GrandMama left us everything - you and me - for starters," Aurora said. "And, well… there's something else…"

Aurora closed her eyes a moment, feeling the tears starting up again. This was the painful part. How on earth did she even begin? She and Sirius had discussed it multiple times before, deciding it was best to tell her that they were engaged before launching into "Sirius is your father."

Aurora didn't know if she could do this on her own.

"Mum? Are you okay?"

"Evan wasn't your real father," Aurora said, her voice cracking again as she opened her eyes. Ellie's mouth dropped open as she stared at her mother.

"I… what?"

"I married him because I was pregnant with you," Aurora said. "I… at the time, I couldn't be with your real father, though we were very much in love." Ellie just blinked, too stunned to speak. Tears started coursing down Aurora's cheeks. "He was the love of my life and… We were engaged… at the time he was arrested back then... and we had planned to marry when you came back from school, but..." Aurora couldn't speak for a moment.

"Mum," Ellie said softly, concern etched in her young face. Christ, it was like staring at him. Aurora could feel the sobs starting to build in her chest, though she fought to hold them off a bit longer.

"Who was my father?"

"Darling… his name was Sirius Black."

* * *

**And now you see why I had to do a sequel… Will get to comments below, but first… an excerpt from the sequel - "Becoming Ellie Black".**

* * *

**Changes**

Ellie stood in the large, old parlour of Grimmauld Place, looking around at the gathering of people. The room had been completely transformed, all thanks to Mrs. Weasley. As soon as she had arrived with Ginny and Ron, she had set her youngest two children to work helping her clean in preparation for that day. There were no more cobwebs in the corners of the room, and it actually felt a bit airier, if it were possible. Ellie had tried to help, but Mrs. Weasley had only tutted and sent her off, saying they were just fine and why didn't she go check on her mother?

There weren't many people in the room - roughly a dozen or so - though Emmie wasn't sure how many she should of expected. Some she knew, some she didn't. They were all wearing black and spoke in hushed tones.

Her gaze continued on until it settled on a large portrait that had been placed on an easel in front of the fireplace, the person in it smiling and winking at anyone who walked near it.

It was a face she had only seen in newspapers. Granted, this photograph was vastly more appealing than those had been. He didn't look like a mad, escaped convict in this one. He looked… friendly. Fun-loving. A bit of devilish glint in his grey eyes.

As Ellie continued to study the portrait from across the room, she could feel eyes studying her.

"Poor dear…"

"Didn't even get to know him…"

"How's her mother holding up?"

"She looks so much like him…"

Ellie shifted slightly on her feet, smoothing the front of her dress as she tore her eyes from the photograph. She was no stranger to people looking at her and whispering. Gotten rather used to it at Hogwarts. She was a Selwyn in Gryffindor, after all. The first, according to her family, though her mother had also been Gryffindor. They were the odd ones out. Being a Selwyn in Gryffindor had gotten her loads of attention her first year. Most of it not so good. She spent most of her first week crying in the bathroom before she finally stood up for herself. She punched a third-year boy in the nose after he had told her to go slithering back to Slytherin with all the other snakes where she belonged.

She had gotten detention for it and never told her parents what it was really about. But she had gained some supporters from that incident. Namely Ginny Weasley, who took her under her wing from that point on. The two had remained close, becoming even closer last year when they both wholeheartedly joined the DA.

Life had gotten easier after that incident her first year, thankfully. At least in Gryffindor. She still got the occasional blood traitor or muggle lover from Slytherin. Those lot she had unfortunately grown up around, though she had never really liked any of them. There was a time when she and Pansy Parkinson had been sort of friends, though that most assuredly died the day Ellie was sorted.

But now, Ellie was standing in a room full of people who were there to mourn a man she had never met. A man that was apparently her father. She glanced over, seeing her mother sitting in a chair, making polite conversation as she sat with her back ramrod straight and her legs crossed at the ankle. Ellie had seen her mother like this many times before - the ever proper pureblood wife. It was a role Aurora had played for all of Ellie's life when in public or around other purebloods or Evan Selwyn. Ellie figured her mother was trying to put on a strong face for everyone else - she had heard her sobbing in her room at night when she thought everyone else in the house had gone to sleep.

"How are you holding up?" Ginny asked, stepping up to her, the nerves apparent on her face. They had had a decent row shortly after the Weasleys had gotten there over the fact that Ginny and her whole family had known the truth all along and didn't tell her. But at this moment, Ellie found that she didn't care so much anymore. She needed a friend right now.

"Ehm… I'm okay. It's just…" Ellie trailed off as she looked back over at the portrait. "I mean, I know he was my father, but… is it bad that… I don't really feel...anything? I didn't even know..."

"Suppose I can understand why you'd feel that way," Ginny said.

"I mean… I _am_ upset," Ellie said. "But… mostly because I didn't get to meet him… and everyone else here apparently has. And they all kept it from me... I don't even _know_ most of the people here..."

Ginny was silent a few moments, watching her friend as she felt her own guilt. She had wanted to tell her about Sirius, but her parents made her swear that she wouldn't - knowing it was something left for her mother to tell her when she was ready.

"I wish… Harry should be here. He'd probably know more about that," Ginny said. Ellie looked over at her. "I mean… he knew Sirius. And… he knows what it's like to have a parent die before you really know them…" Ellie nodded, looking back at the portrait. She still hadn't wrapped her head around the fact that her life was now tangled up with the boy she had idolized for years. Though they were in the same house, up until last year, Ellie had rarely - if ever - interacted with him.

"Suppose he would," she said, remembering everything she had learned while in the DA last year.

"Elle… you know I'm here for you. For… anything," Ginny said, reaching out and squeezing her hand. Ellie smiled softly as she looked back over at her friend.

"Thanks, Gin," she replied.

"And you've got the whole DA with you as well," Ginny continued. "When we get back to school." Ellie frowned at that. She still wasn't sure she was ready to return to Hogwarts. With her father - well, the man she had thought her father - now in Azkaban as a death eater, she was sure it would be rough, at least at first. People would certainly look at her differently. Those who didn't know the full story, anyway. That her mother had been in hiding all last year, terrified that he would find her and kill her. Granted, news of the divorce was likely to have spread like wildfire through the pureblood circle - purebloods never ran away or got divorced, so it was likely the summer's biggest scandal.

Then there was the other bit. Ellie hadn't even decided if or how she would tell anyone about Sirius Black.

From what she had gleaned over the last week, Sirius seemed to be a far better man than Evan Selwyn. And she wished that she had had the opportunity to get to know him. But it still didn't change the fact that she barely knew anything about him. And that he had spent 12 years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. And now he was dead.

As she stared at the portrait again - saw so many features that she looked at every day in the mirror - her thoughts went back to that day. The day that changed everything.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed that sneak peek into the sequel. Should be able to get the first chapter up tomorrow as I've gotten a ton written, but going to try and keep from posting every day until I get it completely finished. Still need to work on plotting out and writing the third part to this series as well.**

**cjconner326 - I feel ya, man. It's Monday morning here and I'm already dying. Seriously want a nap... And yea, this is what I was talking about in terms of possibly changing the ending - which I ended up not doing. But it has made the sequel easier to write. So far I'm really enjoying getting into Ellie and understanding her as she tries to wrap her head around everything. She's very much been a go with the flow person in this story, but all these revelations are going to take some time for her process. And you know, just being a 14-year-old girl in general.**

** x3sunnydaay - So sorry! I really went back and forth on that after I wrote it, but yea... However, we do have another story that I'll start posting tomorrow, so more Aurora and Ellie to come!**

** .2019 - Thanks**

**Thanks everyone for reading and stay tuned for "Becoming Ellie Black."**


End file.
